The Nature Of Reality
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: O que é para ser seu será seu, dizem; talvez apenas o tempo em que isso acontece possa vir a ser modificado. Ou é só uma frase de efeito. Vai ver nada disso é real. Uma simples questão de essência da realidade, no fim. PADACKLES. Universo Alternativo.
1. The Nature Of Reality: Introdução

_**The Nature Of Reality**_

"_The nature of reality_

_Is pure subjective fantasy_

_Space and time and here and now_

_Are only in your mind"_

_**Beta:**_ annamanson. Erros dela, sempre dela. xD

_**Disclaimmer 1**_**:** Jensen e Jared não me pertencem, não são meus contratados, não me deram autorização para nada, não sabem que eu existo, não tem conhecimento dessa estória, e não podem nunca ser relacionados com nada do que está escrito aqui. Há apenas inspiração, bem de longe, em suas belezas físicas perfeitas e química extraordinária. Essa é uma obra ficcional sem relação alguma com fatos, pessoas ou circunstâncias verdadeiros, e semelhanças são meras coincidências. Não há intenção de magoar ninguém, nem expor qualquer um a situações desagradáveis_. _Não ganho nem pão mofado para escrever essas coisas.

_**Disclaimmer 2:**_Os títulos tanto da fanfiction quanto dos capítulos são nomes de músicas do Oasis, e nenhuma delas me pertence nem de fato nem de direito. Foram usadas como ilustração artística para esta obra ficcional e não são minhas de forma alguma. Pertencem somente aos compositores, às distribuidoras e a todos os demais envolvidos em propriedades dessas peças musicais perfeitas, menos a mim. Se o Oasis ou suas músicas me pertencessem a banda jamais teria acabado.

_**Advertências:**_Preste muita atenção para depois não vir falar bobagem. Amor, paixão, beijo, sexo e tudo o que se tem direito ENTRE HOMENS. Você poderá encontrar palavras de baixo calão, alcoolismo, prostituição, uso de substâncias ilícitas, fetichismo, sadomasoquismo, abuso físico e psicológico, coisas assim. Não gosta - não leia. Faça como aquela comida que você odeia; você não come não é? Então. Essa obra tem caráter totalmente de ficção, as coisas aqui não acontecem como na vida real. Quer ver a vida como ela realmente é? Leia jornal, não leia fanfiction. Facilite a sua vida e a minha! Agora, para você que gosta, venha, faça uma pipoca, pegue um refrigerante, uma cerveja, um whisky, ou seja lá qual for o seu veneno, e aprecie esta estória sem moderação. Diga-me se gostou ou não. Só seja tão educado comigo como gostaria que eu fosse educada com você, por favor!

_**Nota:**_ Países diferentes, idiomas estranhos, menções a filmes, relatos históricos, dados médicos, situações legais, entre outros, são coisas que poderão ou não ser encontradas aqui, e muitas delas não fazem parte da minha rotina. Fiz umas pesquisas, usei ferramentas da internet, mas não tenho o conhecimento completo de nada para suprir as informações de forma plena e absolutamente corretas. Poderão ter erros, até grosseiros. Peço desculpas por eles e, por favor, me corrijam, caso possam. Não esqueçam, contudo, o real foco de uma fanfiction, que é entreter.

_**Atualizações**_: Aos que acompanharão essa jornada, as atualizações de capítulos estão previstas para os domingos, sem horário fixo, podendo ser em domingos seguidos ou alternados, dependendo do meu tempo e/ou minha inspiração.


	2. Going Nowhere

_**PRIMEIRA PARTE – ONCE UPON A TIME IN A FARAWAY LAND...**_

****Maio de 2008****

**CAPÍTULO 1 - Going Nowhere**

"_Here am I, going nowhere on a train_

_Here am I, growing older in the rain__"_

Jensen desceu na primeira estação de trem em que pôde reconhecer a palavra Amsterdã numa placa. Com sua mochila marrom nas costas, olhou para cima e viu um límpido céu azul, com um arremedo de nuvem aqui e acolá, e finos cordões de luz solar refletindo em suas retinas.

Inspirou o ar e sentiu seu estômago doer; estava com muita fome. Tinha umas 14 horas que não comia, colocando na conta o tempo em que dormiu na viagem. Estivera em algumas cidades do interior da Holanda e fora mesmo difícil se comunicar. Como americano egocêntrico que era, acreditava ser o mundo todo obrigado a falar inglês. Era ou não era o idioma universal, caramba? Percebeu viajando pela Europa o quanto estava enganado. Com exceção dos países de tradição inglesa ou cosmopolitas, em nenhum outro a população parecia querer aprender um dialeto que não o nacional. Tinham orgulho, em alguns lugares, de não falarem outra língua senão a pátria. E por isso, muitas vezes, Jensen desistiu de comer algo decente ou de se hospedar para tomar banho e dormir; revirava lixos de restaurantes e hospedarias, e dormia jogado por aí, em parques, praças ou becos.

Não era mais um garoto, todavia. Seus ossos doíam, seu corpo fedia, precisava de comida de verdade. E além de não falar holandês, seu visual o atrapalhava muito nas cidades mais provincianas. Um cara que se vestia com saias, tinha o cabelo moicano colorido, lápis ao redor dos olhos, brincos e piercings espalhados pelo rosto e uma tatuagem no pescoço não parecia ser gente boa. Ele via esse julgamento nos olhares das senhoras e dos anciãos pelos municípios onde passeava. Via a curiosidade dos adolescentes e o estranhamento das crianças, e se sentia mal por isso. Por essa razão decidiu seguir logo para a capital do país, onde, dizem por aí, tudo é livre. Talvez conseguisse ser entendido, e pudesse finalmente descansar, depois de um banho e boa comida.

Saiu andando em direção à rua, e assim que pôs os olhos naquele lugar, esqueceu-se dos apelos de seu corpo mortal; seu espírito passou a comandar seus atos. Achou tudo lindo, tudo perfeito. Tudo muito bem planejado. Flores no chão e edifícios direcionados à Lua em clara harmonia. A beleza aflorada em completo despudor. Todo o charme que as mãos do homem e a genialidade divina poderiam conceber.

Jensen sorria feito criança. Puxou a mochila para frente, retirou uma antiga câmera de fotografias e iniciou o registro de tudo o que via. Fotografou todo o esplendor com o qual se deparou. As árvores plantadas lado a lado. As flores em botão, as flores desabrochadas, as flores murchas. Os cestos de coleta seletiva. O avô comprando sorvete para a netinha. O cachorro se soltando da coleira e correndo em direção oposta a de seu dono, que gritava o chamando. O topo brilhante de prédios com arquitetura moderna. A cor das construções de modelo clássico. O padeiro lhe oferecendo o dedo do meio quando ele parou em frente ao estabelecimento. Não perdeu um só momento de sua caminhada.

Quando o rolo de filme acabou, sentou-se no chão e, com cuidado para não queimar os negativos, trocou por outro novo. Ele tinha quase metade daquela mochila repleta de rolos de filme para fotografia. Não que fosse contra a modernidade, mas uma vez tendo escolhido ser andarilho, não podia carregar uma câmera digital. Quem iria garantir que poderia sempre mantê-la carregada? Portanto, a sua câmera fotográfica antiquada lhe servia muito bem.

Jensen seguiu andando e fotografando. Gostava de registrar fisicamente tudo o que lhe fascinava. Assim, quando ficasse velho, poderia olhar para as fotos e se lembrar de cada instante que viveu, dos lugares que visitou, das pessoas que conheceu ou gostaria de ter conhecido.

Passou por muitos lugares bonitos, sempre caminhando, sempre clicando. Capturou em imagens as fachadas da Praça dos Museus, da Casa de Anne Frank, da Fábrica da Heineken, do _Hortus Botanicus Amsterdam. _E andava sem saber para onde ia, a noite já caindo. Até que a fome lhe doeu e não conseguiu prosseguir mais. Olhou para os lados e não enxergou nenhum lugar onde arrumar algo para comer. O jeito era seguir andando até achar algum.

Seu estômago já ardia forte quando encontrou um pequeno hotel, uma espécie de pousada. Parecia bem modesto, porém limpo e de bom gosto. Iria se oferecer para ajudar nos serviços necessários do local em troca de comida, banheiro e cama, ao menos por essa noite. Apertou o passo e entrou, caminhando até a recepção.

Devia estar mesmo exalando um odor infernal, pois a senhora do outro lado do balcão não pôde evitar fazer uma expressão desagradável e tampar o nariz. Mesmo assim, ela lhe sorriu.

- _Goedenavond meneer!_ (Boa noite senhor!)

Jensen lhe sorriu de volta, fazendo um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Não tinha ideia do que foi dito, mas a julgar pelo sorriso daquela senhorinha acreditou ser um cumprimento, talvez um "boa noite", ou um "como vai?".

- A senhora por acaso fala inglês?

- _Wat zeg je?_ (O que disse?) - respondeu a senhora franzindo a testa.

- A senhora não fala inglês né? Ah porra!... - Ela lhe olhava com a boca entreaberta e o olhar curioso.

Coçou a nuca e olhou para o chão, soltando um assobio frustrado. Passou a mão direita pelos cabelos e começou a pensar em uma forma de se expressar para a mulher. Levantou a cabeça, sorriu-lhe, e recebeu outro sorriso de volta. A velhinha era mesmo bem adorável.

- Muito bem. Olhe pra mim. - Disse apontando para seus olhos e depois para si mesmo. - Eu estou com fome. - Passava a mão pela barriga e gesticulava como quem comia sanduíche. - Preciso tomar banho. - Imitou alguém se ensaboando. - Mas não tenho dinheiro. - Puxou os bolsos inexistentes de sua saia para fora e fez sinal de negativo com o polegar. - Posso lhe pagar ajudando nos serviços gerais. - Fez como quem varre o chão, ao mesmo tempo em que apontava para si e para a senhora, que não parecia compreender aquela macaquice toda. - A senhora consegue me entender? - Olhou-a com esperança brilhando em seus olhos verdes.

- _Ben je een kunstenaar? _(Você é um artista?)

- Isso significa que a senhora me entendeu? - Perguntou com os polegares apontando para o alto.

- _Wat wil je precies? _(O que o senhor deseja exatamente?)

- A senhora aceita minha oferta? Entendeu o que eu disse? - Perguntava refazendo sem parar todos os seus movimentos de mímica.

- _Heer, ik kan niet begrijpen wat aan het doen is... _(Senhor, eu não consigo entender nada do que está fazendo...).

Jensen começou a ficar desesperado, não sabia o que de melhor poderia fazer. Que ideia imbecil ele teve de sair por aí, em países de gente escrota com idiomas horrorosos que ele nem sabia que existiam! Mas que merda de ideia ele teve! Só sabia se meter em encrenca! Repreendia-se e gesticulava, sob o olhar confuso e já um pouco irritado da recepcionista. Abriu os braços, bateu com eles nos lados de seu corpo em sinal de desistência e olhou para o teto. Engoliu a seco, virou-se para a senhora e sorriu.

- Perdão pelo incômodo, minha senhora. - Disse juntando as mãos e baixando a cabeça como quem ora. - Eu já vou embora. Tenha uma boa noite.

Virou seu corpo em direção à porta, já decidido a revirar as latas de lixo que viu na ruela ao lado. Haveria de ter algum resto por lá. Se ajeitaria entre uma lata e outra, comeria, dormiria, e nem iria tentar chegar à Alemanha, partiria de volta para a Inglaterra, onde se falava inglês e ele poderia sobreviver com um pouco mais de dignidade. Foi quando ouviu uma risada escandalosa que o fez olhar para trás.

Era um homem alto e moreno quem ria. Muito alto, sorriso largo, cabelos fartos que lhe caíam no rosto. Vestia uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos, uma camisa branca de botão, e uma jaqueta de couro avermelhada. Os sapatos eram pretos. E ele era um homem muito bonito para estar num lugarzinho tão comum como aquele.

- Do que está rindo tanto? – Perguntou Jensen sem se preocupar se o rapaz entenderia ou não.

- Fiquei olhando você se desdobrar pra se comunicar com a senhora Hersh aqui! - Disse enquanto andava e apontava para a recepção. - _Goedenavond mevrouw Hersh! __Heb je nagedacht over mijn voorstel vandaag? Wilt u niet op te warmen mijn bed? _(Boa noite Sra. Hersh! Já pensou sobre a minha proposta hoje? Não quer esquentar minha cama?).

- _Maar jongen, stop onbeleefd! _(Ora menino, deixe de ser rude!) - Respondeu a senhora com certa indignação.

Jensen olhava para ele um tanto irritado, porém menos irritado do que admirado. O rapaz falava inglês e holandês muito bem. Quer dizer, sobre holandês não podia ter certeza, mas ao menos a senhora lhe compreendia.

- E foi muito engraçado ver você tentar! - Disse o moreno. - Quer que eu lhe ajude a se hospedar aqui? Trata-se de um albergue, ou equivalente, e está bem lotado, mas sempre dá pra colocar mais um não acha? E, olhando pra você... Você precisa de hospedagem urgente... - Olhou Jensen dos pés à cabeça, fazendo-o se envergonhar do estado miserável em que parecia se encontrar.

- Cara, não, não precisa... Se está assim tão cheio, não vai ter jeito. E eu nem tenho dinheiro mesmo, e...

O moreno o puxou pelo braço, quase lhe tirando o equilíbrio. Ainda sorria. Parecia ser muito cheio de si. Exalava um ótimo perfume, que contrastava com o cheiro de suor e sujeira de Jensen. Isso estava realmente o deixando pouco à vontade na frente daquele fanfarrão.

- D_e jongen wil om hier te zijn, hij wil een kamer, maar niet kunnen veroorloven. Mijn kamer is een tweepersoonskamer, mevrouw Hersh, goed hij werkt op mijn? _(O rapaz quer se hospedar aqui, ele quer um quarto, mas não pode pagar. Meu quarto é duplo, senhora Hersh, tudo bem ele ficar comigo?).

- _Jongen, je betaalt voor twee personen. __Geef me documenten. _(Garoto, você está pagando pra duas pessoas. Me dê só os documentos).

- Muito bem, rapaz. Você está hospedado! Dê seus documentos aqui pra senhora Hersh. Eu vou lhe esperar ali na escada. Você ficará no mesmo quarto que eu. Sem custas. - E saiu em direção às escadas, sentando em um dos degraus, olhando e sorrindo para Jensen.

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ Padackles_**

_**Nota de rodapé**_: holandês fluente do Google Tradutor. Tentei ao máximo buscar a versão holandesa mais próxima da realidade possível, mas não garanto não ter sido trolada pelo sistema.


	3. (Probably) All In The Mind

**CAPÍTULO 2 - (Probably) All In The Mind**

_"Show me who you are_

_I'll show you what you love_

_I'll give you all the world if that's enough"_

Jensen se identificou e seguiu ao encontro do rapaz que lhe esperava sorridente. Era um sorriso tão brilhante, com covinhas... O homem se levantou e seguiu em frente, subindo o pequeno lance de escada. Jensen foi logo atrás.

Andaram até o fim do corredor, momento em que o mais alto parou em frente a uma porta com o número 29. Abriu-a e fez menção honrosa para que Jensen entrasse. O menor o olhou com cara de pouco amigos, aquele grandalhão parecia estar zoando o tempo todo. Mas foi só perceber a expressão dos olhos do moreno para entender que aquilo ali fazia parte do que ele era. Jensen sorriu e entrou no quarto.

- Quando você chegou eu ia sair pra beber, talvez comer um pouco. Ainda vou. Você toma aí seu banho, se aloja, descansa. Minha cama é essa cheia de papel pra todo lado, fique com a outra. Eu trago comida pra você. O que você gosta de comer e beber?

- Ah... Eu... Tanto faz. Deixe que eu vejo aqui com a senhorinha... Como ela se chama mesmo?

- Senhora Hersh. E não, eu trago comida pra você. Não vai conseguir pedir nada dela sem saber falar holandês. Só me diz o que você prefere e eu trago.

- Hum, já disse... Tanto faz. Se você quer mesmo trazer algo, traga o que tiver vontade.

- Rapaz, eu quero trazer algo que você goste de comer, me ajude nisso!

- Tá, tá bom! Carne. Mal passada.

- E pra beber?

- Cerveja.

- Muito bem. Carne mal passada e cerveja. Volto num instante.

- Ah, e... Ei! Um pouco de água. Por favor.

- Claro! - O moreno sorriu. - Mais alguma coisa?

- Não... Obrigado. Muito obrigado, só isso...

- Por nada não. Não vai dormir antes de comer!

E o rapaz saiu, batendo a porta. Jensen ficou ali parado ainda por alguns minutos. Esse sujeito era estranho. Tinha acolhido um completo desconhecido e o colocado debaixo da sua aba. Tinha lhe arranjado lugar para dormir junto com ele, e agora o deixava sozinho no meio de suas coisas. E ainda ia trazer-lhe comida. Resolveu não questionar a sorte, fazia um bom tempo que não sabia o que era esse tipo de conforto. Não, não iria querer saber o motivo, iria só aproveitar.

Jogou sua mochila sobre a cama que o homem de covinhas lhe indicou. Homem de covinhas... Nem sabia seu nome, e nem tinha dado o seu próprio a ele. Bom, teriam tempo para as formalidades depois. Sentou-se. Tirou os sapatos e as meias, colocando-os debaixo da cama. Tirou a jaqueta jeans e a camisa. Apertou um pouco o estômago para aguentar a dor que sentia. Colocou as roupas no cantinho da cama. Levantou-se, tirou a saia, tirou a boxer, amontoou tudo com as demais peças de roupa. Inclinou-se até a mochila e pegou seu estojo de higiene pessoal. Pegou também uma toalha, e carregando a sua trouxinha rumou para o banheiro.

Deixou a água cair em seu corpo por incontáveis minutos. Aquela sensação... Quanta falta fazia uma boa água encanada! Lavou suas roupas; as deixaria secando para poder usar no dia depois de amanhã, não tinha muitas mudas na sua bolsa. Tinha que fazer assim, após de usar, correr para lavar. Estava acostumado a esse estilo de vida. Há mais de um ano tinha sido escorraçado de casa. Sentia falta de sua família, mas não podia nunca mais voltar.

Sacudiu a cabeça como numa tentativa de afugentar seus pensamentos saudosistas. Não devia mais pensar neles, nem em sua vida no Texas, porque aquilo tudo não existia mais, nunca voltaria a existir. Lembrar-se de sua vida naqueles tempos doía mais do que poderia suportar. "_Vida que segue, Jensen Ross!_", pensou alto. Passou a se ensaboar.

Ensaboava-se devagar, mas friccionava bem a pele, deixando-a um tanto vermelha. Não podia contar que teria outro banho desses tão cedo, então tratou de fazer o melhor por si. Barbeou-se um pouco. Tirou os brincos e piercings, limpou bem as áreas e recolocou tudo. Lavou os cabelos e os condicionou. Saiu do box, estendeu as roupas por ali mesmo, secou-se precariamente e saiu em direção ao quarto, enrolado na toalha. O rapaz já estava lá, lhe esperando. Olhou para o moreno e corou. Estava quase nu em frente a um estranho. Isso nunca tinha acontecido fora de um contexto sexual antes. O outro, notando sua reação inconsciente, apenas sorriu de canto de lábio.

- Vergonha de mim? Não há razão pra isso! Ambos sabemos o que tem aí debaixo da toalha! Eu não me incomodo, não se incomode também.

- Sim... É que... Entende... Não se mostra o corpo assim, pra qualquer um... - Aquele rapaz era mesmo estranho. Não parecia ter limites nem ponderar nada. Como se vive assim?

- Eu não sou qualquer um. Se você preferir, eu viro de costas, mas do quarto não saio. Não vejo por que sair do quarto. Quer que eu vire de costas?

- Se você puder fazer mais isso por mim, eu... Gostaria que você se virasse. - Olhou um pouco assustado para ele.

- Tudo bem, eu viro. - Disse o maior enquanto se levantava de sua cama e se virava de costas para Jensen. Assim que o menor se sentiu seguro, retirou a toalha e terminou de se enxugar, agora sentado. Secou os pés e pernas como deveria ser feito. Pôs a toalha no chão, e olhou mais uma vez para o outro. Permanecia de costas, sem se mover. Pegou rapidamente suas roupas limpas e vestiu-as com mais rapidez ainda.

- Pronto, eu já me vesti. - Disse meio encabulado.

- Muito bem! Agora se sente e coma. E vamos conversar um pouco, hum?

- Sim, vamos.

O seu benfeitor lhe estendeu um pacote metálico com um prato e talheres, e uma garrafa de Heineken. "_Ah, sua água!"_ Estendeu-lhe com aquele sorriso que parecia nunca sair de seu rosto. Jensen abriu o pacote e o cheiro maravilhoso da carne quase o fez desmaiar. Estava faminto! Não queria parecer um animal, mas não poderia comer devagar aquilo. Quase não parava para respirar, nem levantava o rosto. Somente quando sentiu que seu corpo já não tinha desespero algum se lembrou do novo amigo. Ficou vermelho antes de erguer os olhos.

O moreno das covinhas lhe olhava sério. Estava sentado em sua cama, com as pernas abertas, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, e o queixo apoiado nas mãos, que estavam enlaçadas uma na outra.

- Então, você é de que parte da Europa? Itália, Inglaterra, Gales?... - O rapaz tentava quebrar o clima que se formava entre eles devido ao embaraço de Jensen.

- Irlanda.

- Do Norte?

- Não, só Irlanda.

- Você tem mesmo cara de irlandês. Esses olhos verdes... E as sardas... Você é naturalmente loiro, não?

- Como sabe?

- Suas sobrancelhas, são claras. Ou você seria loiro ou ruivo. Mas achei que seria loiro, e estou certo.

- É, acertou. - Percebeu que, mesmo conversando descontraidamente, o rapaz o olhava ainda sério. Jensen estava sendo analisado, relativizado. Era uma sensação ruim, mas não poderia reclamar. Não depois de tudo o que havia recebido daquele sujeito.

- Você não tem sotaque irlandês.

- Eu viajo muito, devo ter perdido por aí...

- Viaja desde quando?

- Desde sempre.

- Pra onde costuma ir?

- Pra qualquer lugar.

- Já esteve aqui antes?

- Uma vez.

- E não teve tempo de aprender a se comunicar no idioma local da outra vez?

- Olha, pra quê tanta pergunta?

- Por que você está mentido pra mim?

- Eu não estou mentindo. - Jensen agora bebia sua cerveja.

- Está sim, e muito mal. Por quê?

- Olha, eu sei que lhe devo, mas você está ficando chato e invasivo. Já disse, eu não estou mentindo. Se quiser acreditar, acredite. Se não quiser, duvide, mas a verdade é essa que eu lhe falei.

- Ok, irlandês. Eu aceito suas respostas. Não vamos brigar antes mesmo de nos conhecermos melhor! - Já sorria de novo.

- E você?

- Eu o quê?

- É de onde?

- Daqui mesmo. Nasci em Amsterdã, mas me criei em Londres. Vivo nas duas cidades, desde que eu me entendo por gente.

- E como você se chama?

- Ah, mas pra quê tanta intimidade? Pra quê nomes?

Jensen achou muita graça nisso. O homem achava muita intimidade dizer seu nome, mas via com muita naturalidade alguém desconhecido trocar de roupa na frente dele, dividir seu quarto, suas coisas, se alimentar às suas custas... Em que tipinho Jensen foi tropeçar...

- Eu preciso lhe chamar de alguma coisa.

- Justo. Muito justo. Mas eu não digo meu nome. Sabe a lenda do Rumpelstiltskin? - Jensen franziu a testa. Nunca tinha ouvido falar naquele nome.

- Não né? OK, eu vou lhe contar, em resumo. Depois você lê a história completa na internet ou outro lugar. - O rapaz se levantou e iniciou seu discurso. - Rumpelstiltskin era um duende, e tinha muitos poderes. Em troca de ajudar uma moça a se casar com o rei, ele lhe pediu que ela entregasse o filho primogênito. Ela aceitou e o pacto foi feito, a moça virou rainha. Mas, quando chegou o dia de cumprir com sua parte no acordo, ela tentou dar pra trás. O duende ficou irado, claro, mas a moça estava decidida. Foi quando ela descobriu que, caso desvendasse o nome dele, o verdadeiro nome dele, ela ficaria livre do acerto. E então, no último momento, ela descobriu e cancelou o contrato! E Rumpelstiltskin perdeu sua parte na barganha. Percebe a importância de manter seu nome em segredo?

Jensen ficou olhando para o homem, admirado e divertido. Ele contou aquela história cheio de eloquência, andando de um lado para o outro, abrindo os braços, mudando sua entonação de voz... Parecia um ator de teatro narrando um momento importante da peça.

- Você não acredita nessas coisas... Acredita?

- Eu acabei de lhe contar uma lenda que pode muito bem ser verdadeira, quem sabe? Eu não vou brincar com isso! - Disse gargalhando.

Jensen gargalhou também. Sua risada saiu frouxa, leve, realmente entretida. Há muito tempo não se sentia assim.

- Então, eu devo considerar que você é uma espécie de Rumpelstiltskin?

- Numa versão mais bonita, claro! - Disse sacudindo os cabelos e rindo. Jensen concordou em silêncio que aquele homem à sua frente era a versão mais bonita de todas as coisas existentes no mundo.

- Se você é Rumpelstiltskin, então eu lhe devo algo, não é?

- Até o dia em que você descobrir meu nome, sim, você me deve!

- E o que você vai querer de mim?

O moreno olhou firme para ele. Tirou a jaqueta de couro, jogou-a no chão e se sentou ao lado de Jensen, fazendo-o se arrepiar um pouco. Puxou sua cabeça a fim de olhar em seus olhos, passou a língua nos lábios e jogou os cabelos para trás.

- O que você teria para me dar?

Jensen tremeu. A voz do rapaz a sua frente saiu meio rouca, muito sensual. Sua respiração estava misturada com a dele. Olhava em seus olhos castanhos esverdeados e se via como um animalzinho assustado e ao mesmo tempo desejoso de algo. O moreno ainda alisou o rosto e a nuca de Jensen antes de largá-lo e voltar para sua cama, sentando-se nela.

- Eu quero a sua amizade. Quero que me acompanhe em minhas saídas, lhe mostrar o que conheço daqui. Quero que você me mostre o que conhece. Vamos passear, conhecer pessoas, dançar, beber... O que me diz?

- Hum, sim, claro. - Ainda estava um pouco suspenso no ar. - Mas isso não resolve uma coisa: como eu vou chamá-lo?

- É uma questão e tanto... - O mais alto se levantou e foi tirando sua camisa devagar. - Qual nome você acha que combina comigo? - Jogou a camisa no chão, sem fazer contato visual, querendo parecer que não estava tentando seduzir o rapaz nervoso de cabelos vermelhos sentado na outra cama. - Vamos, me diga, que nome você me daria? - E tirou a calça, jogando-a para a parede.

Jensen estava um tanto desnorteado. Sabia muito bem o que o rapaz estava fazendo. Então seria isso... Sexo. Tudo por sexo. Bom, Jensen já tinha passado por coisa pior. Transar com aquele homem lindo que estava seminu à sua frente seria uma bela paga pelo que recebera. Na verdade, seria mais um presente do que um pagamento. Mas não queria isso de verdade. Bom, isso era mentira, queria sim, mas e depois? Ele cederia agora, e então? Queria conhecer melhor aquele sujeito esquisito e alegre, se embebedar em sua energia positiva. Parou de pensar quando viu o homem em pé bem à sua frente.

- E aí, já decidiu?

- Eu, er... - Quando subiu seu olhar, o rapaz caminhou até a sua própria cama. Retirou uma camiseta de dentro de uma mala que estava guardada embaixo do móvel e a vestiu. Arrumou os papéis que estavam espalhados por lá. Sentou-se e se virou de frente para Jensen com expressão curiosa.

- Fala, qual vai ser?

- Você precisa de um nome forte, mas ao mesmo tempo delicado. Daniel. Danny.

- Danny? O que há de forte em Danny? - Disse rindo sem tensão nenhuma no rosto.

- Ué, você não conhece a história de Daniel na Bíblia?

- Hum, você é religioso?

- Católico.

- Entendo. Que seja então, me chame de Danny! Eu vou chamá-lo de... - E ficou olhando para ele, com os olhos apertados. - Vou chamá-lo de... Nenhum nome me ocorre!

- Eu não tenho problema de dizer meu nome. Eu me chamo Je...

- NÃO! Não fale! Não estrague o que temos aqui! Eu vou chamá-lo somente de irlandês. O Irlandês. Porque você é tão irlandês quanto eu sou Rumpelstiltskin. Certo?

Riram juntos. O moreno deitou-se e, desejando boa noite ao outro, virou-se de costas. Jensen ainda se levantou para escovar os dentes, e em seguida apagou a luz e se deitou também. Ficou fitando o teto, pensando. "_Danny e o Irlandês... Droga, Danny, por que você não pediu mais do que minha amizade?_"

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles_**


	4. As Long As They've Got Cigarettes in Hel

**CAPÍTULO 3 - (As Long As They've Got) Cigarettes In Hell **

"_I don't mind not feel any mortal_

_Because it ain't all that as far as I can tell_

_And I don't mind not going to heaven_

_As long as they've got cigarettes_

_As long as they've got cigarettes in hell"_

Quando Jensen acordou, já era dia alto. Abriu os olhos devagar, para ir se acostumando aos poucos com a luz no recinto. Olhou para a cama do outro, e notou que estava vazia. Fez menção de se levantar, momento em que avistou Danny debruçado na janela. Ele estava totalmente arrumado. Usava um All Star preto com detalhes brancos - um tanto surrado, calça jeans cinza escuro desbotada, um paletó preto e camisa branca, parecida com a da noite anterior, se não fosse a mesma. Os cabelos estavam penteados e caíam para frente, balançando com a brisa. Fumava distraído olhando para a rua. A inclinação de seu corpo para poder se apoiar na janela, um tanto baixa, o deixava em uma posição sugestiva. Jensen deu um sorriso quase imperceptível com os pensamentos que lhe vieram à mente. Deixou-se ficar olhando para Danny, até que este se moveu para sair de onde estava. Jensen se sentou na mesma hora, a fim de não ser surpreendido admirando o rapaz.

- Bom dia, raio de sol!

- Bom dia...

- Cara, há quanto tempo você não dormia?

- Não fiquei muito tempo sem dormir... Que horas são?

- Quase hora do almoço. Você é do tipo dorminhoco então?

- É, eu acho que sim...

- Vai, levanta. Não tem nada demais não. Eu tenho esse hábito de perguntar tudo, quero sempre saber de tudo. - Disse Danny, sentando em sua cama e tragando com vontade seu cigarro.

Jogou a fumaça para frente, mas só depois de um tempo curto. Ela bateu direto no rosto de Jensen, que sufocou e achou estranho o cheiro. Não parecia tabaco ou nicotina. Seu pai era fumante compulsivo e Jensen conhecia o cheiro daquela porcaria. Aquilo era outra coisa. Bateu as mãos no ar para afastar a fumaça e olhou curioso para Danny.

- _Canabis sativa. - _Disse o rapaz olhando para o cigarro em sua mão.

- Como? - Jensen não entendeu bem o que o moreno lhe disse.

- Maconha, Irlandês. Isso aqui no meu cigarro é maconha. - Disse como se fosse muito natural se drogar.

- Você é viciado? - Perguntou com repreensão na voz.

- Você não?

- Claro que não!

- Ah... - Tragou de novo. - Achei que... Pelo modo como se veste... Achei que fosse mente aberta, sabe?

- Nunca cheguei nem perto de qualquer coisa desse tipo.

- Hum... - Outra tragada. Outro jato de fumaça no rosto de Jensen.

- Dá pra parar de jogar esse lixo tóxico na minha cara, pelo menos?

- Tem problema o fato de eu fumar maconha?

- Não, eu nem ligo! Mas para de jogar isso na minha cara toda vez que você traga! Parece que tá me provocando!

- Provocando... Eu? - Danny riu. Jensen se arrepiou ouvindo aquela risada. Era charmosa. Lá no Texas não conheceu homens como Danny, assim, tão envolventes... Exceto por... Não, não valia a pena pensar nele. Nem nos outros Estados em que esteve, nem nos outros países que visitou. Danny era... Muito especial. Fascinante.

- Desculpa, eu tô mesmo sendo irritante. Mas tenho pena de você... Isso aqui abre as portas do paraíso! - Bateu de leve no joelho de Jensen. - E do estômago também! Vamos, Irlandês! O dia tá lindo, eu tô começando a ficar com fome e temos muito que fazer!

Jensen se levantou de um só pulo. Como tomou banho antes de dormir, não iria se lavar de novo. Precisava apenas escovar os dentes. Tinha dormido vestido também. Entrou no banheiro e fez sua higiene pessoal, saindo de lá bem apressado. Sentia urgência em passar o dia naquela cidade linda ao lado de Danny, achava que ia ser o melhor dia da sua vida. Sentou-se, vestiu meias limpas e calçou seu tênis. Danny lhe aguardava de pé encostado na porta, que estava aberta, já sem o maldito cigarro na mão.

- Pronto! - Jensen se pôs de pé e olhou para seu novo amigo como um cachorrinho olhando para seu dono na hora do passeio da tarde. Ele estava genuinamente feliz.

- Só uma coisa antes! - Danny foi até a mesinha próxima de sua cama e pegou um vidro de perfume. Abriu a tampa e borrifou um pouco em si. Logo em seguida saiu borrifando perfume pelo quarto.

- A senhora Hersh não gosta que fume dentro dos quartos. Quer perfume também?

- Não, obrigado. Ela não vai desconfiar de algo quando sentir esse cheiro todo aqui dentro?

- Vai, mas não vai poder provar nada. Não pode me expulsar por gostar de espalhar perfume pelo quarto! Toma só um pouco de perfume! - Borrifou no peito de Jensen.

- Eu disse que não queria, cara! Você não entende nada de espaço pessoal?

- Entendo. Só não respeito, não no seu caso. Você é lindo, Irlandês! - Tocou no rosto de Jensen levantando-o pelo queixo para olhar em seus olhos. - E homens lindos precisam ser cheirosos. Hoje você vai aproveitar a beleza que tem, ajude a sua sorte! - Apertou sua bochecha com leveza, para marcar seu ponto.

Jensen corou. Danny lhe achava lindo. Estava ali com aquela aparência esquisita e Danny lhe achava lindo. Só sua mãe lhe chamava de lindo, mas naquele tempo, modéstia à parte, ele era mesmo. Seus cabelos loiros eram fartos como os do moreno à sua frente, e brilhavam ao sol quando ele cavalgava vestido com roupas de cavaleiro, parecidas com as de um príncipe. Todas as meninas da cidade queriam cavalgar com ele - e nele -, lembrava-se disso. Nenhuma delas nunca lhe interessou, porém. Ele nunca havia se interessado por garota nenhuma. Uma vez tinha transado com uma, mas nem foi uma transa de verdade, ela só o chupou um pouco, Jensen não deixou... Interrompeu as memórias quando se sentiu puxado pela cintura, sendo forçado a andar.

- Anda, Irlandês, eu vou morrer de fome! Vamos pegar duas bicicletas pra sair pelo mundo!

- Espera! Preciso da minha mochila!

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles  
__  
_**

Pegaram duas bicicletas numa vila logo adiante, Danny pagou por elas para que usassem por uma semana. Teria uma semana inteira com ele. Não poderia querer outra coisa nesse momento. Ele parecia enfeitiçado pelo moreno, de uma forma muito intensa. Não era amor nem paixão, esses dois ele conhecia, apesar de não ter sido feliz na sua experiência. Era mágica mesmo. Danny tinha essa aura cheia de magia que sugava qualquer um para dentro dele, para dentro do mundo dele. Pelo menos era como Jensen se sentia, totalmente preso àquele homem de sorriso perfeito e coração aberto.

Danny subiu em uma das bicicletas e fez sinal para que Jensen lhe seguisse. Foram pedalando devagar, circulando ao redor de casas com jardins estupendos e telhados baixos, com tijolinhos vermelhos, laranjas, rosados... Queria poder fotografar o que via, mas pedalando não conseguiria. Quando o moreno parou, ele parou também. Estavam próximos de uma construção que parecia um pequeno moinho, cheia de mesinhas e cadeiras graciosas e simples, tanto dentro quanto fora da cobertura do prédio rústico. Colocaram as bicicletas ali na área própria para elas, e Danny segurou sua mão, puxando-o.

- Foi aqui que eu comprei seu jantar ontem. Não tem comida melhor na nossa região! Quem faz é o senhor Van Ameyde, tem mãos muito preciosas pra esse mundo! Tudo o que ele faz é delicioso!

Foram de mãos dadas até o restaurante. Tinha bem pouca gente lá, o que fez Jensen duvidar da informação prestada por Danny; então se lembrou do sabor da carne de ontem e concluiu que o tal senhor era só um gênio injustiçado da culinária mesmo. Ou as pessoas em Amsterdã comiam em horários alternativos. Ou poderia ser muito cara a refeição no local. Ou talvez devesse parar de encontrar respostas para uma pergunta que sequer foi formulada. Sentaram-se do lado de fora, longe da radiação solar, mas à disposição do vento breve que soprava.

- A especialidade da casa é o uso de carnes, de todos os tipos. O coelho que ele prepara com batatas é mesmo muito bom, eu vou comer isso. O que você quer?

- Você come coelho? - Jensen exclamou meio cuspido de dentro da garganta.

- Mas você é muito sensível, Irlandês! Tudo o que eu faço lhe choca! Como coelho, preá, novilho, gato, cachorro e criancinha de 4 anos de idade, desde que esteja gostoso! Não seja tão chato! - Tinha um pouco de agressividade na voz.

- Me perdoe, eu não quis ofender. É que é um bichinho tão pequeno e bonito, delicado... Não merece ir parar numa panela... Eu... Sinto muito. - Parecia tão magoado e surpreso quanto realmente estava. Sentiu-se mal por estar julgando o rapaz. Estava fazendo com ele o que mais odiava que fizessem consigo próprio, isso não tinha nada de correto.

- Ah vá! Não é pra tanto! Tá tudo certo, você só é muito certinho pra um sujeito como eu. Mas terá que se acostumar, eu não sou convencional e nem pretendo lhe deixar sozinho por um minuto que seja. Gostei demais de você pra lhe deixar ir embora da minha visão! - Olhou de baixo para cima a parte visível do corpo de Jensen no outro lado da mesa ao falar a última frase. O olhar tinha uma doce malícia. Jensen estava gostando do jogo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava frustrado. Danny lhe dava a entender coisas e logo em seguida desfazia tudo. Estava sendo paquerado, mas não estava ganhando abertura nenhuma. Não resistiria a ele, isso já estava decidido; não daria o primeiro passo, porém, sem ter certeza do que se passava na mente do outro. Talvez o rapaz gostasse de flertar, mas não quisesse mesmo nada com ele. Poderia ser que nem gostasse de homens. E tinha isso de gostar de ser caçado, conquistado. Não tinha prazer em conquistar, queria ser sempre arrebatado. Era uma pessoa passiva, tanto na vida, quanto na cama. Era passivo e pronto. Amava ser assim.

- _Goedemiddag, heren! Ze weten wat ze willen? _(Boa tarde, senhores! Já sabem o que querem?)

- _Goedemiddag, meneer Van Ameyde! Dit is hier mijn vriend Ierse! Hij was boos, want ik wil het konijn te eten dat alleen u weet hoe te bereiden! __Niet gek? _(Boa tarde, senhor Van Ameyde! Esse aqui é meu amigo Irlandês! Ele estava indignado porque eu quero comer o coelho, que só o senhor sabe preparar! Não é um bobo?) - Respondeu Danny rindo e apontando para Jensen, insinuando que ele deveria acenar de volta para o senhor, o que ele fez.

- Esse é o senhor Van Ameyde, Irlandês. Ele mesmo faz questão de vir aqui recolher os pedidos dos clientes. Eu estou dizendo a ele quem você é, e que você acha um absurdo cozinhar coelhos. – O sorriso sempre presente em sua face a cada palavra proferida.

Jensen arregalou os olhos e fuzilou o rapaz à sua frente. Por que isso, em nome de Jesus Cristo? Não precisava ter repassado essa informação para o cozinheiro, o homem poderia se zangar! Danny estava com olhos risonhos e cheios de prazer em ver o outro irritado. Isso de ele não respeitar o seu espaço pessoal era muito real e Jensen não estava confortável. Conversaria com ele depois sobre o assunto.

- _Jongen, doe niet zo gek! __Konijnen zijn erg lekker, mals vlees en het is gemakkelijk om te koken! __Bewijs het maar! _(Menino, não seja tolo! Coelhos são muito saborosos, tem carne tenra e é fácil de cozinhar! Prove!)_- _Respondeu o senhor alto e viril ao seu lado, olhando para Jensen, que se virou para Danny.

- Ele está sugerindo que você experimente o coelho. Olha, aqui em Amsterdã é considerado falta gravíssima recusar a sugestão do chef, acho que você deve aceitar... Eles se zangam e fazem uma porcaria na outra comida que você pede. - Mentiu Danny.

O desejo de Jensen era voar no pescoço daquele desgraçado que criara toda a situação em que estava. Não seria rude com o cozinheiro, ia comer aquela porra de coelho, tudo bem. Mas o moreno não tinha o direito de agir assim, feito um completo idiota com ele, obrigando-o a fazer o que não queria.

- Tá, eu como essa bosta. Mas escuta aqui filho de uma puta, nunca mais me bote em situações assim, tá me entendendo? Eu não tô aqui pra lhe divertir desse jeito! Entendeu? A gente vai conversar depois.

- _Konijnen konijn voor mij en hem! __En binnenkort brengen twee biertjes, wil je? _(Coelho para mim e coelho para ele! E traz duas cervejas logo, pode ser?) - Respondeu para o chef, que anotou tudo e saiu rindo para os dois. Então se virou para Jensen e o olhou sério.

- Quer conversar? Comece.

- Agora não, é hora do almoço. - Jensen respondeu já um pouco menos exaltado.

- Quer falar, fala agora. Depois eu não vou querer ouvir.

- Você tem plena certeza de que o mundo gira ao redor do seu umbigo não é?

- O mundo inteiro não, só o seu. Você precisa da minha companhia, e eu estou adorando lhe ser útil. Você tem é que aprender a se divertir mais, ser menos casca grossa!

- Ah, então é isso? Por que você me ajudou tá achando que vai poder fazer tudo o que bem quer comigo? Eu já lhe disse, não estou aqui pra lhe dar esse tipo de diversão! Antes de conhecer você eu me virava muito bem, posso continuar tentando!

- Claro que pode! Mas não quer. Ou quer?

Jensen ficou mudo. Era esse mesmo o ponto certo. Jensen podia se irritar com aquele com Danny, mas não queria sair de perto dele. Ele era uma mariposa, e Danny era como uma lâmpada. Seu excesso de luz o incomodava, mas gostava de sentir o calor exalado por aquele homem.

- Seu silêncio é esclarecedor, Irlandês. Se acostume comigo. Eu pareço ser ruim e maldoso, mas quando quero ser bom, sou muito bom. Eu sou excelente em tudo o que eu faço. Tudo. E eu pretendo ser bom com você. - Aquela voz meio rouca de novo. - Me diga uma coisa, como você quer me divertir?

- O quê? - Jensen se sentia quente e seu corpo todo suava, mas o clima não era para tanto. Estava pegando fogo, e era por sentir a presença do outro. Isso não era normal, nem era saudável, mas era delicioso.

- Você disse que não estava aqui pra me divertir dessa maneira. Eu quero saber de que me maneira seria então.

- Foi força de expressão. - Disse sentindo seus lábios secarem e seu rosto incendiar.

- Ah... Triste isso! Tem muitas formas de um homem como você entreter um garoto como eu... Falando essa frase eu pensei em pelo menos umas quatro... De quatro, vê?... Assim, suado... Ruidoso... Eu me divirto muito dessa forma! - Observava cada pelo do corpo de Jensen se arrepiar enquanto ele baixava os olhos. Sabia o que estava causando. Era bom saber que o punk ali reagia. - Que imagem veio na sua cabeça, Irlandês? Hum?

Jensen estava mesmo imaginando muitas coisas. Via-se apoiado naquela janela do quarto, sendo penetrado com vigor por Danny. Ou talvez de quatro na cama, sentindo mordidas na sua nuca enquanto recebia as investidas do outro. Ou com as mãos espalmadas contra a parede do banheiro daquele restaurante ouvindo Danny sussurrar em seu ouvido como era gostoso e apertado ali dentro dele, entre um gemido e outro. Ficou excitado, completamente duro.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. - Levantou-se e saiu andando para o interior do moinho.

- Irlandês! - Gritou Danny. Jensen olhou para trás. - Quer que eu vá com você? Você não sabe onde é! - Sorriu cinicamente.

- Fique onde está, eu me viro. Espere pelo almoço, por favor! - Respondeu um tanto desesperado, fazendo Danny gargalhar.

Descobriu onde era o banheiro quase instintivamente e entrou correndo, fechando a porta. Nem notou Danny chegando logo atrás, encostando-se à porta, enquanto essa era fechada. Tirou a roupa com rapidez, para não correr o risco de sujar alguma peça. Precisava se tocar logo e foi o que fez. Alisava a cabeça de seu pênis em alta pressão. Com a mão direita, circundou-a e iniciou movimentos de vai e vem misturados com apertões. Apoiou-se na parede com a outra mão, tentando direcionar seu membro para o vaso sanitário que estava em frente. Conforme ia necessitando de mais contato, descia a mão até a base e voltava. Mexia o quadril num ritmo harmônico e ligeiro. Estrangulava seus gemidos para evitar ser ouvido.

Jensen foi se entregando àquele alívio, aquele pequeno prazer que sentia, o primeiro momento de gozo dele com Danny. Sim, porque na sua mente via Danny, ali lhe manipulando, encostando seu peito nas suas costas, misturando seus suores e gemendo junto a ele feito dois animais. E era mesmo seu primeiro instante com Danny, pois apesar de não saber ele estava encostado na porta, imaginando o que acontecia e ouvindo tudo. Não foi demorado para chegar ao clímax, gozou soltando um urro que não conseguiu controlar. "_Droga, Danny!_". Danny sorriu do lado de fora e retornou à mesa, antes que invadisse o banheiro e estragasse seus planos.

Jensen limpou-se com papel e também o que sujou ao redor do vaso. Vestiu-se, deu descarga e saiu. Lavou as mãos umas três vezes. Quando voltou, Danny já estava comendo. Sentou-se e ouviu um pedido de desculpas que pareceu sincero. Aceitou-as e começou a comer. Achou a carne do coelho muito saborosa, de fato. Diria isso ao senhor Van Ameyde antes de ir embora.

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles_**

Depois do almoço, Danny lhe levou a um agradável parque com árvores enormes e tulipas de cores vívidas. Jensen tirou muitas fotos, de tudo. E de Danny. Danny pulando na grama. Danny tocando Air Guitar. Danny de cabeça para baixo andando com as mãos. Danny dando língua. Danny, Danny, Danny... Danny de muitos jeitos. E dele com Danny também. Usou uns três rolos de filme só com o moreno. Foram ainda até um coffeshop, onde Danny o obrigou a comprar maconha para ele, já que tinha limite de quantidade. Lá acabou provando um pedaço de brownie com a erva, que estava bem gostoso, para dizer a verdade. Já começava a anoitecer quando retornaram para o albergue, onde tomaram banho, trocaram de roupa e jantaram.

- Ei Irlandês! Quer conhecer um pessoal bacana?

- Bacana feito você? - Disse com um pouco de sarcasmo.

- Ah, assim você fere meus sentimentos! - Riu. - Eles são bacanas de verdade! Mas nenhum deles fala inglês. Quer ir? A gente sempre se encontra num pub safado, lá no Bairro da Luz Vermelha. Vem?

- Bairro da Luz Vermelha... Aquele das prostitutas?

- Isso! Você conhece, hein seu sem vergonha! É esse sim! Vamos? Ah, por favor, venha!

- Olha Danny, eu não sei se vou me sentir bem, eu não vou conseguir me comunicar... Ninguém vai conversar comigo... Eu vou ter que encher a cara pra me divertir...

- Não, não pense assim! - Danny sentou-se ao lado de Jensen, e colocando a mão em seu ombro, o puxou para um abraço. - Eu vou estar lá. Eu converso com você. Você não vai se sentir só, nem deslocado. Eu sou tudo o que você precisa. - Deslizou sua mão para as costas de Jensen, até chegar ao cóccix. Então subiu a mão de volta. - Eu sou ótima companhia, não sou? - Falou dentro do ouvido de Jensen.

E lá vinha Danny de novo, fazendo-o querer ser fodido a todo custo. Acalmou seus desejos e assentiu.

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles_**

Passaram pelas vitrines repletas de mulheres lindas à espera de clientes. Se gostasse de estar com pessoas do sexo oposto, Jensen iria querer provar cada uma; eram prostitutas muito bonitas e sensuais. Não andaram muito, logo chegaram ao tal pub.

Assim que adentraram, Jensen sentiu cheiro de cerveja, maconha e sexo. O lugar era repleto de prostitutas e prostitutos. Pessoas faziam sexo nas mesas, nas cadeiras ou no chão, sem constrangimento algum. Danny levava uma vida muito errada, era cheio de exageros. Isso nunca acabava bem. Não que tivesse vivido muito, tinha 22 anos somente, mas já tinha visto um tanto da vida, e sofrido nas mãos dela. Não sabia quantos anos Danny teria, era muito confuso determinar. Tinha aparência de menino, e um estilo de viver de homem. De qualquer forma, não duraria muito nessa Terra, agindo assim. O que era lamentável.

Viu Danny cumprimentar um homem alto e muito loiro; estava sem camisa, usava cavanhaque e não tinha um espaço no peito ou braços que não estivesse coberto de tatuagens.

- Vem cá, Irlandês! Deixa eu te apresentar meu amigo, Klaus!

- _Hey kampioen, oke? Ik heb een vriend te laten zien! Dit wordt hier de Ierse voldaan aan de dame daar Hersh! Hij sprak niet een woord Nederlands! _(Ei campeão, tudo certo? Eu tenho um amigo para apresentar! Esse aqui é o Irlandês, conheci lá na senhora Hersh! Ele não fala uma palavra em holandês!)

- _He, Jared, zoals u dat wilt... Al geneukt hem? _(Ei, Jared, do jeito que você gosta... Já fodeu ele?) - Respondeu o loiro estendendo a mão para Jensen, que a sacudiu de volta.

- _Nog niet ... En stoppen met zoeken, Klaus! Deze kont is van mij! Oh, en bel me Danny, dat was de naam die hij me gaf._ (Ainda não... E pare de olhar, Klaus! Esse traseiro é meu! Ah, e me chame de Danny, esse foi o nome que ele me deu.)

- _Deze idiotie weer Jared?_ (Essa idiotice de novo, Jared?)

- Danny!

- _Oh, oh, sorry, Danny! _(Ah, oh, foi mal, _Danny_!)

- _Ja, je kent me …_ (É, você me conhece...)

- _Je bent een lul wist ... U neuken met jongens onschuldig, namen en het geven van verkeerde informatie aan hen, en neuken tot je erbij neervalt verdwijnt ... __Hij moet stoppen met acteren als dat!_ (Você é um babaca sabia... Você transa com caras inocentes, dando nomes e informações erradas pra eles, faz até cansar e desaparece... Devia parar de agir assim!)

- _Wat is een vriend? Ik heb slechts 19 jaar ... __Laat me leven_! (Qual é, amigo? Eu só tenho 19 anos... Me deixa viver!)

- _Jong zijn geeft u geen toestemming om cretin, Jared._ (Ser jovem não te dá permissão pra ser cretino, Jared.)

- DANNY!

- _Oke, buster! Op een dag terug naar jezelf…_ (Tá, imbecil! Um dia isso volta pra você mesmo...)

- _Oke, papa, eindigde de preek? __Mijn kitten're hier verward, te zien hoe hij kijkt naar ons! __(_Tá, pai, acabou o sermão? Meu gatinho aqui tá confuso, veja como ele nos olha!) - Disse percebendo que Jensen olhava de um para outro desconfortável e chateado.

- _Het is, helaas, weet niet wat op u wacht! Als ik praat wat shit in het Engels waarschuwde het onderwerp_. (É, coitado, nem sabe o que lhe espera! Se eu falasse alguma merda em inglês advertia o sujeito.)

- _Niet als je praatte! We zijn vrienden, maar bemoeien zich niet met mijn zaken. __Waar zijn de anderen?_ (Nem se você falasse! Somos amigos, mas não se meta nos meus negócios. Cadê os outros?)

Klaus os conduziu até uma mesa na área VIP, onde tinham mais quatro sujeitos sentados em sofás ao redor da mesma. Jensen sequer entendeu os nomes deles. Danny lhe explicou que eles eram amigos há uns bons anos, e que formavam uma banda de rock. Ele próprio tinha sido guitarrista por uns meses, mas não gostava da rotina de ser roqueiro de bar. Explicou ainda que no dia seguinte eles iriam tocar ali mesmo, e que o Irlandês era o convidado de honra. Jensen ia concordando com tudo, entediado. Danny não estava sendo boa companhia como disse que seria. Passava o maior tempo conversando com aqueles sujeitos e mal prestava atenção nele, só uma vez ou outra parava de falar para dizer o que estava acontecendo. E para completar, sabia que ele era o centro da conversa, pelos olhares que recebia. E nem podia participar do papo. Ficou ali bebendo e decidiu nem olhar mais para o grupo. Virou de costas para eles e passou a olhar o que se passava no palco. Tinha uma banda com vocal feminino cantando em sabe Deus qual idioma; mesmo assim, o show o deixava menos irritado que ver Danny conversando tão feliz com aqueles estranhos.

Quando Danny notou o jeito contrariado do Irlandês, chamou uma moça e solicitou a presença de sete prostitutas para a mesa, por sua conta. Os amigos riram alto e isso capturou a atenção de Jensen. Virou-se novamente para a mesa e viu sete mulheres jovens e bonitas chegando. Olhou para Danny.

- Eu vi que você está cansado. E cá entre nós, chega de tanto homem por hoje! Vai, escolhe qual você quer! As outras nós dividimos aqui entre nós!

- Eu... Não quero isso... Não quero ninguém. - Como explicar para Danny que não se sentia atraído nem por um segundo por garotas?

- Não seja mal educado, anda! Você é a visita e tem a chance de escolher!

- Eu já disse que não quero...

- Tá, eu fico com duas então! - Danny disse afobado. Jensen viu no seu olhar que ele tinha entendido a mensagem no ar: seu Irlandês era gay, totalmente gay. Ao menos lhe poupava de ter que confessar. Não achava errado desejar pessoas do mesmo sexo que o seu, mas mesmo assim tinha vergonha, talvez pelo que passou por isso. Tinha medo de ser condenado de novo.

Viu que Danny dispensou os demais, tendo cada um saído com uma das mulheres. Danny ficou com uma loira e uma ruiva. Não se moveu de onde estava. Viu-o falar com as garotas, e em seguida a ruiva foi para suas costas, tirou-lhe a jaqueta verde escura, abriu os botões de sua camisa, e começou a massagear seu tórax. Ali, na frente de todo mundo. E o que era pior, na frente de Jensen. A loira se colocou de joelhos em frente a Danny, abriu sua calça e abaixou-a, junto com sua roupa íntima. Começou a bombear o pênis do moreno, bem devagar. Danny se virou para olhar seus movimentos, enquanto a ruiva mordia seu pescoço, sua orelha, apertava seus mamilos... A loira movimentava sua mão com profissionalismo e perfeição.

O falso irlandês observou o pênis do moreno se erguer, e gostou da visão. Colocou-se ali, no lugar daquela loira, queria ser ele a estar fazendo aquilo. Ao mesmo tempo em que amava observar tudo o que acontecia na sua frente, sentia raiva da situação. Desejava virar para o outro lado, mas a imagem de Danny começando a sentir prazer era hipnotizante. Manteve-se atento, mais por curiosidade que por volúpia.

A loira colocou um preservativo com a boca no pênis de Danny, desenrolando até a base. Prosseguiu chupando, com muita vontade. Abocanhava e colocava tudo na garganta. Jensen não sabia como ela conseguia deixar entrar tão profundo. A ruiva esfregava os seios no rosto de Danny, que puxava o cabelo de ambas, uma mão em cada uma. Quando estava no ponto, a loira parou o que fazia e se sentou no colo do moreno, encaixando-se. Deu um longo beijo na ruiva enquanto galopava no colo de Danny. Largaram-se do beijo, e a loira começou a morder o peito do rapaz; a ruiva passava as mãos na costa dele. Jensen percebeu que ela o posicionou num leve ângulo, desceu bastante as mãos, e foi possível notar uma contração no rosto de Danny. A ruiva o estava invadindo com os dedos. Não tão profundamente, mas o suficiente para fazer Danny gostar muito. E como ele estava gostando... Gemia alto, falava obscenidades, em inglês, em holandês, na língua do demônio, até que gritou mais forte; tinha atingido seu ápice. Jensen desejou ter causado aquela satisfação a ele.

Tendo gozado, o rapaz pediu que as moças saíssem o mais rápido possível dali. Antes de partirem elas lhe deram, cada uma, um lenço de seda, que ele usou para se limpar onde achou necessário. Vestiu-se e ficou ali sentado, os olhos fechados, por uns minutos. Depois se levantou e olhou para Jensen.

- Eu no seu lugar não teria ficado aí parado, só olhando... - Ofegou. - Quando você levantar vai escorrer tudo pelas suas pernas, fora a saia que está toda lambuzada, na certa. Levanta, vamos para o albergue.

- Não tem nada pra escorrer pelas pernas. - Disse Jensen se levantando.

- É, eu sei, estava sendo irônico. Mulheres não fazem sua cabeça não é? - Jensen não respondeu. - Eu queria ao menos que você tivesse batido uma pra mim como você fez naquele restaurante. - Falou de frente para ele, passando a mão por baixo de sua saia, tocando-lhe o membro inerte. Jensen apenas afastou sua mão. Saíram juntos, porém sem sintonia alguma.

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles_**

**NOTA: **Só relembrando você, leitor lindo, que o holandês usado vem direto do Google Tradutor.

Não sei se coelhos são bons de cozinhar, só sei que são bons de comer! Se errei nesse detalhe, sinto muito.

Esse pub holandês é ficcional. Não sei se locais assim são permitidos na Holanda. Encare como licença poética.

Aproveito para deixar recadinhos para duas pessoas aqui, já que elas não comentaram logadas:

Luluzinha: medo do Jensen? Coitado! A casca é assustadora, mas o coração é bom! É preciso ser muito desapegado ou ter passado por uma situação muito marcante para se aventurar assim, sem lenço e sem documento. Qual das duas opções se encaixam nesse Jensen? No próximo domingo saberemos, ou não! :D

Jared bonzinho... Será mesmo? Primeiras impressões podem nos enganar. Acho que depois desse capítulo você talvez mude sua visão. Mas ele tem sido uma mão na roda para Jensen né?

Jensen não é o melhor mentiroso do mundo, mesmo. Jared, por outro lado é um especialista! Dá dó mesmo do Jensen não? Mas ele está acostumado, vive assim há mais de um ano. Isso não impede, todavia, de querer ajudar, colocar no colo, abraçar... :)

Você tem toda razão, essa confusão toda ainda vai render muito, e um dos lados pode sair bem machucado dessa brincadeira. É esperar parar ver!

Que bom que tem se divertido com a leitura, fico feliz!

DWS: sim, esse Jensen é inspirado no Priestly, adoro esse personagem e seu visual! Muito bom saber que você lê sorrindo. Essa fic tem mesmo um astral muito bom, elevado. Mesmo nos momentos mais tensos, o humor da narrativa não vai se distanciar muito disso. Espero que você continue gostando do que lerá daqui em diante!


	5. Up In The Sky

**Capítulo 4 – Up In The Sky**

_"You'll need assistance with the things that you_

_Have never seen…_

_It's just a case of never breathing out _

_Before you've breathed it in…_

_How does it feel when you inside me?"_

* * *

Adentraram no quarto e nem se olharam. Danny ainda falou "boa noite" antes de se jogar na cama como estava, e ferrar no sono quase que imediatamente.

O menor foi ao banheiro e repetiu todo seu ritual de limpeza. Deitou e tentou de todas as formas, mas não conseguiu dormir logo. Girou seu corpo para o lado em que estava a cama do moreno. Na penumbra, viu que Danny dormia com a boca meio aberta, babando. Depois de tanta bebida, droga e sexo, devia estar exausto. Observou o contorno de seu rosto, de sua boca, de seus olhos fechados... Ali, dormindo, quem duvidaria de sua inocência? Aquele homem nada tinha de inocente, porém. Danny era definitivamente um homem peculiar.

Jensen se levantou e andou até próximo da cama do outro, observando-o bem de perto. A respiração do rapaz era lenta e compassada, além de sonora, sem ser incômoda. Viu o movimento do tórax - subindo e descendo, de forma relaxante. Pegou-se teorizando sobre a vida do sujeito que lhe dera abrigo, proteção, alimentação, e tentara lhe proporcionar divertimento, sem ao menos conhecer a criatura para a qual estava oferecendo tudo isso. Nenhuma das ideias que teve foi capaz de lhe dar uma resposta satisfatória. Não havia nada que pudesse indicar quem era esse homem, de fato.

Ainda gastou alguns minutos olhando para Danny, antes de retornar para sua cama e dormir.

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles_**

Sentiu algo roçar seus lábios, de leve. Foi acordando e conforme despertava, a sensação se fazia mais real. Abriu os olhos e sua primeira visão foi o rosto de Danny sobre o seu. O rapaz estava passando os dedos indicador e médio em seus lábios, enquanto lhe chamava baixo, para acordá-lo. Jensen o afastou, espreguiçando-se.

- Que horas são? – Perguntou enquanto ainda se acostumava com a luz no seu rosto.

- Nove e alguma coisa. Bom dia, Irlandês! – Sorriu.

- Bom dia. Sai da cama, tenho que ir ao banheiro. – Jensen respondeu empurrando o mais alto a fim de se levantar.

Danny se levantou, abrindo espaço para que Jensen passasse. O falso ruivo tinha o hábito de sempre praticar os atos de higiene matinais e noturnos, quando possível. Sua mãe lhe educou desta maneira e ele nunca mais desaprendeu.

Quando retornou, Danny estava sentado sobre sua cama, com um ramalhete de rosas brancas e amarelas em seu colo. Ao seu lado, repousava uma caixa de papel opaco em tom cinzento, com um laço prateado enfeitando. Jensen cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para o outro, em seu olhar um pedido de explicação.

- Irlandês, eu tenho sido rude com você. – Disse Danny se levantando. – Eu lhe forcei a comer algo que não queria, fui grosseiro, deixei você sozinho no pub e ainda fiz tudo o que fiz na sua frente. Isso é minha vida, mas parece que você não é acostumado. Me desculpa? – Estendeu o buquê que estava em suas mãos.

- Danny... Flores?

- Foi ideia da Sra. Hersh. Eu acordei cedinho, como sempre, e fui perguntar a ela como a gente pode pedir desculpas, de uma forma bonita e convincente. Ela me disse que flores e chocolates sempre são bons recursos. Eu acreditei. Pega! A caixa na sua cama são os chocolates. – Estendeu novamente as flores para ele.

- Muito bonito mesmo dar flores pra pedir desculpas, quando quem deve desculpar é uma mulher! Não é meu caso.

- Olha, eu não sou de pedir desculpas pra ninguém, porque eu só vou até onde me deixam ir. Eu nunca devo nada a ninguém. Se eu peguei pesado, é porque você é um cara permissivo. Eu tô fazendo isso pra não ficarmos mal. Por favor, aceita!

- Então essas desculpas sequer são verdadeiras? – Jensen perguntou com indignação. - Se eu fosse como você, sabe onde eu mandaria você colocar essas flores?

Nesse momento Danny começou a rir, bem alto. Jensen não se moveu de sua posição, nem esboçou reação alguma, o que lhe exigiu muito autocontrole. O que acabara de dizer fora de fato engraçado, mas não queria perder a razão deixando o outro virar o jogo sobre ele. Permaneceu sério.

- Se fosse eu no seu lugar, já tinha dado uns bons tapas na cara desse sujeito magrelo e convencido que fica atentando contra a sua dignidade o tempo todo. Mas confessa, Irlandês, você gosta! Anda, pega suas flores, come seus chocolates! Tem tanta coisa pra fazer hoje! – A voz do homem era suave e seu olhar era cândido.

As palavras e a forma como foram proferidas desarmaram Jensen. Não sorriu nem disse nada, apenas esticou os braços e tomou em suas mãos as tais rosas. Passou os dedos da mão direita sobre as pétalas, sentindo a maciez do toque. Outra saudade que guardava de sua terra natal, o contato direto com o campo. Danny não tinha como saber que aquilo tinha trazido um prazer tão dolorido. Olhou para o moreno, e quando viu o sorriso largo com covinhas, abriu o seu também.

- O vendedor da floricultura disse que as rosas brancas servem pra pedir desculpas, e as amarelas são sinal de amizade. – Falou Danny encaminhando-se para a janela e sentando-se em seu batente.

- Rosas são flores ligadas aos sentimentos. Todas as flores são, mas as rosas mais que as outras, porque tem romantismo nelas. – Jensen foi explicando conforme se alojava em sua cama, de costas para o moreno, que ouvia e observava seus movimentos atentamente. - As brancas significam paz, calma, tranquilidade. Servem mesmo pra pedir desculpas. Já as amarelas têm significados diferentes. Elas significam sim amizade e afeto, mas muitas vezes são ligadas a sentimentos ruins como inveja ou vingança. Elas podem ainda dar a entender segundas intenções vindas de quem deu de presente.

Jensen se deixou ficar olhando para as rosas, que estavam repousando agora em seu colo. Nesse instante Danny voltou a ser Jared. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado absorvendo tudo o que o punk dissera, e o que aquilo lhe informava a respeito do rapaz. Jared era observador e atento. Olhava os lugares e as pessoas sempre com olhar analisador. Precisava entender o mundo em que vivia, e seu cérebro, sabedor dessa necessidade, agia por impulso próprio e lhe concedia a análise rápida de todos os dados, jogando em sua mente o resultado que quase nunca falhava.

Jared, totalmente esquecido da figura de Danny, concluiu que Jensen era uma pessoa sensível, e, portanto especial, como todos aqueles que se deixam levar pelas emoções e ouvem o coração. Desde o início ele tinha notado isso, era bastante óbvio. O jeito como tentou se comunicar com a Sra. Hersh, a paciência que teve para fazê-lo, a aceitação feliz da ajuda de um estranho, o peito aberto para os caprichos de um louco - sinais mais do que claros de um caráter imaculado. Coisa que Jared perdera há muito tempo; tanto tempo, que parecia ter sido em outra vida. Assumiu seu personagem novamente e saiu da janela.

- Sabe muito sobre isso hein? Levanta, vamos sair pra comer. Eu quero te dar um dia tipicamente holandês, te mostrar os pontos turísticos. Tem muito lugar bacana pra conhecer!

Jensen largou as flores na cabeceira do móvel onde estava, pegou sua mochila sob a cama e puxou de dentro uma bolsa pequena, contendo, entre outras coisas, um lápis de olho e espelho. Pintou os olhos, deixando-os bem marcados. Colocou de volta tudo onde estava, ajeitou a mochila nas costas e se ergueu.

- Danny... Eu te desculpo. Você não fez nada demais.

- Eu sabia que você me desculparia, era só questão de tempo! – Disse Danny batendo em suas costas e o puxando pela cintura para o lado de fora.

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles_**

- Eu acho que devíamos comer aqui mesmo, no albergue. A Sra. Hersh faz bolos deliciosos, e a calda de chocolate amargo quente por cima faz ficar melhor ainda! – Danny andava lado a lado com Jensen, abraçado em sua cintura.

Desceram as escadas e viraram para a esquerda, de onde se espalhava um cheiro de açúcar e café bastante expressivo. Entraram por uma porta e logo viram uma mesa enorme, cheia de guloseimas, rodeada por outras mesas menores, com cadeiras. Quando se aproximaram, Jensen viu que quase tudo ali era doce, com exceção de alguns pães e queijos. Vários bolos, caldas, e garrafas com café e leite. Esperou que Danny lhe dissesse o que era cada item, mas viu que o rapaz já estava se servindo de dois pedaços de bolos diferentes. Observou a montagem do prato de café da manhã do outro antes de pensar no que comer.

Danny colocou as duas fatias de bolo, relativamente grossas, uma ao lado da outra. Despejou uma calda escura, que provavelmente era aquela sobre a qual ele se referira antes, sobre a fatia parda. Sobre a fatia escura, colocou uma calda caramelada. Sobre cada uma, pôs uma fatia fina de queijo, e em seguida jogou um pouco de um líquido pegajoso que parecia mel em ambas. Serviu-se de bastante café, e se direcionou para uma das mesas mais próximas.

- Quer ajuda pra se servir? – Virou-se para Jensen, após colocar suas coisas sobre a mesa escolhida.

- Você é um cara estranho... E come muito! – Disse Jensen rindo. – Quero sim. Quero saber o que é cada bolo desses.

- Ah, não vá implicar com isso também! Esse bolo marrom é de aveia, esse escuro é de chocolate, e esse branco é de coalhada. Eu não gosto de coalhada, não como. Essa calda aqui é de chocolate amargo, essa é de chocolate ao leite, essa outra é de caramelo, essa aqui é de frutas silvestres. A de frutas silvestres só fica boa no bolo de coalhada. Deduzi porque provei nos outros bolos e nunca ficou bom, embora a calda seja ótima. Garrafas de café e leite, ali açúcar, e fatias de queijo Gouda, da melhor marca de artesanais daqui. Aqui é mel, e pão - você conhece. E ali tem frutinhas colhidas pelas redondezas.

Jensen ouviu tudo o que foi dito. Decidiu comer uma fatia de bolo de coalhada com café e leite, e depois comeria uma fatia de queijo. Serviu-se, e quando ia levar tudo para a mesa, Danny puxou seu prato e colocou calda de frutas silvestres ao lado da fatia, para logo após devolvê-lo ao outro.

- Quando estiver comendo, coloque um pouco da calda no pedaço, vai ficar melhor!

- Se eu quisesse calda, eu teria colocado. Você não pretende me respeitar, não é? – Exclamou Jensen repousando o prato sobre a mesa principal e indo sentar somente com a xícara em sua mão.

- Qual é a graça de olhar pro desconhecido e não provar um pouco? Pra quê viver se for sempre dentro da zona de conforto, Irlandês? – Danny falava enquanto pegava o prato de volta, deitava-o à frente de Jensen e se sentava à mesa. – Se não quer experimentar as coisas, por que decidiu viver viajando? Pra passar pelo mundo e não deixar o mundo tocar em você? Pra isso você usa a internet, de dentro do seu quarto, sem sair nem pra olhar na cara da sua família! – Bufou e começou a comer.

- Entendi. Se eu quiser ficar perto de você, tenho que deixar você fazer o que quiser comigo. Entendi direitinho. – Jensen não tocou no bolo, apenas bebericava seu café com leite.

- Você faz soar como tortura. Pode ir embora se quiser. – Danny não se deu ao trabalho nem de olhar para o outro.

Jensen ficou indignado. Não era possível que Danny achasse que estava agindo corretamente com ele. Não. Pensando bem, era mais que possível - era real. Precisava de mais alguma prova para notar que o garoto tinha uma maneira particular de brincar com as pessoas? Desde o primeiro momento, Danny vinha fazendo troça dele. Mas em uma coisa o moreno estava certo, bastava se levantar e ir embora. Foi o que fez.

Danny engasgou ao ver que o outro estava mesmo partindo. Antes que o rapaz alcançasse a porta, o moreno correu e o agarrou pela cintura, abraçando-o com força.

- Pra onde você vai?

- Embora. Você disse que se eu não estivesse gostando, eu deveria ir embora. É o que estou fazendo. Me larga! – Tentou sair do abraço, mas precisava empregar um pouco mais de força na tentativa, e não tinha gosto por fazer isso.

- Não, não vai não! Eu falei da boca pra fora. Você ainda não percebeu que eu sou um chato, que só implico com você porque você me dá corda? – Falava bem próximo do ouvido de Jensen, causando arrepios no americano.

- Eu não sei ser de outro jeito, e o seu está me incomodando. Melhor mesmo é sumir. – A convicção necessária lhe faltava na frase.

- Aceita o meu jeito, hum? Eu gosto de você, gosto mesmo! A sua companhia é boa pra mim! Se você se deixar levar, vai acabar se divertindo muito comigo! Se abre pra mim, Irlandês! Só hoje! E se você ainda quiser ir embora amanhã, eu não vou impedir. Não mesmo! – Seu abraço ficava cada vez mais apertado.

Jensen relaxou seus músculos. Nunca foi bom em enganar os outros, e muito menos a si mesmo. Não queria ir embora. Danny era maravilhosamente irritante. A cada travessura, a cada implicância, um novo nervo se esticava no corpo de Jensen, repuxando-se em seu organismo e fazendo com que se sentisse mais vivo e menos melancólico. Pela primeira vez desde que precisou sumir do seu seio familiar, se sentia assim, mais leve e livre. Mesmo que isso custasse a perda momentânea da paz de espírito, ele achava que valia a pena.

- Você tem só o dia de hoje pra me convencer de que pode ser uma pessoa melhor comigo.

- Você não vai se arrepender! – Disse Danny roçando seu nariz na nuca do rapaz, que estava encolhido em seus braços, antes de libertá-lo.

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles_**

Retornaram à mesa para finalizar a refeição. Jensen acabou por provar o bolo de coalhada com a tal calda de frutas silvestres, mas acabou não gostando muito do paladar. Ficou observando Danny engolir com prazer a gororoba esquisita que ele preparou em seu prato. Parecia longe de ter um bom sabor. Tão logo terminou, Danny se levantou e chamou por Jensen, que precisou acelerar o passo para alcançar o maior.

- Você é mesmo muito mal educado... – Jensen fez a colocação, assim que se emparelhou a Danny.

- Você é resmungão pra caralho e eu não fico repetindo isso. Eu sei que tenho mais defeitos que qualidades. Obrigado por me lembrar disso sempre. – Olhava fixo para frente, mas não tinha sinal de zanga na voz. Sua fala não tinha nota de nenhuma espécie de sentimento. Jensen achou melhor não retrucar.

Atingiram a rua e foram até as bicicletas. Ao subirem nelas, Danny passou a pedalar fazendo sinal para que Jensen pedalasse ao seu lado, até que o rapaz alcançasse o anfitrião.

- Então, tem algum lugar que você queira rever? – Danny perguntou enquanto pedalava devagar para acompanhar o ritmo do outro e manter a conversa.

- Rever? Não, eu não quero rever nada. Eu nunca vi nada. Quase nada.

- Viu? Eu sabia que você estava mentindo pra mim! Nunca esteve aqui! – Falou rindo.

- Ah, merda... – Jensen se lembrou de que tinha dito já ter estado em Amsterdã uma vez. Sentiu raiva e vergonha. – Puta merda!

- Ei, não é pra tanto! Ninguém tá falando a verdade por aqui, de qualquer jeito! Eu só queria ter certeza. Como sempre, eu estava certo, você mentiu pra mim, e se o fez tem motivo. Não quero saber a verdade, não me interessa. Me basta você passar o tempo comigo. Eu gosto de você. Você me diverte, Irlandês. Eu não quero saber nada, e não tô nem aí pras suas mentiras.

- Mesmo se você se incomodasse, nem seu nome verdadeiro você me deu...

- E isso chateia você né? Eu sinto muito, mas é como eu jogo. Pensei em um passeio de barco, pra começar. O que acha? – Seguia reto e lentamente.

- Como você joga... Seus pontos de vista são confusos... – Esperou que Danny dissesse algo, mas o rapaz continuava a pedalar como se não tivesse ouvido nada. Seguiu falando. – Passeio de barco parece bom, mas parece bem caro também. Pode ser algo que não precise gastar, eu não tenho dinheiro.

- Eu te cobrei alguma coisa?

- Não. Mas mesmo assim, não precisa disso. Quando eu cheguei andei bastante e vi muitas coisas bonitas, fotografei coisas interessantes sem gastar nada.

- Eu quero passear de barco, e tudo que eu quero é sempre uma necessidade pra mim. Se eu quero, eu preciso. Nós vamos ver Amsterdã de barco. Você vai gostar. O guia fala inglês, ele explica toda a história da Holanda e da cidade, mostra os pontos turísticos, faz uma boa apresentação. Como você está de filmes aí pra sua câmera?

- Oi? É... Acho que tem bastante. Tem suficiente.

- Nós vamos parar no banco, depois vamos atrás de uma loja de turistas pra comprar uma câmera digital e um cartão de memória bem espaçoso. Quero garantir que você possa tirar todas as fotos que desejar.

- Eu gosto da minha câmera antiga. Não tem que comprar nada.

- Tá, tá bom. O banco é logo ali. – Apontou com o rosto o prédio onde fariam a pausa.

Pararam em frente à agência bancária. Danny pediu que Jensen o aguardasse do lado de fora, junto com as bicicletas. Iria fazer uma retirada rápida e voltaria em instantes, não precisavam entrar juntos, segundo ele.

Jensen viu Danny entrar na agência e se dirigir a uma área isolada das demais. O local era todo de vidro e permitia visão ampla do interior do banco. Jensen achou que isso era um tremendo erro, afinal, bandidos estão em todos os lugares. Observou Danny falar com um sujeito careca, que não parava de sorrir, daqueles sorrisos falsos e cheios de subserviência enjoativa. Era um sorriso de bajulação excessiva. Por esse detalhe chegou à conclusão de que Danny devia ser alguém importante, bastante rico. Algum herdeiro de alguma coisa, filho de uma pessoa milionária, algo assim. Não parecia ter idade para possuir uma fortuna conquistada com esforço próprio.

Pensando sobre essa possibilidade, percebeu que faria muito sentido se Danny fosse um herdeiro qualquer. A sua personalidade indicava que era um moleque mimado, e provavelmente sempre teve tudo o que desejou. Devia ser daquelas crianças que ganhavam tudo dos pais, na hora que pedissem. Certamente não tinha vivenciado nada de ruim nessa vida, nunca tivera sofrido um abalo sequer. E esse tratamento paternal com certeza se estende até agora. Só isso justificaria tamanha arrogância e superioridade. Não era nisso que as crianças mimadas se tornavam? Elas não viravam seres irresponsáveis, soberbos e desrespeitosos?

Jensen pensou que, em outras circunstâncias, jamais teria gostado de Danny. Ele era um rapaz que não merecia nada de bom, nenhuma palavra doce, nenhum gesto de compaixão. Pessoas que se impõem a outras de forma depreciativa e ilimitada não têm bom caráter. Assim o seu eu do passado pensaria, e rechaçaria Danny de sua presença sem pestanejar, naquela época. Agora, no entanto, sua cabeça era outra. Por tudo o que viu, e pelas tantas pessoas que conheceu, não se dava mais ao luxo de julgar os outros de maneira tão leviana. Danny tinha um gênio impossível e seu comportamento era totalmente inaceitável, mas havia um mínimo de bondade no sujeito. Bastava ver tudo o que ele vinha fazendo por Jensen. Ainda que sua boa vontade viesse do desejo de, uma hora ou outra, receber sexo em troca, tinha muito altruísmo em seus gestos. Era possível alguém se mesclar tanto assim em tons de cinza? Danny era um homem em escalas de cinza; não poderia ser analisado sob uma visão preta e branca da vida. Era especial, sem dúvida. Único e belo em sua imperfeição tão acentuada.

- No que esse Irlandês lindo está pensando? – Danny disse depois de dar um beijo no rosto de Jensen, quase o levando a cair de susto. O texano não havia notado a aproximação do rapaz, tão imerso em seus pensamentos que estava.

- Porra! – Jensen riu. – Em nada importante.

- Não parecia ser desimportante, você estava concentrado. – Tirou a carteira do bolso e a abriu, retirando dela algumas notas de Euro. - Faz uma coisa, pega esse dinheiro aqui e leva as bicicletas até aquela porta bem na esquina. Acho que deve ter alguém que fale inglês lá, mas se não tiver, basta dar as bicicletas e o dinheiro, e dar seu nome. Dê o nome de Daniel alguma coisa, você inventa. Quem estiver lá vai preencher uma ficha e te dar um cartão com um número. As bicicletas vão ficar guardadas até a gente voltar. Nos encontramos aqui em instantes. – Entregou o dinheiro para Jensen. – Entendeu tudo?

- Entendi.

- Mesmo?

- ENTENDI!

- Entendeu, claro! Só queria te aborrecer. Você sabe que fica muito mais bonito aborrecido? Vou te encher sempre! Dá uma vontade tão grande de te beijar quando você franze essa testa e me olha sério... – Danny passou a mão no rosto de Jensen e sem dar tempo para resposta, correu para o outro lado da rua, subindo a mesma até dobrar na primeira oportunidade que se apresentou.

O outro ficou parado, vendo o moreno correr até desaparecer. Se Danny não tivesse corrido, ele mesmo teria tomado a iniciativa e beijado o rapaz. Esse desgraçado sempre fazia isso! Dava e tirava em seguida. E Jensen que ficasse com seu desejo atiçado. Até quando? Não podia deixar de se culpar, todavia. Poderia simplesmente puxar o mais alto e fazer as coisas que vinham em sua mente nesses momentos. Ainda faria isso. Ainda iria contra a sua natureza e deixaria muito claro para Danny que o caminho já estava mais que aberto. Era fantástica a forma como Danny lhe causava sensações que se repeliam entre si.

Fez tudo conforme as instruções dadas por Danny. Graças ao seu bom Deus a moça que estava no atendimento falava inglês. Não era fluente, mas se comunicava com clareza. Não quis dar o nome de Daniel, deu o seu próprio. Era totalmente desnecessário não dar o seu nome verdadeiro. A garota preencheu a ficha eletrônica, imprimiu um papel e o entregou a Jensen, juntamente com o troco e um sorriso singelo no rosto. Jensen agradeceu e retribuiu o sorriso, com a mesma característica.

Quando saiu viu que Danny ainda não estava no ponto indicado anteriormente; conforme foi andando até o local marcado, porém, avistou o moço virando para adentrar na rua, com duas sacolas nas mãos. Chegaram praticamente juntos, com segundos de diferença.

- Toma Irlandês. – Danny estendeu uma das sacolas para Jensen.

- O que é?

- Só vai saber se abrir.

Jensen abriu e viu que era uma caixa com uma câmera dentro. Suspirou com chateação.

- Eu disse que não era pra comprar!

- E eu disse que quando eu quero, eu preciso. Se eu preciso, eu faço. Tá com fome? – Retirou um pacote de biscoitos de dentro da outra sacola e ofereceu.

- Eu não vou aceitar essa câmera! – Jensen disse ao manuseá-la. – Eu nem sei mexer nessa joça!

- Eu sei mexer, te ensino em dois minutos. Tá até carregada, eles vendem assim nas lojas de turistas. Quer biscoito? – Falou de boca cheia, deixando farelos saírem de dentro dela para sujar o braço de Jensen e a câmera que estava em suas mãos.

- Eu acabei de comer, não tô com fome! E você comeu mais que eu, como pode ter fome tão rápido?

- Eu sempre tenho fome. Deve ser a maconha. Vem, vamos procurar um lugar pra sentar pra eu te ensinar a mexer na câmera! – Deu a mão para Jensen, que não a pegou.

- É melhor você devolver essa câmera. Eu não quero! – Colocou a máquina dentro da sacola e a devolveu para Danny.

- Puta que o pariu, como você é birrento! Eu não vou devolver! Se você não aceitar, eu jogo no lixo! – Empurrou o pacote novamente para Jensen, que não se movimentou para pegá-lo. – Hum, então vai ser assim? Tudo bem! Eu jogo fora! - Colocou o pacote no chão e saiu andando. – Vambora, Irlandês!

Jensen pegou o pacote em suas mãos e seguiu Danny. Não, não adiantava argumentar. Danny sempre iria impor a sua vontade. Jensen sempre faria birra antes de acatar. Jensen aceitou o fato, com irritação e estranha alegria.

- Você nunca vai me deixar ter vontade própria, né? – Perguntou ao alcançar o rapaz, que comia seus biscoitos tranquilamente.

- É claro que vou! – Puxou Jensen para perto de si e lhe deu um selinho, bem ligeiro. – No momento certo. Para a finalidade certa. – Disse ainda abraçado a Jensen.

O punk tentou retomar o contato, mas Danny o soltou rapidamente. Segurou a mão livre de Jensen e o conduziu até o outro lado da calçada.

- Vem, vamos sentar aqui embaixo desse poste pra eu te ensinar a mexer na câmera! Suas fotos sairão lindas e nítidas! Como você. – Sorriu malicioso.

Sentaram-se no chão. As pessoas passavam por eles sem notá-los. Danny terminou de comer seus biscoitos e pegou a sacola com a câmera. Jensen ainda tinha o seu pensamento parado nas últimas palavras do moreno. Mal podia esperar para ter suas vontades finalmente atendidas.

* * *

**Momento "Respondendo publicamente a nota da beta": **"PQ SEUS PERSONAGENS NUNCA COMEM COISAS NORMAIS E ENGORDATIVAS, TIPO BOLO DE CHOCOLATE COM CALDA DE CHOCOLATE? #CHATEADISSIMA!".É, ela gritou comigo. Estou #lastimosa e #abbathida com isso. =P

Agora respondendo a questão, eles não comem coisas normais e engordativas porque eu não como coisas normais, e acho interessante passar essa característica a eles. Acho que fica divertido. xD

**NOTA FINAL: **Nesse capítulo vocês tiveram um pouco mais de contato com o estilo de vida dos holandeses, segundo as pesquisas que eu fiz – que podem estar equivocadas. Aqui eu mostrei a vocês os costumes relativos ao café da manhã. Nessa primeira refeição, holandeses abusam de bolos e doces. Só não sei dizer se eles fazem essas misturas de queijos e doces, como Danny/Jared fez.

O queijo Gouda é típico do país. É um queijo amarelo, suave, semi duro e com leve sabor adocicado, sem acidez. Leva o nome de uma das cidades da Holanda, onde tem, semanalmente, uma feira de queijos que tem como foco principal os forasteiros.

O banco que mencionei não existe. Acho que não há nenhum banco feito de paredes de vidro no mundo inteiro, não faz sentido. Foi apenas uma forma de oferecer a Jensen algum elemento para que ele pudesse finalmente começar a se questionar sobre a história de Danny/Jared.

Outra informação importante a se dar é que Amsterdã é uma cidade mundial. Eles recebem lotes e lotes de turistas todos os dias, e obviamente não é difícil se comunicar em inglês. Mesmo assim, porém, o idioma oficial deles é o holandês/neerlandês, e nem todos falam a língua inglesa; eu abusei desse conceito para gerar a dificuldade de comunicação que uniu J2 aqui.

Não sei informar se existem locais que funcionem como "guarda-volumes para bicicletas", mas imagino que sim. Também não sei se vendem câmeras digitais carregadas em possíveis lojas específicas para turistas.

No capítulo anterior, vimos os rapazes comendo coelho em um restaurante. Não é um prato típico da Holanda, tampouco é hábito deles parar para almoçar tranquilamente. Por isso o restaurante tinha pouca gente. Na hora do almoço, em Amsterdã, é muito comum terem uma refeição rápida, e por essa razão, geralmente não comem comida, propriamente dita. Mas isso vocês verão no próximo capítulo, irmãozinho deste.

Por fim, perdão pela demora! Não pretendo que aconteça novamente.


	6. Underneath The Sky

**Capítulo 5 – Underneath The Sky**

"_All we need is our lives in a suitcase_

_They belong to a friend of a friend's_

_And as we drink to ourselves_

_We'll amuse ourselves_

_Underneath the sky..."  
_

* * *

Passaram-se alguns minutos desde que Danny começou a explicar a Jensen como funcionava a câmera. Não era uma máquina cheia de recursos, nem era complicado o seu funcionamento. O problema é que Jensen estava de má vontade em aprender. Já era a segunda vez que o rapaz mostrava os mecanismos do aparelho, e já demonstrava irritação.

- Eu vou falar mais uma vez. Se você não entender, eu não vou saber o quê fazer. – E reiniciou o tutorial.

- Ah, eu não vou aprender! Tem ainda algumas poses aqui, quando acabar eu troco o rolo! - O holandês estava no meio dos ensinamentos quando foi interrompido por Jensen.

- Você não aprende porque não quer. Colocou na cabeça que é difícil, e se conformou com isso. Tudo bem. Eu vou usar essa câmera pra tirar as fotos pra você. – Levantou-se e deu a mão para o outro, a fim de ajudá-lo a se levantar também. Jensen a segurou com firmeza e se ergueu. – Vamos procurar um barqueiro jovem e bonito pra te apresentar Amsterdã!

- Jovem e bonito? – Jensen riu.

- Se é pra aguentar mais de uma hora de falatório, que as palavras sejam proferidas por uma boca bem nova e gostosa, que me deixe com vontade de sugar! – Sorriu e puxou Jensen pela mão. – Quero achar um dos clandestinos, não gosto dos passeios das empresas turísticas.

Andaram por pouco tempo, e logo alcançaram a área dos barqueiros. Danny olhou para todos eles, com cuidado, e escolheu um grande e loiro, com olhar levemente selvagem.

- Você fala inglês? – Perguntou Danny.

- Inglês, holandês, alemão e francês, senhor! – Respondeu o homem. – E me chamo Derrick. – Estendeu a mão para cumprimentar os dois possíveis clientes.

- E sua viagem leva quanto tempo?

- Uma hora e meia. – Derrick olhava para Jensen enquanto falava.

- Quanto custa? – Danny perguntou, percebendo o interesse do barqueiro.

- Doze euros por pessoa.

- Já fechou os lugares?

- Acabei de chegar de um dos passeios, ainda não vendi nenhum dos lugares.

- E quantos são?

- Dezesseis lugares.

- Quero todos.

Jensen se assustou com a negociação. De jeito nenhum iria permitir que Danny comprasse todos os lugares. E qual a razão disso, afinal? Seriam cerca de duzentos euros, se suas contas estivessem corretas. Não corroboraria com isso.

- Danny, que exagero é esse?

- Não quero ninguém nos incomodando e quero começar logo. – Dizia o rapaz retirando o dinheiro de sua carteira e entregando-o ao barqueiro. – Começamos agora? – A pergunta era dirigida ao estranho, que assentiu.

- Não, assim não. Pegue seu dinheiro de volta! – Jensen argumentou já sabendo que não surtiria efeito algum. Fê-lo por ser de sua natureza agir desse jeito.

- Quer me impedir? Então me impeça em holandês! – Brincou Danny já entrando no barco. – Vem!

Antes de entrar Jensen sacudiu a cabeça em discordância. Alojaram-se em um dos bancos, lado a lado. Derrick deu largada e iniciaram o passeio.

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles_**

Iniciada a navegação, Derrick começou a contar a história da Holanda. Pontuou as evidências pré-históricas de habitação do lugar. Afirmou que provavelmente a área passou a ser ocupada após o último período da Era do Gelo, por caçadores. Explicou a evolução dessa ocupação ao longo do período anterior à História. Jensen prestava muita atenção às palavras do sujeito, e o profissional falava tudo direcionado a ele, visivelmente contente com o interesse do rapaz de cabelos vermelhos. Danny não gostou da situação, mas decidiu não se manifestar, ao menos por enquanto. Ocupou-se em tirar fotos com sua própria câmera, já que o Irlandês havia se desleixado quanto a isso.

Derrick seguiu falando. Explicou sobre as tribos germânicas e celtas que habitaram a área, a ocupação romana, e depois sobre a ocupação francesa, passando pela fase da Independência do país. Mencionou os nomes que o país já usou, desde quando ainda não era um Estado isolado. Com certa paixão, explicou sobre a Idade de Ouro, a expansão comercial e a dominação de vários pedaços de lugares distantes, como a América do Sul. Comentou sobre a Primeira Guerra Mundial, posterior ocupação nazista na Segunda Grande Guerra, até atingir os dias atuais. Jensen mantinha-se genuinamente interessado; Derrick ignorava completamente o moreno; Danny se sentia entediado e prosseguia fotografando, um pouco irritado com o interesse excessivo do outro.

Atingiram as áreas dos museus, a Museumplein, onde ficam, dentre outros, o Museu Van Gogh, e o famoso letreiro "IAMSTERDAM". Passaram pelas proximidades de Leidseplein e Voldelpark, duas praças - a primeira caracterizada por grande concentração de pessoas, bares e restaurantes, e a segunda, famosa por ser um belo refúgio natural. Navegaram ainda próximos às casas fenomenais da Curva de Ouro, conheceram as sete pontes de Reguliersgracht e a antiga região portuária antes de ancorarem no ponto de onde partiram.

O passeio foi perfeitamente narrado por Derrick, que acresceu às apresentações um pouco da História do pequeno país. Jensen ficou tão interessado, que se esqueceu de fotografar o que vira durante aquela uma hora e meia. Danny foi quem fotografou tudo, dessa vez. Essas histórias não lhe interessavam - já as conhecia. Estava ali para tentar ganhar a confiança definitiva do Irlandês. Não pretendia passar mais uma noite sem usar o seu corpo, afinal, o seu único objetivo era esse. E aquela simpatia exagerada do barqueiro para com seu novo brinquedo lhe alertou de que ele não era o único homem do mundo. Era hora de acabar com os joguinhos de sedução e agarrar seu prêmio.

Saíram do barco assim que foi possível. Danny agradeceu a Derrick, pegou Jensen pela cintura e saiu andando com ele. Enquanto andavam, a sua mão deslizava pelo abdômen do punk, sobre a camisa. Jensen não cogitou parar a carícia que recebia.

- Gostou do passeio de barco, não? – Danny sorria para o rapaz.

- Muito! Você tinha razão, é incrível! E o guia, é... De... Derviki, era muito bem informado! O inglês dele era perfeito! – Respondeu o outro entusiasmado.

- Derrick, não Derviki. Melhor que o meu inglês?

- A mesma coisa.

- O meu é melhor que o dele, eu aprendi na Inglaterra. Certeza que ele aprendeu por aqui mesmo.

- Por que é importante pra você que seu inglês seja melhor que o dele?

- Não é importante. Você deu a sua opinião e eu dei a minha. Só isso.

- Mas foi você quem perguntou. Eu sinto ciúme na sua voz. – Jensen disse mais por gozação do que por ser verdade.

- Eu não tenho ciúme de nada nem de ninguém, e muito menos teria de você. – O tom de Danny era sério.

- Ei, eu estava brincando! Mas parece que eu falei alguma coisa certa...

- É melhor parar de falar idiotices. – O tom agora era ríspido.

- Não consegue tomar de seu próprio veneno, hein Danny? Deve saber como me sinto agora. – Jensen falou sério. Danny não respondeu. O americano continuou. – Deve estar aborrecido porque viu que eu poderia muito bem me virar por aqui sem você, e que assim, vai ser mais fácil eu ir embora. Acho que isso despertou alguma insegurança dentro de você, que sempre foi tão cheio de si. Desenterrei a sua fraqueza, não foi? – Perguntou triunfante, não sabia ao certo a razão.

- Apenas pare de falar coisas assim, Irlandês. Por favor. – Danny disse aumentando a velocidade de seus passos, o que fez com que Jensen andasse mais rápido, já que caminhavam abraçados.

- Você me pediu "por favor"? – Jensen estava de fato surpreso. Já tinha desistido de receber delicadezas de Danny.

- Sim, você ouviu bem. Por favor, não diga mais coisas sobre fraquezas. Eu não tenho fraquezas, e não gosto delas. – A voz de Danny era um trovão, porém sem a fúria deste.

- Tudo bem então. Me desculpe.

- Vamos buscar as bicicletas. De lá podemos ir em qualquer dos lugares que vimos lá do barco, qualquer um que você escolher! – Danny parecia já ter voltado ao seu humor habitual. Jensen jamais entenderia como funcionava aquele homem.

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles_**

Jensen escolheu passear pelas praças de Amsterdã - locais abertos exerciam certo fascínio sobre ele. Danny o guiou até a Museumplein, em primeiro lugar, e depois foram visitando cada ponto que viram do barco, porque Danny percebeu que o Irlandês ficava empolgado em ver esses ambientes de perto. "_Presas são melhores conquistadas quando distraídas_.", pensou. Era uma de suas filosofias de vida. Aprendeu a arte de entorpecer para abater, a um bom tempo atrás. Achou necessário, por tudo o que lhe aconteceu, saber como trabalhar as vulnerabilidades alheias, antes que tocassem nas suas próprias. Estava aplicando um de seus truques agora. Sempre saía ileso de suas conquistas - ao longo de seus anos de vida se tornou um jogador exímio; não deixaria que fosse diferente dessa vez.

- Danny! Danny! – Jensen gritava, fazendo o moreno sair de seus pensamentos.

- O quê?

- Você não acha que devíamos tirar umas fotos juntos? Eu digo, juntos sem ser juntos... Não digo como namorados... – O rapaz se embaralhava cada vez mais.

- Eu entendi, Irlandês! Pare de dar explicações pra quem não perguntou nada! – Danny respondeu gargalhando. – Eu quero gastar todos os seus rolos de filmes tirando fotos com você.

Passaram a manhã inteira e um pedaço da tarde tirando fotos. Fotografavam-se um ao outro, e se fotografavam juntos, conforme o pedido de Jensen. Aproveitou esse momento para roubar muitos selinhos da boca do Irlandês, que se deixou levar, confirmando as suas expectativas. Essa noite seria a noite. Pararam com o lazer somente quando Danny sentiu fome.

- Ei, Irlandês! Agora você deve estar com fome, não tá?

- Achei que você não comentaria nunca! Eu estou morrendo de fome! – Guardava a sua câmera enquanto falava.

- E por que não me falou que queria comer? – Danny colocou a sua própria câmera na sacola em sua mão.

- Não achei conveniente. Eu sou convidado.

- Tolice. Diga sempre o que você quer, eu não tenho como adivinhar. – Segurou a mão do outro e o levou em direção às bicicletas.

- Considerando que você nunca aceita o que eu quero, acho burrice me manifestar. – Não era uma queixa, mas também não era mentira. Jensen, de repente, se sentia livre para fazer brincadeiras com o seu anfitrião. E também para dizer as suas verdades em forma de troça.

- E por isso vai desistir de tentar? Você é fraco! – Atingiram as bicicletas e nesse mesmo instante Danny puxou Jensen para um beijo, o primeiro beijo verdadeiro entre eles. Danny o beijava devagar, sem grandes avanços, apenas acariciando os lábios de seu Irlandês com os seus próprios. Quando se largaram, Jensen o olhava surpreso e extasiado.

- Gostou? – Danny perguntou. Jensen mexeu a cabeça afirmativamente. – Então vou lhe beijar de verdade! – O beijo dessa vez foi mais profundo. A língua de Danny invadia e percorria o espaço interno da boca de Jensen, que correspondia à altura as investidas. As mãos de Danny corriam pela nuca e costas do punk, e Jensen apoiava uma de suas mãos no peito do moreno, alisando os seus cabelos com a outra. Abandonaram-se somente no instante em que ambos não aguentaram mais prosseguir.

- A sua boca é uma delícia, Irlandês! Eu devia ter lhe beijado no primeiro dia. – Comentou largando Jensen e subindo em sua bicicleta, sendo acompanhado pelo outro. – Você teria deixado, não teria?

- Eu acho que sim. – Respondeu quando já pedalavam.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que sim. Me segue, vamos comer na rua, como se deve fazer!

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles_**

Pararam em uma aglomeração, que para Jensen, parecia uma feira. Largaram as bicicletas e foram em direção ao local. Conforme foi chegando mais perto, Jensen pôde constatar que se tratava de fato, de uma feira.

- Nós vamos comer aqui? – O punk perguntou ao notar que muita gente comprava algo e comia andando, sem sequer parar para degustar o alimento.

- Vamos! É como se come em Amsterdã. O nosso tempo é curto pra parar e comer, como fizemos ontem! – Respondeu correndo e puxando Jensen consigo.

Cessaram a corrida em frente a uma barraca bastante concorrida, onde uma senhora loira e risonha atendia e servia as pessoas.

- _Goedemiddag! _(Boa tarde!) – A senhora disse assim que os dois conseguiram se aproximar.

- _Goedemiddag! Nog steeds waar lunch? _(Boa tarde! Ainda servindo almoço?) – Danny questionou, com cordialidade.

- _Altijd, jongen! Wat dan ook? _(Sempre, garoto! O que quer?).

- _Twee haring, alsjeblieft! _(Dois harings, por favor!).

A senhora serviu rapidamente e entregou os dois recipientes para Danny, que estendeu um deles para Jensen. O rapaz olhou para o que tinha nas mãos e achou muito esquisito. Era uma carne branca com aparência pegajosa e muitos pedaços de cebola.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou enquanto seguia Danny para qualquer lugar que ele estivesse indo.

- É peixe. Peixe cru, na verdade. Muito bom! Não tem como não gostar! – Danny parou embaixo de uma sacada e se sentou, convidando Jensen a fazer o mesmo com o olhar. Tinha nas mãos duas latas de refrigerante, uma para cada.

- Peixe cru, como na comida japonesa?

- Hum, mais ou menos isso. – Danny falava com a boca cheia. – Prova!

- Eu não sei se vou gostar disso. Vocês não sabem comer coisas normais aqui não?

- Que eu saiba, a culinária irlandesa não é menos estranha que a nossa. Ao menos prova! Se não gostar, te arrumo um sanduíche. Só não deixe de experimentar! – Danny mantinha a boca constantemente cheia enquanto falava.

Jensen olhou para a comida em sua mão. Pegou um pedaço de cebola e comeu. Sentiu na língua o sabor do tempero, que não lhe desagradou. Comeu mais um pouco de cebola antes de finalmente pôr um pedaço de peixe na boca. Cuspiu quase instantaneamente o que mastigou.

- Não dá pra comer isso, cara! De jeito nenhum! – Jensen falou antes de beber o seu refrigerante até quase a metade.

- Nem se eu der na sua boca?

- Ah, nem vem! Você disse que me arrumaria um sanduíche!

- Tá, eu sei o que disse! Espera aqui que vou trazer um sanduíche pra você. Vou tentar arrumar um de carne. Quer mais alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado.

Danny se levantou deixando os dois pratos nas mãos de Jensen. Não demorou muito para regressar. Trazia consigo duas sacolas. Sentou-se novamente ao lado do rapaz e se acomodou.

- Pega, achei de carne. Tive que visitar três barracas diferentes. – Entregou uma sacola para Jensen e tomou de suas mãos as duas porções de haring. Misturou as duas e passou a comer novamente.

Jensen abriu o pacote e viu dois sanduíches dentro dele. Presumiu que o outro era para Danny. O rapaz era alto e magro, até um tanto musculoso, e comia demais. Não via como isso era possível, mas não teceu nenhum comentário. Já bastava de mostrar a sua indignação e estranheza em relação a Danny. O sujeito tinha lhe beijado hoje, duas vezes. _"Se eu me comportar direitinho, se não disser nada de errado, pode ser que a gente transe hoje. Eu não quero ter que adiar isso.". _Pensando nessa possibilidade comeu o seu sanduíche com o restante de sua bebida, e lançou mão da outra lata que Danny trouxe para ele. Ficou bebericando e observando Danny terminar a sua porção dupla de haring, e em seguida comer o sanduíche.

Quando achou que já iam embora Danny se aproximou dele e lhe beijou de novo, de supetão. Danny o beijava com força e se jogava cada vez mais nos seus braços, encaixando-se nele. Isso lhe tirava o ar, e fazia seu corpo tremer. Nunca ninguém o tinha beijado com tanto desejo e vontade. Tivera um número considerável de amantes, mas nenhum deles jamais quis um toque mais profundo, nem mesmo o único que lhe dissera que o amava. Sentir-se tão desejado mexia com seus sentimentos, de uma maneira que ele não sabia e nem queria definir no momento. Entregou-se totalmente aos carinhos que recebia, esquecendo-se de que estavam na rua.

- Eu posso viciar na sua boca... – Disse Danny ao interromper o beijo.

- Eu quero que vicie. – Jensen tentava recuperar o fôlego. Notou que, ao seu redor, quase ninguém na multidão parou para observar os dois. Ninguém se importava com o que estiveram fazendo, na frente de todos. Muito diferente do Texas, onde fora julgado e condenado sem ter feito nada de errado. De repente, tudo o que lhe aconteceu era necessário para que pudesse aceitar a si mesmo e ser feliz, num local onde ser quem era não machucava nenhuma outra pessoa. Quem sabe, Danny viria a ser quem lhe conduziria à plenitude, acompanhando-o na jornada. Riu do que acabara de pensar. Três beijos e já estava disposto a fazer planos. Patético. O quão carente se sentia, para achar que aquele homem se prenderia a ele?

- Do que ri, Irlandês? – Danny ainda estava de frente para ele.

- De como as coisas que pareciam ruins num piscar de olhos passam a ser boas. – Tocou o rosto de Danny com suavidade.

- Você diz coisas interessantes... Mas eu prefiro você calado... - Passou a língua nos próprios lábios e voltou a beijar o falso ruivo, que estava completamente rendido. No ponto que ele queria. Dali em diante, o rapaz se prestaria ao que ele quisesse, podia prever isso.

Após o novo beijo, levantaram-se e seguiram andando para onde estavam as bicicletas. Passearam por outras praças que ainda não tinham visto, queimando as horas da tarde. Pararam em uma confeitaria e comeram uma coisa chamada stropwafel, waffles extrafinos recheados com caramelo, com muitas xícaras de café. Danny levou Jensen para o museu de cera, no caminho, onde fotografaram até o teto. Somente quando cansaram de pedalar, andar, fotografar e eventualmente se beijarem retornaram para o albergue.

* * *

**ERRATA**: O segundo verso do trecho da música no capítulo anterior está incompleto, faltou uma palavra. O correto é "have never EVER seen".

**NOTA: **Vamos ao nosso momento He-Man, pessoal? :P

Antes de qualquer coisa, os atrasos não são culpa da beta, eu sou indisciplinada e só escrevo quando dá vontade, e depois que escrevo modifico umas mil vezes o texto, ou seja, eu sempre envio em cima da hora. Não acreditem nela!

Então, eu disse no outro capítulo que vocês veriam nesse como é o almoço do povo em Amsterdã. Eles não costumam ter refeições em família, ao redor da mesa, ou em restaurantes, no sentido estrito da palavra. Eles comem por aí, o que dá para comer. Claro, regras têm exceção. Esse é um retrato geral.

Haring é um prato típico holandês. Traduzido no Google Tradutor, significa arenque, que é um peixe pequeno e gorduroso comum no Atlântico e Pacífico Norte, e no Báltico. Esse prato é composto de peixe cru, cebola e picles, servido em pratinhos de papel ou dentro do pão.

De um modo amplo, pode-se dizer que a alimentação holandesa é muito baseada em peixes. Eles também comem carne, batatas e outros legumes, porém no jantar, uma refeição que não será vista nessa fanfiction. Essa é a refeição que eles fazem em família ou similar.

O stropwafel é um doce composto de waffles bem finos recheados com caramelo, conforme dito no próprio texto. Todos os relatos de turistas que li diziam que não é possível ir à Holanda sem provar esse doce. Vale mencionar, ainda, que holandeses adoram café.

Quanto à história e os pontos turísticos de Amsterdã, só posso dizer que resumi tudo em pequenos parágrafos porque me fascinei e quis tentar deixá-los fascinados e interessados. Isso eu já conhecia de leituras anteriores, mas dei uma reforçada na pesquisa para não escrever muita bobagem. Espero estar correta em quase tudo.

Agora, respondendo review não logado:

Luluzinha: Que prazer imenso ver você de volta! Não se preocupe com atrasos! Ficwriter que não cumpre prazo não tem direito de reclamar nada! E mesmo que eu cumprisse! Ter você por aqui, seja lá quando, é o que importa!

Algo me dizia que você mudaria de opinião em relação ao Jay. Ele é todo errado mesmo! E as intenções dele ficaram muito claras, não? Esse guri é perigoso... Pobre Jensen! Ou não! Acho que ele terá muito que gozar – entenda como quiser! haha – antes de lamentar algo.

Perva, eu? Como assim? *faz a Cândida* OK, só o suficiente para escrever algumas safadezinhas que a minha anatomia só me permite imaginar... :P

Eu não gosto de doces e bolos e caldas, mas Jensen com doces, bolos e caldas é outra conversa! Apoio os pensamentos que surgem!

Finalmente Jensen está deixando de ser tão passivo! E começou a se questionar também sobre quem seria esse homem...

Jared é muito implicante! Irritante, chato, intransigente, bobo e adorável! Eu gosto muito dele! E a pergunta que não quer calar: Afinal, quem é Jared, minha Nossa Senhora Protetora dos Slashers? Ainda leva um tempo pra gente saber.

Espero que continue gostando as leituras!


	7. Bag It Up

**CAPÍTULO 6 - Bag It Up **

_"Lay your love on the fire when you come on in,_

_I got my hee-bee-jee-bees in a hidden bag_

_Tell me what you desire and we'll bag it up_

_High..."_

* * *

Quando chegaram à pensão, já era noite. Guardaram suas bicicletas e foram diretamente para o quarto. Mal cumprimentaram a Sra. Hersh, que ao ver a euforia dos dois jovens, presumiu que os vizinhos de quarto teriam de aturar alguns barulhos desagradáveis. Talvez alguém reclamasse, mas ela, como amante dos romances juvenis, não tomaria nenhuma atitude para atrapalhar o casal.

Pularam para dentro do quarto tão logo Danny abriu a porta. Havia urgência no que desejavam fazer.

Danny puxou Jensen para junto de si e lambeu seu rosto, passando a língua pela barba que ali existia. Seguiu beijando a pele facial do punk até atingir o lóbulo de sua orelha, sugando-o, sem nenhum nojo ou pudor. Jensen não reagia a nada, deixava-se sentir o toque da língua quente e aveludada do moreno em sua pele arrepiada.

- Precisamos de um banho, Irlandês... – Sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

- Foda- se o banho! Vamos suar do mesmo jeito... – Segurou os cabelos de Danny, como numa tentativa de não deixá-lo se afastar.

- Não, precisamos de um banho. Eu preciso, pelo menos. - Empurrou Jensen para conseguir largar-se dele, pois o rapaz o segurava com força depois da sugestão.

- Porra, Danny! Você é um filho de uma puta! – Jensen se jogou na cama, de bruços.

- Eu vou primeiro ou você vai?

- Eu não vou sair dessa cama. E você pode ir pra puta que te pariu!

Danny seguiu para o banheiro sem dizer nada. Jensen estava além do limite da raiva. Que diabos de fixação era essa com banho, roupa limpa, perfume, o demônio colorido? Por acaso não eram dois homens que estavam a ponto de se foderem? Não iam ficar suados, sujos e fedidos de qualquer forma? Enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro e começou a cantar uma de suas músicas favoritas para aliviar a raiva que sentia. Não percebeu Danny retornar do banheiro.

- Irlandês...

- Vai pra casa do caralho!

- Ei, calma... Você precisa se arrumar...

- Preciso porra nenhuma! Preciso dormir!

- Não, Irlandês... Você precisa tomar banho e se arrumar pra irmos lá pro pub... Lembra que você é o convidado de honra?

- Ah, não, Danny... – Tinha se esquecido disso. Na verdade nem se lembrava de nada da conversa da noite anterior. – Foi por isso que você parou tudo? Por causa de uma porra de show?

- Não é uma porra de show. É show dos meus amigos. E eles convidaram você.

- Não dou nem meia foda pra isso! Não vou não! Foi um inferno ontem, e aquele lugar é... Podre e estranho... As pessoas ficam ali transando na frente de todos... Vai você! Eu vou ficar por aqui e dormir um pouco.

- Mas não vai mesmo, Irlandês! Todos gostaram de você, vamos! Convidaram você pra assistir o show! Aqui um convite é uma ordem!

- Não vou, Danny!

- Mas você tem que ir!

- Eu não quero e pronto!

Danny sentou-se ao lado do corpo de Jensen, acariciando as suas costas. Colocou a mão por dentro de sua camisa, arranhou a sua pele, e depois o fez virar-se de barriga para cima. Puxou-o, a fim de que se sentasse ao seu lado, e lhe deu um beijo morno e lento. Jensen teve a boca sensualmente sugada; com uma das mãos, Danny lhe acariciava a coxa, e com a outra lhe segurava a nuca. Sentia novamente um incêndio interno, que seria impossível de apagar caso se alastrasse até o exterior de sua pele. Estava se entregando ao momento quando de repente as bocas se separaram.

- Se você for comigo, prometo que continuo. E você não vai se arrepender... Isso eu garanto...

Jensen bufou, mas foi para o banheiro tomar banho e se arrumar.

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles_**

O pub estava lotado, como na noite anterior. A mesma zona, o mesmo fedor, a mesma indicação de tédio para Jensen. A diferença é que aqueles sujeitos, amigos de Danny, estavam no palco e não tomariam o seu tempo. Sentaram-se a uma mesa bem próxima de onde acontecia o show.

- E então Irlandês, algum veneno?

- Veneno?

- Vai beber, vai fumar, cheirar alguma coisa, foder alguém... Não, essa última parte não. Eu fiz uma promessa a você... Vai querer alguma coisa?

- Não, uma cerveja e tá bom...

- Não quer comer?

- Não, só a cerveja mesmo...

Danny chamou uma moça e fez uma série de pedidos. Quando ela se virou, deu-lhe um tapa no traseiro e se virou todo sorridente para Jensen, que riu de sua felicidade infantil. Alguns minutos depois a garçonete chegou com uma cerveja, três doses de uma bebida meio escura. Trouxe também uma bandejinha com um pó branco, um canudo e uma pequena espátula. Pegou uma grossa quantia de dinheiro e entregou a ela.

- Sua cerveja, Irlandês!

- O que é isso aí?

- Whisky! Três doses duplas! Se você quiser, lhe dou uma, mas só uma!

- Sim, whisky... Tô falando desse pó aí...

- Ah, vai dizer que você não conhece isso também?

- É... Cocaína?

- É! Quer um pouco?

- Você tá doido? Isso aí é droga pesada! Isso mata!

- Só mata se você não souber usar. Eu uso de vez em quando. Bem pouco, pra animar, sabe? Dar uma agitada... E depois que o efeito passa, tomo as minhas doses, e pronto! Eu me divirto e garanto que vou continuar vivo pra me divertir mais depois!

- Cara, você vai morrer cedo desse jeito...

- Morro cedo, mas morro feliz! Ser feliz é o que importa!

- Não é bem assim, Danny, às vezes...

- Ei, cala a boca! Ouve a música que eles tão tocando!

- Danny, é sério, eu acho...

- Cala a boca, Irlandês! Você não é meu pai, não é nada pra mim! Vai se foder!

Jensen se calou. Passou a só observar. Viu Danny pegar a espátula e formar duas fileirinhas de pó branco na bandeja. Balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação quando o rapaz pegou o canudo, enfiou um lado na narina direita e encostou o outro em uma das carreiras, aspirando com firmeza. Tomou um gole de sua cerveja ao ver Danny limpar a região com a costa da mão e repetir todo o processo com a outra narina.

- Então aqui pode cheirar essa porcaria também?

- Não, isso aqui é proibido.

- Mesmo assim, você comprou com facilidade e usou na frente de todos, e fica tudo por isso mesmo!

- Não tem nada que o dinheiro não compre, Irlandês!

- Você acha?

- Eu tenho certeza! Eu nunca vi o dinheiro não comprar alguma coisa... Dinheiro, status, posição social... Todo mundo faz qualquer coisa pra ter ao menos um deles, senão todos.

- Eu não faço qualquer coisa por isso...

- Não, meu Irlandês! Porque você tem pureza nessa sua alma, eu posso ver. Mas não pense que todos são como você... Você é raro...

Chegou-se para perto de Jensen e lhe beijou na face, bem no canto de sua boca. Colocou sua língua entre seus lábios, forçando-o a abri-los. Puxou a língua do outro e começou a chupá-la, dando levíssimas mordiscadas na mesma. Só então deu um beijo demorado em Jensen.

- Eu vou tocar uma música pra você, vou lá no palco! Vê se me mostra os peitos, eu adoro grupies! – Disse após o beijo, e antes de se levantar apressado para encontrar-se com os amigos.

O pseudo-irlandês ficou em êxtase. Queria muito mais do que já tinha tido. Danny era tão envolvente, delicioso, experiente... Apesar de louco e inconsequente... Na cama devia ser mais que perfeito! Devia ser capaz de fazer gozar só de se olhar! Jensen começou a sentir aquela comichão que se sente quando o corpo fica em alerta. Sequer se recordava da interrupção anterior que tanto o aborreceu.

A música começou. Danny estava tocando a guitarra. Tocava sério, olhando diretamente para ele. O vocalista começou a cantar, e Danny movimentava os lábios, dublando, sem nunca tirar os olhos de Jensen.

**_You are the latest contender_**

**_You are the one to remember_**

**_You are the villain who sends a line of dark fantastic passion_**

O texano ouvia a letra e queria explodir. Não a conhecia, mas entendia o seu significado. Danny devia ter escolhido pessoalmente. Olhava para o moreno, que continuava tocando e cantando para ele. Aquele homem lindo, vestido com calça jeans um tanto justa, camisa cinza, jaqueta de couro preta, usando aquele cinto metálico, sapatos marrons escuros... Os cabelos meio desalinhados, os olhos cintilando em sua direção... O movimento da perna direita marcando a batida...

**_I know that you will surrender, I know that you will surrender_**

**_I want this fantastic passion_**

**_We'll have fantastic passion_**

Danny agora movimentava os quadris de forma sensualmente vulgar, como se estivesse transando com a guitarra. Muita gente gritava compenetrada na sexualidade daquele guitarrista; mas os olhos do rapaz eram apenas para Jensen, que não via a hora de aquela música acabar para poder cobrar a promessa que lhe foi feita antes.

**_You can feel my lips undress your eyes_**

**_Undress your eyes, undress your eyes_**

**_Words of love and words so leisured_**

**_Words are poisoned darts of pleasure_**

**_Tied... And so you die!_**

Nessa parte da letra Danny lambia os lábios e passava a ponta da língua nos dentes, de uma maneira que fez Jensen queimar. Colocar a mão sobre a saia que vestia foi muito natural. Não queria ficar no ponto ali, mas não podia evitar. Aquele jogo de Danny estava para ser de dois, não teria mesmo como passar dessa noite...

**_You are the latest adventure_**

**_You're an emotion avenger_**

**_You are the devil who sells her a line of dark fantastic passion_**

**_I know that you will surrender, I know that you will surrender_**

**_I want this fantastic passion_**

**_We'll have fantastic passion_**

Continuaram toda aquela brincadeira de graves consequências. Danny sempre olhando para ele, Jensen retribuindo o olhar, se tocando por cima da roupa, tentando manter um controle que ele desejava já ter abandonado a sua mente há muito tempo... Só pensava em invadir o palco e consumar o ato, com plateia e tudo...

**_You can feel my lips undress your eyes_**

**_Undress your eyes, undress your eyes_**

**_Skin can feel my lips they tingle tense anticipation_**

**_This one is an easy one, feel the word and melt upon it_**

**_Words of love and words so leisured_**

**_Words are poisoned darts of pleasure_**

**_Died... And so you died!_**

Então subitamente, Danny passou a se comportar como um guitarrista profissional. Desgrudou seu olhar de Jensen. Encarava o público, pulando de acordo com a batida. Jensen sentiu um jato de água fria no estômago, mas no fundo achou bom. Não queria muito que tudo acontecesse naquele lugar imundo, cheio de coisas e pessoas nojentas. Só se tivesse que ser assim... De qualquer forma, preferia a calmaria do albergue, onde tudo começou. O local onde se conheceram...

**_Ich heiße superfantastisch_**

**_Ich trinke Schampus mit Lachsfisch_**

**_Ich heiße superfantastisch_**

**_Ich heiße superfantastisch_**

**_Ich trinke Schampus mit Lachsfisch_**

**_Ich heiße superfantastisch_**

**_Ich heiße superfantastisch_**

**_Ich trinke Schampus mit Lachsfisch_**

**_Ich heiße superfantastisch_**

Tendo acabado a música, Danny cumprimentou os amigos, agradeceu a todos e desceu do palco. Andou até Jensen, que o aguardava com um sorriso estampado na cara. O mais alto rodeou a cadeira onde Jensen estava e, num movimento rápido, se posicionou atrás da mesma, segurou-a e colocou seu pé na base, puxando junto com ela o corpo de Jensen, que ficou com a cabeça em posição contrária à sua. Assim como estavam, Danny beijou o mais velho, encaixando suas bocas de uma maneira que Jensen nunca havia tentado, e que era muito boa. Suas línguas se roçavam na parte mais sensível, deixando o beijo mais quente e delicioso. Jensen se perdeu naquele beijo, gemendo e segurando os cabelos de Danny, puxando seu rosto para mais perto do seu. Foi preciso que o moreno largasse a cadeira de uma só vez para que o beijo cessasse.

- Fiquei esperando você me mostrar os peitos! – Disse Danny rindo e voltando a se sentar no seu lugar.

O que Jensen fez, surpreendeu o outro. Pegou um dos copos de whisky, sentou-se no colo de Danny, ergueu a própria camisa e derramou o líquido sobre um de seus mamilos. O mais novo sorriu lascivo e começou a lamber o líquido, sugando o mamilo molhado e esfregando seus dentes nele, enquanto massageava a curva da coluna do homem sentado em suas coxas, sempre lhe encarando.

- Podemos terminar isso agora? – A proposta partiu de Jensen, que, de repente, e de forma estranha, se sentiu confortável naquele ambiente.

- Aqui não é lugar pra transar com um anjo safado como você... Vamos! – Fez Jensen se levantar, bebeu as outras doses da bebida sobre a mesa e puxou o seu Irlandês pela mão, saindo os dois correndo do local.

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles_**

Chegaram ao quarto e Jensen entrou na frente com rapidez, muito afoito. Danny fechou a porta atrás de si e puxou Jensen pelos cabelos, encaixando seus dentes em seu pescoço, chupando a tatuagem desenhada no local. Jogou-o com violência contra a cama, acomodando-se sobre ele logo em seguida. Percorreu suas mãos pelas costas de Jensen, se abaixou na altura de sua orelha direita.

- Vou tomar um banho, e você me espera aqui. Fique vestido, eu quero despir você de todo esse pano e descobrir os prazeres desse corpo... Pedaço... Por... Pedaço... - Sussurrou esfregando seu quadril nas nádegas de Jensen, o que o deixou sem ar. Tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer foi _sim_, que mais pareceu um _"ishd"_; porém, o que queria ter feito era ter protestado devido à necessidade de outro banho.

Danny saiu de cima dele. Jensen ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar, acompanhada de um clique. Segundos se passaram e ouviu a água cair lá dentro. Deitou-se de barriga para cima, um pouco refeito. Passou seus braços em torno de seu próprio peito, sorrindo de felicidade e satisfação. Iam para o próximo nível. Ele iria sentir Danny dentro de si, finalmente. Ia provar mais e mais de seus beijos, ia se embriagar no seu perfume. Ia deixá-lo se enterrar bem fundo em seu corpo, até lhe penetrar a alma. Já não duvidava mais, tudo o que ele tinha vivido, foi para que pudesse encontrar Danny, naquele país distante, para então ser livre. Entendia agora a razão de tudo de ruim que lhe ocorrera. Fechou os olhos e sorriu ainda mais.

A porta do banheiro se abriu. Jensen se sentou, e quase teve um orgasmo com a visão do que estava à sua frente: Danny completamente nu, tudo molhado, o corpo pingando pequenas gotas d'água, que eram como cristais para o punk. Os cabelos, ainda encharcados, pendiam desalinhados por toda a extensão de seu rosto, mas não de forma a impedir o contato com os olhos do moreno, que ardiam feito labaredas, cheios de luxúria. Danny passou a mão nos cabelos puxando-os para trás, olhou para Jensen e, lambendo os lábios, chamou o outro com os dedos da mão direita.

O outro não perdeu tempo. Levantou-se e se colocou em frente ao rapaz. Aproximou-se para um beijo, mas Danny o conteve. "_Calma. A noite é longa, e é toda nossa!..._", disse o mais alto enquanto pegava a mão de Jensen e o fazia tocar em seu tórax. Jensen arfava, já entorpecido com as promessas do que estava por vir. Danny deslizou a mão do menor por toda a extensão de seu peito e abdômen, sorrindo e sem tirar os olhos do rosto do rapaz. Subiu as mãos em direção à sua boca, beijando as pontas dos dedos de Jensen, para em seguida lambê-los e chupá-los com delicadeza. A outra mão passeava no peito coberto do falso ruivo, levantando-lhe a camisa. Jensen fez menção de se despir, mas Danny segurou sua mão.

- Não, Irlandês. A dança quem comanda sou eu. Deixe que eu faça o que deve ser feito.

Largou as mãos de Jensen e tirou-lhe a camisa. Parou uns instantes para olhar seu peitoral nu. Sorriu com a perfeição daquele homem. Tinha dado uma sorte e tanto dessa vez. Tinha um bom tempo que não arranjava um homem tão gostoso quanto aquele. Gostoso, ingênuo e co-dependente, o tipo fácil de fazer cair de paixões. Seu sorriso não cabia mais em seu rosto.

Rodopiou o corpo do outro, fazendo-o virar de costas para si. Agarrou-o por trás, puxando-o para bem junto de seu peito. Andaram juntos, sob o embalo de Danny, até a janela, abrindo-a e fazendo Jensen se apoiar nela. Passou as mãos por seus braços, beijando-lhe o pescoço, mordendo sua orelha... Gemia, arrancando também gemidos do menor, que tinha a cabeça baixa. Jensen abriu os olhos e viu que havia ainda pessoas andando por ali, e algumas delas erguiam a cabeça para ver o que acontecia.

- Danny...

- Que foi?

- Tem gente olhando...

- Que eles vejam e invejem todo o prazer que teremos hoje...

Passou a alisar novamente o seu peito, beliscando seus mamilos e aplicando certa força no ato, o que fazia Jensen gemer mais alto. A ereção de Danny já se mostrava bastante avançada, esfregando-se nele por sobre a saia. A sua própria já era notável. Respiravam com pesar e gemiam um tanto sem pudor agora.

Danny foi descendo sua cabeça, beijando as costas sardentas do outro, mordendo cada centímetro, alisando cada pedaço. Desceu em direção as nádegas, puxando a saia do Irlandês. Tirou-a, e tirou também seus sapatos e meias. Jensen só se movia para ajudar o outro a lhe tirar a roupa. O moreno subiu novamente a cabeça, beijando a carne entre as pernas arqueadas do rapaz, arranhando e lambendo... Viu que isso tirava o rapaz do sério, quase matando a si mesmo de tesão.

Chegou mais uma vez na altura daquele traseiro lindo e beijou-o sobre o tecido. Colocando a mão por dentro da cueca, pelos lados do quadril, foi arriando-a devagar, expondo aos poucos o último pedacinho de corpo ainda coberto. Foi aí que Jensen se deu conta da luz acesa, e se retesou. Danny percebeu e tratou de terminar de retirar a boxer antes que o Irlandês saísse da posição que estava.

Foi então que notou uma marca na nádega esquerda de Jensen, e olhou com atenção. Parecia um W marcado com fogo. Olhou para cima e viu que o outro tinha seus olhos abertos, tentando ver a sua reação. Viu apreensão e vergonha no olhar do punk. Voltou-se para a bunda linda à sua frente, e beijou-a bem no local da marca. Continuou beijando a região, até sentir que o outro relaxava sob seus lábios. Assim, beijando, seguiu subindo pela espinha de Jensen até alcançar seu ouvido.

- Me espere aqui, como está. – Jensen assentiu, já sem aguentar de tanta excitação.

- Apenas não demore, por favor!

O maior foi até à mesinha de cabeceira de sua cama e trouxe um pote de lubrificante, e algumas camisinhas. Chegou-se novamente junto do corpo de Jensen e começou a mover seu quadril contra o do outro, que imediatamente reagiu e começou a suspirar.

Virou Jensen e lhe olhou nos olhos. Beijou seu rosto, seu queixo e finalmente sua boca, de forma bruta. Beijavam-se e roçavam suas ereções com urgência. Os gemidos foram ficando cada vez intensos, e nenhum dos dois pretendia perder mais tempo com preliminares. Jensen deu às costas para Danny, arqueando seu corpo e segurando-se no batente.

- Vem, Danny...

- Não.

- Como é? – Jensen virou-se para encará-lo.

- Hoje eu quero levar. Sai daí e vem você fazer o que tem que ser feito.

- Mas Danny, eu... Eu... Não sei como...

- Você é virgem? - O moreno inclinou a cabeça para o lado e riu.

- Não, virgem não. Mas eu nunca... Nunca transei assim... Como você quer...

- Quer dizer que você nunca comeu ninguém?

- Não... Sempre...

- Sempre foi o comido... – Danny se excitou um pouco mais. - Hum... Hoje você vai aprender como se faz.

Rapidamente Danny pegou uma camisinha e colocou com experiência no pênis do outro. Lançou mão do lubrificante e entregou a Jensen.

- Faça tudo o que eu lhe mandar, como eu mandar.

Danny trocou de lugar com Jensen. Apoiou-se na janela e, inclinando-se, passou a ordenar.

- Você vai mergulhar seus dedos no líquido do pote, rápido pra ninguém perder o pique. – Jensen ainda estava um pouco surpreso. – Anda! – Saindo do estado de espanto, ele atendeu. – Isso... Agora, você vai massagear aqui... – Disse pegando a mão do outro e colocando em sua própria entrada – ...e depois que você vir que eu estou mais relaxado, você me penetra com o seu dedo, e quando vir que já me acostumei, você coloca mais outro... Devagar, mas com vontade.

Jensen fez o que Danny lhe mandou, porém com o tesão que sentia, assim que o moreno começou a levar seu traseiro de encontro com seu dedo, ele penetrou outro de uma forma nada delicada.

- Caralho, eu disse devagar! Você sabe que dói!

- Ok, entendi... Devagar...

- Isso, assim mesmo... Hmmm... Agora, mergulha de novo a mão no pote e repete os movimentos, mas agora mais fundo.

Assim Jensen fez. Colocou mais lubrificante em seus dedos e os penetrou vagarosamente, arrancando um arfar de satisfação do outro. Danny ia dando as orientações conforme a necessidade, e o Irlandês fazia tudo com perícia recém adquirida. O outro estava progredindo e fazendo tão bem, que Danny não pôde deixar de perguntar.

- Tem certeza que nunca fez isso?

- Não, eu nunca fiz... – Respondeu maravilhado com o que experimentava. Era engraçado penetrar alguém com os dedos, nunca tinha feito nada parecido. Notava a musculatura dali se contraindo e relaxando, era gostoso de sentir isso.

- Chega. Agora joga uma boa quantidade de lubrificante em você e em mim, e entra... Mas devagar, não esquece...

Lambuzou a si e jogou uma boa quantidade entre as nádegas de Danny. Ainda olhou para ele durante uns segundos, pensando em como exatamente fazer isso. Decidiu começar logo, ele já latejava e o outro parecia impaciente. Posicionou-se no meio do corpo de Danny, e percebeu que ele se inclinou um pouco mais. Foi se mexendo para frente, deslizando seu membro por dentro daquela área. Logo no começo não se deparou com muita resistência, mas depois, sentiu contrações ao redor de seu pênis. Gostou muito daquilo e foi se enfiando mais.

- Porra, Irlandês, sem pressa! Não dá faz tempo?

- Desculpa, eu sei que dói... É pra parar?

- Claro que não! É pra ir devagar, bem devagar primeiro, até sentir que eu tô relaxado... Aí você vai metendo, entendeu? Pelo amor de Deus, isso é instintivo! Não é possível que não saiba ainda o que fazer!

Conforme o moreno reclamava, o outro tentava acertar... Sem muito sucesso.

- Muito devagar também não, Irlandês, não é assim...

Quase confuso, acabou encontrando o jeito certo para penetrar.

- Aí, agora você acertou!

Jensen terminou de colocar-se para dentro e esperou um pouco antes de se movimentar. Isso ele se lembrava de que deveria ser feito, pelas vezes em que fora passivo, e não tivera parceiros muito tranquilos.

- Pode se mexer Irlandês! – Danny bufou.

O falso irlandês começou um vai-e-vem lento, mas profundo. Conforme a sua satisfação aumentava e o outro gemia, ele foi aumentando a velocidade, até estar em ritmo acelerado.

Jensen estava experimentando aquela sensação ótima de estar dentro de alguém, pela primeira vez. Não era tão boa quanto a de ser penetrado, mas o corpo de Danny era gostoso de ser possuído. Era quente, e lhe apertava, depois soltava... Sentia maior necessidade de se enfiar inteiro nele, e obedecia ao seu instinto. Seus gemidos eram baixos como de costume; por outro lado, Danny gritava e xingava sem se importar com as pessoas na ruela lhe olhando, e talvez condenando por fazer isso praticamente em público. Uma coisa eram dois homens se beijando; outra eram dois homens transando.

Agarrava o quadril do moreno puxando-o para si, ajudado nessa atividade pelo próprio, que buscava mais contato de qualquer jeito. Viu que Danny tinha levado uma de suas mãos até seu membro e o manipulada um tanto sem harmonia. Achou que devia fazer isso no lugar dele, e começou a masturbá-lo, ficando os dois a realizar esse intento juntos.

O gozo de Danny veio primeiro, barulhento, alto e forte. O mais alto voltou a se apoiar na janela um tanto enfraquecido.

- Goza logo, Irlandês, eu preciso deitar...

Jensen só precisou de mais alguns minutos, bem poucos, para alcançar o seu prazer também. Deitou por cima das costas do outro, e acabaram caindo os dois no chão.

- Sai de dentro, Irlandês.

Jensen se arrastou para fora do moreno, e puxou o preservativo de si. Jogou no chão. Relaxou sobre o piso, tentando buscar o ar que. Danny o olhava sorrindo, também esgotado, deitado à sua frente.

- Nada mal pra sua primeira foda como ativo hein?

- Eu acho que ainda prefiro tomar, mas é, nada mal...

Danny gargalhou e fechou os olhos. Dormiram onde estavam.

* * *

**NOTA: **A música que Danny/Jared tocou no palco com os amigos se chama Darts Of Pleasure, do Franz Ferdinand.

Bom, esse capítulo é zero cultura. Quer dizer, quase... Afinal, temos um tutorial de "Como Ser Sexualmente Ativo Em Alguns Minutos Para Satisfazer Um Chato Que Me Aborrece Mas Eu Acabo Gostando". Também foi um lemon zero romantismo e zero "calores", mas Danny/Jared não seria ele mesmo se fizesse as vontades de seu Irlandês gostoso logo de cara, não?

Importantíssimo recado: Não importa se eu ou você somos ou não favoráveis à liberação do uso de drogas. Elas são de uso proibido no Brasil, e usá-las dá cadeia. Além disso, elas viciam mesmo, não existe essa de usar pouco ou muito, sempre ou quase nunca. Danny é um personagem ficcional e faz da vida dele o que der na telha. Nós não. Saúde e bem estar são mais importantes. Não faço apologia ao uso de nenhuma das substâncias citadas na fanfiction, bem pelo contrário.

Uma observação: Fiquei com preguiça de revisar depois de ajustar conforme a betagem, então os erros, se existentes, quero nem saber. :P

Respondendo review não logado:

Luluzinha: Eu gostei de fazer a pesquisa, e fico feliz que você e as demais pessoas estejam apreciando. Sou enjoada e não gosto de inventar tudo da minha cabeça, só em raras exceções.

Começaremos 2013 com a grande pergunta: Quem é Jared Padalecki? Haha Será que essa pergunta ficará mais famosa que "Quem matou Odete Roitman?"? Diferente do mistério da grande vilã Salve! Salve!, o de Jared descobriremos antes do final. E o de Jensen também, que nesse quesito não deixa a desejar! xD

Ah, Jared finalizou o punk delícia! Ou foi o contrário? Na minha visão, ser top ou bottom vai além de quem oferta a rodelinha, logo acho que foi Jared quem finalizou a parada.

Ideias loucas para a câmera de Jared? Hum... Ele também teve! Não sei se loucas no mesmo nível... Veremos!

Fico muito feliz que segue gostando! xD


	8. Waiting For The Rapture

**Capítulo 7 – Waiting For The Rapture **

_"She said "I'm tired_

_Come get me off the merry-go-round"_

_I'm wired_

_Well Heaven must have sent you_

_To save me for the rapture"_

* * *

Jensen acordou devagar. Tinham deixado a janela aberta, e a claridade acertava em cheio o seu rosto. Quando conseguiu se acostumar com a luz excessiva, viu que Danny já estava acordado, vestido e deitado em uma das camas, observando-o. Tinha um cigarro entre os dedos, e certamente não era um dos "comuns". Espreguiçou-se e sentiu o corpo inteiro doer. Dormir no chão e sem conforto era algo a que já se habituara, mas a sua matéria sempre protestava.

- Como você consegue acordar antes de mim todas as vezes? – Perguntou Jensen ao se sentar. Precisava fazer tudo com lentidão, para que as dores musculares não o machucassem tanto.

- Eu durmo pouco. Tomei banho, comi alguns dos seus chocolates e comecei a fumar, esperando você acordar. – Tragou e soltou a fumaça bem devagar, após segurá-la nos pulmões por alguns instantes. – Por sua culpa, já estou no segundo cigarro. Devia se envergonhar por dormir tanto e contribuir pra que eu me afunde ainda mais no vício. – Sorria ao dizer essas palavras.

- Não seja ridículo! – Jensen sorriu também. – Ficou aí fumando e me olhando?

- Quer coisa melhor? – Jared se sentou. – Eu comi chocolate, traguei meu cigarrinho e pude contemplar a sua nudez por muitos minutos. – Levantou-se e caminhou até o rapaz. – Não acha que eu tenho muita sorte? – Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Jensen.

- Eu acho que sim... – Jensen sorriu com malícia, puxando Danny para um beijo.

Danny retribuiu o gesto, jogando Jensen contra o chão novamente. Deitando-se sobre ele, intensificou o beijo e tocou a pele clara do outro com a ponta de seus dedos, enquanto usava a outra mão para puxar os cabelos do rapaz. Só parou o que fazia quando sentiu que algo em seu irlandês estava despertando.

- Sua boca tem um gosto horrível pela manhã! – Danny comentou quando terminaram de se beijar. – Você devia se arrumar. Preciso de você alimentado e pronto pra mais um dia de passeios.

- A sua está com gosto de mato, pra sua informação. Mato queimado. – Jensen retrucou, alisando os cabelos de Danny que caíam ao lado de seu rosto. – E mesmo assim, eu não reclamaria. – Beijou de novo o homem que estava sobre si, sendo correspondido. - Passeio?

- Mato queimado? – Danny riu. – Sim, um passeio... – Tocou o órgão do menor, estimulando a área. – Um passeio que tenho certeza que irá gostar. – Aumentou o ritmo da carícia. – Já andou de trem?

- Tem certeza que vou gostar... – Jensen engolia os seus gemidos. Não queria fazer barulhos assim pela manhã. – Cheguei em Amsterdã de trem... – Seu quadril ia ao encontro da mão de Danny.

- Quer que eu diga aonde vamos? – Mordeu o lábio inferior do americano, sem interromper o que fazia.

- T-tan-to... Faz... – A resposta saiu cortada e quase inaudível. Movimentava-se de forma a ter a mão do moreno escorregando ainda mais forte em seu membro.

- Eu vou lhe contar... – Danny se apoiou com o cotovelo no assoalho, ao lado da cabeça de Jensen, e o encarou. – Nós vamos ver os moinhos... – Abaixou-se e colou os lábios no ouvido de Jensen. – Em Kinderdijk... – Movimentava agora a sua mão com violência. Voltou a encará-lo. - Gosta da ideia, Irlandês? – A voz era propositalmente rouca e baixa. Tinha prazer em ver que dominava o rapaz, quando bem entendesse. Era bom vê-lo à mercê de seus caprichos, quaisquer que fossem esses.

- S-sim.. – Respondeu o outro em um sussurro.

Jensen já não tinha nenhum controle sobre si. Seu corpo convulsionava, totalmente entregue à manipulação do mais alto. Sua boca não se mantinha mais quieta, e seus lábios proferiam os mais absurdos gemidos. Tentava gemer baixo, como achava mais sensato, mas a tentativa era vã. Quanto mais cedo desistisse de se reprimir, mais prazer sentiria. Resolveu perder os sentidos no calor daquele momento. Não demorou a gritar muito alto, derramando o produto de seu prazer em si mesmo e no outro, que sorriu satisfeito.

- A sua expressão quando goza é perfeita, Irlandês. E seu grito foi... – Suspirou. - Grite mais vezes. Grite sempre! – Lambeu os lábios do ruivo, levantando-se. – Agora eu preciso de um novo banho. Você se arruma depois. Parece que precisa se recompor.

Jensen sequer teve forças para pensar em algo espirituoso para dizer ao seu anfitrião. Precisava gastar a sua energia para recuperar o seu fôlego, perdido devido a esse ato inesperado e delicioso.

**padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles**

Andavam na rua. Após se arrumarem, tomaram café no albergue, e deixaram as bicicletas por lá mesmo. Danny achou melhor pegar um taxi que os levasse até a estação de trem, a fim de que pudessem chegar a Rotterdan. A viagem, contando a baldeação, levava cerca de uma hora até lá. E de Rotterdan até Kinderdijk, levando em conta o metrô e o ônibus, levaria mais ou menos uma hora e meia. Já eram dez horas e alguma coisa. Danny queria poder voltar para dormir em Amsterdã.

Enquanto caminhavam, Danny explicou tudo ao seu convidado. Falava com entusiasmo e pressa. Demonstrava enorme desejo de levá-lo para ver os tais moinhos, mas estava difícil encontrar um taxi disponível. Jensen notou que o rapaz que andava ao seu lado, estava irritado com isso. Parecia ter muita vontade de chegar, e as circunstâncias não estavam favoráveis. Pensou que se não tivessem praticado aquele ato sexual quando ele acordou, o tempo seria aliado.

Se Danny queria tanto chegar, por que se dera ao trabalho de fazer o que fez? Por que não o acordou como fez no dia anterior? Tentar entender a sua mente era como montar um enorme quebra cabeças com peças faltosas. Nada fazia sentido se olhasse as peças isoladamente; se tivesse o conjunto inteiro em mãos, aí sim poderia compreender tudo. Analisar Danny sem ter nenhum elemento sobre quem ele realmente é, era pura perda de tempo. Estranhamente, Jensen notou que se sentia confortável com a situação. Não saber nada dele, de uma maneira bizarra, lhe dava segurança. A verdade por detrás de tudo aquilo talvez significasse algo terrível.

Não podia deixar de se questionar, apesar da conclusão a qual chegou. Danny tinha dinheiro, e não tinha dó em gastá-lo. Mesmo sendo rico, estava hospedado em um albergue de qualidade duvidosa para ele. Era um homem seguro de si, mas tinha fraquezas que não suportava admitir, possivelmente porque lhe eram dolorosas, por algum motivo. Tinha prazer em irritar Jensen, porém sempre que possível, lhe tratava com algo parecido com carinho. Impunha a sua vontade todas as vezes e no entanto, tomava decisões no intuito de agradar. Isso tudo fazia de Danny alguém misterioso e encantador. Esse conjunto de nuances fazia Jensen desejar ter o moreno por perto sempre.

Alguma coisa doeu dentro de seu peito, sem doer de fato. O texano se alarmou. Lembrava-se muito bem da última vez que sentiu isso enquanto pensava em alguém. Afinal, é possível se apaixonar por um personagem? Danny nada mais era do que o retrato de alguém que vivia, mas não existia. A pergunta que Jensen se viu fazendo a si mesmo, e que tinha maior peso, todavia, era outra: seria possível impedir que a paixão nascesse? Quando alguém se pergunta algo assim, já não estaria apaixonado? Perdeu a linha de raciocínio quando ouviu Danny gritar ao seu lado, estagnando.

- Caralho! Como pode uma porra de cidade desse tamanho não ter um só taxi livre?

- Se nós continuarmos andando, chegaremos do mesmo jeito... – Tentou acalmar o mais alto.

- Eu sei! É claro que eu sei! Mas eu quero um taxi! Eu não quero ir andando, eu quero uma porra de um taxi! É pedir muito, uma merda de taxi vazio pra nós? – Exclamava mais para desabafar do que para dialogar.

- Danny... Você precisa parar de gritar... – Jensen não sabia ao certo como lidar com aquela explosão de raiva. Já tinha visto Danny aborrecido, mas não daquele jeito.

- Quer saber, Irlandês? Nós não vamos ver nenhum moinho! Os moinhos que se fodam todos!

- Você parecia contente com a ideia, não acho que deve desistir.

- Eu não quero mais ir! Não vai dar tempo de voltar pra dormir aqui.

- Vai mesmo desistir por causa de um contratempo? Vai bancar o fraco? – Disse tentando imitar as expressões do parceiro.

- Você aprende rápido, hein? – Danny riu da resposta que ouviu, e esqueceu de sua raiva. Achou interessante ver seu Irlandês jogando palavras que ele próprio já havia usado contra ele.

- Vamos andando, Danny. E se for necessário, dormimos lá. Não tem onde dormir nessa tal cidade?

- Eu quase gosto dessa sua versão. Achei que não soubesse solucionar conflitos. – Danny o puxou para perto de si. – Pensando bem, dormir por lá pode ser boa ideia. O que nos dá tempo pra fazer alguma coisa por aqui antes.

- O que quer fazer?

- Primeiro, beijar você contra aquela parede ali. - Apontou para ela e Jensen se virou para vê-la. - E depois, arrumar um lugar pra revelar todos esses seus filmes. Quando voltarmos, quero ver as suas fotos. Vai me deixar ver as suas fotos? – Dizia empurrando Jensen até a parede que mencionara.

- Eu não sei se quero revelar essas fotos... Onde vou carregar? Minha mochila é pequena pra isso. Pensei em revelar só quando me instalar em algum lugar... – Deixava-se ser levado, falando sem tirar os olhos da boca do moreno.

- Pretende se instalar na Holanda? – Danny perguntou encostando Jensen na parede com força.

- Ai! – A pancada em suas costas realmente doeu. - Não...

- Então temos que revelar logo, senão eu não verei nenhuma... – Beijou o queixo do outro. – Qualquer coisa eu lhe compro outra mochila, uma mala, sei lá... – Falava e beijava o rosto de Jensen.

- Tudo bem... Como você quiser... – Respondeu o americano sorrindo.

- Essa é a sua versão que eu mais aprecio... Fazendo o que eu quero... – Beijou a boca rosada do punk, lenta e doloridamente, arrancando do outro alguns gemidos mistos de prazer e agonia.

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles_**

Estavam agora no trem que os levaria a Rotterdan. Compraram alguns sanduíches, garrafas de suco e água, alguns pacotes de biscoito e um suprimento da erva preferida de Danny. Fizeram tudo isso somente depois de deixarem os vários rolos de filme de Jensen em um dos poucos estabelecimentos que ainda fazia revelações, onde compraram outros rolos. Era na verdade o local de trabalho de um fotógrafo profissional. Danny observou quando o seu Irlandês assinou o papel e só conseguiu memorizar o primeiro nome escrito: Jensen.

Enquanto conversaram, Danny ia pensando. Jensen parecia ser um nome irlandês. Talvez ele fosse mesmo da Irlanda. A sua aparência tinha características capazes de determinar que o rapaz pudesse ter vindo daquele pedaço da Grã-Bretanha. Mas Jensen, ou Irlandês, como se referiria a ele até o fim de sua empreitada, para manter a impessoalidade, tinha outros segredos. Ele tinha uma marca muito estranha em seu corpo. Danny queria saber o motivo, e faria qualquer coisa para arrancar essa informação do outro. Um passeio romântico, algumas palavras doces, até mesmo fazer amor olhando nos olhos dele, se com isso conseguisse sensibilizar o seu punk ao ponto de fazê-lo se abrir completamente. Foi o plano que traçou enquanto o observava dormir, despido e perfeito, no chão do quarto.

Quando completaram o percurso de Amsterdã até o local onde os moinhos ficavam, Danny não quis tomar um ônibus, e riu do fato de ter conseguido um taxi facilmente dessa vez. Ainda bem que seu Irlandês tinha dito aquelas coisas quando ele pensou em desistir de ir até a outra cidade. O céu estava límpido, o sol brilhava bem no alto, e algumas aves se aventuravam a riscar o azul celeste com suas asas, voando bem longe do solo habitado por pessoas que, como Danny, desejavam ter a mesma liberdade que elas.

Abrindo mão de Danny por alguns instantes, Jared apreciou a beleza do lugar com o coração. Era fato que ele o usava muito pouco, mas quando o fazia, era de forma intensa. Olhou para a vegetação que pintava o caminho com seus tons frios, em sincronia e com toque de perfeição. Segurando a mão de seu convidado, se deixou encantar pela mistura daquelas cores com a água e com o horizonte. Pensou que se desejasse, poderia ser um homem sem angústias e pesares, e assim, abrir o peito para sensações que nunca experimentara, como a de se apaixonar por alguém. Aquele irlandês serviria para isso. Ele era sensível e puro. Faria muito bem para ele se apaixonar por um homem como aquele. Traria equilíbrio à sua vida. Ele gostaria de achar isso bom e interessante, mas não conseguia. Achava a ideia idiota. Apaixonar-se por alguém era burrice. E, de qualquer forma, ele se sentia impossibilitado para tanto. Ele decidiu jogar com os sentimentos alheios, e abandonou os seus próprios, há alguns anos atrás. Certas coisas, quando são esquecidas e caem em desuso, não se recuperam jamais. Ele acreditava nesse conceito. Amarrava-se a ele.

- Vamos passear de barco por aqui? – Perguntou ao ruivo quando pararam de caminhar para apreciar a vista.

- Tem barcos aqui também?

- Sim, tem barcos. Eles nos levam ao redor de todos os moinhos, acho que vinte moinhos. Você terá tempo para fotografar todos.

- Danny... Eu... Bom... Você sempre faz isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Sempre sai acolhendo desconhecidos, banca, transa com eles, e os leva pra lugares bonitos?

- Não. – Danny mentiu. Inúmeras vezes tinha feito isso. Preferia os estrangeiros desamparados, por isso se hospedava em locais baratos. A caça era mais fácil. – Por quê?

- Bem, você já gastou um bocado comigo, me colocou no seu quarto, me levou pra conhecer Amsterdã, e agora isso...

- Acha que não merece?

- Não é isso... Mas é estranho...

- Algumas pessoas fazem valer a pena esse tipo de tratamento, Irlandês.

Falou a frase com o tom mais doce que pôde. Tinha uma missão ali, não devia esquecê-la. Geralmente, não surgia nele nenhum interesse em saber de onde suas conquistas vinham, ou qualquer detalhe de suas histórias, mas o Irlandês era uma das exceções. Ele tinha despertado a sua curiosidade. Sabia em seu íntimo que o rapaz só confiaria nele de verdade, se visse que havia algum sentimento ali. Danny estava de volta, alerto, e já havia assumido o controle. Não pôde conter um sorriso travesso quando sentiu que o outro apertou um pouco mais a sua mão.

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles_**

O holandês o fez conhecer a praça antes de buscarem um barco. Danny disse que dormiriam ali, como o outro havia sugerido, e Jensen aprovou a ideia.

Kinderdijk parecia ser tão bonita quanto Amsterdã, porém infinitamente mais calma e pacífica. Suas fotos estavam ficando excelentes. Não tinha muita gente ao redor deles, o que os deixou mais à vontade para se beijarem e se acariciarem várias vezes. Jensen estava estranhando o comportamento tão dedicado e carinhoso de Danny, no entanto, nunca falaria nada a respeito. Pela primeira vez estava sendo levado em consideração, e adorou o fato. Danny sabia ser caloroso, e ele não tinha do que se queixar. Aproveitar sem questionar era a solução, até porque o seu coração se sentia alegre com tudo isso.

Quanto mais os minutos passavam, mais Jensen se apercebia que estava bem mais do que admirado com Danny. As perguntas que se fez pela manhã lhe retornaram à cabeça. Não poderia dizer ao certo se era paixão ou não; duvidava que esse tipo de sentimento nascesse tão rápido. Só se apaixonara uma vez e levou bastante tempo para se dar conta disso. Não havia como ser possível se apaixonar por alguém em menos de uma semana; mas não podia negar, o que quer que estivesse sentindo, era muito similar.

Talvez estivesse encantado com o novo apenas, e isso poderia estar confundindo o seu espírito. Danny tinha lhe dado muitas novas perspectivas, e elas tinham caído em seu ser de forma positiva. Era um sujeito misterioso, charmoso, bonito e divertido. E sabia conduzir Jensen com maestria. Dominava a sua vontade sem sutilezas, mas sem causar desconforto além do inicial. No fundo, era o tipo de conduta que gostava que tivessem com ele. Sua passividade precisava disso. E agora, com essa nova maneira de tratá-lo, fazia o americano aprofundar-se mais em algo que ele definiu como felicidade. Fosse o que fosse esse sentimento estranho, ele não queria que acabasse.

**_padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles_**

Tomaram um barco pequeno e saíram navegando pelos canais ao redor dos moinhos. O barqueiro seguia contando histórias e apontando para alguns lugares, na intenção de ilustrar o que dizia. Além de Jensen e Danny, tinha um casal com uma criança. A viagem era tranquila e permitia que todos aproveitassem bem o percurso. Jensen, enquanto fotografava, contemplava a beleza ambígua do lugar. Tal qual quando pisara em Amsterdã, ficou admirado com o encaixe perfeito entre o que o homem era capaz de construir, e o que tinha vindo do Grande Arquiteto.

Os atrativos naturais eram regulares. A vegetação era formada por grama e plantas verdes claras. Flores amarelas se destacavam pelo meio disso tudo. Algumas árvores quebravam a uniformidade, com seus galhos longos, às vezes entrelaçados, outras não, mas nunca sem folhas jovens e atraentes. A água era turva ao longe e clara de perto, refletindo com média nitidez quem buscasse se espelhar nela. O céu estava aberto. Quase nenhuma invasão de nuvens se via. Pássaros voavam muito alto, e a altura era tal que somente os sonhos do texano poderiam alcançar. Era um ambiente modesto e aconchegante, e atraente demais para Jensen.

Contrastando positivamente com isso, a intervenção humana se mostrava soberba. Os moinhos eram construções simétricas e garbosas, espalhadas numa perfeição sem igual. Olhar para tudo aquilo e não se sentir tocado era impossível. Agradeceu internamente a Deus por esses dias que vivia. Já contemplara muitos lugares bonitos, e todos eram especiais. No entanto, a Holanda ganhava deles por ter o que os demais não tinham: Daniel. Ou Danny. O nome não importava. Era a presença dele, cheia de energia, força, e agora de carinho, que lhe interessava.

Após navegarem, Danny o convidou a entrar em um dos moinhos, o único que fica aberto para visitações.

- Você não pode sair da Holanda sem ter entrado em um moinho, Irlandês! – Danny dizia enquanto andavam. Ele conduzia o outro pelas mãos, andando de frente para ele e de costas para o caminho. Seu sorriso era encantador e não parecia ter vontade de deixar o seu rosto. Com as covinhas acentuadas, esse sorriso seria capaz de convencer nações a abandonarem uma guerra em favor da paz.

- Eu vou, porque você quer me levar, mas não sei o que pode ter de interessante dentro de um moinho. O uso dele é externo. – Jensen falava, tomando o cuidado de observar se não tinha algum tropeço pelo concreto. A ideia infantil de Danny, de andar daquele jeito, era ridícula e ao mesmo tempo, cativante.

- Esse é o ponto! Você não tem como saber se não for lá! E que tipo de história você teria pra contar aos amigos e familiares na Irlanda? E pros seus filhos e netos?

- Eu não tenho filhos!

- Não tem agora, mas terá! Todo mundo tem filhos...

- Eu não tenho como ter um filho...

- Mas gostaria de ter?

- Claro! Filhos são uma parte importante da vida! – A resposta foi imediata.

- Então você terá! E eu não quero ser responsável por você só ter casos entediantes pra contar a eles, sobre o tempo que passou na Holanda!

- Não tem como se sentir entediado com você, Danny...

- Sei que não.

- Convencido!

- Também sei que sou! Diga algo que você nunca me disse antes!

- Qualquer coisa?

- É!

- Você é perfeito do jeito que é. – Disse sério.

- Essa é mesmo nova! – Danny sorriu ainda mais. - Me acha perfeito mesmo sendo viciado, chato, arrogante, pretensioso, invasivo, irritante, desrespeitador, egocêntrico, mentiroso e metido?

- Esqueceu de mencionar muitas coisas nessa lista, Danny... Mas eu gosto de você como é, apesar de tudo.

- Eu disse que quando se acostumasse comigo as coisas ficariam melhores, não disse? – Parou de andar. – E eu prometo que, daqui em diante, eu sempre serei bom pra você. Como disse que seria. – Olhava o outro dentro de seus olhos. – Falta muito pra chegar no moinho?

- Não, alguns passos só...

Dentro do moinho, Jensen se surpreendeu pela incontável vez, desde que chegara naquele país. O local era mobiliado e poderia abrigar uma pessoa normalmente. Danny lhe confidenciou no ouvido coisas obscenas que adoraria poder fazer ali dentro com ele, deixando-o vermelho algumas vezes, quando se beijaram.

Ao partirem de lá em busca de um lugar para dormir, Jensen sentia-se nas estrelas. Parecia ter quinze anos novamente. Jared também se sentia nas estrelas, mas por motivos diferentes. A destreza que conferia a si mesmo fazia-o se sentir muito mais maduro do que jamais seria.

* * *

**NOTA:** Esse capítulo só serviu para duas coisas: mostrar os sentimentos dos rapazes em relação ao outro, e apresentar a vocês um dos lugares que imagino ser um dos mais bonitos na Holanda: Kinderdijk, no município de Moleenwaard.

Kinderdijk é o maior conjunto de moinhos da Holanda, contendo dezenove no total. Os moinhos foram construídos mais ou menos pelo século XVIII. Segundo as pesquisas, _Kinder _significa _criança, _e _Dijk_ significa _dique, _e o nome do local é baseado numa lenda. Durante o século XV, muitas enchentes ocorreram na área onde hoje fica o país. Elas são chamadas de Enchentes Elizabeth ou Enchentes de Santa Elizabeth. Numa delas em especial, ocorrida em 1421, uma criança teria se salvado da tal enchente porque o berço onde estava ficou equilibrado com a ajuda de um gato em um dique. Esse local então ganhou esse nome.

A função dos moinhos em Kinderdijk era a de nivelar as águas para evitar novas enchentes (nos demais locais, os moinhos servem para moer grãos). Em 1927 eles tiveram o seu funcionamento paralisado, tendo sido retomado durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Na década de 50 foram paralisados e não foram mais usados até hoje.

Em 1997 Kinderdijk foi tombado como Patrimônio Histórico e Cultural da Humanidade pela UNESCO. Hoje eles permanecem desativados, porém podem ser utilizados em caso de emergência. O local onde ficam pode ser visitado gratuitamente, a pé ou de bicicleta, já que carros são proibidos na área. Passeios de barco são pagos e rodeiam todos os moinhos. Apenas um deles fica disponível para visitação, durante o período de 01 de março a 26 de outubro, e não é gratuito. Ao que consta há famílias pequenas que habitam nos demais moinhos.

Eu não quis colocar tudo isso no capítulo porque preferi focar nos pensamentos e sentimentos dos meninos, e deixar o cenário em segundo plano. Só que eu não me daria por satisfeita se não compartilhasse a informação com vocês, então, a nota gigante. Fiquem à vontade para corrigir qualquer informação, por favor. xD

Respondendo você agora, Luluzinha!

Jensen não é porquinho não, ele é prático! Jared que é um fresco psicótico por limpeza! Haha

Jared é o bobo que eu adoro! Acho que só eu e Jensen adoramos esse sujeito! E é um fato, ele vive la vida loka! Não tem um pingo de juízo nessa cabeça linda dele! E ele não faz ideia de como ser romântico não. Amor é amor, sexo é sexo. Ali tudo o que ele queria era esse segundo, então, sem "coisas de menininhas"!

Menina, você viu esse Jensen assanhadinho? Que ideia essa de querer partir para o abraço assim, na frente de todo mundo? Isso é tão anti-Jensen aqui! Pra você ver o que um homem com desejo e no limite é capaz de cogitar...

Eu adoro essa música! Gosto muito da banda, de modo geral. Recomendo que ouça as demais do Franz Ferdinand, são umas gracinhas!

Eu surpreendi com o(a) lemon né? Mas foi como eu disse, era necessário isso na fic. Danny jamais perderia a chance de forçar o pobre menino Jensen a uma situação inusitada e inédita. Agora quanto a foda ser boa, foi você que me surpreendeu, porque imagino que para quem leu, deve ter doído a falta de carinho durante o ato.

Gosto das suas teorias! Mas não direi nem se estão quentes ou frias porque spoilers são maldade!

Aprecio muitíssimo que você continue lendo! Obrigada!


	9. Strange Thing

**Capítulo 8 – Strange Thing**

_"Here is a pocket full of life with no solution_

_Take it for what it is, it's only drunken lies(...)_

_Mick says that he can never get no satisfaction,_

_These days I think I know exactly what he means..._

_What does he mean?_

_You won't get, you don't get what you need,_

_Life is a strange thing!..."_

* * *

Andaram pela cidade até se cansarem demais para prosseguir. Jensen, na verdade, poderia continuar andando por muito mais tempo, mas Danny já estava reclamando. O moreno não era dado a longas caminhadas sem propósito algum. Tudo o que merecia ser visto naquele lugar, já tinham visto, e eram os moinhos. O resto da cidade tinha poucos atrativos. Tomaram um taxi, mais uma vez rapidamente, o que fez Danny rir de novo da ironia de não ter conseguido essa façanha em Amsterdã, maior e bem mais movimentada. Seguiram para Rotterdan, onde, segundo Danny, fariam algumas compras e se instalariam em um hotel de luxo. Jensen quis protestar, mas achou que se calar era o que devia fazer. Ele não convenceria Danny de qualquer coisa que fosse, e, bem dentro de si, sentia falta de conforto e regalias, como tinha antes de sair de casa.

As compras a que Danny se referira eram roupas. Tinham saído do albergue com a intenção de retornar no mesmo dia, e quando decidiram que dormiriam na outra cidade, não se preocuparam em retornar para buscar algumas peças. Jensen até tinha uma muda dentro de sua mochila, que de lá nunca saía, mas Danny não; logo, o moreno quis comprar roupas novas para os dois. Estavam agora em uma loja grande e aparentemente cara em Rotterdan. Danny tentava convencer Jensen a deixa-lo comprar um terno para ele.

- Eu nunca gostei de roupas formais, Danny... E ficam horríveis em mim...

- Deixa que eu escolho o que fica bom ou não em você. Vai ficar bom! – Dizia em seu ouvido, o abraçando.

- Eu não tenho como concordar com você. Eles não me caíam bem antes, agora com essa minha cara, ficará péssimo. Eu não quero um terno.

- Bom... Se você não quer... Me faz só um favor então, experimenta um, pra eu ver como fica. – Beijou-o nos lábios. – Faz isso?

Jensen não teve forças para negar. Danny conseguiria o que desejasse dele, de qualquer maneira. Antes se utilizava da força intelectual para tanto, aborrecendo Jensen, o encurralando mentalmente, até que ele não suportasse a pressão. Nesse momento, o rapaz alcançava o seu objetivo sendo carinhoso. Desde que o seu único relacionamento amoroso terminara, de forma pouco satisfatória, o americano não tinha tido uma interação romântica com mais ninguém. O que ele tinha com Danny, naqueles poucos dias, estava longe de ser um romance, mas era o mais próximo que chegara nesse tempo todo. Puxou o moreno pelos cabelos e o beijou, devotando-se inteiro nesse ato. Quando ele o largou, viu que Danny sorria. Interpretou como um sorriso de alegria, julgando que o rapaz se sentia como ele.

Danny escolheu um terno com uma vendedora, e seguiu com Jensen para o provador. Como em todas as lojas finas, o local onde se fazia as provas de roupa era um salão, com puffs e sofás espalhados ao redor de cabines. Enquanto aguardava o Irlandês se trocar, do lado de fora, sentado em um estofado extremamente macio, Danny pensava que tudo estava acontecendo dentro de seus planos. O último golpe ele daria de noite, dentro do quarto. Já tinha arquitetado tudo o que iria dizer, toda a cena que iria armar para tanto. Apoiou-se com os cotovelos no encosto do assento, ficando meio deitado, e cruzou as pernas. Começou a assoviar uma canção.

A única coisa que estava lhe deixando preocupado era o fato de estar gostando demais de ser gentil com seu Irlandês. Não costumava ser assim. Para ser honesto, nunca foi assim com nenhum outro. Ele interpretava o sujeito apaixonado algumas vezes, mas isso sempre lhe causava náuseas. Com a caça da vez, era diferente. Tocar o seu rosto com suavidade lhe deixava contente. Abraçá-lo o fazia querer ficar assim para sempre, somente pelo contato com a pele do outro. A sua própria curiosidade excessiva já era estranha, por si só. Se fosse outra pessoa, ele já teria encerrado tudo, ao se perceber nessa condição. Mas não queria abrir mão do Irlandês. Não tinha vontade de procurar outro para se divertir. Era esquisito constatar que um único homem estava lhe bastando, fazendo com que desejasse gastar todas as suas horas com ele. Já tinha conhecido rapazes interessantes, até mais que o Irlandês, e nunca ficou nesse estado. Seu alerta de perigo estava soando alto, e, de forma inédita, cogitou deixá-lo ecoar até que ensurdecesse os seus tímpanos.

- Danny... – Jensen chamou o outro de dentro do provador.

- Sim? – O mais novo se sentou novamente.

- Já vesti, vem cá ver.

- Vem você aqui fora, Irlandês!

- Eu tô me sentido ridículo, não vou aí!

- Vem logo, Irlandês, deixa de frescura! – Danny gritou rindo.

- Não! Vem você aqui, por favor!... – A voz continha súplica.

- Tá, eu vou...

Danny se levantou e entrou no vestiário da loja. Ao contrário do que o Irlandês afirmara, ele estava muito bonito no terno azul escuro que foi escolhido para ele. O caimento tinha sido perfeito. O tom da roupa contrastava de forma incrível com o tom de vermelho intenso do cabelo do outro, e os brincos, maquiagem e tatuagem no pescoço quebravam a severidade da vestimenta. A camisa preta, parcialmente aberta por dentro do paletó, deixava a sua pele ainda mais alva, e evidenciava algumas sardas, bem claras, que ele tinha no peito.

- Você está lindo, Irlandês. – Aproximou-se do outro e o beijou, intensamente, sem permitir qualquer manifestação da parte dele.

Quando se separaram, Danny sentou no chão, e ficou olhando para ele, sem nada dizer. Jensen o olhava encantado, sem saber quais palavras poderia usar no momento.

- Eu vou levar esse terno pra você, e você escolhe outra coisa que queira usar. Nem abra essa sua boca deliciosa pra protestar, eu quero que você tenha esse terno. E você sabe, quando eu quero, eu preciso. Se não quiser usá-lo agora mesmo, pode tirar. Eu até prefiro que você não queira usar, pra ver você se despir pra mim. – Sorriu malicioso.

- Eu vou tirar, não quero usar isso. Vai comprar à toa. – Respondeu retribuindo o sorriso que recebia.

- O dinheiro é meu, eu gasto como quiser. Mas não comece a tirar a roupa ainda!

Danny se levantou, e saiu do local. Quando retornou, trancou a porta do recinto. Foi até a cabine e puxou Jensen para fora, deixando-o bem no centro da sala, onde a luz era mais forte. Tinha nas mãos um aparelho pequeno, que colocou sobre uma bancada. Ao ligá-lo, Jensen ouviu a música, e a reconheceu.

**_You talk too much,  
Never saying what's on your mind,  
It's written on your face,  
An' in the words you hide behind._**

Olhou incrédulo para Danny, que já estava sentado no sofá.

- Você não tá pretendendo que eu... - Pausou por alguns segundos o que dizia. - Quer que eu tire a roupa... Com música?

- Sim, isso mesmo! – Pegou a câmera que comprou no outro dia, ligou e mirou a lente para Jensen. – E eu vou gravar.

A música continuava tocando...

**_I know what you want,  
I can see what you're looking for,  
I know what you want from me,  
An' I'm gonna give you more._**

- Que absurdo, Danny, eu jamais conseguiria fazer isso! É uma ideia tão...

- Perfeita? Genial? Quente? Deliciosa? Excitante? – Pausou a filmagem.

- Revoltante, idiota, prepotente, repulsiva, impossível.

- Se você fizer isso pra mim, eu deixo você escolher uma coisa pra eu fazer pra você.

- Não vem com isso pra cima de mim, no final você nunca faz o que eu peço...

- Eu tô dizendo que vou fazer qualquer coisa que você escolher em troca do que tô querendo agora! – Falou como se estivesse ofendido.

- De verdade?

- Claro!

- Eu vou querer ser o passivo essa noite. – Disse sem reservas.

- Ah, Irlandês... Isso? – Gargalhou. Era o que ele pretendia mesmo. - É quase uma bênção! Eu vou adorar estar dentro de você hoje...

**_I'm gonna slide it in  
Right to the top,  
Slide it in,  
I ain't never gonna stop.  
Slide it in,  
Right to the top,  
I'm gonna slide it in, slide it in,  
Slide it in, baby..._**

Jensen sorriu, e de olhos fechados, começou a tirar a roupa, tentando se manter no ritmo da música. Para Danny, aquilo era mais que um pequeno jogo excitante. Era mais do que satisfação por dobrar, novamente, o seu Irlandês. Era qualquer coisa indefinível, uma sensação nova e empolgante. A única coisa que sentia, era a euforia de ter um homem como aquele, disponível e manipulável, com o qual poderia viver por todos os dias de sua vida, e essa sensação era ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa e perturbadora.

**padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles**

A aventura da tarde tinha rendido um strip-tease improvisado e desajeitado de Jensen, acompanhado de abraços e esfregações sobre o chão, até que estivessem livres da tensão que os dominou durante a apresentação particular do punk. Tudo foi filmado pela câmera de Danny, que a guardou muito bem quando finalizaram. Não se empolgaram demais, pois Danny preferia que as atividades mais intensas fossem reservadas para a noite. Queria ter tempo e conforto para aproveitar cada espaço do corpo do outro, e precisava de um clima mais íntimo para começar a questioná-lo, a fim de saber da sua vida.

Quando saíram do vestiário, receberam alguns sorrisos de cumplicidade de alguns vendedores, em especial da vendedora que havia escolhido o terno para Jensen, a qual, por coincidência, também tinha emprestado o seu MP3; de todos os que Danny abordou, ela era a única que tinha algo audível na lista de reprodução. Particularmente, Whitesnake não era o seu tipo de rock 'n' roll favorito, mas ele conhecia a banda, e apreciava algumas músicas.

Ainda escolheram mais uma roupa para Jensen, e outras tantas para Danny, que aproveitou para comprar algumas peças que precisava, mas ainda não tinha se dado ao trabalho de fazê-lo. Antes de irem embora, afrontaram o senhor que preparava os embrulhos dos clientes, beijando-se fervorosamente no balcão de trabalho dele, após Jensen perceber e comentar com Danny que o homem os encarava com reprovação.

Seguiram para um prédio chamado Manhattan Hotel. Ao que tudo demonstrava, era um local cinco estrelas, ao menos aos olhos de Jensen. Ele conhecia locais luxuosos; quando mais novo, estivera em alguns. Danny pediu por uma suíte presidencial, e foi informado que a única desocupada estava reservada para o dia seguinte, para noivos recém-casados. Danny argumentou mais uma vez, porém segurando uma boa quantia de dinheiro. A moça da recepção sorriu sem jeito, e pegando o gordo maço em suas mãos finas e muito bem tratadas, registrou os rapazes, sem sequer lhes solicitar documentos - a identidade deles eram as notas de Euro. A única coisa que Danny precisou fazer foi prometer que sairiam pela manhã.

Quando entraram no quarto, o holandês anunciou que iria tomar banho. Jensen se ofereceu para ir junto com ele, mas o moreno alegou que banhos são coisas pessoais demais, coisa de casal, e eles não eram nada sequer próximos disso. Jensen não gostou muito da resposta, mas entendeu que era certa. Eles não eram um casal. Ao menos, não um convencional. Ainda. Ele achava que poderiam ser, tinha esperança que isso aconteceria. Estava envolvido, e acreditava que o outro, mesmo tentando não demonstrar, também estava, e na mesma proporção.

**padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles**

Jensen saiu do banho vestindo um dos roupões do hotel. Como o quarto estava equipado para uma noite de núpcias, tudo dentro dele sugeria uma estadia sexy e romântica. Tinha pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas pelo lugar, garrafas de vinhos e champanhe, taças de cristal da melhor qualidade, pequenos doces e artefatos sexuais básicos, colocados em cada cômodo do lugar. Viu Danny mexendo no laptop do hotel, vestido do mesmo jeito que ele, com um cigarro aceso entre os dedos, que, pelo cheiro, era do tipo menos agradável. Tinha uma bandeja com pequenos sanduíches perto de si, e uma garrafa de vinho tinto aberta.

- Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas o que você está fazendo?

- Não é mesmo. – Falou sem tirar os olhos do que observava. - Vem ver!

Jensen caminhou até o rapaz e se posicionou atrás de sua cadeira, vidrando os olhos na tela. Eram fotos. As fotos do passeio em Amsterdã, que Danny tirou com sua máquina moderna.

- São as fotos do dia do barco, né? Estão bonitas, Danny. – Começou a acariciar os cabelos do outro, inconscientemente. – Eu esqueci de tirar fotos naquele dia, durante o passeio no rio.

- Estou mandando pra um amigo meu, pra ele mandar imprimir pra amanhã. Quero lhe dar essas fotos. – Pausou por alguns segundos, e reiniciou a falar com a voz meiga e sentida. Precisava começar a dizer coisas que o Irlandês gostaria de ouvir. – Você só tinha olhos pro barqueiro, sem chances de lembrar de tirar fotos... Nem olhava pra mim...

- Você estava mesmo com ciúmes daquele cara, não é? – Riu divertido, e andou até a mesa, apoiando-se nela, de frente para o outro. – Ficou tão óbvio...

- Já falei que eu não tenho ciúmes! – Retribuiu o olhar, e quando viu o sorriso desenhado nos lábios de sua presa, armou um semblante de quem entrega os pontos. – OK, você tem razão. Eu tive ciúme sim... Mas não vá se dar muita importância por isso, foi rápido e nem lembro mais como me senti direito!...

- Sei... Você ficou com medo de eu sair da sua aba, de perceber que não preciso de você... Medo de ficar sozinho, sem mim... Você está me amando! – Gargalhou.

- Pode ser... – As palavras lhe atingiram de um jeito inédito. Não achou que fossem descabidas, de todo. Tinha desenvolvido um carinho diferente por seu Irlandês, e estava se dando conta disso. – Que tal começarmos a fazer o que você me pediu hoje, na loja?

Levantou-se e apagou o cigarro que tinha nas mãos. Serviu-se de uma taça de vinho, bebendo-a de uma única vez. Aproximou-se do parceiro, encaixando-se em um abraço.

- Quer que eu apague as luzes? Quer aqui, nessa mesa? Na cama, na varanda?... – Perguntou roçando os lábios em seu pescoço, entre beijos.

- Quero que me dê o que eu preciso, tanto faz como...

- E o que é? – Desamarrou o roupão do rapaz.

- Você. Quero você por completo, essa noite.

**...**

Após alguns minutos entretidos com preliminares românticas e cheias de paixão - genuína de uma das partes, e fabricada, de outra -, encontravam-se sobre a cama, em plena atividade sexual. Danny havia deitado o americano sobre o móvel. Posicionou-se entre as suas pernas, apoiou o quadril do rapaz sobre as suas coxas, e investia-se contra ele, agora. Seu movimento era leve, pouco forte, lento e ritmado. Enquanto fazia isso, observava atentamente as reações do ruivo. Tinha certeza que, depois daquilo, ele poderia perguntar diretamente o que quisesse do irlandês, que ele responderia, porque estava totalmente envolvido. Havia um prazer exagerado em suas feições, e Danny conhecia aquilo. Já tinha visto em muitos rostos. Ele não iria perguntar nada de forma direta, porém. Precisava complicar as coisas, e não estaria satisfeito se não jogasse com as emoções da sua conquista. O controle total sobre o outro, e usar os seus sentimentos, para no final causar sofrimento, era uma parte dele mesmo. Era uma necessidade tão grande que não conseguia se imaginar desistindo disso, mesmo com a vontade crescente de ficar com o seu Irlandês por muito tempo; talvez, por toda a vida.

Jensen, por sua vez, sentia-se pertencente ao sujeito que lhe penetrava com tanta delicadeza. Com as suas pernas entrelaçadas na cintura de Danny, remexia-se na cama, tentando forçar um contato maior com o outro. Ele precisava de mais energia naquilo, de mais ação. Estava bom como acontecia, mas aquilo não o satisfazia. A forma de Danny fazer amor era perfeita, porque, na sua cabeça, tanta doçura no ato indicava entrega, e somente pessoas apaixonadas se entregam nesses momentos. O seu corpo, todavia, protestava por algo mais carnal. Era a luta incessante do ser, o que a alma precisava e o que o corpo queria. Decidiu que iria atender aos reclames do seu físico. Tinha certeza que teria tempo para alimentar a sua alma depois.

- Danny... Assim... Tão... Não tá bom...

- E como você quer? Mais rápido? Mais forte?

- Assim...

Ergueu o seu corpo, acomodando-se sobre Danny. Quando ficou confortável, iniciou um processo de subida e descida, impulsionando-se com os joelhos, e segurando os ombros do maior. Mexia-se sobre o membro do moreno, até encontrar a forma certa de ser atingido na sua região interna de prazer, e manteve-se no ritmo conquistado. Danny acompanhava os seus movimentos, movendo-se para cima, facilitando o contato. Segurava o quadril do punk, oferecendo sustentação e firmeza para que prosseguisse.

- Podia ter me falado que queria essa posição, Irlandês...

- Eu não sabia o que queria até agora...

Danny o beijou da maneira mais carinhosa e quente que tinha em seu repertório de carícias. Ao parar de beijar o rapaz, viu que ele manteve os olhos fechados, jogando a cabeça para trás, e mordia os lábios, entre um gemido e outro. Parecia que o deleite era bem mais que físico. Não era totalmente novo aquele tipo de expressão, o conhecia de ter visto nas faces de muitos com os quais já tinha transado. Havia no semblante do seu irlandês, todavia, uma satisfação quase espiritual, e esse era o diferencial. Quis sentir algo parecido com aquilo que o Irlandês estava experimentando. Fechou os próprios olhos, e por um instante, achou que tinha atingido um nível similar de contentamento. Foi como uma corrente elétrica percorrendo todos os seus músculos e tendões, vindas de dentro para fora. Era muito melhor que um orgasmo. A sensação melhorava ao escutar a respiração e os sussurros do outro. Só voltou a abrir os olhos quando ouviu o Irlandês gritar, no exato momento em que o seu tórax foi atingido com um líquido pegajoso. O seu Irlandês lhe olhava, sorrindo. Tinha um brilho incrível em seus olhos verdes esmeralda. Aquele olhar continha mais felicidade do que ele julgava alguém ser capaz de sentir em uma vida inteira. Contagiou-se por essa felicidade que o convidava a se embriagar nela.

- Me avise quando você chegar lá... Eu só vou parar quando você estiver satisfeito...

- Se você continuar nessa cavalgada gostosa, não vai demorar...

De fato, não demorou. Separaram-se, e cada um ficou de um lado da cama, sem perderem o contato visual. Danny achou que era hora de fazer o que tinha planejado logo, porque tinha algo gritando muito forte dentro de sua cabeça, para que parasse com o seu plano. Ele tinha medo dessa voz. Ela era desesperada, e ouvi-la o levaria a perder o controle de sua vida e de suas ações. Pessoas que se deixam levar por sentimentos, inevitavelmente se partem em pedaços que não podem ser emendados de forma a serem como eram antes. Ele não queria quebrar de novo. A vida já o tinha partido em várias oportunidades no passado, e cada uma delas lhe matou um pouco. Tudo ocorreu como um processo de tortura medieval, e ele já tinha cansado de protagonizar esse ritual. Não suportava mais remodelagens. Tinha sido um absurdo cogitar, mais cedo, que poderia se apaixonar pelo homem à sua frente. Continuava sendo um desatino ainda estar se questionando, mas não conseguia evitar. Percebia um motor novo se movimentando em suas entranhas, regado com um combustível desconhecido, que lhe dava vigor inesgotável e agradável, mas assustava muito mais que a imagem do próprio inferno. Não podia se entregar a essa novidade. Ele nem sabia mais como era amar alguém, e não conhecia o amor naquela versão. Cedo ou tarde, ele acabaria magoando o Irlandês, além de si mesmo; que fosse cedo, então, para que o outro pudesse encontrar alguém que o merecesse de verdade. Alguém que não era ele, com toda a certeza.

- Meu nome é Jorren. – Falou o holandês, do nada. Sempre que se conta uma mentira, deve-se baseá-la em um ponto de verdade, para que possa ser crível. Era um conceito que ele criara.

- Seu nome... Do que tá falando? – Jensen perguntou.

- Meu nome é Jorren Van Manen. – Era verdade. Ou tinha sido verdade. Ele fora Jorren por catorze anos de sua vida.

- E por que tá falando isso agora? – Jensen lhe olhava surpreso.

- Eu cansei de mentir pra você. Não faz mais sentido me disfarçar. – Disse de olhos baixos. Queria aparentar vergonha, com toque de candura na declaração.

- Cansou de men... Espera, o que tá acontecendo? Você parecia gostar dessa coisa toda de Danny e Irlandês e Rumpis... Como é o nome? Bom, isso não vem ao caso. Por que desistiu disso? Por que agora?

- O nome é Rumpelstiltskin. E eu lhe disse meu nome, portanto você está livre... – Riu baixo e se levantou da cama. Estava preparando o terreno para se declarar apaixonado, para fazer jus ao seu modus operandi.

Danny caminhou até a mesa, onde tinha deixado o cigarro apagado. Reacendeu-o e foi até a vidraça. De lá, era possível ter uma vista completa de Roterdan. Puxou uma cadeira e se sentou de costas para a cama.

-Tá... Mas... Por que agora? – Jensen estava mesmo intrigado. Não se moveu de onde estava, mantendo o olhar fixo para a parede que ficava atrás de onde Danny estava antes.

- Ora, porque... – Respirou fundo. – Eu percebi que... Quando você... Olhando pra você... Irlandês, eu... – Tragou profundamente o seu cigarro, segurou a fumaça nos pulmões até não poder mais, e a soltou bem devagar. – Eu... Acho... Droga, Irlandês! Eu nem sei como dizer!

- Mas você precisa, porque eu não tô entendendo. – Jensen estava entendendo, mas não estava acreditando. Sentia que o outro poderia estar apaixonado, ou quase isso, assim como ele mesmo estava, mas supor é uma coisa, ter certeza é outra.

- Vem até aqui, Irlandês, por favor. – Chamou-o com a mão, sem se virar para ele.

Era hora do show. E dessa vez, teria que ser melhor ator do que já fora antes, porque a sua vontade de interpretar estava fraca.

* * *

**NOTA:** A música da sem vergonhice desnecessária é Slide It In, do Whitesnake. Eu acho que cai tão bem para momentos assim!

O Manhattan Hotel existe e a suíte presidencial é maior que a minha casa! haha Se quiserem ver, esse é o site oficial (tirem os espaços): w ww. man hatt na hote lrot ter dam defa ult-

Bom, esse capítulo é o antepenúltimo dessa primeira fase. Eu tinha duas intenções, a de que fossem apenas este e mais outro, e de postá-los juntos. Eles estavam prontos, só aguardando os ajustes de betagem, o que já está OK. Quando fui lê-los, percebi que tinham muita informação para que ficassem em dois, apenas. Não falo de informação em relação a acontecimentos. É que, até então, Jensen e seus sentimentos eram o centro das atenções, e Jensen é um homem claro e contínuo, a sua mente é sequencial. Jared, por outro lado, é confuso, a sua cabeça é uma bagunça. E como ele será o foco principal nesse fim, os capítulos vão e voltam nas emoções e nas dúvidas dele. Por isso, para vocês que conseguem ler fics em andamento (acho uma dádiva, eu quase nunca consigo) pudessem entrar nessa montanha-russa mais tranquilamente, eu dividi em três. Essa preocupação se estende ao fato de postar tudo junto, também. Acho que ficará melhor se vocês tiverem ao menos um intervalo de um dia entre os capítulos. Não sei se tenho razão, mas penso que seja mais acertado.

Respostas aos reviews não logados:

Naty: Compreendo perfeitamente a sua visão. Geralmente esperamos que as coisas se encaixem, que tudo flua decentemente, ao menos na ficção, não é? Não recrimino.

A questão é que o Jared não foi pensado para agradar, para caber num contexto agradável. Nenhum dos dois foi, na verdade. Se por um lado, Jared é manipulador, sem vergonha e de caráter duvidoso, Jensen não tem força de espírito suficiente para se afastar de um sujeito nocivo como ele, e isso também é defeito. Nem todo mundo que encontramos na vida é ilibado, bondoso, e nem sempre nós nos apegamos a quem deveríamos, e acabamos nos deixamos levar por situações que sabemos que vão estourar na nossa cara no futuro. Nem sempre as coisas são bonitas, e acho que esse é o ponto principal da fic.

Eu me sinto na obrigação de avisar que o Jared ainda terá seus momentos "pé no saco" no futuro, e Jensen ainda será manso, apesar de ambos se modificarem um pouco devido às suas experiências. Se quiser se dar a oportunidade de, talvez, se surpreender com os personagens, ficarei bastante feliz que continue a leitura, mas não exigirei que você passe por cima de seus próprios limites para continuar. Fique à vontade, por favor, e muito obrigada pela sinceridade. Realmente aprecio pessoas sinceras. Ah, e essa figura do Jensen é mesmo inspirada no Priestly, amo o visual dele no filme! =D

Luluzinha: Não posso culpar ninguém por deixar de dormir direito pra ficar contando as maravilhosas sardas do Jensen! Se eu fosse a Danneel, não faria outra coisa nessa vida! Ou faria...

Essas perguntas sobre os passados deles serão um pouco respondidas nesses três últimos capítulos, em pinceladas, e nos dois próximos capítulos extras, que conterão o resumo das bios deles, serão totalmente trazidas à luz. Acho que muitas coisas já devem estar claras, tantas outras podem ser deduzidas, e não garanto que haverá surpresas, nem que será convincente, mas as coisas se explicarão. xD

Ah, eu ainda acho o Jensen um cara normal, e Jared fresco demais! Eu gosto de surpreender e de ser surpreendida, portanto, estamos bem! Isso de review é delicado. Nem sempre a pessoa tem tempo para escrever tudo o que gostaria, ou consegue se expressar em palavras, e acaba parecendo tudo muito superficial, ainda que não seja. Eu admiro quem deixa review, de qualquer natureza. É sinal de respeito com quem escreve, mesmo se for um review ruim. Mas é como eu digo, se você agrada todo mundo, tem alguma coisa muito errada na sua vida! Até hoje, não me deparei com nada desagradável, ou desrespeitoso. Algumas opiniões divergentes, mas isso faz parte. =)

Obrigada pelos elogios! É bom saber que eu faço sentido de alguma forma! Quanto aos spoilers, total maldade antecipar as coisas, mas comigo. E meu pequeno prazer sádico em deixar vocês ansiosos ficaria como? Haha Espero que esse meu desvio de caráter não faça você desgostar da leitura!


	10. Sad Song

**Capítulo 9 – Sad Song**

_ " What we don't see_

_Well it can't be real_

_What we don't touch we cannot feel (...)_

_When we cheat and we lie_

_Nobody says it's wrong_

_So we don't ask why_

_Cause it's all just the same at the end of the day..."_

* * *

Jensen fez o que lhe foi pedido. Andou até onde Danny estava, e se sentou no batente da vidraça, de frente para ele. Olhava-o com expressão inquisidora.

Danny o havia chamado para que pudesse ver como ele reagiria ao que ia ouvir. Era parte do charme de fazer o que ele fazia, saborear todos os momentos. Interessante era se aperceber que o prazer do que estava prestes a realizar, não era tão agradável como já fora no passado. Mas não deixaria de concretizar nada. Nunca deixaria, por ninguém. Nem por aquele rapaz que lhe deu, durante o sexo, muito mais do que o próprio corpo. O seu irlandês tinha lhe dado uma sensação nova, especial... Inefável. E iria retribuir com algo nada bonito, porque esse era quem ele era. Era quem ele tinha escolhido ser. Quem ele precisava ser. Quem não queria mais ser. O que demônios se passava dentro de sua cabeça?

- Eu me chamo Jorren, como disse. Nasci aqui na Holanda, em Amsterdã. – Olhava para Jensen com o olhar deslocado.

- Você já disse isso, Danny...

- Jorren. Me chame de Jorren, daqui em diante. - Sua fala foi incisiva.

- Você precisa me dar um tempo... Durante esses dias todos eu chamei você de Danny, não consigo mudar de repente... - O seu tom de voz era um pedido de desculpas.

- Que seja. Você pode de chamar do que quiser, então... – Comentou com a voz grave e baixa.

- Ei! Nenhum comentário espirituoso, sarcástico, irônico?...

- É o que Danny faria, não é? – Riu fraco.

- É o que eu esperaria mesmo... Você sempre me tratou assim... – Falava com a cabeça inclinada, num misto de surpresa, incredulidade e êxtase.

- Eu fui muito ruim com você, não fui? Eu disse coisas, forcei você a tantas outras... - Suas palavras eram temperadas com pseudo-arrependimento.

- Bom, foi, mas... – Desceu de onde estava e se ajoelhou em frente ao moreno, apoiando-se nos joelhos do outro. – Eu... Não achei ruim... Não de verdade... Quer dizer, foi ruim, mas... – Sentou-se entre as pernas do maior, dando-lhe as costas. – Eu deixei, não foi?

- Deixou mesmo... - Disse Danny acomodando-se melhor na cadeira, a fim de permitir que o ruivo se sentasse melhor. – Mesmo assim, Irlandês, isso não justifica nada.

- Talvez... Mas eu preciso que você me explique o que tá havendo... – Apoiou a cabeça no abdômen do holandês.

- Bom, eu vou tentar... – Danny tragou seu cigarro e pousou a mão em seu joelho. A outra mão colocou no pescoço de Jensen, acariciando-o.

- Tente logo. – Jensen tinha vontade urgente de ouvir da boca de Danny as coisas que ele sentia. Sempre fora um rapaz emotivo e de sentimentalidades fáceis, deixava-se embalar sem esforço.

- Bem... Eu decidi dizer quem sou porque... Eu já vinha sentindo isso antes, mas hoje... Quando eu tive você, tão... Entregue... Eu me senti... Talvez eu esteja... Lembra que você disse que eu estava amando você? Eu acho que... Quem sabe? - Tropeçava nas frases.

Danny deslizava agora os dedos pelos cabelos de Jensen, enquanto falava e tragava o seu cigarro, com mais rapidez que o habitual. Estava nervoso. Ainda conseguia dizer exatamente as palavras que escolhera, e do jeito que premeditara, mas aquilo soava muito errado. Não era o que queria dizer. Não queria falar nada, para ser honesto. Queria desfazer a teia de mentiras e sedução mesquinha de uma vez por todas. Cada vez que a sua mão era tocada pelos fios ruivos do outro, percebia que nada do que fazia estava correto.

- Você quer dizer que, de repente, se apaixonou por mim? – Jensen soltou de uma só vez.

- É... Eu acho que... Pode ser... – Sempre funcionava fingir confusão, muito embora a sua não fosse falsa de todo.

- É tão difícil assim dizer, Danny? – Tocou a mão do rapaz, que estava pousada em seu joelho.

- Eu não sei o que é... É tão... Inesperado! – Colocou a nota certa de emoção na última palavra. A sua atuação estava estupenda. Se é que era apenas atuação. Não estava sendo o mesmo que já tinha seduzido tantos outros jovens e os feito de palhaços.

- Por que não diz simplesmente "_eu estou apaixonado por você"? _– Virou-se de frente para o maior, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Danny tocou o seu rosto com ternura. Deu a última tragada em seu cigarro e jogou a pontinha restante fora. Sorriu de volta para o seu irlandês.

- Eu achei que já estivesse claro, mas vejo que terei de ser literal. Eu não sei o que é isso que tem martelado na minha cabeça, mas você mexeu comigo... E talvez... Muito talvez... Percebeu? – Fingia timidez.

- Vou tentar ajudar você...

Jensen se levantou e pôs um dos joelhos entre as pernas de Danny, para lhe dar suporte. Inclinou-se sobre o maior e o beijou. Começou com um beijo sossegado, elevando o vigor dos movimentos aos poucos. Suas mãos percorriam a extensão das madeixas acastanhadas do holandês, descendo até a nuca e apertando os ombros, para então fazerem o caminho de volta. Foi um beijo longo e cheio de uma energia magnética, intensa e carregada, forçando Danny a ter uma só reação: corresponder à altura. Assim que Jensen terminou, o outro o puxou novamente para que fizessem tudo de novo.

- Acho que, depois disso, você já pode dizer que está gostando de mim como se gosta de alguém que se quer ter pra sempre...- O olhar do punk trazia em seu brilho a promessa do paraíso.

- Sim, posso... – Estava sob o encanto do beijo e daqueles olhos que lhe traziam a paz que há tanto tempo fora furtada dele. – Mas é difícil... – Era muito difícil. Para outro já teria dito, porque era mentira. Agora que parecia ser verdade, ele não tinha ânimo de falar o que devia em voz alta.

- Tudo bem... Não diga nada. Eu já sei. Você poderá dizer numa outra oportunidade.

Depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Danny, e saiu da posição que estava. Foi até a cama e se sentou. Convidou o moreno para ir com ele, tendo o seu convite aceito. O rapaz sentou-se ao lado do americano.

- Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você, Irlandês. – Falou por fim. A voz era um sussurro. Tinha planejado falar dessa forma. E mesmo que não tivesse arquitetado antes, teria sido assim.

- Você está... – Jensen deitou-se no colo de Danny. Assim poderia descansar e conversar ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu acho que sim, Irlandês. – Sorriu. – Você já entendeu. E acho que... Se você sente o mesmo em relação a mim... Se vamos... Se pudermos tentar algo... Precisamos começar do começo, contando a verdade pro outro. Nenhum relacionamento se baseia em mentiras, né?

- Nunca vi dar certo de outra forma... – Ajeitou-se melhor nas coxas de Danny, forçando-o a impulsionar-se mais para trás.

- Não dá. Bom, meu nome já disse, é Jorren. Jorren Van Manen. Eu tenho dezenove anos, sou filho de um casal que faz parte de uma família influente no país. Eles são muito ricos, de verdade. Tenho um irmão mais velho, chamado Jeroen. Ele é cinco anos mais velho que eu, e é o gênio da família. Eu sou a ovelha negra. – Repousou a sua mão no peito de Jensen, e com a outra, fez seu sustento para que pudesse inclinar seu tronco para trás. – Mas isso eu não precisava ter dito!

- Não precisava mesmo... – Jensen riu, para logo depois voltar a ficar sério. – Então, você é muito rico... E é o filho caçula... Aposto que sempre foi muito mimado!

- É tão óbvio assim? – Essa conversa era dolorosa para ele. Nunca, em nenhuma hipótese, ele mencionava para suas vítimas qualquer sofrimento de seu passado. Para elas, ele sempre era o garoto mimado e protegido pela família que jamais tinha enfrentado uma só dificuldade na vida. Detestava causar comoção.

- Eu já tinha pensado nisso... Achei que você fosse um desses riquinhos que sempre teve tudo de mão beijada... Seu jeito de agir, sua forma de se divertir... É no que as crianças mimadas se transformam...

- Rápido para julgar, não? – Gargalhou. Era a pior parte, fingir que falar de seu passado era divertido. – Mas fez o julgamento certo. Eu sou bem isso que você falou...

- Nota-se... Mas gosto de seu jeito, Danny... De como me sinto com você...

- Podia se esforçar pra me chamar de Jorren, Irlandês. Eu prefiro. - Contraiu a face num semblante de seriedade. - Tem alguma coisa que queira saber, além do que eu disse?

- Tem. Posso perguntar diretamente? - Danny assentiu. - Se você é rico, e tem família, por que estava hospedado num albergue daqueles? – Era o que não conseguia entender. Parecia desnecessário tanto esforço por um pouco de diversão.

- Ah... Eu pressenti que perguntaria isso! – Riu. – Eu sou um rebelde sem causa. Meus pais... Eu os deixo loucos com isso! Gosto de irritá-los. – A mentira estava sempre pronta. Não tinha família. Há anos. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Por enquanto não... Eu só queria saber disso mesmo, porque você tem tanto dinheiro... Deveria estar morando numa casa enorme, cercado de empregados, com pais que lhe amam e fazem tudo por você... Não numa espelunca daquelas.

- Quando não estou aborrecendo a família com minhas idiotices, é isso que acontece. Casa luxuosa, pais amáveis... – Precisava cortar aquele tipo de conversa. Era insuportável para ele. – A minha vida é bem desinteressante, Irlandês. Não tem nada que não seja previsível.

- Irlandês... - Mencionou o apelido com uma espécie de nojo. - Olha, já que quer que eu lhe chame pelo nome, vou lhe dizer o meu também. Eu sou Jensen.

- Jensen... – Danny pronunciou como se não soubesse. – Jensen?

- Sim, Jensen. Jensen Ackles. Jensen Ross Ackles.

- Jensen Ross Ackles. Gosto de seu nome, bastante britânico. Jensen... É diferente. Não se esquece assim, tão fácil... Jensen...

- Meu pai quis me dar um nome diferente. Ele sempre gostou de ser superior a todos. – Desviou o olhar de Danny, em sinal de desconforto.

- Não precisa falar sobre sua vida, se não quiser... – Utilizaria de psicologia reversa. É claro, poderia perguntar, mas preferia manipular.

- Eu quero falar. Como você disse, temos que começar bem. Nasci em 1986, tenho vinte e dois anos agora. Sou filho único, mas meus pais tiveram um filho antes de mim, que morreu, Joseph. Na minha família, só se tem um filho. - Dizia demonstrando respeito. - A não ser que nasça menina, aí o casal precisa ter mais filhos até que venha o homem que vai perpetuar o sobrenome Ackles. É obrigação de todos os homens casarem e terem outros filhos homens...

- E você é gay... – Danny falou sem querer.

- Pois é. - Suspirou profundamente.

- Seus pais foram ruins com você, Jensen?

- Não, nunca foram. São tradicionalistas, fundamentalistas, mas eu nunca tive problemas com eles. Até que meu pai descobriu que eu... Não nasci como ele queria. – Falava com naturalidade, como se conhecesse seu receptor há muito tempo.

- Entendo... E estão brigados por causa disso?

- Estamos.

- Sente falta deles?

- Todos os dias.

- Por que não tenta fazer as pazes, então?

- É um pouco complicado... - Segurou o braço de Danny e apertou seus músculos.

- Ok. Deixa isso pra lá...

- Se quiser falar sobre isso, não tem problema. - Jensen queria se abrir para Danny. Precisava disso.

- Não, Jensen... Eu quero que fique à vontade pra falar só sobre o que quiser...

- Tudo bem... Tem alguma coisa que queira saber de mim?

- Bom, sim, mas... Ah, não é momento... – Truque que sempre funcionava.

- Me deixa adivinhar... Quer saber sobre a marca que tenho no corpo. Acertei?

- É que não deu pra não notar... – Fingia estar embaraçado com sua curiosidade.

- Não precisa se justificar, todo mundo me pergunta isso. – Jensen colocou um sorriso no rosto, para tranquilizar Danny. - Eu geralmente invento alguma coisa, porque tenho vergonha da verdade, mas pra você, vou dizer. Foi meu ex namorado quem fez.

- Seu ex namorado? – Danny começou a fazer carinho nos cabelos tingidos do rapaz.

- Sim. Ele era filho do fazendeiro vizinho, e tinha uns gostos sexuais... Bom... Ele era... Um homem com gostos pesados, se você me entende... E eu o amava, sabe? E ele dizia que me amava, mas não era verdade. – Falava baixo e com lástima. Danny percebeu que aquelas lembranças eram ruins. Doeu-se por ele.

- E então, ele resolveu marcar você, e você deixou... Foi isso, Jensen?

- Basicamente isso. Ele não pediu; ele marcou, simplesmente. Eu era propriedade dele. Foi o que ele disse.

- E depois disso?

- Depois disso, continuamos nos vendo. Eu o amava. Ele me dizia que me amava. Eu queria estar com ele. Não importava que ele fosse um tanto grosseiro comigo.

- Grosseiro? Grosseiro fui eu, com você. Ele foi bestial, Jensen. E você foi ingênuo, pelo visto. Devia ser mais esperto.

- Não pode me culpar. Ele fingia bem que me amava, só na hora do sexo que era bruto. E eu já disse, eu o am...

- Sei, você o amava, já disse umas três vezes. - Irritou-se com a colocação. Jensen já tinha se apaixonado antes, e, pelo visto, com alguém que brincara com ele. Como ele próprio fazia nesse exato momento. - Você é mesmo puro. Muita gente ainda vai lhe fazer sofrer nessa vida.

- Ao menos você não vai... - Disse com manha.

- Ao menos eu não vou... - Não teve vontade de empregar nenhum sentimento na sentença.

- Pode repetir que está apaixonado por mim, Danny? - A voz rouca de Jensen ao pedir isso era uma carícia que percorria os sentidos de Danny.

- Quer muito ouvir?

- Sim, por favor...

- Então faz por merecer...

O punk se levantou e sentou nas pernas de Danny, quentes por terem lhe servido de travesseiro. Começou a beijar o seu pescoço, bem na altura de seu pomo-de-adão, subindo a boca até alcançar os seus lábios.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você, Jensen. Muito. – Foi a primeira coisa que disse quando abriu os olhos, após o carinho trocado. Assustou-se com a naturalidade com que a frase saía agora de sua garganta, depois de tanta relutância para dizê-la pela primeira vez.

Jensen estava anestesiado. Então, seria isso, e desse jeito. Aquele era mesmo o homem que mudaria a sua vida. A rota de sua estrada o tinha conduzido a um outro continente, a um país totalmente diferente, fazendo-o viver as situações mais inóspitas, para que ele encontrasse a pessoa que lhe traria tudo novo. Porque Danny, que agora ele sabia ser Jorren, tinha lhe aberto um leque de novas possibilidades. Tinha aberto a sua mente de maneira tal que jamais se fecharia outra vez. E estava ali, em sua frente, dizendo que ele era especial, que sentia algo a mais por ele. Jorren seria, enfim, quem ele tanto desejava encontrar em sua caminhada. A porta para sua felicidade. Deitou-se na cama.

- A gente podia dormir agora... Juntinho... Como um casal. – Jensen maquiou as suas palavras com sensualidade. – Vem...

Danny deitou-se ao lado de Jensen, abraçando-se a ele. Encostou a sua cabeça no peitoral do ruivo e relaxou. Roçou o rosto na pele branca e morna do sujeito, sentindo o perfume natural de sua pele. Não poderia mensurar o quanto aquele cheiro era delicioso. Não seria capaz de conceituar coisa alguma. Nada, a bem da verdade, estava ajustado naquela cena. Estava gostando do romantismo em que se via envolto. E estava impressionado com o que Jensen lhe dissera. O ruivo tinha passado por suas desilusões, assim como ele. Também tinha problemas familiares. Mas, ao contrário de si próprio, Jensen tinha uma luz interior que não o deixava sucumbir às adversidades. Ele, Jared, nasceu sem ela. Precisava entender como era ter essa luz tão clara que nunca se apagava.

- Jensen...

- Oi...

- Essas coisas pelas quais você passou... Foram ruins. Foram muito ruins... E você é um homem bom, mesmo assim. Como conseguiu?

- Como consegui o quê? Não me tornar um mau caráter?

- Isso. Como pode se manter tão... Limpo?

- Eu não sei, Danny... Talvez eu só não seja esse tipo de cara que se deixa contaminar. Nada é tão ruim assim como pensamos que é. Se você tem estrutura, se é uma pessoa boa, então nada mudará isso, nem mesmo acontecimentos ruins.

- Então, pra você, se alguém se transforma em alguém perverso, é porque já nasceu assim?

- Acho que sim, Danny. Uma pessoa não vira má. Ela já era ruim, só que isso estava dentro dela, escondido. Assim como a bondade.

- Nenhuma chance de ser somente porque a pessoa não aguentava mais sofrer e decidiu fazer sofrer?

- Uma pessoa que causa sofrimento por vingança é má, tendo motivos ou não, Danny... Mas também acho que as pessoas mudam... Por que essas perguntas?

- Por nada... Só curiosidade.

Não estava preparado para ouvir o que ouviu. Achou que Jensen poderia ter razão. Quem é bom, era bom de qualquer jeito. Da mesma forma, gente má seria assim, de qualquer maneira. Ele mesmo já tinha chegado a uma conclusão muito parecida. E tinha colocado a si mesmo no clube dos vilões, sem nenhuma culpa. Até agora.

Precisava refletir se deveria ou não continuar. Jensen tinha as suas feridas, e conseguira superá-las. Se lhe causasse uma nova, talvez o punk nunca sarasse completamente. Tantas dúvidas o estavam enlouquecendo. Precisava pensar nos motivos que o estavam impedindo de ser lógico e fiel ao seu comportamento. Precisava de ar. Tinha que estar longe de Jensen, agora. Levantou-se, pegou uma de suas roupas novas, e começou a se vestir, sob os olhos atentos de Jensen.

- Jensen, eu preciso caminhar um pouco...

- Eu vou com você, vou me vestir rápido.

- Não, Jensen. Eu preciso ir só. Estou confuso, tudo isso é novo pra mim. – Enfim, a primeira verdade inteira e consciente que saía de sua boca. – Me espera aqui, como na primeira noite. Quer algo da rua?

- Quero que volte inteiro pra mim.

- Eu voltarei.

Sorriu e, já vestido, puxou Jensen e o beijou. Pegou seus outros cigarros e saiu do quarto, rumo à noite fria. Tinha uma decisão a tomar, e, qualquer fosse a solução que encontrasse, ele sairia perdendo. Perderia se prosseguisse, porque não tinha mais tanta necessidade de machucar Jensen. Da mesma forma seria perdedor se se entregasse ao que sentia, porque um dia aquilo acabaria, e ele estaria só de novo, como sempre foi. Talvez fosse bom perder. Há anos não perdia, e isso o deixou pouco humano. Sentia falta da humanidade que já teve.

Quando Danny retornou, Jensen já estava dormindo. Sem fazer muito barulho, deitou-se e ligou a televisão. Zapeou pelos canais até encontrar uma imagem conhecida. Era um de seus filmes favoritos: Jezebel. Lembrava-se que ficara encantado com a rebeldia de Srta. Julie, quando viu o filme pela primeira vez, na escola. Recordava-se, ainda, de como a sua teimosia e impetuosidade tinham sido responsáveis por todo o drama, e de como se sentira triste por aquilo. Sempre foi um amante do cinema, e gostava de passar horas destrinchando enredos e personagens, imaginando seus próprios roteiros e criando situações. Deixou no canal até que a película acabasse, e então desligou o aparelho.

Ao contrário de seu convidado, ele não conseguia dormir. Olhava para o rapaz adormecido e se sentia esquisito. Levantou-se e se sentou de frente para a vidraça, como fizera antes de sair. Passou o reto da noite fumando e bebendo, tendo que recorrer a cigarros convencionais quando os outros acabaram. Não sentiu sono uma só vez. Tão logo o sol nasceu, acordou Jensen e voltou com ele para Amsterdã.

* * *

**NOTA: **O filme Jezebel é da década de trinta, e estrela Bette Davis e Henry Fonda. É curto, em preto e branco, e conta a história de um casal que, por conta de uma atitude infantil da protagonista, acabou se separando. Tem como pano de fundo a guerra civil americana, os costumes sulistas e a febre amarela. Vale a pena assistir. xD

Jorren se pronuncia "iórren". O nome do irmão dele, Jeroen., se pronuncia "iérrõen". Só para esclarecer.

Eu mal olhei para esse capítulo depois de recorrigir, então, se deixei algum erro de português ou continuidade passar, ignorem em nome da deusa slash, por favor. =P

Respondendo reviews não logados.

Luluzinha: Ah, ele vai acabar mesmo com o Jensen! Ou, ao menos, a intenção é essa. Mas a cabeça dele está a mil. Tudo o que ele vinha sentindo sem se dar conta caiu no colo dele numa tacada só. Pode ser que, de repente, ele reveja as coisas... Ou não.

Também acho que oferecer a retaguarda é muito mais íntimo que tomar banho, mas esse Jared tem uns pensamentos nada convencionais mesmo! haha

Ih, hora de chamar o Pastor Metralhadora pra tirar tutô! TUTÔ! que for espírito de 50 tons do corpo dessa ficwriter! hahaha Mas a fic ainda tem um bom chão pela frente, é só a primeira fase que vai acabar. Amanhã.

Obrigada de novo!

Naty: Tudo bem! Quero apenas que fique à vontade, não só para continuar lendo ou não, como também para dar as suas impressões sem reservas.

Danny/Jared/Jorren... Eu acho que nunca li uma fic em que um personagem teve tantos nomes! Ele nasceu Jorren, isso é fato. Aqui, nessa fase, ele foi Danny. E em algum ponto da vida, ele passa a ser Jared. Como e por que não tarda a se esclarecer.

Mantenha a mente aberta, é sempre bom! xD


	11. One Way Road

**Capítulo 10 – One Way Road**

_"Where we gonna be in summertime?_

_And are we gonna see the heavens shine_

_Like diamonds in the sky?_

_As soon as they come_

_The feelings, they go_

_All alone, on an one way road..."_

* * *

Chegaram à hospedaria da Sra. Hersh na hora do almoço. Jensen carregava uma caixa em suas mãos, repleta com seus filmes revelados, e Danny tinha todas as sacolas de compras, mais uma mala consigo. A mala ele comprou para que Jensen pudesse guardar as suas fotografias, e estava cheia de álbuns, que eles compraram também. Danny pediu que a Sra. Hersh levasse água, comida e cerveja para os dois, e subiram para o quarto.

Não demorou muito para que a Sra. Hersh batesse à porta com o que lhe fora solicitado. Danny a avisou de que um embrulho chegaria para ele, e que, assim que ele chegasse, ela deveria levar para lá. A senhorinha anotou tudo mentalmente, e sorriu para os dois rapazes antes de partir.

Durante o almoço conversaram sobre muitas coisas, como na noite anterior. Dessa vez, nada pessoal; apenas trivialidades. Jensen parecia muito mais descontraído do que demonstrava durante todos os dias em que estiveram juntos. Danny sabia como interpretar o contentamento na medida certa para que o outro não percebesse o que ele pensava de fato. Em seu interior ainda havia confusão.

- O que você quer fazer hoje? – Jensen perguntou assim que terminaram de comer.

- Não pensei em nada. E você, quer fazer alguma coisa? – Sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Hum... Ficar com você. O dia todo. – Virou-se na direção de Danny para responder.

- Você é um namorado grudento, Jensen! – Sorriu, e seu sorriso foi sincero.

- Namorado? – Jensen respondeu admirado com o brilho que aquele sorriso possuía.

- Sim, namorado. A não ser que você não queira ser meu namorado... – Passou o dedo indicador na sobrancelha do menor.

- Não, eu quero sim. É que ontem éramos dois estranhos que faziam sexo, e hoje somos namorados... Você não acha isso rápido demais?

- Não, eu acho prático. Se vamos tentar alguma coisa, se seremos um casal, seremos namorados, de qualquer forma. Acha que tem tempo pra esse tipo de coisa acontecer?

- Eu sei... Você é lógico. Eu ainda acho tão repentino e...

- Você fala demais, Jensen! – Ajoelhou-se à sua frente, acomodando-se entre as suas pernas. – Vou fazer tudo certinho, tá? – Pegou com as duas mãos as do outro entre as suas. – Jensen... Qual seu nome todo mesmo?

- Que idiotice você tá fazendo, Danny? – Tinha noção do que o moreno estava fazendo, e não podia segurar o seu riso.

- Jorren, Jensen, me chame de Jorren. Se force, por favor! Qual o seu nome todo?

- Jensen Ross Ackles.

- Muito bem. Jensen Ross Ackles, você aceita ser o meu namorado? – Seu sorriso era sarcástico.

- Aceito, Jorren. – Não parava de rir. Tinha sido mais uma bobagem de seu anfitrião, mas ele gostava de suas bobagens.

- Obrigado por usar meu nome, finalmente! . – Levantou-se e se sentou ao lado de Jensen mais uma vez. - Pronto, agora você pode parar de achar estranho o fato de eu chamar você de meu namorado!

- Você é mesmo idiota. – Abraçou o moreno.

- E você gosta que seja assim, confesse. Se eu fosse um sujeito normal, não teria se apegado a mim tão rápido. Teria?

- Talvez. Não tem como saber. Eu não sei falar sobre coisas que não aconteceram, que não existem, que nunca vão existir. Eu gostei de você assim, não sei se gostaria de outro jeito.

- Gosta de Danny, então...

- Não. De você, Jorren.

- Você não conhece Jorren, você conhece Danny. Eu garanto que Danny é muito melhor do que eu. Danny é divertido, brincalhão. Eu... Nem metade disso.

- Ei, eu já disse que gosto de você. Conheci Jorren, ontem, nos moinhos, e no hotel. As coisas que você me disse, como me tratou... Você foi carinhoso comigo, foi... Incrível! Eu sei o que preciso saber sobre você nesse momento. O resto vem depois. O que me importa é que tenha bons sentimentos pra mim.

O holandês ficou olhando para o outro em silêncio. Eram bonitas as coisas que ele dizia. Eram puros os seus sentimentos, e seu caráter era mesmo imaculado. Tinha passado por eventos ruins e não tinha se marginalizado, não tinha enegrecido a sua alma. Ele era muito diferente de si próprio. No primeiro baque, Jorren tinha começado a se deixar levar pela correnteza. Não tentou manter a nobreza de sua essência. Sua mãe devia ter razão, ele não prestava mesmo. Não devia ter nascido. Ele apodrecia tudo o que tocava.

Ele sabia que mataria o que havia de bom em Jensen aos poucos, como sempre fez no passado, caso ficasse. Ou, talvez, a luz do seu Irlandês fosse tão forte que conseguisse iluminar a sua vida, ressuscitando as qualidades que estavam falecidas dentro dele. Era muito difícil decidir o que fazer. O desejo que crescia nele de ficar com Jensen era sufocante; o medo de deixar isso fluir e se machucar no futuro era igualmente poderoso.

- Fiz você ficar sem palavras? Talvez eu mereça um prêmio por isso... Você sempre sabe o que dizer. – Beijou o rosto do maior, e em seguida lhe tomou os lábios.

- Está ficando convencido. Que tipo de prêmio quer? – Jorren questionou, separando os seus lábios.

- Você sabe... – Sua boca se moldava em uma espécie de meio sorriso malicioso.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com aquele rapaz sossegado? – Jorren riu. – Só pensa nisso agora?

- É o efeito de você sobre mim...

- Eu já estou lhe fazendo mal, pelo visto... – Beijou Jensen mais uma vez. – Talvez depois. Eu quero ver as suas fotos agora. Quero que me mostre tudo o que você já viu.

- Vai levar horas...

- Não me importo. Você me mostra, e a gente vai guardando nos álbuns. Eu quero ver o mundo por seus olhos, Jensen.

- Eu não sou tão interessante... – Disse como se pedisse perdão por ser um homem banal, com ambições comuns.

- Você é sim. Você interessa muito pra mim. – Doeu dentro de Jorren a verdade dessa frase.

- Sendo assim...

Jensen pegou a caixa e colocou ao seu lado. Jorren pegou a mala, abriu-a e puxou alguns álbuns de dentro. Retirou os plásticos que os envolviam, e Jensen começou a lhe mostrar as suas fotos. Cada uma tinha uma história, um contexto específico. Estavam todas misturadas, e o holandês teve a ideia de organizá-las por país.

Jensen ia lhe mostrando tudo com empolgação. Quando batia a vista em uma imagem, lembrava-se exatamente do dia e da hora, do que estava vestindo, de como se sentia na ocasião. Despejava tudo sobre Jorren com felicidade. Algumas fotos não eram muito nítidas, outras eram perfeitas, mas todas pareciam ser parte de Jensen. Ele tinha inclusive fotos nos Estados Unidos da América, um lugar que o maior ainda não tinha visitado, mas desejava muito.

O mais novo se cansou de guardar tudo em álbuns, e se sentou por detrás de Jensen, encaixando-se em suas costas. Abraçou a sua cintura e continuou olhando as fotos e ouvindo as explicações, com o queixo apoiado no ombro do punk.

- Já se cansou, não foi? – Jensen perguntou depois de alguns minutos que Jorren mudou de posição.

- De jeito nenhum. Eu só quero prestar atenção nas suas histórias mesmo, depois arrumamos tudo.

- Não, você se cansou sim...

- Não me cansei, já falei! Continua! – Beijou o pescoço do outro.

- Tá, eu continuo, mas pare com isso senão eu desconcentro...

Jensen puxou de dentro da caixa outro monte de fotos, a maioria delas de Amsterdã. E dentro desse grupo, as fotos que ele tirou do holandês.

- Acho que essas aqui não precisam de explicação... – Tocou no braço do seu anfitrião.

- Não precisam não. Pode guardar essas. Mas me diz uma coisa, Jensen, pra quê você fotografa tudo?

- Pra nunca esquecer do que vi, do que vivi, das pessoas que conheci. Pra reviver tudo exatamente como foi. A mente vai perdendo as memórias, Jorren, e eu gosto de lembrar de tudo o que me aconteceu.

- Mesmo das coisas ruins?

- Também.

- E por que uma pessoa gostaria de ficar se lembrando das coisas ruins?

- Pra não deixar acontecer de novo. Pra olhar tanto pra essas lembranças ao ponto de se convencer de que, na verdade, foram boas porque serviram pra alguma coisa.

- E se a pessoa só tem lembranças ruins, não seria melhor esquecer?

- Ninguém tem só lembranças más. A vida não é preta e branca, Jorren. Você devia saber melhor que eu.

- Por que eu devia saber?

- Porque você vem me ensinando isso por todos esses dias. Você sabe o que quero dizer.

- É claro que sei. Queria saber a sua opinião, só isso... – Hora de encerrar o assunto. - Quer seu prêmio agora?

- Já ficou com vontade? Largou o que tinha em mãos e se virou o máximo que pode para encarar a sua paixão.

- É que você é bonito, e ficar aqui abraçado com você é irresistível...

Em poucos minutos, as roupas que usavam já estavam enfeitando o piso do quarto.

**padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles**

Depois que terminaram, passaram algum tempo perdidos em carinhos e declarações, até que a eterna necessidade de Jorren de tomar banho falasse mais alto. Quando retornou do banheiro, Jensen lhe comunicou que a Sra. Hersh havia deixado um envelope bastante grosso para ele. Abriram e viram as fotos do passeio por Amsterdã. Uma delas, em que estavam se beijando, o moreno pediu para si, e solicitou uma dedicatória no verso, o que Jensen não se opôs em fazer. Deitaram-se e não demorou muito para que Jensen dormisse. Jared achava uma característica bizarra essa, de Jensen sempre dormir rápido. Ele, Jared, tinha dificuldades em conseguir dormir. Talvez fosse o efeito da droga que consumia desde os doze, treze anos de idade. Ele estava sempre ligado, mesmo quando fumava maconha, que deveria relaxar a sua mente. Para dormir, tinha que estar exausto.

Saiu do lado de Jensen devagar, esforçando-se para não acordar o seu Irlandês. Sentou-se em sua própria cama, sem tirar os olhos dele. Em sua cabeça, milhões de pontos de cores diferentes batiam-se, entre si e contra o seu crânio. Precisava decidir. Nunca antes foi tão complicado definir o que fazer. Mordia o dedo polegar enquanto pensava. Jensen continuava dormindo, alheio ao tormento em que o outro estava mergulhado.

Jorren se ajoelhou na beira da cama do rapaz, observando o seu rosto bem de perto, por alguns instantes. Prestou atenção em tudo, desde as sardas que pintavam o seu rosto, os olhos borrados de lápis preto, os brincos envelhecidos com o tempo, até a abertura de suas narinas quando inspirava e expirava. Deixou que essa imagem se desenhasse profundamente em seu cérebro, e só depois de satisfeito, levantou.

Puxou a sua mala lentamente, ainda invadido pelo impulso de não fazer barulho algum. Abriu o zíper e retirou um montante de papéis de lá, que estavam guardados numa espécie de pasta. Dentro havia, além de papéis, canetas. Olhou para Jensen mais uma vez e suspirou. Pegou uma das canetas e começou a escrever em uma folha em branco. Quis chorar, mas depois de muitos anos sem essa vontade, não sabia produzir mais lágrimas. Sua cabeça doía por isso. Redigiu o que achou pertinente, e leu tudo. Voltou o seu olhar para o punk, na esperança de que talvez ele acordasse e, com o seu olhar meigo e apaixonado, o demovesse de seu intuito, mas Jensen ressonava pesadamente. Releu o que estava escrito no papel, e o dobrou. Com uma outra folha, fez uma espécie de envelope, e, dobrando a nota que escrevera, a depositou ali dentro. Pegou todo o dinheiro de sua carteira, que não era pouco, e juntou à carta. Escreveu o nome de Jensen sobre o mesmo, e ficou o segurando. Esperou por meia hora que Jensen acordasse, sentado, o admirando. Tudo o que o outro fez foi se virar de costas.

Ergueu-se e pegou as suas coisas que estavam fora da mala, enfiando-as de qualquer jeito no objeto. Pegou a foto que Jensen lhe dedicara a seu pedido, e a pôs dentro da pasta de papéis. Seus movimentos eram ligeiros. Quando tudo estava arrumado, pegou sua bagagem e saiu, sem se virar para olhar para trás.

Na recepção, conversou um pouco com a Sra. Hersh e lhe pediu para que entregasse ao outro hóspede o envelope, assim que o avistasse. Ressaltou que isso era muito importante, e fez a senhorinha prometer, o que ela fez. Assim que Jorren saiu, ela abriu o envelope e se espantou com a quantidade de dinheiro que estava lá. Isso não a interessou, todavia; sequer tocou nele. Queria saber da folha de papel que acompanhava as notas de Euro, que tinha avistado junto. Decepcionou-se quando viu que as palavras escritas eram em outro idioma. Não saberia por que o menino alto e indigesto queria tanto que o outro lesse.

**padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles**

Jensen acordou em exatos cinquenta e três minutos após a partida de Jorren. Ao abrir os olhos e buscar por ele, percebeu que estava só no quarto. Não se alarmou. Muito provavelmente o outro tinha saído para comprar comida, bebida, ou maconha, e preferiu fazer isso sozinho. O americano espreguiçou-se e, em seguida, caminhou até a janela, para olhar a ruela e as pessoas que lá passeavam. Lembrou-se que aquela mesma janela tinha sido palco de sua primeira transa com o rapaz. E de sua primeira vez como ativo. Tinha sido uma experiência duplamente marcante. Passou a mão nos cabelos púrpura e sorriu.

Depois do que Michael fizera com ele, achava que seria incapaz de confiar em alguém novamente. Por culpa de Michael, perdera não só o respeito por si mesmo, o que foi muito trabalhoso recuperar, mas também, o carinho de seu pai, e a admiração de uma cidade inteira. Foi impelido a abandonar a sua família e sua terra natal, porque fora humilhado e tinha levado para a lama o seu sobrenome. E tudo por ter se apaixonado pela pessoa errada, que por acaso, era homem, como ele. Algo imperdoável em Kaufman. Ele não tinha feito nada de condenável, e, mesmo assim, foi julgado em minutos. Ele era culpado por ter se rendido à sodomia e à prostituição. Ele se tornou um pária, um ser nocivo para a moral e os bons costumes do lugar. Apenas duas pessoas ficaram ao seu lado, sua mãe e seu melhor amigo, mas nenhum dos dois tinha força social o suficiente para reverter a sua situação. A única solução foi partir.

A vida, porém, é como uma caixa de chocolates, e você nunca sabe o que vai encontrar*. Onde ele menos esperava, e quando menos imaginava, tinha encontrado, no sujeito mais esquisito que já tivera a oportunidade de conhecer, um novo começo. Danny, ou melhor, Jorren, trazia consigo a promessa de felicidade que tanto sonhara em toda a sua existência. Jensen era um sonhador, um sujeito romântico. Por isso tinha caído nas mãos de Michael, que o usara como teve vontade, e depois o enganara. Dessa vez, foi diferente. Ele se deixou levar por seus sentimentos e estava certo, porque era correspondido. Um homem como Jorren não diria aquelas coisas se não fossem verdadeiras, porque ele não gostava de admitir sentimentos assim. A sua declaração, que lhe era vergonhosa, era prova de sua sinceridade. Tinha agora a possibilidade de ter uma relação bilateral, na qual a paixão partia de ambos os lados. Seu ideal romântico tomava forma, e ele se sentia feliz por isso.

**...**

Jensen viu a noite chegar, e ela não trouxe Jorren de volta. Eram horas demais sem notícias dele. Ficou preocupado. Deu uma olhada no quarto, e não tinha nenhum recado, nota, ou qualquer coisa parecida com isso indicando que o moreno pudesse ter ido a algum lugar que fosse demorar. Vestiu-se por completo e foi até à recepção, tentar se comunicar com alguém, ver se tinham informações. Tão logo foi avistado pela Sra. Hersh, ela veio sorridente em sua direção e lhe entregou o envelope.

- _De jongen vroeg me om hem dit! _(O rapaz me pediu para lhe entregar isso!)

- Como? – Jensen perguntou pegando o embrulho das mãos da senhora.

- _Opent binnenkort! Heeft een brief en geld! _(Abra logo! Tem uma carta e dinheiro!). – Mexia a cabeça de forma a incentivar o garoto a prosseguir com a ação pedida.

Jensen olhou o envelope. Pesava um pouco. Virou-o e viu que tinha o seu nome do outro lado. Abriu e percebeu que tinha uma quantidade maciça de dinheiro. Junto, tinha um pedaço de papel. Puxou-o e o desdobrou. Começou a ler. Assim que seus olhos iam vendo as palavras escritas, molhavam-se com lágrimas. Cada linha escrita era um punhal ardente, que ao atingir o seu peito, revirava-se em suas entranhas. Parou de ler antes de acabar e subiu para o quarto, correndo. Ao entrar, jogou-se na cama e chorou de uma só vez. Levou um bom tempo para se acalmar. Sentou-se e pegou novamente o papel, um pouco trêmulo. Começou a ler em voz alta, como se, somente dessa forma, pudesse acreditar no que lia:

_"Jensen, ou Irlandês. Realmente não me importa. _

_Quando estiver lendo isso, já deverá ter percebido que eu fui embora. Ou deveria ter percebido, mas você é lento demais pra absorver os fatos, acho que ainda pensa que eu posso voltar. Não, eu não vou voltar. Você já deu o que tinha que dar, e escrevo isso com toda a malícia. _

_Quero lhe informar que você é o feliz caso n. 263 da minha coleção. Eu coleciono pessoas, e você é a minha 263ª conquista. Impressionado com o número? Acredite, ainda está baixo. Eu só tive a ideia de começar a escrever sobre eles de uns dois anos pra cá. E também só anoto os que foram interessantes, de alguma forma. Eu não saberia dizer com quantos eu me deitei, mas isso não vem ao caso. _

_Eu quero que se sinta especial, porque você rendeu um arquivo pra mim. Sabe a importância disso? Não, né?. Você não tem mente pra entender isso. Você é meio primário em seu raciocínio, vive numa realidade idiota, não seria capaz de compreender, mas eu vou tentar explicar mesmo assim. Você fará parte das minhas memórias escritas porque foi o mais estúpido de todos. Você foi o mais fácil, o mais manipulável, e o mais tolo dos que já conquistei. Com os que vieram antes de você, eu sempre precisei de mais conversa, de mais persuasão, de uso de dinheiro... Você, não. Você é o retrato do que chamamos de babaca. Parece até que foi enviado pra mim, justamente pra que eu tivesse, uma vez na vida, um pouco de prazer barato que me custasse quase nada de esforço!_

_E você tem um bônus que é realmente raro de encontrar, uma alma pura. Tão pura, tão cristalina... Seria tão simples fazer você se apaixonar, não seria? Eu pensei nisso, e estava certo. Em pouco tempo você era um cordeirinho na minha mão. Um cordeiro apaixonado e patético, suplicando por uma chance de agradar. E você até me agradou, viu... Não muito, preciso ser sincero. Eu já tive homens de verdade, que me deram verdadeiros momentos de alegria. Não foi o seu caso, mas veja, é que eu sou um pouco exigente. Depois que se tem do melhor, é difícil se acostumar com coisa pouca. Talvez no futuro você encontre algum sujeito que aprecie uma carne de terceira, que goste de homens sem nenhuma autoestima ou força interior, que ache interessante essa sua subordinação irritante... Tudo é possível, não? Até mesmo vermes encontram outros pra se reproduzir, por que você não encontraria alguém com mau gosto suficiente pra amar você? _

_Bom, não posso ser injusto, você tem qualidades. Tem um pau grande e uma entrada um tanto apertada, o que também é difícil de achar. E a sua boca faz coisas impressionantes. Teria um bom retorno financeiro como garoto de programa. Eu já vou, inclusive, iniciar você nesse mundo. Deixei o quarto pago por mais dois dias, e esse dinheiro no envelope, fica como pagamento pelos seus favores sexuais. Mas não se acostume mal, o dinheiro que deixei é muito mais do que você vale. Eu sou um homem generoso, tenho o coração muito grande, mas nem todos os seus possíveis clientes serão tão bondosos quanto eu. Afinal, eu nem devia pagar por nada, já lhe dei tanta coisa... Essa minha generosidade vai acabar me falindo... _

_Bem, Irlandês, eu acho que não preciso continuar explicando mais nada, né? Até mesmo alguém limitado como você é capaz de entender o que aconteceu. Vou resumir só pra garantir: você foi usado, e bem usado. Eu brinquei com seu corpo e com seus sentimentos, e foi quase bom. Teria sido melhor lidar com alguém que tivesse amor próprio, respeito por si mesmo, mas tudo bem, ao menos seus dotes físicos valeram o meu tempo. Eu preferia ter dito isso tudo pessoalmente pra você, mas quando pensei que, ao invés de tentar me bater, você iria se ajoelhar e chorar e se lamentar pela má sorte, eu tive um enjoo tão forte que desisti da ideia. Espero que não esteja chorando, pensando em morrer, essas coisas que gente da sua insignificância pensa quando se vê em situação desse tipo. Eu quero que viva para se lembrar desses dias para sempre. Sei que vai lembrar, você tem as fotos para isso. Como foi que você disse? Ah, algo como olhar pras lembranças ruins até se convencer de que serviram pra algo bom. Boa sorte com isso. De todo o meu coração. _

_Obrigado por tudo. E não se esqueça de mim. Eu me esquecerei de você em um ou dois dias, mas, por favor, não me esqueça. Não vou lhe dar adeus. Direi até breve. Talvez ainda possamos nos encontrar. Só espero que o seu preço já tenha caído pra um prato de comida, ou uma garrafa de cerveja, porque você me custou bem caro nesses dias pra um produto tão avariado. Felicidades." _

Respirar parecia um exercício impossível. Tinha sido enganado, de novo. Tinha se apaixonado pela pessoa errada, mais uma vez. Mas numa coisa Jorren tinha razão: ele, Jensen, era um babaca, um cordeiro patético que sempre quer agradar. Só podia culpar a si mesmo. Devia ter percebido, devia ter se deixado guiar pela razão. Mas ele sempre escolhia as emoções. Acreditava que as pessoas, no fundo, eram boas, só precisavam de um empurrão para brilhar a sua bondade pelo mundo. Mesmo achando que a maldade já nascia com algumas delas, ele insistia em ver o mundo com crença em sua melhora, sempre. A vida já tinha tentado colocar um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça, antes, com Michael. E lhe dava, agora, uma nova chance.

Ele daria um jeito de conseguir. Ele repetiria essa lição para si todos os dias, como se fosse um mantra, até que se tornasse algo natural. Fora alvo da maldade humana duas vezes, porque insistia em julgar os demais por si mesmo. Não cometeria o erro pela terceira vez. Essa seria a sua lição final. Tinha que ser.

Construíra o seu castelo de areia muito perto das ondas do mar. Firmara grandes alicerces de esperanças em solos movediços. Fora burro, e merecia a dor que sentia nesse momento. Fez por merecer cada pontada em seu corpo, cada lágrima pesada, cada rachadura em seu coração. Olhou para o dinheiro e quase o rasgou em pedaços minúsculos, mas precisava ser sensato. Não tinha nenhum consigo. Depois disso, não iria mais para a Alemanha, voltaria para os Estados Unidos, de onde jamais deveria ter saído. Tudo era uma sequência de escolhas estúpidas em sua história. Não sabia fazer nada decente por si próprio.

Apaixonou-se pelo homem errado uma vez, depois decidiu sair de seu lar como se tivesse do que se envergonhar, mudara a sua aparência para se afastar de quem era, e tinha sido um fracasso nesse aspecto, porque o mesmo imbecil de sempre ainda habitava o seu corpo. Resolveu que não tinha feito burrada bastante e foi para a Europa, onde muitas vezes precisou fazer coisas que iam contra a sua própria moral para não definhar. E, por fim, porque sua burrice era infinita, se permitiu uma paixão ridícula por um sujeito que, desde o começo, mostrou que não prestava. Qualquer pessoa inteligente teria sido mais atenta. Mas ele não era inteligente. Ele era Jensen Ackles e estava um nível acima do limite da total incapacidade de raciocínio.

Lamentar-se não mudaria o que aconteceu. Precisava se reestruturar, de novo. Mas, dessa vez, tentaria se organizar corretamente. Antes, porém, choraria toda a sua dor e miséria naquela noite. Sepultaria, com suas lágrimas, o bom homem que foi. Não que fosse se tornar tão baixo como aqueles monstros manipuladores, isso ele jamais faria. Não era a sua natureza, e não poderia se transformar no que mais detestava, não tinha estômago para isso. Seria um pouco mais frio, mais centrado, menos ingênuo. Teria, um pouco que fosse, de inteligência emocional. Mas só amanhã. Hoje tudo o que precisava era deixar o seu sofrimento escorrer dos olhos.

**_"A broken heart is still beating,_**

**_In and out of time..._**

**_ (...)_**

**_But you can't stop the bleeding..._**

**_Sing to yourself and hold on!"_**

**_..._**

Enquanto Jensen lia a carta, Jared se encontrava em um voo para Londres. Conseguiu um lugar isolado dos demais passageiros. Não queria interagir com nada que não fosse feito de álcool. A sua cabeça doía demais. Já tinha tomado duas aspirinas e várias doses de conhaque, e a dor não diminuía, e nem indicava que cederia. Entendia que a única coisa que aliviaria a pressão em suas têmporas era chorar, mas ele não tinha sequer esse privilégio. O seu estoque de lágrimas já tinha se esgotado.

Pensou no que tinha feito. Decidiu por ser quem escolhera ser, quando começou a odiar o mundo inteiro. Ele tinha escolhido ser um centro de dor e tristeza, e espalhar tudo isso ao seu redor. Tinha se reinventado, e se deu a missão de destruir tudo de bom que aparecia em sua frente. Estava confortável com isso, e sabia como lidar com sua decisão. Nunca antes tinha questionado os seus métodos e objetivos, até Jensen chegar e lhe fisgar com sua inocência e bondade. Ele, tão marcado e experiente, tão desapegado e desinteressado, não viu que estava se encantando com o outro. Não percebeu que a sua curiosidade, o seu interesse, a sua necessidade de ficar perto do Irlandês, o medo de que ele fosse embora, eram frutos de um sentimento bom e bonito, e não de suas intenções perversas. Nunca tinha se apaixonado, e estava se odiando por ter deixado que acontecesse. Sabia como evitar isso, mas as suas barreiras não foram suficientes para impedir que as qualidades de Jensen o encantassem.

Decidir foi muito custoso. Se por um lado queria se entregar ao que sentia, porque parecia lhe fazer bem, por outro, não sabia se podia se amoldar novamente a um ideal límpido de vida. Queria muito Jensen para ele, e não tinha nada a ver com conquista, ou dominação. Ele queria Jensen porque, ao lado daquele falso ruivo, ele se sentia vivo. Quando Jensen o questionava, quando queria impedi-lo de gastar muito, ao tentar fazê-lo não se drogar, ele via preocupação no tom do rapaz. Há tantos anos ninguém se preocupava com ele, e um homem que ele nem sabia de onde tinha vindo, de repente, cuidava dele, se importava com o seu bem estar. Se Jensen fosse só mais um devasso, tudo teria sido tranquilo. Mas aquele punk era especial. Único, em todas as acepções da palavra.

Sempre que Jensen cedia, ele via que o fazia não por ser fraco, mas porque, para ele, se doar era simples. Jensen amava sem pedir nada em troca. Ele queria bem porque a sua natureza era essa. Ele unia todas as coisas**, e Jared nunca mereceria alguém tão perfeito assim. Tudo em Jensen era lindo, era festa, era candura, e ele tinha tanta saudade do tempo em que ele próprio era assim, que acabou se apegando. A sua mente processava agora, com clareza, o que o seu coração entendera de imediato.

Ver-se assim, desejoso de um só homem, o levou ao desespero. Ele sabia como trabalhar com o pior que há no ser humano. Desde que nasceu ele vinha aprendendo isso, aos poucos. Sua mãe e seu irmão foram os seus primeiros mestres. Ele resistiu por muitos anos. Fez o que estava ao seu alcance para se manter íntegro, mas com o tempo, as suas forças foram se desfazendo. Deixou que os acontecimentos despedaçassem o pequeno Jorren, até o dia em que este se tornou Jared, quando cansou de lutar, e entregou os pontos. Seria o que tinha que ser. Então Jensen veio, e despertou nele aqueles aspectos leves que, de tão bons, machucavam. Eram tão agradáveis, que se habituaria fácil a eles, e quando a vida viesse lhe tomar o que o fazia feliz, ele sofreria tudo de novo. Para isso nunca estaria preparado. Não suportaria perder tudo novamente.

Não tinha mais conhecimento do que era se deparar com o que há de melhor nas pessoas. Por isso, mesmo desejando muito se dar uma oportunidade ao lado de Jensen, preferiu magoá-lo. Em outras circunstâncias, teria dito tudo aquilo pessoalmente, mas para Jensen, ele não conseguiria. Olharia em seus olhos, veria as promessas de vida e alegria, e tudo o que teria forças para fazer seria toma-lo nos braços e nunca mais largar. Preferiu escrever, e fez questão de usar as palavras mais duras, ordinárias e mentirosas no texto que pôde imaginar. Quase escreveu outra carta, contando para ele toda a verdade. Não teria receio de se declarar um covarde, de dizer que estava fugindo do que não conhecia. A questão é que, se um dia Jensen viesse lhe procurar, cheio de ódio, ele saberia o que dizer, saberia como trabalhar na ocasião. Mas se Jensen o procurasse com amor, com carinho, ele se veria perdido. Era mais fácil incitar o ódio do que conviver com o amor. Era menos complicado ser mau, porque a maldade se faz por si só, não precisa de explicação. Você diz que é mau, e a pessoa não quer saber o motivo, ela apenas lhe julga e vai embora. Mas quando você decide ser bom, mesmo em situações ruins, todos querem saber a razão. E é tão impossível explicar, que esgota, levando à desmotivação.

Encostou o copo gelado e vazio na testa, numa fútil tentativa de afugentar a dor. Deitou-se no assento, fechou os olhos e pensou em lugares bonitos e tranquilos, para puxar o sono de algum lugar; não conseguiu. Sentou-se novamente e tomou em suas mãos, a foto que tiraram juntos. Leu a dedicatória:

_"Para Danny, ou Jorren, que foi mandado por Deus para mudar a minha vida. Que seja apenas o começo de nossa história juntos, e que nunca acabe."_

Jared riu sem vontade. Realmente, ele tinha sido mandado para mudar a vida de Jensen, mas não por Deus. Todavia, se Deus tivesse misericórdia, faria com que aquela história acabasse para Jensen o mais rápido possível. Trataria de colocar em sua rota alguém que pudesse amá-lo como ele merece e precisa.

Guardou a foto e pegou uma folha de papel e uma caneta. Arrumou a mesinha do avião, e o colocou sobre a mesma. Começou a escrever.

_"Caso n. 263: Jensen Ross Ackles, O Irlandês._

_Esse eu conheci em Amsterdã, na hospedaria da Sra. Hersh. Quando eu o vi, em vestes sujas e com aparência um tanto nojenta, mas, ainda assim, parecendo bonito, imaginei que um bom banho me revelaria uma joia preciosa. Há duas semanas eu não caçava ninguém, e aquele cara tatuado, com cabelo vermelho tingido e brincos espalhados pela cabeça, parecia uma boa pedida. Falava inglês, e nada de holandês, e eu gosto de conversar em inglês. Não pensei duas vezes, o coloquei dentro do meu quarto já imaginando as posições que usaríamos na cama. O que eu não contava, é que ele teria de mim, algo que ninguém jamais teve. Eu não poderia ter previsto que me apaixonaria por ele..."_

**_"So let it be, and given time..._**

**_You go your way, and I'll go mine..._**

**_I stand alone..._**

**_Nobody knows..."_**

**_..._**

**_FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE_**

* * *

**NOTA: ***Homenagem ao filme Forrest Gump, um dos meus favoritos.

** Citação em homenagem à música do Jorge Vercilo, que canta muito bem e tem letras bem fofas.

Aquele mesmo esquema - perdoem os erros. Esse capítulo para mim é cansativo demais para ficar revisando, então, relevem. Não devem ter tantos erros ao ponto de prejudicar a leitura. *torce*

As músicas no meio do capítulo são respectivamente: Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds – Everybody's On The Run, e Beady Eye – The Morning Son. São as bandas que se formaram com o fim do Oasis. E como eu estou no fim de uma fase, que tem rompimento, quis ilustrar os momentos dos dois personagens com o que restou da banda. Na minha cabeça, isso é poético, e essa fic, sendo também uma homenagem ao Oasis... Bom, chega. xD

Chegamos ao fim da primeira fase. Acho que era bastante óbvio o que aconteceria. As próximas postagens, provavelmente no fim de semana, são as bios deles, e depois começa a segunda fase, com as atualizações semanais mesmo. *tomara que eu consiga*

Respostas aos reviews não logados:

Luluzinha: É difícil ser romântico e sentimental num mundo onde tem tanta gente ruim, né? Imagino que seja. Mas enquanto há limite no Visa há esperança! Não, pera... Acho que esse ditado está errado... haha

Acho que o Jared foi meio malvado sim, no final, e consigo mesmo, inclusive. Ele tem uma visão torta de mundo, e em minha opinião, é um milhão de vezes mais covarde que o Jensen, mas creio que isso se dê pelo tipo de coisa que ele enfrentou. Deixarei para falar sobre isso no capítulo da bio dele. xD

Naty: Foi bastante esclarecedor mesmo. Esse aqui trouxe um pouquinho mais. O básico sobre Jensen já sabemos, o próximo capítulo é só para contar os detalhes mesmo. Jared que ainda está bem complicado de saber, mas é porque creio que a história dele deve ser despejada de uma vez só. Por enquanto, só os feelings dele mesmo.

Fico contente que vem acompanhando! xD


	12. Cast No Shadow (Extra)

**_Capítulo Extra – Cast No Shadow_**

A.K.A. Jensen Ackles, The Golden Heir

_"He walks along the open road of love and life_

_Surviving if he can..._

_Bound with all the weight of all the words he tried to say,_

_Chained to all the places that he never wished to stay(...)_

_As he faced the sun he cast no shadow..._

_As they took his soul they stole his pride..."_

* * *

Kaufman, Texas, Estados Unidos da América.

18 de fevereiro de 1986.

Diana estava sentada em sua varanda, totalmente ornamentada com roseiras, de todas as cores. Adorava rosas, eram as suas flores favoritas. Sentia a brisa quente e aconchegante do Texas em sua tez alva e sardenta. Tocou em sua barriga, bastante volumosa, indicando que aquela criança não tardaria a nascer. Era um prazer imenso estar grávida novamente, depois do terror que se abatera sobre sua família.

**_:::::/Memories:::::_**

Diana Elizabeth Monroe era a segunda filha mais velha de uma rica e tradicional família de Abernathy, no Texas. Tinha dezessete anos quando recebeu, contente, a notícia de que se casaria com o seu primo, James Roger Ackles. Ele era pertencente ao clã original de sua família, os Ackles, que viviam em Kaufman, no mesmo Estado.

Ela não sabia quem ele era, nunca o tinha visto ou falado com ele, mas tinha certeza que seria feliz. Ela, entre tantas outras donzelas lindas de sua família, tinha sido a escolhida pelos mais velhos, para auxiliar a dar continuidade ao sobrenome Ackles. É verdade que ela só foi escolhida porque a sua irmã, Britany, tinha fugido de casa, alegando não suportar aquele "maldito estilo de vida retrógrado e opressor" em que os Monroe viviam. Diana não entendia como a irmã poderia se referir aos costumes e tradições centenários dessa forma.

Em sua família, eram bastante tradicionais. Eram um grupo formada por pessoas tementes ao Senhor e obedientes à Sua palavra. Tinham regras de conduta bastante específicas e fundamentos sólidos, como toda a família de bem deve ter. Não havia nada de errado com eles; os outros é que vivam em pecado.

Diana e James casaram-se em Kaufman, pois ela, como a noiva, deveria se mudar, e não o contrário. Viviam um casamento muito harmônico, para algo que foi arranjado. James era um exímio fazendeiro e sabia como fazer as suas terras e seus animais renderem fortunas eternas. Diana era excelente dona de casa, como fora educada para ser, e tinha prazer imenso nisso.

Demorou um pouco para engravidar, e quando o menino nasceu, foi uma festa na fazenda. Depois dos rituais necessários, o menino foi nomeado Joseph Robert Ackles. Teria as mesmas iniciais do pai, para que, no futuro, nem mesmo a sua assinatura precisasse ser diferente, quando assumisse a fazenda Ackles.

Após o nascimento do menino, Diana tinha cumprido a sua missão. Passou a dormir em um quarto separado de seu esposo, pois já não era mais necessário que dormissem juntos. O herdeiro já tinha nascido. Como não costumavam se render aos tratamentos médicos, o único meio contraceptivo infalível era o celibato. Mas enganava-se quem achava que o casal não era feliz por conta disso. Eles foram criados dessa forma, e gostavam da vida que levavam.

Após um tempo, Joseph se mostrou um menino saudável e afetuoso, além de peralta. Apreciava brincar com os filhos dos caseiros, para eterno desgosto de seu pai. James não gostava de ver seu filho misturado a gente sem classe, mas o pequeno não ligava. Numa de suas idas para o lago próximo de sua casa, o menino nunca mais voltou com vida. Por serem tão tradicionalistas, não possuíam prontuários médicos, e não tinham como saber que o pequeno Joseph era alérgico a picadas de abelhas. Ao que tudo demonstrava, o menino tinha cutucado uma colmeia, e acabara morto.

Após esse fato catastrófico, Diana e James passaram a dormir juntos novamente, e prometeram que, sendo o próximo filho um homem, fariam de tudo para protegê-lo do mundo.

**_:::::Memories/:::::_**

Quando observava uma de suas rosas, Diana sentiu uma pontada em sua barriga. Já sabia o que significava. Foi calmamente para dentro de casa, e, passando por uma criada, solicitou que esta chamasse o patrão. James saberia o que fazer.

Após dois dias de contrações, a criança finalmente nasceu. As parteiras estavam exaustas. James pegou o filho nos braços, e conforme a tradição reconheceu-o perante todos como o seu herdeiro. Deu a ele o nome de Jensen Ross Ackles, repetindo o sistema de iniciais que fizera com Joseph. Era quase noite do dia 20 de fevereiro de 1986.

**...**

Jensen crescia em uma redoma de ouro. Era super protegido pela mãe, e com consentimento do pai. Não permitiam a ele que brincasse do lado de fora, nem que ficasse muito tempo exposto aos empregados da casa. Tinham pavor de perder outro filho. O máximo que sua mãe lhe autorizava era brincar com as rosas. Jensen amava as rosas de sua mãe, e Diana ensinou a ele o que cada cor significava. Foi algo que ele jamais esqueceu. As rosas eram a principal lembrança de sua primeira infância.

Quando atingiu a idade da escola, professores capacitados passaram a frequentar a fazenda, para que ensinassem a ele o que precisava aprender. Foi quando Jensen fez o seu primeiro amigo, Christian Kane. O menino, quatro anos mais velho que ele, era filho de uma das professoras, que tinha ficado viúva. Como não tinha onde deixar o menino, os Ackles autorizaram que ela levasse o garoto consigo.

Foi quando conheceu Christian que viu os arredores da fazenda pela primeira vez. O moreno o ajudava a fugir, e eles corriam para brincar pelas colinas, e no lago. Foi numa dessas escapadas que Jensen conheceu, também, Michael Weatherly, filho de um fazendeiro vizinho, um pouco mais velho que ele. Os três ficaram muito amigos. Passaram a participar do coral da Igreja juntos, e, com o tempo, os pais de Jensen relaxaram mais, e deixaram que ele brincasse nas áreas periféricas do lugar, desde que não fosse longe.

**...**

Jensen contava agora quinze anos de idade. Tinha se tornado um menino de ouro. Seus pais o amavam incondicionalmente, faziam tudo por ele. E ele jamais os decepcionava. Era um cavaleiro exemplar, tinha perfeita noção do funcionamento da fazenda de seu pai, sabia lidar com os animais e com as plantações. Era o herdeiro que a sua família tanto precisava. E parecia ser muito forte e saudável, como o seu falecido irmão não era.

O menino era alto, branco, sardento e tinha cabelos loiros fartos e sedosos. Quando o vento batia neles, enquanto cavalgava, ou quando a brisa texana os atingia com seu calor e os despenteava, as meninas do lugar ficavam apaixonadas por ele. Mas Jensen nunca se interessava por nenhuma delas. Seus amigos Christian e Michael já tinham tido experiências sexuais, e ele jamais teve uma. Os dois, então, tiveram uma ideia para ajudar Jensen.

Marcaram com uma das meninas que formavam o fã-clube do loiro na beira do lado, e pediu que ela levasse duas amigas, para que tivessem um encontro triplo. Assim, no momento em que as coisas esquentassem, cada um deles poderia ter o seu momento mais íntimo com a sua escolhida. Jensen não gostou muito da proposta. As garotas nunca lhe interessavam, mas seus amigos o convenceram a ir.

No lago, as conversas eram agradáveis, até que a acompanhante de Michael resolveu ataca-lo. Isso incentivou as outras meninas a fazerem o mesmo com os seus respectivos pares. Todos estavam contentes com o que acontecia, exceto Jensen, que se sentia irritado por ver o seu amigo Michael beijando uma garota. Aos poucos, a raiva foi dando lugar para inveja. Espantou-se com isso.

A sua acompanhante o beijava nos lábios, tocava seu rosto e seus cabelos, mas ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo de Michael, exposto ao sol. Nem mesmo quando a garota arriou suas calças e colocou o seu membro na boca ele se desconcentrou da imagem que via. Ele se imaginava no lugar da parceira de Michael, e era isso o que o levava à excitação que agora sentia, e não o sexo oral que recebia. Chegando perto do seu ápice, fechou os olhos para tentar imaginar Michael no lugar da menina, e assim, teve o seu primeiro orgasmo. Não quis prosseguir com nada do que foi planejado. Vestiu-se e seguiu para casa.

**...**

Durante alguns dias, ficou obsessivo com o que acontecera no lago. Em alguns momentos, a ideia de estar desejando homens o repugnava, afinal, nunca tinha visto um casal feito de dois homens. Além disso, a Santa Igreja condenava a homossexualidade. Chamava de pecado da sodomia. Jensen não queria ser um sodomita. No entanto, muitas vezes pensar em Michael o deixava à beira da loucura, ao ponto de só conseguir descansar quando se tocava, clamando pelo amigo, ao cometer outra espécie de pecado.

Quando Michael disse para Jensen e Christian que iria estudar em Dallas, o loiro sentiu um dor no peito que não tinha parâmetros para comparação. Chorou ali mesmo, na frente do amigo, e mais ainda em casa durante a noite. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Quem sabe era a forma de impedir que ele, Jensen, caísse em tentação, e perdesse a sua alma para sempre.

**...**

Jensen tinha vinte anos de idade agora. Era lindo, educado, e não tinha uma só garota que não quisesse casar com ele. O rapaz, porém, deveria casar-se com quem os pais decidissem. E isso o assustava, porque, por mais que tivesse tentado, não conseguia gostar de nenhuma garota. A única pessoa que fazia o seu coração balançar mais forte era Michael. Durante a ausência do amigo, ele se dedicou a algo que lhe preenchia o tempo: fotografia. Fotografava tudo e todos. Seu quarto era repleto de fotos, em todos os lugares. A pessoa que sempre saía com ele para fotografar era Christian, que agora era noivo de uma boa garota, filha de um dos caseiros de James.

Nesse novo cenário, Michael retornou. Já tinha terminado o curso, e desejava passar férias em sua cidade natal. Quando Jensen descobriu, seu coração saltou em seu peito. Correu para rever o amigo. Mataram toda a saudade conversando na beira do lago que frequentavam desde crianças. Jensen notou que o outro estava um pouco mudado, mas, mesmo assim, ainda deixava as suas pernas bambas.

Conforme o tempo passou, Jensen e Michael ficaram próximos, como eram antes. Viam-se com frequência, muitas vezes sem Christian, que agora, já tinha casado. Numa dessas vezes, Jensen não conseguiu mais se segurar, e beijou Michael. Fez por desespero, ciente de que, após isso, perderia o amigo. Ficou surpreso quando o outro não só retribuiu o beijo recebido, como o puxou para um novo, assim que acabaram. Nesse mesmo instante, Jensen confessou o seu amor antigo, e Michael disse que sentia o mesmo.

A verdade é que Michael não estava apaixonado por Jensen. Depois que saiu de Kaufman, rumo a Dallas, descobriu muito mais do que as novidades do curso que fora fazer. Lá, percebeu que, além de gostar de transar com rapazes, gostava de machuca-los enquanto fazia isso. Em Dallas ele costumava pagar por isso, e quando retornou para Kaufman, começou a sentir falta de suas práticas sádicas. Assim que reviu Jensen, viu nele um biótipo que lhe agradava. É claro que se lembrava do quanto ele era bonito, mas antes ele era só um amigo. Agora Jensen poderia servir para outros propósitos, e Michael ficou satisfeito de saber que não precisaria fazer esforço demais para ter com quem se aliviar em sua cidade.

Num primeiro momento, foi preciso convencer Jensen de que ele não estava fazendo nada de errado. Levou um bom tempo de conversa até Jensen acreditar que dois homens fazendo sexo era algo normal e aceitável diante dos olhos do Criador. Ultrapassada essa etapa, foi preciso praticar sexo com ele de forma mais delicada. Costumavam se encontrar no lago, ou nos estábulos de suas famílias para isso.

Quando Michael notou que Jensen estava completamente dominado, iniciou os seus abusos. Nada muito violento, para começar. Apenas imobilizá-lo, amordaça-lo, para que ele se habituasse. Depois, passou a bater nele com as próprias mãos, evoluindo a arma usada. Enquanto fazia isso, dizia coisas para lhe ferir também a dignidade. E, depois de tudo feito, abraçava e beijava Jensen, dizendo que o amava, para mantê-lo submisso. As coisas ficaram violentas ao ponto de, numa tarde, Michael marcar o corpo de Jensen com o marcador a ferro que usavam para marcar gado em sua fazenda.

Jensen não gostava do que Michael fazia, mas se era por amor, ele se sacrificava. Amava o rapaz e queria fazê-lo feliz.

**...**

Os encontros seguiam escondidos. Um deles foi presenciado pelo pai de Michael, que não acreditou no que viu. O seu impulso foi o de parar tudo, expulsando o filho do Ackles de suas terras para sempre. Ele sempre tivera inveja dos seus vizinhos, secretamente. Detestava vê-los prósperos e felizes. Presenciar o seu filho, seu único filho, tendo relações sexuais com um homem já era ruim o bastante. Notar que se tratava de no pequeno Ackles, era castigo insuportável. No mesmo instante em que ia interromper tudo, teve uma ideia. Talvez aquilo pudesse servir para alguma coisa.

**...**

Era o último domingo do mês de janeiro. Todos os anos, nesse dia, os Ackles faziam uma festa em honra à sua família, para a qual a cidade inteira era convidada. Os familiares vinham de outros condados para celebrar a fortuna da família, não só material. Todos se vestiam de maneira formal, o que Jensen detestava. Achava que não ficava bem em peças formais. Mas, especialmente nesse ano, teria que estar impecavelmente vestido. Sua prima, Rebecca, estaria presente. Ela era a moça com quem teria que se casar. Já tinha conversado com Michael sobre isso, e o rapaz lhe garantiu que não haveria casamento algum. Jensen perguntou como isso era possível, mas o outro apenas disse que era segredo.

Durante a festa, era costume alguns vizinhos falarem sobre um dos Ackles. Como nessa festa seria feito o anúncio oficial do noivado de Jensen, ele seria o homenageado. A primeira pessoa que falou foi o seu pai, cheio de orgulho do filho maravilhoso que tinha. Em seguida, Christian, que falou com emoção de como eram bons amigos, desde a infância. As palavras do moreno foram tão bonitas que fizeram Jensen lagrimar.

Após, Michael pediu a palavra. E quando começou a falar, houve muita comoção. Ele disse palavras bonitas sobre como Jensen e ele se conheceram, sobre como ficaram amigos, sobre o sentimento que existia entre eles. E, de repente, ele começou a falar sobre os sentimentos de Jensen para com ele, mas sem fazer jus à verdade. Acusou Jensen de lhe perseguir, encurralar, até que ele cedesse. Falou, em alto e bom som, que Jensen era um maldito gay, pecador e sem escrúpulos, e que o forçou, várias vezes, a manter relações sexuais com ele. Todos ficaram mudos, com exceção do pai de Michael, que ria. Foi o acordo que ele fez com o filho: ou ele desmoralizaria a família Ackles, fazendo de seu herdeiro precioso motivo de vergonha, ou ele estaria deserdado. Conhecia o filho, e estava satisfeito com o resultado.

Jensen olhava para Michael sem acreditar. Além de estar falando mentiras, o estava expondo diante de todos. Depois de tudo o que ele fizera pelo namorado, depois de se sujeitar às fantasias mais doentes dele, Michael o estava acusando de atos que não cometera. E, o pior de tudo, estava provando que todo o amor que jurava era uma farsa.

Num momento de desespero, James correu em direção ao garoto, acertando-lhe alguns socos. Só parou de fazer isso quando o pai do outro se intrometeu, dizendo que podia provar a acusação. Falou, para que todos ouvissem, que um dia viu Michael chorando na sala, porque tinha sido forçado a se prostituir com um homem. Disse que Michael lhe confidenciou, cheio de remorso e nojo de si mesmo, Jensen Ackles o tinha forçado não só a praticar sodomia, mas também a marca-lo a ferro, como se fazia com os animais. Olhando nos olhos de seu desafeto secreto, afirmou que bastava olhar no corpo do rapaz para ver a tal marca.

Jensen viu seu pai andar em sua direção, e seus olhos embaçaram de lágrimas. Sentiu medo do que seu pai faria. Nunca tinha sido violento com ele, mas, com raiva, seu genitor era cruel. Tentou fugir, porém James foi mais rápido e conseguiu prendê-lo pelos cabelos. Gritou para que o filho mostrasse a tal marca, na esperança de que ele negasse. Jensen nada disse, e seu pai soube que era verdade. Empurrou o rapaz contra o chão, e lhe disse que se em cinco segundos ele não estivesse longe, atiraria nele. Preferia um filho morto a um filho degenerado.

Jensen não achou que o pai falava à sério, mas quando a contagem acabou e a arma de seu pai disparou, quase o acertando, ele se convenceu de que precisava sair correndo dali. Foi amparado pelo único amigo naquele momento, Christian, que o levou para sua casa.

No dia seguinte, o moreno foi até a fazenda, para saber o que se passava. Quando voltou, trazia consigo uma caixa cheia de roupas, algumas fotos e documentos. Diana tinha arrumado as suas coisas, a pedido do marido. Trazia ainda uma carta de apoio de Diana, e notícias sobre o repúdio de uma cidade inteira contra ele. Jensen ainda tentou contornar a situação, mas onde quer que ele fosse, era evitado, mal tratado e desrespeitado.

Assim, tomou a decisão que achou mais sensata. Resolveu partir. Sentia uma mágoa muito grande por tudo o que lhe aconteceu, e, acima de tudo, se culpava pelo ocorrido. Achava que poderia ter previsto, mas ninguém em sua condição poderia. Antes de deixar a cidade, despediu-se de sua mãe, que lhe deu algumas joias para que pudesse se sustentar um tempo, e de Christian, que lhe deu uma quantia em espécie. Jensen partiu para Dallas.

Lá chegando, não conseguia sequer se olhar no espelho sem se odiar. Comprou uma tesoura e cortou os seus cabelos longos. Queria se distanciar ao máximo de quem ele foi, porque doía a sua ingenuidade. Doía ser expulso de casa, ser humilhado na frente de amigos e parentes, e, mais ainda, ser enganado por quem se ama. Viveu um pouco em Dalas e achou que seria bom conhecer o mundo. Foi o que fez. A cada cidade que chegava, mudava o seu visual. Não queria mais nenhuma lembrança de quem tinha sido. Não merecia ter a mesma aparência bonita de antes. Precisava ser desagradável, para que pudesse se sentir um pouco melhor. Até quando, não sabia. Só precisava esquecer-se de tudo.

**FIM**

* * *

**NOTA**: Esse é o capítulo sobre o Jensen. Ele é bem curto e ligeiro, e nem traz novidades. Como eu disse em algum lugar antes, o básico sobre Jensen já tínhamos, só faltavam os detalhes. A seguir, a bio do Jared, um pouco maior que essa. Assim como a do Jensen, acho que é bem básica e óbvia, mas a maioria das coisas nessa vida são óbvias mesmo.

Já sabem o que fazer com os erros, não? Relevem. A não ser que estejam gritantes, aí me avisem, mas com lubrificante, tá? xD

Respondendo aos reviews não logados.

Luluzinha: O Jared deu uma bela lapada no Jensen não? Não teria como ser de outra forma. Não que eu concorde com o que ele fez, mas ele não saberia agir de outra forma. A carta foi um toque de sadismo da parte dele, mas acredite, teve muito masoquismo ali também. Jared é um cara genial, mas usa a genialidade de um jeito meio absurdo. Ele não faz sentido.

E as bios chegaram! Nada que não se espere, mas ter certeza sempre é melhor! Obrigada! Xd

Perola: Um parágrafo por review!

Antes de qualquer coisa, muito obrigada! Eu nunca sei o que dizer muito bem diante de elogios assim, só agradeço. Ainda mais vindo de pessoas geniais como você. Quanto a questão da cessão de cauda, eu acho divertido isso! Geralmente os caras brigam para ser ativos, os meus brigam para ser passivos! Haha Mas é fato viu... Um romantismo vez ou outra cai bem, mas não dá pra esquecer que pe de sexo que estamos falando, e não de brincar de casinha.

Esse Jared é bem complexo. Nem eu que criei sei bem como ele funciona. Ele é confuso demais. Uma hora ele ama, depois não ama mais, aí volta a amar de novo... Acho que já dá pra odiar só por essa inconstância dele, independente de qualquer coisa! E quanto ao Jensen, eu me irrito um pouco com a ingenuidade dele, mas é só o jeitinho do guri. Ele tem essa alma escandalosamente pura, que o Jared ressaltou umas quinhentas vezes. Um bobo. E obrigada, de novo! Gosto muito de filmes, eles sempre aparecerão pelas fics, direta ou indiretamente. =D

Olha, assim fico convencida, e aviso que é perigo! Haha Obrigada, de verdade. O Jared é um cara que sofreu e não soube lidar com isso. A história dele é mais forte que a do Jensen, mas é mais leve do que a de muita gente por aí. Ele escolheu o pior caminho mesmo. Mas, de qualquer forma, dentro do universo dele, creio que seja possível entender como ele ficou assim. Não justificar, porque não tem como. Enfim. Eu tenho abismos por personagens tortos, histórias estranhas, coisas que saem da mesmice. Trago isso pro que escrevo. Nem sempre vou agradar, mas eu pago o preço feliz. E mais uma vez, obrigada!

Naty: Fisguei você! Haha Isso é bom! Jensen levou uns tabefes da vida, de novo. Tá na hora de ficar ligado já né? =P Mas não tem como não sentir dó, é sempre triste ver sentimentos bonitos sendo pisoteados desse jeito.

Dels: A carta foi instrumento de gaganás nas mãos do Jared para acabar com as ilusões do Jensen! E com as dele também. Confuso esse menino! xD


	13. Part Of The Queue (Extra)

**Capítulo Extra – Part Of The Queue**

A.K.A. Jared Padalecki, The Poor Little Rich Boy

_"I fall down... Heaven won't help me..._

_I call out... No one will hear..._

_There'll be no tomorrow they say,_

_Well, I say "More's the pity..."_

_Stand tall! Stand proud!_

_Every beginning has broken its promise..._

_I'm having trouble just finding my soul in this town..."_

* * *

Amsterdã, Holanda do Norte, Países Baixos.

10 de novembro de 1988.

Eline andava sozinha por um campo florido de Amsterdã. Ela era uma bela mulher loira, alta e de olhos azuis. Aparentava ter bem menos que os vinte e cinco anos que possuía. Não fosse por sua gravidez adiantada, ninguém lhe daria mais que dezessete anos. Seus cabelos dourados, sua pele alva e visivelmente hidratada, suas roupas luxuosas e acessórios de grife acusavam que aquela mulher tinha a felicidade como companheira eterna. Mas a verdade era bem diferente. Eline era uma mulher infeliz.

**_:::::/Memories:::::_**

Há cinco anos, ela sabia o que era felicidade. Ela vivia em sua cidade natal, Appeltern, em Gelderland, com suas duas irmãs e seus pais, numa bela fazenda. Era modesta, mas tinha calor humano e alegria para qualquer um que ali chegasse. Não tinha preocupações, não tinha dores, não tinha lembranças ruins, até que conheceu Rutger, um importante membro da família Van Manen, ricos produtores de queijos artesanais.

Rutger tinha vinte e oito anos, e era o terceiro filho de cinco irmãos. Filho do meio, nunca foi muito notado por sua família, até que decidiu ampliar os negócios do pai, aos dezessete anos de idade. Era um homem esperto e inteligente, e sua capacidade negocial transformou a então pequena produção familiar em uma grande empresa de laticínios artesanais, em menos de dois anos. Passou não só a ser o filho favorito, como também o homem de negócios da família. Era ele quem representava o grupo e fazia todo o necessário para que a atual empreitada crescesse cada dia mais.

Foi em uma viagem de trabalho que Eline e Rutger se conheceram. O rapaz buscava aumentar suas terras produtivas, e estava analisando propriedades rurais por todas as províncias, entrevistando proprietários e tomando decisões. Quando Eline viu aquele homem alto, de cabelos castanhos amendoados e olhos de mesmo tom conversando com o seu pai, ficou encantada. Passou vários minutos espiando o desconhecido da janela, até ser notada por ele e corar devido ao fato. Rutger sorriu. Foi paixão à primeira vista, por parte dos dois.

Do namoro ao noivado e ao casamento não se somaram sequer seis meses. Os pais de Eline estavam extasiados. Nunca imaginaram que uma filha sua poderia um dia conquistar tão bom partido. A família de Rutger estava aflita. A garota não fazia jus ao filho prodígio. Tiveram conflitos por esse fato, mas Rutge e Eline estavam apaixonados demais para se importarem com obstáculos.

Eline engravidou muito rápido, ainda na lua-de-mel, que passaram na França. Em nove meses tiveram o seu primeiro filho, um lindo garoto com ralas madeixas loiras na cabeça e olhos azuis como os de sua mãe. Escolheram para ele o nome de Jeroen, que significa _aquele que tem um nome sagrado. _Deram esse nome porque o menino era a representação física do amor perfeito que sentiam um pelo outro.

Após o nascimento de Jeroen, os problemas começaram. Rutger precisava trabalhar sempre. Eline sofria na pele a hostilização da família do esposo, e, por conta disso, muitas vezes tinha crises de estresse, que logo se tornaram frequentes demais. Quando a situação ficou insuportável, Rutger achou melhor levar a esposa para morar novamente com os pais no interior, a fim de que ela tivesse companhia e ajuda para criar o filho.

Discutiu severamente com o esposo. Já havia se acostumado a viver em Amsterdã. Gostava da cidade grande. Tentou dialogar com o esposo, mas este não lhe deu ouvidos. Não queria se posicionar contra a sua família. E, por isso, Eline foi forçada a morar naquela cidade pequena mais uma vez. Tinha boas lembranças do local, mas uma vez tendo provado da sofisticação, retornar para locais brutos parecia um suplício.

Com o tempo, Eline passou a viver nas duas cidades. Jeroen crescia e ela dedicava a ele todo o seu amor, sendo retribuída. Era o seu menino, o seu companheiro. Estava sempre com ela. Ele só não era capaz de suprir a falta que o seu esposo lhe fazia, estando sempre tão longe dela.

Os anos se passaram e o casamento que um dia fora feliz, hoje não passava de fachada. Eline se relacionava com homens aleatórios, para se distrair. Não tinha paixão por mais nada, a não ser por si mesma e pelo filho, que crescia tão belo quanto ela. Eline mudara radicalmente nesses cinco anos de casamento. O seu amor tinha virado ódio.

Rutger, por sua vez, também tinha o coração seco. Muito trabalho e pouca diversão tinham feito dele um homem duro*. Era agora tão milionário quanto se podia ser, pois investira muito bem as suas posses, mas não tinha luz em sua vida. Quase não via o filho, porque ele lhe lembrava da esposa que perdera. Não gostava do garoto, porque ele era a figura da felicidade que havia escapado de suas mãos. E, assim como sua esposa, tinha relacionamentos aleatórios, com homens e mulheres, pelo mesmo motivo que ela. Ele odiava a mulher que a esposa era agora, e sabia que isso tudo era sua culpa.

Foi nesse período apático de sua vida que Eline se envolveu com o jardineiro da casa de campo de seu esposo, onde estava alojada agora. Ele era um homem viril, muito alto, com a tez bronzeada e olhos azuis esverdeados. Era lindo e tinha um jeito muito sedutor. Eline se entregou àquele homem sem pestanejar. Ele se chamava Gerald. Era filho de poloneses e tinha um sobrenome engraçado, que ela nunca aprendeu a pronunciar. Nos braços desse homem, ela encontrou muitas noites quentes e começou a se sentir viva mais uma vez. Não por estar apaixonada, mas porque o sexo que faziam era excepcional. Sentiu-se assim até o dia em que acordou enjoada, com ânsia de vômito.

Eline sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. Estava grávida mais uma vez, e não era de seu esposo. Há muito que não se tocavam mais. Tinha sido estúpida o bastante para engravidar de seu amante atual. Mas ela sabia bem o que fazer. Se ainda estivesse em tempo, aquela criança jamais sairia de dentro de si com vida. Ela não suportaria um novo filho, ainda mais sendo um bastardo. Ela tinha Jeroen, e era só dele que ela precisava.

Planejou tudo em silêncio. Voltou para Amsterdã, dizendo que estava com saudades da cidade. E de fato estava, mas o normal era que fosse à capital de dois em dois meses, e tinha retornado há apenas duas semanas para o interior. Passou três semanas para procurar uma clínica. Segundo seus cálculos, ainda estaria em tempo de realizar o procedimento nesse período. Conseguiu documentos falsos, para preservar não só a si, mas também o seu casamento de mentira, e saiu para aquele lugar. Não tinha dúvidas de que aquela criança precisava sumir.

Teve uma grande decepção quando descobriu, pelo obstetra que a examinou, que o procedimento não poderia ser autorizado, pois a gestação já havia avançado os três meses. Eline implorou. Ajoelhou-se diante de muitas pessoas. Ofereceu dinheiro. Fez tudo o que estava em seu alcance, mas nada funcionou. Retornou para casa com ódio de todos, mas principalmente, com ódio da vida que crescia dentro dela. Ela viria, então. Eline jamais amaria aquilo que estava se alimentando de sua energia, como um parasita danoso.

Naquela noite, se entregou ao esposo, para que ele pudesse crer que o bastardo era seu filho. Sabia que a criança nasceria antes do que deveria, mas ela poderia contornar isso. No fim, acabou gostando da ideia. Essa coisa poderia ser a sua vingança pessoal contra o marido, que não soube amá-la como merecia.

**_:::::Memories/:::::_**

Eline decidiu passear um pouco, por isso estava no parque. Sua gravidez já durava trinta e oito semanas. Era providencial isso, para ela. Sabia que era um menino. Seu nome seria Jorren, por escolha de Rutger. Ele disse que era para combinar com Jeroen. Por ela, nem nome essa criança teria. O único que gostava desse menino idiota era seu marido. Seu marido otário. Ela sorriu ao pensar assim.

Abaixou-se para colher uma das flores quando sentiu uma contração. Não pôde acreditar. Puxou a flor e se pôs ereta novamente. Outra contração. Respirou fundo. Podia ser outro alarme falso. Continuou caminhando elegantemente. Estancou com uma nova contração. Começou a achar que dessa vez o parasita nasceria mesmo. As contrações estavam muito próximas uma da outra. Quando pensou em continuar andando sentiu um líquido escorrer por suas pernas. Então o bastardo estava nascendo. E muito rápido, muito mais que o normal. Viu pessoas olhando para ela. O moleque já chegava ao mundo lhe causando raiva e humilhação. Pediu ajuda a um transeunte, e foi levada para um hospital.

Nesse dia nasceu Jorren Van Manen, caçula dos Van Manen, uma das mais importantes e influentes famílias da Holanda.

**...**

Jorren crescia rápido. Era um garoto bonito, muito inteligente e vivaz. Tinha olhos azuis esverdeados, a pele clara e os cabelos castanhos. O pai tinha orgulho dele. Acreditava que o menino era, realmente, o filho que tanto desejara. Jeroen era o filho da dor, mas Jorren era o filho do amor. Não que seu casamento tivesse melhorado depois da concepção do menino, mas ao menos ele se sentia melhor em relação à vida. Rutger não o achava parecido com ninguém da família, mas talvez o menino tivesse puxado a aparência de alguém da genealogia de sua esposa, alguém que ele não conhecesse.

O garoto era extremamente amado pelo pai. E somente por ele. Sua mãe quase não lhe dirigia a palavra, e quando o fazia, não tinha doçura. Usava a criança pra se vingar de seu esposo, e, por isso, não perdia nenhuma chance de o tratar mal, ou de ser injusta com ele. Seu ódio por Jorren aumentava quando via que o moleque tinha mais benefícios que o seu amado Jeroen. Tratava pessoalmente de fazer a vida do pequeno bastante infeliz.

Seu irmão não o suportava, instigado por Eline. Fazia brincadeiras com ele que só eram engraçadas para si mesmo e para a mãe. Jorren era constantemente humilhado por Jeroen. Seu irmão mais velho não deixava passar uma só oportunidade de fazer mal ao caçula, com o apoio incondicional de Eline. Os empregados não interagiam com ele, por ser filho do patrão, e os filhos destes não chegavam perto dele também.

Como o pai estava quase sempre ausente, restava a Jorren ficar sozinho, desenhando. Quando passou a ter idade, queimava seu tempo escrevendo. E ao ficar um pouco mais velho, fascinou-se pela sétima arte. Via todos os filmes de animação que seu pai lhe dava.

Jorren passou a sua primeira infância sem saber o que era um abraço de mãe, brincadeiras com o irmão, ou com outras crianças. Mas era jovem demais para se deixar abater por isso. Na verdade, achava normal. Para ele, a sua família era como deveria ser. Não conhecia outras famílias.

**...**

Um dia, quando tinha sete anos de idade, viu seu pai chegar. Ao correr ao seu encontro, foi empurrado com violência. Seu pai gritou com ele. Xingou-o. Jorren não entendeu nada. Seu pai sempre lhe abraçava e beijava, lhe dava presentes e carinhos quando retornava para casa. Ele olhou para o pai com os olhos molhados, e recebeu outro xingamento. Observou o pai subir as escadas, em direção ao quarto de sua mãe. Ao correr para o seu próprio, ainda ouviu seu irmão rir dele.

Naquela tarde Rutger havia descoberto que Jorren não era o seu filho biológico. Descobriu por acaso. Estava cego de ódio de Eline. Precisava que ela dissesse que aquilo era mentira. Se fosse verdade, ele perderia a única coisa boa que tinha na vida, o seu pequeno Jorren. Porque jamais conseguiria olhar para o menino de novo, se ele fosse fruto da infidelidade de Eline.

Quando entrou no quarto da esposa, ela estava sentada em sua cama, sorrindo. Tinha ouvido o marido gritar com o menino. Ficou feliz com isso. Despejaria toda a sua raiva e frustração em Rutger. E de quebra o magoaria, esfregando em sua cara que o seu filho mais amado, o seu garoto favorito, era de outro, e não dele. Assim vingaria também Jeroen, que nunca havia recebido nem metade da atenção que o bastardinho tinha do pai. Nessa tarde, Eline matou um filho no coração do pai. E apagou a pouca claridade que ainda havia na alma de Rutger.

Jorren foi mandado para um colégio interno no interior da Inglaterra, localizado em Cumbria. Ficava numa pequena vila costeira, chamada St. Bees. Ele tinha somente sete anos, e a escola só aceitava internos a partir dos oito anos de idade. No entanto, não havia nada que o dinheiro dos Van Manen não comprasse. Uma vaga em um colégio distante para que nem Rutger e nem Eline precisassem olhar para a cara do garoto não foi difícil de conquistar.

Nesse colégio, ele tentava entender o que aconteceu. Olhava-se no espelho, tentando achar alguma falha física que justificasse o ocorrido. Já era acostumado com o desprezo de sua mãe, e com o ódio do irmão, mas ao menos tinha o amor de seu pai. E agora nem isso. Com certeza, era algo de errado com ele. Somente isso explicaria o fato de nem mesmo o seu adorado pai o amar mais. Olhou várias vezes e não encontrou nada fora do lugar.

O pequeno Jorren passou a acreditar, então, que algo de muito ruim existia dentro dele. Ligado nesse pensamento definiu que seria o melhor aluno daquele lugar. Assim, poderia mostrar ao seu pai que poderia ser amado de novo. Mas nada era tão simples. Ele não suportava estar ali; seus amiguinhos eram cruéis com ele, e ele precisava muito de seu pai, mesmo que por pouco tempo, como era antes. Passou a praticar esportes, estudava muito e se sobressaía em tudo. Apesar de tudo isso, via os coleguinhas receberem ligações de suas famílias, indo passear nas casas dos pais durante os fins de semana, e ele nunca era lembrado, por ninguém.

O tempo passava. Jorren sofria. Fazia de tudo, mas ninguém jamais procurava por ele. Era exemplar, mas seu pai nunca sequer ligava para ele. Os amigos zombavam dele quando o pegavam chorando pelos cantos. Foi quando tomou a primeira grande decisão de sua vida, ainda criança: nunca mais chorar. Não se deve chorar. As pessoas riem de quem chora. Ele não queria que rissem dele. Ele não deixaria que lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, nunca mais, dali em diante. Ninguém voltaria a zombar dele por isso.

Chegado o fim do ano, Jorren viu os outros alunos partirem para passar as festas com suas famílias. Esperou que alguém viesse lhe buscar, mas ninguém apareceu. Foi até a sala do diretor, e perguntou se alguém viria para leva-lo de volta à Holanda, para que passasse o Natal com a família. O diretor explicou para ele, da maneira mais terna possível, que ele passaria as férias ali, no colégio, mas que teria muitas atividades para distraí-lo. Jorren sentiu que seus olhos molharam, e suspirou forte. Ele não choraria mais. Engoliu as suas lágrimas na frente do homem, agradeceu e correu para o seu quarto. Trancou a porta e, sem conseguir se conter mais, chorou. Foi quando Jorren tomou a segunda decisão marcante de sua ainda breve existência: família não teria mais importância. Já nascera sem mãe e sem irmão. Nem conhecia os tios e avós. E seu pai, o único que o amava, agora o desprezava, e nunca explicou o motivo. Família não significava mais nada.

**...**

O ano novo chegou, e com ele mais um período letivo. Jorren já era um garoto diferente. Ainda era introspectivo, mas não tinha o ar delicado de quando chegou. Os outros notaram que ele não chorava mais por aí. Ele ia de classe em classe, e em seus tempos vagos, se trancava em seu quarto, vendo filmes, ou se sentava em uma das mesas da biblioteca e lia por horas a fio. Já não era engraçado tirar sarro dele, porque ele não ligava. Ao menos por fora.

Jorren tinha agora dez anos de idade. Durante todo esse tempo em que estava no colégio interno, ainda acreditava que, se se comportasse bem, um dia o seu pai viria lhe buscar. Seu pai diria que lhe amava. O seu amado pai diria que o perdoava, porque Jorren sabia que tinha feito algo de errado. Sua mãe e seu irmão não gostavam dele, isso já indicava que ele tinha algum problema. Ele devia ter sido mais inteligente e ter percebido que ele tinha algo de anormal. Crianças normais são amadas, e todos os pais amam os seus filhos, quando são boas.

Foi nessa época que conheceu Chad, um garoto americano recém-chegado. Ficaram amigos muito próximos, porque suas dores eram semelhantes. Chad era um menino calado e muito melancólico. Trocaram confidências. Jorren se sentia bem com Chad, porque ele o ouvia, o compreendia, e parecia gostar dele. Há muito tempo sentia falta de saber que alguém gostava mesmo dele. Chad lhe ensinou algumas coisas novas, como se cortar para aliviar a dor que ia na alma. Ensinou como fazer isso sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. Jorren aprendeu muito bem, e achou uma ótima lição. De repente, Jorren se tornou sinônimo de Chad, e vice-versa. Estavam sempre juntos.

Numa manhã de sábado, ele e Chad estavam conversando, debaixo de uma das árvores do jardim da escola, quando um dos garotos começou a chama-los de gays. Bastou que um gritasse isso para que todos o acompanhassem. Chad começou a chorar, desesperado. Jorren ia tocar em sua mão, para puxá-lo dali, quando o garoto loiro saiu correndo. O holandês olhou para os demais com desprezo, e de cabeça erguida, saiu nobremente, andando entre eles. Ele fingia não sentir, mas sentia tudo. Foi para o seu quarto, onde se cortou um pouco, como Chad lhe ensinou. No dia seguinte, ele tentou conversar com Chad, sem sucesso.

A segunda-feira chegou, e ao entrar em sua sala de aula, viu que Chad estava sentado em outro lugar. No pior lugar do espaço, o que nunca ninguém sentava. Eles sempre se sentavam juntos. Estranhou o fato, mas ali não poderia tentar conversar. Esperou pelo intervalo. Quando entrou no refeitório, viu que seu amigo estava sentado com pessoas que nunca tinha sentado antes. Achou mais estranho ainda. Caminhou até lá, e quando falou com Chad, ele cuspiu em sua direção, sendo acompanhado pelas risadas dos demais. Quando questionou o fato, incrédulo, ouviu da boca de seu primeiro amigo que ele era uma _bichinha depressiva que só sabia se cortar pra parar de sofrer. _Jorren ainda perguntou o que aquilo significava, e Chad disse que, para ele, não interessava a amizade de um gay que era rejeitado pela sua própria família e que precisava se cortar para suportar a dor.

Jorren ouviu todos rirem. Chad cuspiu novamente em sua direção, dessa vez sendo imitado por outros. O loiro ainda agradeceu a um dos meninos por ter lhe aberto os olhos em relação ao "fag". Jorren nada mais disse, nem questionou. Poderia dizer muitas coisas, inclusive a verdade sobre Chad, mas preferiu calar. Ele não se rebaixaria. Depositou a sua bandeja, com a comida ainda intacta, em uma mesa ao seu lado. Andando para a biblioteca, tomou a terceira maior decisão de sua vida: nunca mais confiar em ninguém. Pessoas traem. Pessoas fogem ao primeiro sinal de problema. Pessoas trocam amizades por status. Ele não precisaria mais de amigos. Ele se bastaria sozinho, até morrer.

**...**

Já tinha treze anos de idade agora. Ainda no mesmo colégio. Ainda sem ser procurado por ninguém de sua família. Isso já não lhe importava mais. Não tinha amigos de verdade. Isso também não era importante. Ele tinha alguns colegas, conversava com muita gente. Nesses anos que se passaram, ele preferiu deixar de ser tão quieto e se expandir um pouco. Aderiu ao grupo de teatro. Deixou de ser tão estudioso. De nada adiantou ser o melhor aluno de toda a escola. Ninguém se importou com ele por ter sido bom e nobre. Talvez alguém o quisesse bem se ele se tornasse uma pessoa ruim.

Com esse pensamento, Jorren passou a sair escondido da escola, durante a noite. Foi quando aprendeu a como sobreviver no submundo. Ele começou a beber, e foi muito rápido que caiu no vício das substâncias ilegais também. Era melhor do que se cortar, o efeito era mais longo. Não usava para perder o controle, apenas para esquecer-se do quão pobre ele era. Porque ele tinha dinheiro, sua família mandava todos os meses um gordo valor, a fim de evitar que ele tentasse sair do colégio. Os seus superiores faziam vista grossa para seus pequenos delitos, então ele tinha liberdade de ação. Ele tinha tudo o que um adolescente sempre deseja, mas algo nele o tornava mais miserável do que todos os miseráveis do mundo juntos. Era falta de amor.

Foi nessa ocasião que Jorren levou a primeira cantada. Partiu de seu professor de teatro. Ele sempre refutava, dizia que não queria aquilo. Dizia que não poderiam se envolver. O homem o perseguia, dizia que estava apaixonado por ele, mas ele não cedia. Assim, o seu mestre disse um dia que desistia de tentar. Jorren se sentiu aliviado. Após isso, seu professor cumpriu a palavra, e lhe tratava como um aluno comum. Jorren achou que estava tudo como devia estar. Não penso mais nisso.

Algumas semanas depois, Jorren nem se lembrava mais das cantadas idiotas que seu professor lhe dava. Era comum, inclusive, que ficassem algumas horas, juntos e sozinhos, repassando e adaptando textos para as peças da escola. Numa tarde, como de costume, após a aula, seu professor disse que tinham que acertar detalhes da peça que estavam ensaiando e ele, como roteirista principal, tinha decisões sérias a tomar.

Jorren entrou na pequena sala que ficava dentro do mini teatro da escola. Seu professor já estava lá. Ele se chamava Mark Sheppard. Tinha um olhar severo, mas não era ameaçador. Viu seu professor se levantar, caminhar até a porta que fora fechada e trancá-la. Sentiu o homem lhe abraçar por trás. Jorren tentou sair do abraço, mas seu professor falou em seu ouvido que se ele colaborasse, tudo seria melhor, para os dois. Jorren argumentou, alegando que já tinha dito que não queria aquilo, e que o próprio mestre tinha dito que havia desistido de seu intento. Ouviu uma risada seca, e Mark dizer que ele tinha mentido e manipulado a situação para que pudesse pegar Jorren desprevenido. O menino tentou protestar mais uma vez, e foi empurrado com violência contra a parede, batendo com a cabeça. Quando se levantou, foi atingido novamente, dessa vez no rosto, e caiu no chão, sem forças. Mark o ergueu e lhe colocou sobre a mesa, encostando o peito do adolescente no móvel. Não teve delicadezas em despir o menino de suas vestes baixas.

As mãos de seu professor de teatro percorriam o seu corpo jovem e virgem em toda a sua extensão. A língua do homem lambia a sua pele ferozmente. Jorren pensou em chorar, mas ele não podia chorar mais. Pessoas fazem troça de quem chora, aprendeu há anos. Pensou em gritar por alguém, mas sua voz não saía. Tentou se desvencilhar outras vezes, mas o homem lhe atingia, e era muito mais forte que ele, apesar de menor. Fechou os olhos e se decidiu por seguir o conselho de seu professor; manteve-se quieto. Foi lambido, chupado e invadido de maneira grosseira, mais de uma vez. Não reclamou um só minuto que fosse do que a má sorte lhe trouxe.

O homem só parou o que fazia quando tirou dele toda a pureza. Jorren se vestiu, e quando pediu para ir embora, o professor abriu a porta para ele. Teve a coragem de afirmar que só havia feito aquilo porque estava apaixonado. Caminhando para seu dormitório, com as pernas abertas e gemendo de dor, Jorren tomou uma nova decisão: jamais se guiar por sentimentos. Todas as vezes que ele sentira, fora massacrado. E, por conta de um sentimento, fora vitimizado de forma que jamais esqueceria. Sentimentos não ajudam ninguém.

A partir daquele dia, parou de frequentar as aulas de teatro, o que lhe corroeu por dentro. Não queria mais ficar naquele colégio. Ninguém jamais saberia do ocorrido, porque ele se envergonhava e se sentia culpado, de certa forma. Ele não tinha a quem recorrer, já que preferiu silenciar. Precisaria de muito dinheiro, muito mais do que seus pais lhe davam. Foi nesse momento crucial de sua vida que Jorren pensou muito e descobriu que poderia ter o que quisesse, se aprendesse a manipular as pessoas. Definiu, ainda, que pessoas com tesão ficam mais vulneráveis.

Já não tinha motivos para guardar pudores. Usou o seu corpo, então. Era o que ele tinha de melhor a oferecer. Transava com pessoas em troca de dinheiro e favores. Passou a fazer isso dentro da escola também. Nem mesmo o diretor deixou de provar de sua carne. Todos provaram o gosto de Jorren. E o menino aprendeu muito bem como fazer com que quisessem mais.

**...**

Durante um ano guardou dinheiro. Tudo o que ganhava, fosse com seus programas, ou o que seus pais lhe enviavam, ele juntou. Só tirava o necessário para suportar o seu vício. Tinha um plano em mente. Algo que lhe renderia toda a fortuna que quisesse. Bastava descobrir um podre de sua família. Contratou um detetive e, usando um pouco mais de seu dinheiro, descobriu todas as verdades sobre os Van Manen. Tinha em mãos provas de sonegação de impostos, subornos, compra de políticos, sabotagem, espionagem industrial, tudo de ruim que acontecia na empresa de sua família. Tinha ainda evidências inequívocas das infidelidades de seus pais. E de alguns crimes que seu irmão cometeu. Era o que ele precisava.

Após permitir que o diretor lhe amarrasse e lhe torturasse um pouco durante o sexo, Jorren conseguiu permissão para sair no fim de semana. Ele tinha agora quatorze anos. Com documentos falsos, conseguiu embarcar para Amsterdã. Ele tinha numa mala cópias de todas as provas que juntara contra seus parentes. Quando chegou, a primeira coisa que fez foi enviar um envelope com alguns desses documentos para sua casa, solicitando uma reunião com seu pai, mãe e irmão. Contou os minutos que levaria para a encomenda chegar, e exatamente na hora prevista, ele recebeu a ligação de Jeroen, dizendo para ir para casa imediatamente.

Ali, diante daquelas pessoas, foi difícil não chorar. Por causa daquelas três pessoas, hoje ele já era mais experiente do que deveria ser. Algumas coisas dentro dele jamais se recuperariam. Ele não seria, nunca mais, uma pessoa comum, com sonhos comuns. Com catorze anos, Jorren não tinha mais nada de bom dentro de si. Nunca mais seria digno do amor de alguém. Ele mesmo seria incapaz de amar alguém. Nada mais poderia machuca-lo outra vez, e perder a capacidade de se machucar era perder a sua humanidade. Ele era um pedaço de qualquer coisa. Ele era um nada. E só tinha aquelas pessoas para culpar. Mas não se queixaria. Não deixaria que soubessem disso. Focou na sua missão.

O seu pedido era simples. Ele queria que transferissem para ele metade do império da família, caso contrário, ele faria com que perdessem tudo. Riram dele. Ele se manteve sério. Perceberam que ele não estava brincando. Tentaram negociar, mas ele foi irredutível. E impôs outra condição: junto com a fortuna, queria a emancipação. Seria maior e absolutamente capaz, como já era a sua alma. Seus familiares tentaram todos os argumentos. Seu irmão tentou bater nele. Ele permaneceu com seus termos. Seu pai não teve outra escolha. Marcou com um advogado e tratou de tudo. Marcaram o dia em que os papéis seriam assinados.

Quando ia sair, ouviu sua mãe dizer que esse era exatamente o tipo de comportamento que se devia esperar de um bastardo. Jorren se virou e a encarou. Pediu explicações. Sua mãe teve prazer em jorrar todo o seu veneno. Disse toda a verdade sobre sua origem, da maneira mais dolorida possível. Seu irmão ria dele. Seu pai tinha o olhar distante, indiferente. Ele ouviu tudo, sem conseguir dizer nada. Ele estava enganado. Ainda tinha um pouco de humanidade nele, afinal. Aquilo estava doendo. Ele não fugiu, porém; ele ouviu tudo, sem mexer um só músculo de seu rosto. Quando sua mãe acabou o seu discurso, ele deu as costas e partiu.

Ele não era um Van Manen. Por isso sofreu tudo o que sofreu. Por isso sua mãe lhe odiava, e envenenara o seu irmão mais velho contra ele. Por essa razão o seu pai deixou de amá-lo. Tantos anos acreditando que ele tinha problemas, mas quem tinha algo de errado eram eles. Ele não teve culpa de nada, e foi escolhido por todos como bode expiatório. Ele não queria mais nada com aquela família. Eles transformaram a sua vida em um inferno porque eram todos mesquinhos.

Após assinarem todos os documentos, Jorren anunciou que jamais iria procura-los novamente. Ele viu a expressão de alívio no rosto de todos.

Jorren descobriu, depois de um tempo, que seu pai se chamava Gerald Padalecki. Ele já havia falecido. Subornando as pessoas certas, ele conseguiu um atestado de óbito para Jorren Van Manen; causa mortis, suicídio. As mesmas pessoas conseguiram documentos que traziam o nascimento de outra pessoa, no mesmo dia em que Jorren nasceu. No dia em que morreu Jorren, nasceu o jovem Jared Tristan Padalecki. Jared para homenagear Gerald, Tristan por conta de uma banda que gostava, chamada Tristania.

Deixou que a notícia do seu "suicídio" veiculasse. Após o evento ser falsamente chorado por sua família, ele vendeu por muito dinheiro toda a documentação que tinha contra seus parentes.

Antes de voltar para a Inglaterra, ele viu a falência dos Van Manen acontecer. Ele amou cada segundo. Sua maior satisfação foi saber que eles tinham certeza de onde a bomba tinha vindo, e de que nada poderiam fazer para se vingar. Agora ele poderia regressar, mas não iria para o colégio. Seu destino era Londres. Lá terminaria a sua educação e ingressaria em uma faculdade de cinema, o que mais adorava na vida.

Foi quando o menino de catorze anos, agora um homem inteiramente responsável por si e milionário, tomou a última de suas decisões: ele faria sofrer, não mais sofreria. Ele descontaria nos outros toda a dor que sentiu. Ele tiraria inocências. Ele mentiria. Enganaria. Ele enrolaria as pessoas em sua teia, e acabaria com elas. Magoaria, pelo prazer de destruir. Porque foi o que a vida lhe ensinou, e ele não conseguiria fazer outra coisa senão retribuir com a mesma moeda.

**FIM**

* * *

**NOTA: ***Homenagem ao filme The Shining, que por acaso também foi citado em outra fanfiction, Sweet As Honey**. **Já deve ter dado para notar que a paixão de Jared por cinema é coisa minha dada a ele, não? Amo a sétima arte!

Tristania é uma banda norueguesa de gothic metal bem interessante.

Aceitem os erros como quem aceita uma barra de chocolate: sabe que em excesso faz mal, mas come mesmo assim. =P

Essa é a história do Jared. É maior que a do Jensen porque é mais complexa, tem mais detalhes. Como eu disse para a Bia em algumas PMs, coloquei nesse personagem todo o meu questionável talento de roteirista de novela mexicana e fiz dele Jared La Del Barrio. Mas vejam bem, pode parecer tudo muito exagerado, no entanto, tem gente com história pior.

Ressalto que nada justifica os atos dele, ou as decisões que ele tomou. Não escrevi isso para que a culpa dele seja diminuída, e muito menos para que se tenha pena dele. O ponto é que, para esta ficwriter que vos escreve, para tudo há explicação, e acho que o que somos hoje é consequência do que vivemos no passado, e do que desejamos fazer com isso. Não quero justificar Jared, quero que entendam o personagem, só isso. xD


	14. Hung In A Bad Place

**_SEGUNDA PARTE – AFTER ONE HUNDRED YEARS HAS PASSED..._**

****Abril de 2011****

**Capítulo 11 – Hung In A Bad Place**

_"Yeah I've been hung in a bad place_

_Had no sun over my face_

_Yeah I've been hung in a bad place_

_For too long..."_

* * *

A manhã estava fria e agradável em Manhattan. O termômetro marcava 66º F (18ºC). O céu estava encoberto por uma bruma levíssima, que conferia ao lugar um aspecto sombrio, mas curiosamente acolhedor. Era sábado, e muitas pessoas transitavam nas ruas, nos cafés, nas lojas, nos metrôs... New York nunca parava, e seu coração, Manhattan, estava sempre acelerado.

O borough é famoso por abrigar bairros bastante conhecidos. Dentre eles, o Greenwich Village, SoHo, Chinatown, Little Italy, e muitos outros. E, nesse outros, encontra-se Harlem, que é reconhecido como o bairro afroamericano. Nele, está concentrada a maioria de pessoas negras e estudantes de repúblicas, por abrigar a Universidade de Columbia nos seus arredores. Apesar de muitos considerarem o bairro violento, a realidade é diferente. Não é mais arriscado morar no Harlem, do que em qualquer outro lugar de New York.

Esse bairro cheio de construções antigas, igrejas de corais e pessoas de bem, foi o local que Jensen escolheu para morar. Estava dentro de um dos vários apartamentos residenciais, localizado no terceiro andar de um antigo e modesto prédio, que continha um total de cinco pisos.

Já estava acordado. Barbeava-se no banheiro que ficava dentro de seu quarto. Passava a lâmina devagar e rente em sua pele, parando vez ou outra para verificar se tinha retirado o máximo de pelugem possível. Terminou e se dirigiu para o outro ambiente, onde tirou a toalha que enrolava o seu corpo e jogou-a na cama. Vestiu-se com uma boxer e partiu para a cozinha. Prepararia para si um pouco de café e se sentaria na sala, após pegar o jornal que o filho de seu vizinho da frente sempre depositava em sua porta - mediante pagamento semanal, claro -, e veria o que tinha acontecido de bom e ruim em seu país e no mundo.

Enquanto preparava o líquido preto e revigorante, esticou-se um pouco, para se espreguiçar. Com um bocejo bastante sonoro, estendeu seus músculos e se sacudiu um pouco, mandando todo o seu sono embora de uma vez por todas. Passou a mão em seu pescoço, no local onde um dia houve uma tatuagem, e sentiu o relevo que se formou no lugar após as sessões de remoção da tinta. O movimento foi involuntário. Não tinha mais o costume de pensar naquele tempo, mas todas as vezes que sentia a sua pele, ou via as orelhas cicatrizadas dos furos, ele se lembrava do que vivera há poucos anos atrás.

Hoje as lembranças já não eram tão ruins. A bem da verdade, eram lembranças quase indiferentes; não traziam quase nenhuma alegria, e bem pouca tristeza. Michael não era sequer sombra de memória. Apesar de ter sido a sua primeira paixão, nada mais significava. Superou-o completamente. Ainda não tinha se acertado com o seu pai. Falava com sua mãe algumas vezes, por telefone, quando conseguia ligar para Christian. O amigo levava o aparelho para sua mãe e eles conversavam bastante. Ela lhe pedia sempre para enfrentar todos os percalços e voltar para casa. Com toda a certeza, James perdoaria o filho quando o visse. Ele não admitia, mas sentia muito a falta de Jensen. O loiro sempre inventava desculpas e desviava do assunto. Nem tanto por medo do pai, e muito mais por não se ver enquadrado àquele estilo de vida novamente.

Ele não era mais o mesmo. Ao sair de casa, após a situação vexatória a qual Michael o submeteu, ele ainda mantinha um pouco de sua inocência aflorada. Depois do que Jorren lhe fizera, porém, modificou-se totalmente. Com o tempo foi fácil se perdoar pelo primeiro erro. Tinha a desculpa de ser inocente demais na época. No entanto, incorrer no mesmo erro pela segunda vez, ainda mais após ter tido uma experiência tão ruim, era mais difícil. Detestava lembrar-se daquele moreno alto e sedutor que lhe apresentou a verdadeira face dos céus e do inferno. Essa era a única memória que lhe causava reações mais extremadas. Acreditava que era assim porque pensou, na época, que aquele seria o seu amor de salvação. O que tivera com Michael fora bom, enquanto durou, mas nunca envolveu algo realmente forte. Era uma paixão adolescente, bastante intensa, mas nada além de uma paixão curiosa e simples. Na Holanda, vivera algo totalmente diferente. Foi mais forte, mais voraz. Fora arrebatado por sentimentos profundos, que agarraram o seu coração de forma muito ligeira. E Jorren jogou sujo com ele. Alimentou os seus sentimentos e depois lhe causou um rasgo no peito que, mesmo com tanto tempo, não havia se fechado por completo. A mágoa só não era maior que o ódio que sentia em relação ao sujeito.

Depois que se viu sozinho, abandonado, e ridicularizado naquele albergue, sentiu-se pequeno, e algo menos que humano. Chorou a noite inteira, e um pouco ainda de manhã, sem conseguir dormir. Não sabia dizer o que doía mais, se era a humilhação das palavras escritas por Jorren, a sua imbecilidade diante da verdade que nunca havia se escondido dele, ou, ainda, o fato de que, mesmo após aquele ato covarde, ele continuava querendo Jorren. Estava apaixonado, e teria feito qualquer coisa para recuperá-lo. Quando pensava que, naquele período, realmente teria esquecido tudo aquilo se Jorren voltasse e pedisse perdão, tinha vontade de se jogar pela janela do seu apartamento, ou sair correndo no meio das ruas até ser atingido por um veículo. Era muito patético naqueles anos passados.

Saiu do albergue no dia seguinte. Levou consigo apenas o que trouxera: sua mochila, suas roupas e as fotos, que precisou guardar na mala comprada pelo holandês. As roupas compradas pelo outro, não quis. Abandonou as fotos em que Jorren aparecia, da mesma forma. Manteve consigo apenas uma, em que estavam juntos, um ao lado do outro. Era desfocada, mas olhos atentos poderiam ver Jensen observando o rosto moreno e ossudo do outro, que sorria para a câmera, mostrando que era ele quem segurava o aparelho, devido à posição de seu braço.

Antes de comprar um tíquete de trem para sair de Amsterdã - gradativamente até chegar na Inglaterra, tentou buscar alguma informação sobre Jorren. Arrumou alguém que falasse inglês, e mediante pagamento, pediu que o rapaz andasse um pouco com ele, perguntando no albergue, e em outros lugares que tinham ido. Na ficha da Sra. Hersh, constava outro nome: Alex, ou Alec, não tinha certeza. Foram em outros locais até que Jensen pensou que, talvez, tivesse alguém no pub onde foram, que pudesse falar um pouco do tal Jorren. Queria tentar entender o motivo de o rapaz ter feito o que fez. Sabia que o melhor era esquecer, mas precisava ao menos tentar encontrar uma razão plausível para aquilo, além do que já era óbvio.

Por sorte, ou não, Jensen viu que a mesma banda de amigos de Jorren estava ensaiando no palco. Pediu para falar com o loiro tatuado, e lhe pediram que esperasse por cinco minutos, quando a passagem de som terminaria. Com o auxílio de seu intérprete, descobriu que o loiro chamava Jorren de Jared. Depois de ver que ele usava vários nomes por aí, presumiu que nunca saberia qual era o nome verdadeiro do sujeito. O homem lhe disse que conheceu Jared numa noite, num pub, e que na mesma ocasião dormiram juntos, por iniciativa do loiro. Com o tempo, passaram a ser amigos com benefícios. Ainda eram, muito embora quase não se procurassem mais, ou melhor, era o moreno quem quase nunca o procurava. Contou ainda que achava que Jared não tivesse um só amigo com o qual não fizesse sexo; todos da banda era parceiros usuais.

**:::::::::: /Memories ::::::::::**

- Ele deixou você, não foi? - Klaus pergunto sem rodeios.

- É claro, não? - Jensen era um misto de aborrecimento, vergonha e dor.

- Jared sempre faz isso. Ele usa as pessoas e abandona. É um vício, uma doença que ele tem. Não consegue ter um relacionamento sadio com ninguém. - Tentava amenizar a situação.

- Mas vocês ainda se veem... - O americano se esforçava para conter o choro.

- É, mas porque fui eu quem procurou por ele, e não o contrário. E os meninos, ele mantém porque aconteceu de serem amigos antes de transarem.

- Por que ele faz isso? - A dúvida brilhava no semblante do punk.

- Olhe... Como se chama?

- Jensen.

- Olha, Jensen, isso é um mistério. Eu sempre tentei fazer com que ele parasse com essa mania torta dele, mas ele nunca me ouviu. Alguns caras, eu aviso, mas eu não tive como avisar você. Jared adora os estrangeiros, e eu não falo outra coisa que não seja neerlandês. Você está bem?

- Eu... Sim, estou... – Os olhos marejaram. Não era mais capaz de guardar as lágrimas.

- Ele conseguiu fazer você se apaixonar, não foi? Não sei o que ele tem, que todo mundo cai de amores por ele. Eu me apaixonei por ele, no começo, mas ele nunca gostou de mim. Não se sinta culpado por nada, ele tem um jeito de envolver que é muito difícil de resistir. E, sei que não vai acreditar, mas ele é uma boa pessoa. Tem um lado muito sombrio nele, alguma coisa muito má, mas ele é bom, apesar disso. Basta ter um pouco de paciência com ele, e...

- Não perca seu tempo tentando defendê-lo, ele não presta... – Secou as lágrimas com as mãos.

- Bom, não posso lhe condenar por pensar assim. Eu sinto muito por não ter lhe alertado, ou por não ter me esforçado pra livrar você... Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não, eu... Vou embora pra Inglaterra...

- Tem grana?

- Ele deixou alguma...

- Ele deixou? Nunca fez isso antes... - Arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Faz parte dessa coisa dele deixar a pessoa na pior... Quer que eu leve você até o aeroporto?

- Aeroporto? Não, eu vou de trem. Mas obrigado.

- Por nada, e mais uma vez, me desculpe, por mim, e por Jared. Eu espero que um dia ele amadureça.

- Eu também...

**:::::::::: Memories/ ::::::::::**

Chegou à Inglaterra e foi direto para o aeroporto, onde comprou uma passagem para os Estados Unidos, com destino a New York, de classe econômica mesmo. Sem ter onde morar, fez das ruas a sua morada, e dos desabrigados, a sua família. Voltar para casa jamais seria uma opção.

Após um tempo como morador de rua na grande Manhattan, conheceu uma senhora solitária que trabalhava como voluntária em abrigos para mendigos. Ela era muito simpática, e verdadeiramente altruísta. Todo dia estava nos restaurantes comunitários e pelas ruas, alimentando os pobres, calçando-os e os vestindo, oferecendo agasalhos, e o que eles mais precisavam e quase nunca tinham: atenção e carinho.

Ela era mexicana, e morava em New York há muitos anos. Chegara aos Estados Unidos como ilegal, e antes de ir para a ilha de Manhattan, ela morou no Texas e em Wisconsin, onde conheceu o seu primeiro e único esposo, um comerciante rico e amoroso, que fora levado pela morte há seis anos. Chamava-se Ana Maria, e nunca tinha conseguido realizar o sonho de ter filhos, pois era estéril e seu marido jamais concordou com uma adoção. Por ter esse vazio no coração, e os bolsos cheios, resolveu usar o que tinha para facilitar a vida de quem nada possuía.

Quando conheceu Jensen, Ana Maria se encantou pelo jovem. Ele estava num beco, junto com outros, à noite. Estava deitado sobre uma bolsa, e tremia de frio, como todos os demais. Ela contou quantas pessoas estavam ali, e constatou que era um total de sete. Contou os cobertores que ainda tinha, e eram apenas cinco. Um deles ela achou que deveria dar para Jensen, que aceitou de bom grado, e os restantes ela entregou a outros, de acordo com o seu julgamento de quem precisava mais no momento.

Ana Maria despediu-se de todos e saiu do beco, entrando em seu carro, que estava estacionado na entrada da ruela. Antes de dar partida, olhou mais uma vez para as pessoas que não haviam tido sorte na vida. Foi quando viu que o rapaz da bolsa, que tinha os cabelos coloridos desbotados e barba por fazer, roupas engraçadas e alguns brincos nas orelhas, se levantou e deu o seu cobertor para uma senhora e seus três filhos, porque a mulher havia agasalhado os seus pequenos e tinha ficado ao relento. Ana Maria sabia que existia uma espécie de código de ética entre os desabrigados; não foi o gesto solidário que chamou a sua atenção. Foi a naturalidade e prazer que ela viu naquele ato, que lhe prendeu. Reconhecia pessoas boas quando via uma delas. Desceu do carro e chamou o rapaz.

Foi difícil, mas ela conseguiu convencê-lo a deixar que lhe pagasse um jantar e lhe colocasse num local para dormir. No dia seguinte, ela foi ao local e o rapaz, que ela já sabia se chamar Jensen, ainda estava lá, tomando café com os demais. Conversou com ele por muito tempo, e depois disso, ficaram amigos. Jensen a auxiliava nas caminhadas em busca de pessoas necessitadas para ajudar, enquanto conversavam sobre muitas coisas, exceto sobre os motivos de Jensen para abandonar a família e sobre seus dias na Holanda, pois ele não se sentia confortável com isso.

Ana Maria passou a ver o jovem como o filho que a vida lhe negara, e fez por ele, o que teria feito por um rebento próprio. Jensen passou a viver com ela, e sob seu patrocínio, estudou e se profissionalizou como fotógrafo. Quando Ana Maria morreu, em 2010, a maior parte de seus bens foram para a caridade, mas deixou para Jensen o seu apartamento e uma boa quantia em dinheiro. O tal apartamento, ele transformou em estúdio, pois era bem localizado, e com o dinheiro, comprou um bem menor, o que morava hoje, e investiu no seu negócio.

Hoje Jensen Ackles era um fotógrafo profissional de médio porte, e em alguns anos, estaria no topo. Ainda mais agora que namorava um brasileiro radicado no país, um bem sucedido corretor da bolsa de valores que tinha boas relações. Rodrigo Albertoni era um homem loiro de trinta e dois anos, e o conheceu após o mesmo ter se divorciado de sua esposa, por ter resolvido se assumir gay. Rodrigo tinha um filho de oito anos de idade, Antony, que morava com a mãe, uma jovem americana. A primeira vez que se viram foi no estúdio de Jensen, para uma sessão de fotos artísticas de pai e filho. Rodrigo retornou outras duas vezes, e na terceira, veio só e com segundas intenções. Saíam juntos há cinco meses agora. Rodrigo era totalmente apaixonado por ele, sempre fazia tudo o que podia por Jensen, tanto no campo sentimental, quanto profissional. O texano, por sua vez, gostava da companhia de seu namorado, mas não estava caído de amores. Talvez fosse porque seu coração ainda precisasse de mais tempo para se curar. No início foi o que ele disse para Rodrigo, mas, por fim, decidiu se dar uma chance. Um amor sempre cura o outro. Esforçar-se-ia para amar o namorado.

Terminou de ler o seu jornal, quando a sua campainha tocou. Viu pelo olho mágico que era Rodrigo. Sorriu e abriu a porta.

- Oi baby! – Beijou o visitante nos lábios.

- Oi amor! Boa hora pra vir ver você? – Respondeu quando se separaram.

- Sempre é boa hora! – Deu espaço para que o outro entrasse.

- Acabou de acordar? – Rodrigo perguntou, olhando para o corpo quase todo descoberto do amante.

- Mais ou menos. Acabei de tomar café.

- Ah, isso é uma pena! Pensei em vir buscar você pra irmos numa confeitaria qualquer... Mais tarde vou buscar Tony, ele quer sair conosco...

- Hum, eu tomei café puro, só... Podemos comer juntos. E vou adorar sair com você e Tony...

- Então vai se vestir! Apesar de eu preferir ver você assim... Você é muito gostoso, Jensen! – Aproximou-se e colocou os dedos nos cabelos loiros do outro, beijando-o.

- Não teríamos tempo pra eu te colocar de quatro na cama, antes de comer? – A pergunta foi retórica. Jensen já estava puxando Rodrigo para o quarto.

- Pra você, eu arrumo tempo...

**...**

Estavam na confeitaria preferida de Jensen, no Harlem mesmo, quando o celular de Rodrigo tocou.

- Rodrigo? – A voz do outro lado demonstrava ansiedade.

- Patrick? Oi! – Era Patrick Dempsey, um ator e diretor amigo dele, que, agora que possuía uma carreira sólida, se voltou para a realização de festivais de filmes B e alternativos.

- Cara, você precisa me salvar!

- O que foi?

- Seu namorado é fotógrafo, né?

- Jensen? – Viu o outro olhar em sua direção ao ouvir seu nome. – Sim, ele é. Por quê?

- Eu preciso dele amanhã, às 20h, no meu festival!

- Ei, como é?

- Ele pode ir, não pode?

- Não sei, Patsy... Ele tá aqui comigo, quer falar com ele? – Acenou para o namorado, que concordou com a cabeça.

- Pelo amor de Deus, passa esse telefone pra ele!

Rodrigo entregou o celular para Jensen, que ouviu tudo o que o outro tinha para dizer. No fim, concordou com o que fora dito, e desligou o telefone.

- O que foi isso tudo, Jen?

- Patrick precisa de um fotógrafo pra amanhã, porque o cara contratado pra ser o principal cancelou de última hora. Ele me ofereceu o dobro do que pagou pro outro, caso eu aceitasse. Aceitei. – Colocou uma garfada de torta na boca.

- Hum... Do jeito que Patsy falou, achei que fosse algo de vida ou morte... – Balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Pra ele, é. É que nesse domingo, vem um figurão qualquer da Europa, o principal patrocinador desse festival. Tudo tem que estar perfeito, e como ele não conseguiria um bom fotógrafo pra cobrir o imprevisto assim... Lembrou de mim. Ele deve me achar bem desocupado. - Riu.

- Pra esse alarde todo, só se fosse o Sean Connery!

- Não, nada disso! – Jensen sorriu. – É um cara novo. Pelo o que entendi, é um garoto que escreveu um roteiro inovador e polêmico, sobre dois homens. Não sei, Patrick cuspiu as palavras, estava agoniado.

- Parece ser uma porcaria...

- E não é de porcarias que as pessoas mais gostam? – Terminou de comer a sua torta.

- Eu não gosto de porcaria. Olha só quem eu escolhi pra namorar! – Rodrigo piscou para Jensen.

- Bom, você é exceção. Um filho da puta sortudo que é exceção... Termine logo, quero comprar umas coisas antes de irmos pegar Tony...

**padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ Padackles**

Do outro lado do Atlântico, Jared dormia embaixo de uma loira fenomenal, e ao lado de um moreno bem mais bonito que ele. Tinha uma seringa ainda injetada no braço, e o local onde se encontrava a agulha, estava arroxeado e inchado.

O quarto era amplo e ostensivo. Ficava dentro de uma mansão localizada em Notting Hill, um dos bairros residenciais mais famosos e estilosos de Londres. A mansão era toda estruturada no estilo vitoriano, numa bela demonstração do romantismo frio e prático dos ingleses.

Jared foi acordando aos poucos, sem muita vontade de fazer isso. Estava cansado. O seu corpo, a cada dia que passava, cobrava uma nova conta dos excessos cometidos na juventude, e ele, ao invés de começar a pagá-las, contraía novas dívidas. Agora, álcool, cocaína e maconha não eram mais suficientes. Precisava de morfina para se sentir bem. Tinha experimentado heroína, mas a dificuldade para adquiri-la o fez recorrer à morfina medicamentosa. Usava uma vez por semana, ou sempre que estava bêbado demais, o que era bastante recorrente. Seu mordomo, um francês chamado Sebastian, dizia que era uma sorte que o patrãozinho ainda estivesse vivo. Jared não costumava ligar para os conselhos do homem; geralmente tapava a boca do outro a penetrando, entre outras coisas.

Empurrou a mulher de cima de si e saiu da cama se rastejando, após sentir o incômodo da agulha e puxá-la, largando-a na cama mesmo. No chão, olhou para os dois que estavam deitados, e não tinha a menor ideia de quem eram. Não que se importasse, mas não era um hábito seu levar pessoas desconhecidas para a sua casa, o que lhe levou a pensar que fossem prostitutos, desses de sites especializados. Esperou a sua respiração se harmonizar, ergueu-se de vez e correu para o banheiro. Estava enjoado e precisava vomitar. Depois disso, deitou-se em sua banheira enorme, ligou a torneira e fechou os olhos.

Quando saiu do albergue no dia em que abandonou Jensen, Jared foi direto para o aeroporto e comprou uma passagem de ida para Londres. Teve sorte de ter encontrado um voo muito próximo e um lugar só para ele. Não queria conversar com ninguém. Precisava ficar sozinho. Esperando a chamada para o embarque, pensou muito se não deveria retornar para a pensão da Sra. Hersh e enfrentar todos os seus medos, mas a coragem lhe faltou em todas as vezes que essa ideia surgiu. Jensen já poderia ter lido a carta, e certamente nada do que ele falasse ou fizesse, seria capaz de desfazer o estrago que suas palavras deveriam ter causado. Ainda cogitou não entrar naquele avião quando estava na porta, conferindo o seu bilhete, mas ele era um covarde, e entrou na aeronave quase correndo.

**:::::::::: Memories/ ::::::::::**

Dois dias depois de chegar em Londres, não tinha parado de pensar em Jensen um só segundo que fosse. Não importava se estava acordado ou dormindo, o punk era tudo o que ele via em sua frente. Decidiu ligar para todas as poucas pessoas que conhecia em Amsterdã, a fim de que, uma delas, pudesse verificar como estavam as coisas. O primeiro para o qual ligou, foi Klaus.

- Jared? Me ligando? O que foi, quer que eu te coma hoje? - Falou malicioso, como sempre falava com Jared.

- Não... Eu não tô em Amsterdã... - A voz do moreno era um fiapo.

- Pelo seu traseiro eu vou em qualquer cidade, Jay... Nunca tive um passivo tão bom quanto você... - Klaus pareceu não notar o abatimento do seu interlocutor.

- Eu não quero falar disso, Klaus...

- Hum... Uma pena... O que quer, então?

- Pode ir na Sra. Hersh pra mim?

- No albergue? Pra quê?

- Quero saber sobre Jensen...

- Quer saber o que aconteceu com o seu Irlandês? – Perguntou surpreso.

- É...

- Jared, você tá bem? Você quer saber o que aconteceu com o cara que você abandonou? Desde quando?

- Vai poder ir lá ou não, caralho? - A energia voltou a ser sua companheira.

- Se apaixonou, Jared? – Seu tom era zombeteiro.

- Porra, eu vou ver outra pessoa...

- Não, não precisa. Eu te digo o que aconteceu. O menino foi embora. Antes veio aqui, saber o que eu sabia de você, e como eu não sei nada que ele não soubesse, não fui de ajuda nenhuma.

- Só isso? Ele... Estava...

- Magoado? Furioso? Querendo matar você? – Klaus riu. – Jared, ele estava apaixonado por você. Eu vi os olhos dele cheios de lágrimas. Mas todos nós sempre nos apaixonamos por você... Você sabe... Você é o próprio demônio, garoto!

- Então ele estava sofrendo...

- Amigo, eu não sei o que diabos você fez com ele, mas ele estava partido em três... Prometeu mundos e fundos pra ele? Fez aquele seu truque de olhar nos olhos e sorrir, enquanto gagueja palavras doces? Ou você fez aquele outro, de pronunciar o nome da pessoa durante o orgasmo, como se estivesse apaixonado? Ou será que... – Parecia estar se divertindo.

- Não te interessa! - Interrompeu o amigo. - Bom, é o que eu queria saber...

- Então, foi isso o que aconteceu.

- Obrigado. Tchau, Klaus.

- Quando você voltar, me procura... Tenho saudades das suas habilidades...

- Claro...

Desligou o telefone e resolveu procurar o da hospedaria da Sra. Hersh. Era um lugar famoso para os que buscavam hospedagem barata em Amsterdã. Achou em um site da internet, e ligou para lá. Queria saber se tinha alguma despesa a pagar. A Sra. Hersh informou que não tinha nada em aberto, mas que alguns objetos foram encontrados no quarto. Jared pediu que ela embalasse e enviasse para o endereço que ele iria indicar. Em cinco dias, um embrulho vindo da Holanda chegou à sua caixa postal, e, em casa, quando o abriu, viu que se tratava das fotos que tiraram juntos, e das roupas que comprara para Jensen. A carta não estava ali. Mandou que alguém comprasse vários porta-retratos e colocou cada uma das fotos em um, espalhando-as por todo o seu quarto. Guardou as roupas, em especial o terno, em um canto de seu guarda-roupa. Nenhum dos objetos saiu dos lugares onde eles os colocou até hoje.

**:::::::::: Memories/ ::::::::::**

Durante esse tempo, entre o dia em que desistiu de Jensen e o dia atual, ele continuou fazendo quase tudo o que sempre fez. Continuou vivendo nas duas cidades, bebendo, se drogando e transando com desconhecidos. Só não tinha mais ânimo para fazer o seu jogo favorito. Não era mais engraçado. Não tinha mais necessidade de machucar ninguém, porque já tinha machucado o único ser com o qual tinha se importado de verdade. Não que não tivesse tentado, mas não encontrava nenhum prazer nisso. Ao abandonar Jensen, abandonara não só a sua chance de poder ser feliz, mas também a única satisfação que conseguia se dar. Agora, o que lhe restava eram dias e noites vazios, que ele tentava preencher com vícios diversos.

Nesse período também deu vazão a sua paixão e vocação: tornou-se roteirista profissional. Após a faculdade de cinema, nunca tinha tido inspiração para escrever, apesar de sempre ter muitas ideias. Faltava-lhe algo para tanto. Não tinha sensibilidade suficiente para roteirizar. E mais uma vez, Jensen lhe trouxera algo de bom. Somente quando sentiu o coração pulsar de paixão, e quebrou-o por vontade própria, pôde experimentar o maior tipo de dor ao qual já fora exposto. O seu coração partido, por ele mesmo, foi a sua maior inspiração.

Escreveu muitos roteiros; uns poucos foram aceitos e filmados no mercado underground, e um deles estourou no ramo. Era uma adaptação da sua história com Jensen, sem citar nomes, óbvio. Ninguém sabia disso. O filme foi aclamado e odiado na mesma proporção pela crítica especializada. Ganhou fama e dinheiro com esse roteiro, e passou a se interessar por patrocinar jovens talentos do ramo do cinema. Sempre teria reserva financeira para gastar como desejasse, afinal, do jeito que vivia aceleradamente, morreria rápido.

Foi entretido nesse novo passatempo, que conheceu um festival de filmes independentes e diretores iniciantes em New York, nos Estados Unidos da América. Entrou em contato com os organizadores, mostrando-se interessado em ser patrocinador da empreitada, e, após algumas conversas, decidiu investir maciçamente. Assim, poderia não só ter o prazer de fazer algo útil de sua vida e posses, como também conheceria aquele continente que sempre desejou conhecer.

Terminou o seu banho, arrumou as suas coisas em algumas malas, e desceu as escadas. Avisou Sebastian que iria viajar, sem previsão de volta, e mandou que colocasse as duas pessoas em seu quarto, para fora, assim que elas acordassem. Tinha pressa. Não queria perder o voo, de jeito nenhum.

* * *

**NOTA: **Início da segunda fase! Algumas coisas precisam ser ditas, mais porque eu quero do que por necessidade real. xD

Passagem de tempo de quase três anos, e o cenário será outro. Não fiz nem metade da mesma pesquisa que fiz sobre a Holanda, por dois motivos. Primeiro, porque New York, para mim, não traz fascínio. Segundo, porque esse ponto da fic é diferente. Todo mundo já conhece os personagens, sabemos o que os atingiu. Nessa fase, o foco não é o início de uma paixão, nem o encantamento de coisas novas. Portanto, creio que o que vai ser apresentado pode ser feito sem precisar me aprofundar no cenário. Mesmo assim, uma ou outra informação tem base em pesquisas, como a questão dos bairros.

Eu falei para algumas pessoas que Jensen mudaria. A mudança não foi só física, deu para notar. Disse também que talvez não convencesse. Bom, para mim, as coisas estão como deveriam estar. Se ficou ruim, eu sinto muitíssimo, mas eu não conseguiria modificar o que idealizei para eles.

Jared também mudou. Um pouco menos, mas mudou. Também não sei se deu para convencer. Enfim. Já falei mais desnecessidades do que minha cota permite. xD

A título de informação, imaginem Jensen nessa fase com o visual do Jason Teague. Jared continua quase igual. Aliás eu nunca disse como Jared era realmente, não? Vejam a foto em que ele está de jaqueta avermelhada, e na camiseta está escrito "Everything is bigger in Texas": f un-li ke-th eamw idth 2134 ml O visual dele nessa segunda fase, só achei foto numa página do Facebook. Aqui: m/ph oto.p hp?fbid=467 526503307 624 &set=pb.3 8730775 46628 33.-2207 520 000.13 6057 7883& type=3&t heater Não mudou quase nada, e me perdoem por ser tendenciosa, ele é sempre lindo! xD

Não coloquei os diálogos em holandês pelo mesmo motivo que não usarei New York em evidência; acho sem necessidade nesse novo momento.

Respondendo os reviews. Aos demais que comentaram logados e eu ainda não respondi, juro que o farei sem mais demora. Keep calm and não me xingue. =P

Luluzinha: Jensen não foi poupado pela vida. Nenhum dos dois foi. A mãe dele adoraria ter feito alguma coisa, mas a realidade deles é algo bem fora do normal. E Jensen é um homem bom, de caráter e de espírito elevado. Não importa quantas rasteiras ele leve, isso não muda. Bom, ainda não mudou. Até quando alguém aguenta apanhar sem ter vontade de bater, não sei. =)

Jared, por outro lado, não tem a mesma força de Jensen. Se eu fosse tentar explicar a razão, diria que foi porque isso foi tirado dele desde que ele se entende por gente. Jensen foi amado, cuidado, respeitado por seus pais. Jared nunca teve isso. Mas tem pessoas que passam por essas situações e mesmo assim não saem fodendo todo mundo, literal e figurativamente, não é? Jared é só mais um menino triste que não sabe ser feliz. Até quando ele vai rejeitar a felicidade, também é um mistério!

Obrigada pelos elogios, são sempre muito preciosos! xD


	15. Hello!

**Capítulo 12 – Hello!**

_"...I've got a feeling you still owe me_

_So wipe the shit from your shoes!_

_Nobody ever mentions the weather can make or break your day..._

_Nobody ever seems to remember; life is a game we play..._

* * *

Eram quase 13h de domingo quando Jensen sentiu um perfume doce entorpecer as suas narinas. Lentamente, e com muita preguiça, abriu os olhos. Estava no quarto de Rodrigo. Tinham passeado com Tony até o dia virar noite. Deixaram o garoto na residência da mãe, e fizeram um programa caseiro no apartamento do brasileiro, localizado no Village. Era um pouco maior que o de Jensen, mas não ao ponto de fazer jus à condição econômica do proprietário. Rodrigo não era esbanjador; ao contrário, era um homem de posses com gostos modestos. Jensen apreciava essa qualidade nele.

A primeira coisa que viu foi o namorado sentado na ponta da cama de casal, o observando. Hábitos velhos não se modificam; Jensen sempre acordava depois de seus companheiros. Após, notou que tinha uma bandeja sobre a cama, ao lado do outro, em distância segura para não ser chutada para longe, caso Jensen se mexesse demais.

- Bom dia! – Rodrigo exclamou, sorrindo. – Espero que tenha dormido bem!

- Dormi... – Jensen sorriu de volta. – Mas queria dormir mais...

- Deixe de ser tão preguiçoso! Já é hora do almoço, e ainda nem tomou café!

- O que tem aí? – Jensen perguntou se sentando na cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira.

- Tudo o que você gosta, do jeito que você gosta. – Rodrigo se levantou e, com a bandeja em mãos, aproximou-se do rapaz.

- Hum... – Comentou quando a bandeja foi repousada em seu colo. - Você me acostuma muito mal...

- O que lhe dou é muito pouco, se levar em conta toda a sua beleza... – Rodrigo pegou uma uva e colocou na boca de Jensen.

- Beleza não garante felicidade, Rodrigo. – O outro respondeu com a uva entre os dentes, mastigando-a em seguida.

- Quando a beleza é só externa, talvez não, mas quando a pessoa é bela por dentro também, isso é garantia de que coisas boas virão para ela. É o seu caso.

- Coisas boas, como você, pra mim... – Jensen falou tomando um gole de café

- Não. Eu sou menos do que você merece... Mas é o que a vida te trouxe, né? – Rodrigo beijou o rosto do texano e se levantou. – Eu só estava esperando você acordar. Daqui a pouco tenho que sair. Reunião à tarde pra acertar um jantar de negócios, essa noite.

- No domingo?

- É, meu horário tem que ser flexível, pra casar com a disponibilidade do cliente. O investidor só pode se encontrar comigo hoje.

- Eu queria que fosse ao festival também. Pensei em sair com você depois das fotos. Não vou ficar muito tempo por lá, coisa de duas, três horas.

- Jensen, meu amor, você sabe que eu faria tudo ao meu alcance pra estar perto de você sempre... Mas não tem como. O Sr. Kripke é um dos meus clientes mais importantes. Se ele me quer no domingo, ele me tem no domingo. Não dá.

- Eu sei, eu entendo. Você me recompensa mais tarde? – Enfiou um pedaço de panqueca com pasta de amendoim na boca.

- Se você quiser, eu posso começar agora... Sabe que no banheiro cabem dois, perfeitamente... – Rodrigo comentou com sensualidade.

- Eu tô comendo. – Jensen ainda mastigava o pedaço de panqueca.

- Bom, a escolha é sua. Meus banhos são demorados. – O latino ergueu uma sobrancelha, insinuando-se, e se direcionou ao banheiro.

- Você não se cansa? – O americano já não tinha nada dentro de sua boca.

- Só se eu fosse um doido pra me cansar de ter você! Claro que não!

- Quer saber? Eu posso comer depois...

Jensen deu mais uma golada em seu café antes de seguir o namorado.

**...**

Jared estava no JFK Airport, aguardando a sua bagagem ser liberada. Já tinha avistado um homem com uma placa na mão, e nela, o seu nome escrito. Colocou-o a par da situação de suas malas e retornou para a área de desembarque. Aparentemente, alguém atravessara o oceano com algo indevido no bagageiro, e os seus pertences ficaram com o cheiro do produto. Agora, tinha que esperar a revista em todas as suas quatro malas imensas. Se não estivesse exausto, teria achado graça da situação. Ele tinha mesmo atravessado o Atlântico com coisinhas que o Tio Sam desaprovaria, mas não nas malas principais. E ninguém o surpreendeu com nada. Acabara preso no aeroporto por conta da estupidez alheia. Realmente, se não tivesse chegado de um voo de horas, que saíra atrasado da Terra da Rainha, e não se sentisse abatido - principalmente por conta do fuso horário -, estaria rindo de si mesmo.

Vinte minutos depois, a sua bagagem foi liberada, junto com um pedido nada polido de desculpas. O tratamento que recebeu no aeroporto, em um aspecto geral, lhe trouxe uma péssima primeira impressão dos americanos. Achou os nativos secos e grosseiros. Não era o que costumava ouvir sobre eles, porém, foi a única coisa que pôde observar.

- Sr. Padalecki, podemos ir? – O homem que o aguardava se levantou assim que o viu empurrar o carrinho com suas malas.

- Finalmente! – Respondeu, cedendo o objeto para o sujeito. – Você, quem é?

- Eu me chamo Collins, Misha Collins, senhor. Sou motorista do hotel onde ficará hospedado. Sua reserva inclui serviço de motorista particular.

- Hum... Quer dizer que estará à minha disposição durante o meu tempo aqui?

- Precisamente, senhor! – Andavam lado a lado.

- Posso chamá-lo de Misha?

- Com certeza, senhor!

- Que carro dirige, Misha?

- Um Rolls Royce. – Atingiram o lado de fora da construção, e Misha fez sinal para um rapaz fardado. – O verá em minutos, senhor.

- Pare de me chamar de senhor, Misha. Eu sou muito novo pra isso. Sou Jared. – Deu a mão para o homem, sorrindo.

- Como quiser, senh... Digo, Jared! – Apertou a mão do rapaz. De fato, ele parecia muito jovem para ser tratado como senhor.

- Muito melhor.

O veículo foi trazido por um garoto franzino, que saiu de dentro dele e entregou as chaves para Misha. Ambos guardaram as bagagens no porta-malas, e então, o motorista abriu a porta traseira para que Jared entrasse no carro; Jared, todavia, se recusou a seguir viagem no banco de trás.

- Misha, não vou aí atrás. Vamos passar um bom tempo juntos, quero ficar uma semana em New York. Vou na frente, pra conversarmos. Abra a porta da frente pra mim, por favor.

- Sim, senhor! – Fechou a porta que segurava.

- Jared. – O europeu o corrigiu com leveza.

- Jared. É força do hábito. Perdão. – Abriu a porta da frente do veículo, e Jared entrou.

- Muito bem. – Misha disse quando se sentou no banco do motorista, dando partida no veículo. – Deseja ir direto para o Four Seasons?

- Sim, por favor. Preciso descansar. – Olhou para Misha atentamente, enquanto ele dirigia em direção à saída. – Escuta, Misha... Gosta de homens?

- O que quer dizer com isso, Jared? – Misha arregalou os olhos.

- Exatamente o que eu disse. – Jared sorria. – Você sabe bem. É inteligente, certo?

- Bom... – Misha corou. – Não...

- Tem certeza?... – Pousou a mão esquerda na parte interna da coxa do motorista.

- Absoluta. – Retirou a mão do rapaz.

- Ah, que pena! Eu fiquei encantado com seus olhos azuis... – Jared suspirou. - Vamos falar dos Estados Unidos da América, então!... Como é viver em New York?

- É uma loucura, a cidade não para nunca!

Durante todo o percurso, conversaram alegremente. Jared estava cansado, mas estava feliz pela oportunidade de conhecer outro continente.

Quando chegaram, Jared foi alojado na suíte Ty Warner Penthouse, a maior do hotel. Adentrou, deu uma gorjeta para o funcionário, e, após olhar por alto as acomodações, tomou um banho rápido. Sem se preocupar em se secar ou se vestir, pegou um livro qualquer na biblioteca do quarto. Caminhou até o frigobar e pegou uma garrafa do que parecia ser cerveja. Juntou o cinto que usava antes e se deitou na cama, de bruços. Arrancou uma página em branco do livro e o fechou novamente. Desmontou a fivela do cinto e jogou um pó branco na capa da brochura. Dobrou a folha que tinha arrancado, e, usando-a como espátula, arrumou uma carreira com o produto. Dobrou novamente o papel, formando uma espécie de canudo, e aspirou tudo de uma vez. Abriu a garrafa e começou a beber; era de fato cerveja. Antes de cair no sono devido à sua exaustão, ligou para a recepção do hotel, pedindo para ser acordado às 18h. Deveria estar no evento por volta das 20h.

**padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles**

Às 19h em ponto, Jensen chegou ao local onde ocorreria o tal evento. Era um salão de festas localizado em Tribeca. Naquele bairro ocorria outro festival de filmes, o TriBeCa Film Festival, e, por essa razão, Patrick achou oportuno realizar o seu no mesmo local. O seu festival, apesar de muito similar ao TriBeCa Film Festival, no que concerne ao tipo de filmes privilegiados, em nada mais se assemelhava ao evento que teve como um dos fundadores Robert DeNiro. A escolha do lugar era apenas questão de estratégia. E estava funcionando. Muitas pessoas entravam e saíam das mostras de filmes, e os convidados já se anunciavam no salão principal, onde seria dado um jantar de encerramento e agradecimento.

- Jensen, eu estava morrendo achando que você não viria mais! – Patrick falou ao alcançar Jensen na entrada de serviço, por onde o loiro foi orientado a entrar.

- Nós marcamos 20h, Patrick. Eu cheguei uma hora adiantado. – Jensen sorriu para ele. – Você precisa relaxar.

- Relaxar? Como eu posso relaxar? Quem pode relaxar na minha situação? Jensen, querido, deixa eu te explicar uma coisa: relaxar é verbo morto pra mim! – Patrick argumentava enquanto puxava Jensen pelos ombros para dentro do recinto.

- Certo... Então, o que ou quem eu tenho que fotografar exatamente? Não me parece que você precise de mais fotógrafos por aqui...

- Você não vai fotografar aqui fora, vai fotografar lá dentro, no salão principal. É uma festa privada, somente para artistas, apoiadores e patrocinadores. Algumas pessoas em especial são mais importantes que as outras, e são essas que você deve fotografar.

- Eu vou ficar com o primeiro escalão? – Jensen se assustou um pouco. – Não acha melhor colocar alguém de renome?

- Eu não preciso de nome, preciso de boa técnica! Você é excelente captando os melhores ângulos das pessoas, Rodrigo já me mostrou fotos que você produziu. – Entraram em um grande cômodo, lindamente decorado em tons de vinho e dourado. – As pessoas que você deve fotografar estão nessa lista. Boa parte você conhece, outras lhe serão apontadas assim que forem chegando. – Entregou uma lista com nomes para Jensen.

- Entendi. – Jensen olhou para a lista em suas mãos. – Quanta gente famosa, Patrick! Será que eu devo...

- Ah, Jensen, deve sim! Não me deixe desesperado! Você vai fotografar todo mundo desse grupo e vai ser perfeito nisso!

- Vou, vou sim, não se desespere por minha causa! – Jensen deu uma risada alta. – Onde eu posso arrumar meu aparato?

- Ali, naquela sala. Você fica agora por sua conta e risco. Nos veremos de novo durante o encerramento. Não me decepcione!

- Não vou!

**...**

No exato momento em que Jensen arrumava as suas câmeras e cartões de memória, Jared descia, de elevador, os mais de cinquenta andares que o levariam ao térreo do hotel. Misha já o aguardava do lado de fora, com o Rolls Royce preto. O holandês olhava-se no espelho, para ter certeza de que estava vestido de acordo com o seu próprio gosto. Naturalmente, a ocasião exigia um traje fino, mas ele não quis se vestir assim. Usava calça jeans preta desbotada, camisa vermelha no mesmo nível de desgaste da peça inferior, uma jaqueta de couro preta e tênis preto e branco. Ostentava nos dedos alguns anéis finos, sendo um deles bem maior que os demais, com uma pedra grande. Seu cabelo, caído na altura dos olhos, contrastava com a barba parca, ainda por fazer, gerando dúvidas sobre sua verdadeira idade.

A vantagem de ser muito rico é poder fazer o que quiser sem ser repreendido. No máximo, os companheiros da alta sociedade taxam o escandaloso de excêntrico. Jared suportava muito bem ser chamado disso. Era o nome mais bonito que já tinham dado a ele. Atingiu o térreo e sem olhar para ninguém, caminhou para o lado de fora, a fim de encontrar o seu motorista provisório. Tão logo o avistou, sorriu.

- Boa noite, Misha!

- Boa noite, Jared! Para onde vamos? – Abriu a porta do carro para o jovem.

- Vamos para... Er... Eu esqueci o nome. Entra aí que eu vou pegar o papel.

Misha fechou a porta do lado do carona, caminhou para o seu próprio lado, e ficou olhando para o rapaz quando afivelou o seu cinto e ligou o veículo.

- Então?

- O nome é... Tribeca... Acho que é isso...

- Sim, Tribeca! Estão fazendo um festival de filmes baratos por lá.

- É esse mesmo o local! É pra lá que eu vou!

- Chegaremos no bairro mais ou menos em uma hora. Tudo bem pro senhor?

- Ótimo! – Jared guardou o papel. – Não imaginei que fosse tão longe...

- Não é longe, o trânsito que está terrível! O mal das megalópoles!

- Sei bem como é... Vivo em duas. Eu devo precisar de você em duas horas, talvez menos, ou mais. Ou quem sabe eu nem precise. Como faço pra me comunicar?

- Eu ficarei pelo lado de fora, Jared. Pode ficar sossegado.

- Vai ficar a noite toda lá fora?

- Sim. Sou pago pra isso.

- Sendo assim... Me diga, Misha, você é daqui mesmo?

- Não, eu nasci no Canadá...

**...**

A previsão de Misha estava equivocada. Chegaram ao festival com uma hora e quinze minutos de atraso. Assim que o motorista encostou o pomposo veículo na calçada de entrada, um moço elegantemente vestido veio abrir a porta do carro, para que o convidado saísse; porém, abriu a porta traseira, como era o costume, dando com os bancos vazios. Foi quando Jared saiu por conta própria, batendo no ombro do sujeito e piscando para ele, para em seguida sorrir para as câmeras que se encontravam viradas para a sua chegada, do lado externo dos cordões de isolamento. Era um moleque conhecido no meio, e sabia como entreter uma plateia. Seguiu sorrindo e acenando para todos, eventualmente parando para cliques mais detalhados, até que chegou ao saguão da festa privada.

Parou na porta, um pouco afastado da entrada, para não atravancar o fluxo de pessoas. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para tudo e para todos. Observou a decoração, e não gostou muito. A mistura de cores não lhe pareceu agradável. A festa não era dele, todavia; logo, não tinha que achar nada. Viu a disposição das mesas, das cadeiras, e a posição de fotógrafos e cameramen. Olhando mais adiante, pôde perceber uma espécie de púlpito. Certamente teriam discursos. Que jeito entediante de gastar a noite numa cidade tão grande quanto aquela! Mas valia a perda de tempo. Aquele era o seu mundo, e ser patrocinador de algo assim, grandioso, lhe rendia alguma forma de contentamento.

Escorou-se na parede e puxou a sua carteira de cigarros de um dos bolsos. Retirou um de dentro, e quando ia acendê-lo, foi impedido por um dos seguranças. O salão era fechado, e, portanto, fumar em seu interior era proibido. Jared soltou um grunhido baixo. "_It's been a hard day's night, and I've been workin' like a dog..._" Começou a cantarolar para si mesmo.

Jensen estava do outro lado do salão, bastante ocupado fotografando algumas semi-celebridades, que ele conhecia graças à mídia. Muitas delas posavam para ele, sorridentes. Ele tirava fotos de todos os seus ângulos, para ter bastante opção de trabalho. Quando fazia isso com certo ator popular em seriados para jovens, foi puxado para o canto por Patrick.

- Jensen, vê aquele sujeito ali na porta? – Cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Qual porta?

- A principal.

Jensen se virou para ver. Ele estava meio escondido no meio das sombras, mas conseguia enxergá-lo. Podia ver que era alto, e que se vestia em total desacordo com o ambiente.

- O que tem ele?

- É um dos nomes na sua lista. Roteirista aclamado, apesar de jovem, e um dos principais patrocinadores. Nunca esteve fora de seu círculo natural. É o sujeito europeu de quem lhe falei ontem. É uma honra tê-lo por aqui.

- Me parece um maconheiro qualquer, se quer saber... O jeito que se veste, e como não se comunica...

- Deve ser mesmo. Olha, não importa, ele significa grana. Chama-se Padalecki. Vou cumprimentá-lo, trazê-lo para perto da luz. Quando estiver bem posicionado, fotografe. Dê o seu melhor, garoto!

- É o que eu tenho feito.

Patrick andou pelo corredor, entre as mesas. Chegou até o homem, que lhe cumprimentou. Jensen notou que eles estavam tendo uma conversa breve. Alguns minutos depois, não muito longos, Patrick voltava para o centro do salão, seguido pelo outro. Jensen ajeitou a sua câmera, e quando subiu o olhar, pôde ver o tal roteirista bem centrado nas luzes. Sua garganta secou. Apertou os olhos, tentando ter certeza do que via. Conhecia o rapaz. Estava um pouco diferente; tinha um tanto de barba no rosto. Somente isso o diferenciava do jovem que lhe seduziu alguns anos atrás. Os cabelos ainda caíam em sua testa e olhos, e seu sorriso ainda embriagava. Involuntariamente, deu alguns passos para trás.

- Puta que pariu! – Gritou quando tropeçou em uma cadeira.

O ar pesou em seus brônquios. A cada passo que o garoto dava, Jensen sentia como se jatos de água fria encharcassem o seu estômago. Tudo dentro dele revirava. Podia experimentar o sabor acre de sua própria bílis no início de sua língua, acidificando o seu hálito. De todas as pessoas no mundo, justamente Jorren estava ali, na sua frente. O único ser humano que nunca mais queria ter o desprazer de ver na vida. De todos os que já tinham lhe feito mal, aquele homem era o que jamais teve forças para perdoar, e esquecer por completo. E ele reaparece justo agora. Bem quando a vida de Jensen estava galopando rumo ao sucesso pleno, em todos os campos. As peças de sua existência estavam se encaixando perfeitamente, e, mais uma vez, Jorren aparecia para bagunçá-las.

Caiu em leve desespero. Nunca tinha falado sobre Jorren para ninguém desde que retornou para a sua pátria mãe. Era a marca dolorida de um passado que, embora parecesse distante, fungava em sua nuca dia e noite, relembrando-o da agonia que vivera. A lembrança de Jorren era como um fantasma do que não o permitia ser completamente livre. Por isso odiava tanto o sujeito. Dentre outros motivos.

Ficou olhando, de onde estava, Patrick trocar algumas outras palavras com Jorren. Após, notou o amigo de seu namorado procurar por alguém com o olhar. Com certeza estava atrás do seu fotógrafo principal. Não iria se manifestar agora; não queria correr o risco de ser apresentado para Jorren. Não queria ter que falar com ele. Pensou em sair correndo e inventar uma emergência qualquer para se justificar no dia seguinte. Pensou em, pelo menos, três bons motivos que o tirariam dali sem maiores complicações. Ao vislumbrar uma quarta razão, resolveu ser profissional. Não precisaria falar com Jorren. E não tinha motivos para temer uma situação constrangedora. Ele, Jensen, estava muito diferente do rapaz que se envolveu com aquele holandês, e não só na aparência. Até mesmo a sua entonação de voz era outra, atualmente. Ademais, ele tinha sido o caso n. 263 na coleção de Jorren. Quantos outros não vieram depois? O moreno não devia se recordar mais dele. Chegar a essa conclusão lhe causou uma estranha dor nas costelas.

Somente quando Patrick saiu de perto de Jorren ele decidiu se aproximar. Seus passos eram lentos. A cada centímetro de chão percorrido, suas pernas pareciam amolecer. Que porra de nervosismo era esse? Por que motivo? Não tinha conhecimento de que a raiva e a mágoa causassem reações assim. Chegou o mais próximo possível do rapaz, que estava de costas para ele.

- Com licença... – A sua voz quase não saiu.

- Pois não. – Jared se virou de frente para ele.

Jensen emudeceu quando os seus olhos encontraram os do outro. Não saberia, nem mesmo em mil anos, denominar o sentimento assombroso que se espalhou por cada célula de seu corpo já trêmulo. Todas as lembranças da Holanda pipocaram em sua mente de uma vez, como um raio atingindo uma árvore vivaz, transformando-a em material carbonizado. Podia sentir-se vibrar com a energia que as memórias jogavam dentro de si. Desde que saíra de Amsterdã, recobrar-se dos dias ali vividos lhe trazia angústia, ódio, sofrimento. Agora, olhando naqueles olhos que um dia lhe prometeram o mundo, não havia notas de agonia em sua mente. Somente a felicidade do que passou com o sujeito, mesmo nos momentos em que fora agredido, se fazia presente. Percebeu que seus olhos umedeceram, ao ponto de sentir molhar os seus cílios longos.

- Então... Vai ficar me olhando, calado, com essa cara de quem acabou de encontrar o grande amor de sua vida?

Jared sorria. O homem que lhe abordara nada dizia. Não tinha expressão certa em sua face. Parecia assustado, admirado, e arrebatado pelo o que via. Pegou-se analisando o que aquilo poderia significar. Pensou em muitas variáveis, nenhuma delas combinando com o contexto. Desistiu de tentar entender. Começou a reparar no rosto do homem. Sua pele era alva, muito alva. Seus lábios eram vermelhos e carnudos, bastante convidativos. Sardas se espalhavam pelo contorno de suas bochechas e por seu nariz, pintando a região com um leve tom rosado. Os olhos, extremamente verdes, pareciam querer lacrimejar. Podia ver gotículas cristalizadas dentro deles. Cedo ou tarde, aquelas lágrimas se precipitariam. Perdeu-se no olhar do rapaz. Algo tinha de familiar. Um brilho intenso, uma luz, como se fossem os olhos daquele rapaz uma parte de si mesmo, que havia se perdido há muito tempo atrás. Não entendia bem a sensação, mas era boa. Olhar dentro daquela profundeza esverdeada era muito bom.

- Eu... Preciso fotografar você. – Foi o que Jensen conseguiu balbuciar.

- Ah, claro! – Jared olhou para a câmera fotográfica pendurada no pescoço do outro. – Como quer fazer essas fotos?

- Apenas... Sorria. Sorria pra minha câmera, senhor. – Jensen tentava reaver o domínio de seus sentidos.

- Senhor não. Me chame de Jared. Não entendo essa mania de vocês, americanos, de chamar todo mundo de senhor, de se tratar pelo último nome. Vocês e os ingleses são esquisitos. Mas, ao menos, ingleses são mais polidos. – Falava entre um clique e outro de Jensen.

- Americanos são muito educados, senhor. – Jensen retrucou. Estava se sentindo estranho.

- Bom, contando com você, eu somo três americanos educados, de todos os que conheci. E foram mais de dez.

- Não somos todos iguais, senhor. – Já tinha tirado mais fotografias do que deveria.

- Jared, me chame de Jared. Pare de me chamar de senhor.

- Creio que não seja possível, senhor. – Jensen abaixou a câmera. – Acabamos.

- Você é bem chato! Tudo bem... Tirou todas as fotos que precisava, não?

- Sim, senhor.

- Então eu vou circular por aí. Se quiser mais fotos, me fale.

- Com certeza, senhor. – Jensen o olhava fixo. – E... Senhor?

- Sim?

- Por acaso eu... O senhor veio da Europa?

- Sim, vim de Londres.

- Encontrou alguém conhecido aqui?

- Se encontrei alguém conhecido? Aqui, no Novo Mundo? Quem eu haveria de encontrar nos Estados Unidos? Vivi sempre na Europa, tudo o que me diz respeito está lá. Que pergunta mais engraçada! – Jared riu. – É tudo?

- É, sim senhor.

Jensen se sentou na primeira cadeira que avistou, enquanto Jared se dispersava pelo salão. Parecia querer convulsionar. Seu corpo tremia inteiro. Seus olhos estavam molhados, e algumas lágrimas já marcavam a sua pele. Sentia um misto de alegria, saudade e raiva. Não sabia do quê, mas sentia. Não teria mais condições de trabalhar com a mesma disposição de antes. Puxou a lista de nomes de seu bolso. Abriu-a, e procurou pelo nome que mais se parecesse com o que Patrick havia informado. Sua visão percorreu a superfície da folha por duas vezes, de baixo para cima, até que ele encontrou um bom correspondente. Padalecki. Jared T. Padalecki. Então era esse o nome de Jorren, seu nome de verdade. O seu amigo se referia a ele como Jared, se bem lembrava. Certamente ele se chamava Jared.

Tentava compreender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Reviu o homem que o enganou em um momento vulnerável de sua vida. O homem que o seduziu, que lhe disse palavras de conforto e carinho, que se fez de apaixonado, e depois o reduziu a menos que nada. O homem que ainda lhe fazia mal. Reconheceu-o no mesmo instante. Em troca, nem um lampejo de reconhecimento da parte do outro. Assim como Jared assinalou na carta, tinha se esquecido dele, Jensen. Uma dor antiga, que já não estava tão acostumado a sentir, apertou o seu coração, e bloqueou os seus pulmões. Da alegria até o ódio, passando pela comiseração, foram milésimos de segundo. Achou que seria bom para si passar um tempo ali sentado, sem trabalhar. Só por alguns minutos.

Os minutos se transformaram em meia hora. Meia hora observando Jared. Viu que ele se isolava bastante. Não era exatamente dessa forma que se recordava dele. No entanto, quando alguém se aproximava, ele via o homem que conheceu como Danny se apresentar. Falava com o seu interlocutor abrindo os braços, gesticulando, com o sorriso frouxo. Então, a pessoa se afastava, e Jared se retraía novamente. Não parecia querer estar ali. Por fim, uma garota o abordou. Uma jovem atriz, da qual Jensen não gostava. Ela tocava o ombro do moreno, falando em seu ouvido. Jared sorria. Parecia gostar do que estava ouvindo. Jensen incomodou-se. Quando viu Jared se mover rumo aos banheiros, não resistiu. Precisava falar com ele. Muitas palavras precisavam ser ditas. Levantou-se e se encaminhou para o mesmo local.

* * *

**NOTA: **A música que Jared canta é A Hard Day's Night, The Beatles.

O quarto em que Jared se hospedou pode ser visto nesse endereço: www. fourseasons newyork/ accommodations/ suites/ ty_ warner_ penthouse/

TriBeCa é um dos bairros localizados em New York, e nele ocorre anualmente o TriBeCa Film Festival. Foi fundado por Robert DeNiro e mais duas pessoas, inicialmente para homenagear as vítimas e os heróis de 11 de setembro. Confesso que Patrick Dempsey e seu festival são inspirados nesta história. O site para quem quiser saber coisas sobre o festival: www. tribecafilm com

Esses últimos capítulos que estou postando estão excepcionalmente sem betagem, portanto, relevem os erros. Dou o meu melhor para não cometê-los, mas nunca se sabe.

Respostas aos reviews:

Luluzinha: Primeiro, muito obrigada!

Então, Jensen está mudado, sim. Não sei se toda a ingenuidade de antes poderia permanecer nele, depois do que houve em sua vida. Mas, certamente, ela não se foi por completo. É parte do que ele é.

Ah, que é isso, nem um pouquinho de dó do Jared nesse coração? Haha Ao menos você não fica desejando a impotência dele, como certas pessoas... You know who you are! =P Eu entendo. Achei que seria o tipo de sentimento que ele ganharia de quem lesse.

De fato, Jared era o patrocinador esperado. Queria ter explorado mais as reações deles, mas achei exaustivo. Não para mim, mas para vocês. Se eu fosse publicar tudo o que escrevo, todas as cenas, ninguém leria de tão cansativo. xD

Naty: Para mim também facilita quando o clima da fic ameniza. Tenho que recuperar isso. Mas, de certa forma, essa segunda parte não tem a mesma energia da primeira. É quase outra história.

Bom, teve esse primeiro contato entre eles. Jensen o reconheceu no mesmo segundo. Já Jared... Reconheceu sem se dar conta. No próximo, vejamos o que acontece. =D


	16. (I Got) The Fever

**Capítulo 13 – (I Got) The Fever**

_"I'm tired of my life but my head's alright,_

_I got the fever of a man I know._

_I can feel it comin' in the air tonight,_

_And I know, I know, I know..._

_Swear, I heard a song on the radio;_

_My heart is laughing back at me!_

_I can see it comin' but I just don't know_

_If it's gon', it's gon, it's gonna let me be!"_

* * *

Depois de fotografar, Jared quis olhar os arredores do salão. Era um passatempo prestar atenção no ambiente como um todo. Já tinha observado tudo de longe, sob a perspectiva geral; agora, iria focar nos detalhes. Era muito importante assimilar as caraterísticas mínimas, para ele.

Tendo gasto alguns minutos nisso, concluiu que estava tudo muito bem arrumado. Não fossem as cores escolhidas, tudo estaria perfeito. Não precisava ser um técnico em decoração para ter a mesma opinião. Se tivessem escolhidos tons mais harmoniosos e menos antiquados, a decoração teria sido estupenda. Teria ficado magistral, como se fazia nas festas em reverência às Rainhas de seus dois países adorados. Quando achou que nada tinha deixado de ser mentalmente anotado e comentado, repousou numa só área.

Jared sentia-se entediado demais. Gostava dos festivais que frequentava, mas, na Europa, havia mais liberdade - principalmente no tocante ao uso de suas substâncias viciantes. Era fácil se manter alegre no Antigo Continente; bastava aspirar um pouco de cocaína, ou injetar morfina na veia, e pronto. Não é que fossem substâncias aceitáveis, ou legais. Bem longe disso. Na Europa existe um tipo de regra de convivência tácita, como uma espécie de consenso: enquanto você não é um problema social, você não incomoda; se não incomoda, não importa; logo, se não importa, não existe. O que não existe, bom, não existe e pronto. Mesmo cometendo atos ilícitos, se estes trazem consequências somente para o infrator, não há motivos para grandes queixas. Ali, em New York, a situação era diferente. Nem mesmo um simples cigarro legalizado um sujeito comum tinha permissão para fumar em um clube. Não sem arranjar problemas, pelo menos. Precisava muito de uma dose, no momento; contudo, se meter em confusões longe de casa não era uma opção.

A sua dependência era muito mais psicológica do que química. Fato. Sempre que se sentia frustrado, triste, depressivo, ou coisa que o valha, recorria às drogas para garantir que aquela sensação se esvaísse, abandonando-o por completo. Ela voltaria, e mais forte, porém, por algumas horas, estaria passeando por fora dele. Não fosse a sua tristeza crônica, viveria sem aqueles produtos todos. Claro, lhe custaria alguns dias de _rehab_. Ainda que não fosse um dependente ordinário, seu corpo sofreria muito; todavia, mesmo assim, seria um tratamento tranquilo.

Mas não era nisso que queria gastar tempo pensando. Tinha algo que o estava incomodando. Um olhar, para ser específico. O olhar do fotógrafo. Era nessa sensação, que lhe pesava na mente, que gostaria de empregar todas as suas faculdades mentais. Precisava desfrutar de sua amada solidão para tanto, mas não conseguia permanecer muito tempo só naquele meio. A todo o momento, alguém vinha lhe incomodar. Tinha que ser simpático com os convidados de seu anfitrião. Questão de educação. Não queria, entretanto, ser educado com ninguém. Queria ficar sozinho para pensar no fotógrafo de instantes atrás. Aguentou o máximo que pode, e assim que ser abordado constantemente o deixou irritado, escondeu-se o tanto que lhe foi possível.

Olhou ao seu redor, em busca de alguém específico, e não enxergou. Tinha vontade de olhar para o fotógrafo novamente, para tentar compreender que impressão era aquela espalhada em sua alma. Ainda fez uma segunda tentativa para vê-lo, mas com tanta gente caminhando de um lado para o outro, e com as luzes difusas, a missão se apresentava impossível. Um garçom passou com uma bandeja cheia de taças, preenchidas com alguma bebida. Puxou o rapaz, e pegou três delas. Uma, bebeu em um só movimento; outra, tomou em dois goles pesados. Ficou com a última taça na mão, após devolver as que secara para a bandeja dourada do garoto. Durante muitos minutos, ninguém tinha se apresentado a ele. Conquistara a sua almejada tranquilidade, afinal. Desfeito da ideia de encontrar o rapaz que o fotografou antes, ali de onde estava, passou a pensar nele.

O sujeito era incrível, fisicamente. Essa era a conclusão óbvia a qual qualquer pessoa de juízo perfeito e excelente gosto chegaria. A sua fisionomia era peculiar, única, simétrica. "_Perfeita_", pensou alto. Seus cabelos eram de um tom loiro escurecido, que fazia a extensão daqueles fios parecer a joia mais preciosa já existente. Sua boca rosada e volumosa apresentava-se como um córrego cristalino de prazer mágico e inesgotável. Apesar de totalmente vestido com um terno preto – que lhe caía muito bem -, podia-se perceber que seu corpo era bem estruturado. Não tinha sinais de excessos que o fizesse ter uma silhueta disforme. Era bonito. Lindo, Jared diria, se alguém perguntasse.

Falava arrastado, com a voz rouca e sem falhas, mas quase com medo de estourar os tímpanos de quem lhe ouvia. Não era um tom de voz baixo, pelo contrário; era cauteloso, tão somente. A voz era macia, e Jared podia imaginar aquele som massageando os minúsculos compartimentos de sua estrutura auditiva, tão melodioso parecia. Estava impressionado com tamanha beleza, sabia disso, mas não era somente essa a questão. Beleza se vê em qualquer esquina, posto que o belo, tal qual o feio, está nos olhos do observador, e não no objeto admirado. O que lhe cutucava o cérebro era algo além disso tudo. Algo que conhecia muito bem, mas lhe custava a crer que poderia ser verdadeiro.

Enquanto fazia o seu trabalho, o rapaz olhou para ele, Jared, de uma forma muito esquisita, para dizer o mínimo. Como se visse alguém que se respeita, mas por temor, e não por merecer respeito. E tinha aqueles olhos verdes, encantadores somente por existirem. Dentro deles, tinha alguma coisa mais profunda e particular do que aquele tom tão raro de se encontrar. Os olhos marejados que observou puxavam algo de sua memória, e isso lhe tirava o fôlego. A intensidade do fervor que aquele olhar continha trazia as melhores lembranças que já teve na vida. Lembrava-o de seu Irlandês. De seu Jensen. O homem que amou. O homem que ainda amava, mesmo com o tempo decorrido desde que magoara a ambos, com seu medo da vida e pavor do desconhecido.

Começou a rir sozinho. Era comum ver Jensen em todos os rostos que apareciam em seu caminho. Não teve um só segundo de sobrevida em que tivesse deixado de ver Jensen em cada pessoa na qual esbarrou. Era mais que a natural obsessão apaixonada de enxergar o seu bem amado nelas; ele arrancava delas o que de similar possuíam com o seu objeto de paixão, para se focar nesse aspecto e tentar substituí-lo. Tinha que arcar com as consequências de seus atos. Precisava abandonar Jensen, sob todos os sentidos. Ele não tinha direito sequer de pensar no rapaz, depois de tudo. Nunca deu certo, mas ele precisava tentar, sempre. Dessa vez, porém, a sua investida acabou resultando em algo completamente ridículo. Seus sentimentos estavam convencidos de que tinha encontrado não um substituto perfeito, mas o próprio Jensen. E essa possibilidade era absurda. Por isso não se deve ouvir sentimentos, eles não tem capacidade de discernimento algum.

Aquele homem não poderia ser Jensen. Poder, até poderia, mas quais as chances de seu Irlandês ser o mesmo homem que o fotografara instantes atrás? Uma em um milhão? Não. Uma em dez milhões. Além disso, o homem pelo qual se apaixonou jamais agiria como aquele fotógrafo, com tamanho desapego. Jensen o questionaria. Não fingiria não conhecê-lo. Apresentar-se-ia, decerto. Faria com que ele soubesse que tinha se reerguido. Porque, diferentemente do que ele escrevera na carta que deixou, da qual se lembrava de cada palavra, seu Irlandês tinha muito orgulho e amor próprio, sim. Talvez estivessem feridos, mas tinham morada naquele homem. Em muitas pessoas, incluindo a si mesmo na estatística, esses dois adjetivos significam defeitos. Em Jensen, todavia, eram qualidades, porque se misturavam com a nobreza de sua alma. Seriam coisas que nunca mudariam nele. Jared era jovem, mas conhecia muito da natureza humana. Dificilmente se enganava. Jensen o abordaria, e diria que ele estivera errado. A não ser que tivesse se esquecido de Danny. Mas não acreditava que seria lembrança morta para Jensen. Se ainda sabia julgar pessoas, mesmo que Jensen tivesse mudado de vida, e feito dele, Jared, algo a não mais se pensar, haveria em seu amado a necessidade de mostrar que tinha vencido, tão logo o visse. _"A não ser que..."_.

Uma moça o abordou, interrompendo o fluxo confuso e desconexo de seus pensamentos. Era bonita. Morena, com corpo escultural. Olhos castanhos. Apetitosa. Apresentou-se, mas Jared não ouviu seu nome. A última coisa que queria era interação. Mas precisava sorrir e conversar com os demais. Era jovem, era bonito, estava no auge de sua vida. Precisava ser o que queriam que ele fosse: um roteirista rico, de sucesso, e feliz. "_We are fated to pretend...", _o moreno pensou. E ele sabia dançar conforme a música.

A morena apoiou-se nas pontas de seus saltos altíssimo para falar com ele. Dizia coisas quentes em seu ouvido, enquanto repousava a mão delicada no seu ombro. Estava convidando-o para uma noite bem americana, regada a coisas que Jared adorava. Ele gostou da ideia, mas, no momento, não se sentia em clima para tanto festejo. Primeiro, porque queria um homem dessa vez, e, segundo, porque o fotógrafo e essa lembrança intensa de Jensen o deixaram tonto. Se fosse para sair com alguém, seria com o rapaz da câmera. Ou com Misha. Sim, Misha disse que era heterossexual, mas quantos heterossexuais já não tinham transado com ele após alguns drinks? Nessa noite, sexo seria somente com o fotógrafo, ou com o motorista. Decididamente. Mas, para tanto, precisava tirar Jensen da cabeça. Sóbrio, jamais conseguiria. Pediu licença para a moça, prometendo, falsamente, que regressaria em breve. Avisou-a para aguardá-lo, enquanto ele ia até o toalete. Caminhou até as portas indicadas pela placa.

Assim que entrou, certificou-se de que não tinha ninguém no aposento, olhando por baixo das portas dos três compartimentos. Parou para olhar a decoração dos banheiros. Era detalhista e observador, onde quer que estivesse. Apreciava avaliar estruturas e estilos. A arquitetura e engenharia do lugar eram de alta qualidade, para a nata da sociedade. Tudo brilhante, cheiroso e bem limpo. Após o breve exame, escolheu a cabina do meio para se alojar. Adentrou nela, e fechou a pequena e pomposa fechadura interna. Sentou-se sobre o vaso sanitário, cruzando as pernas. Eram cabinas espaçosas. Tocou as folhas do papel higiênico depositado na parede; extremamente macio. Tinha, ainda, um vidro com um gel perfumado ao lado do rolo. Sorriu torto. Até os excrementos dos ricos precisam de tratamento especial nesse mundo em que vivemos. Puxou o seu anel de pedra do dedo, retirando-o. Abriu um tampo nele, e sem mais demora, aspirou o que tinha no interior do acessório. Era uma dose única de seu ouro branco, que ele tinha reservado 'para viagem'. Era a sua última dose. Teria que comprar mais. Isso era um pouco preocupante, mas, oras, estava nos Estados Unidos da América, o país das oportunidades! Conseguiria em algum lugar um produto tão bom quanto o de seus fornecedores europeus, daqueles sem muitas misturas. Como os viciados ricos merecem.

Ao sentir-se bem, saiu de dentro da cabina. Ainda não tinha ninguém no recinto. Tanto melhor. Alguns segundos ali, sozinho, parado, e o 'barato' tomaria conta de sua mente. Precisava de um empurrão, apenas. Nicotina. Era o que tinha. Ia pegar a sua carteira quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir, fechando em seguida. Guardou-a de imediato. Seria sensato esperar para ver se não era um segurança. Sujeitos assim têm faro para as irregularidades. Ficou encarando-se no espelho, quando sua visão periférica enxergou de quem se tratava. Era apenas o fotógrafo esquisito. Lembrou-se de Jensen, novamente. "_Merda, ainda tô sóbrio!_". Poderia vir a calhar a presença do sujeito ali, se pensasse bem. Seria para onde o carregaria, de qualquer forma, depois de estar sob o efeito de sua _princesa. _"_Providencial_!".

Esperou que o homem entrasse em uma dos compartimentos, mas isso não aconteceu. Sem virar o seu rosto, notou que ele encostou-se à parede, olhando diretamente para ele, Jared. Estava sério. Uma das mãos estava enfiada em um bolso. A outra se apoiava na câmera, que estava pendurada em seu pescoço. Outro detalhe que fazia aquele sujeito lembrá-lo de seu Irlandês. Aquela mania de fotografar tudo... Adorável mania. Não fosse por ela, não teria tantas fotos de Jensen espalhadas pelo seu quarto, em Londres.

- Não se lembra de mim, não é? – O outro falou, naquele tom rouco. Jared arrepiou-se.

- Eu ouço muito isso... – O moreno passou a mão na barba rala. - Mas, aqui nos Estados Unidos, jamais achei que ouviria. – Jared falou com sarcasmo, olhando para o rapaz através do reflexo do espelho.

- É, acho que não lembra... – O loiro mantinha o olhar firme para ele, podia perceber. Aquilo o estava deixando nervoso.

- Acho que você é o tipo de homem que ninguém consegue esquecer, na verdade. – Pegou a sua carteira de cigarros. Ou fumava um, ou enlouqueceria. Tinha um alerta dentro dele gritando _Jensen_, e ele não entendia isso. Não podia ser. Precisava parar com isso.

- Bem o tipo de coisa que você diria... – Jensen estava mais nervoso que Jared, mas não deixaria isso transparecer. Queria nem ter ido ali, falar com o sujeito, mas o impulso tomou conta de seu ser. Não era mais possível recuar.

- Eu diria coisas muito mais inteligentes e espertas que essas palavras, se eu quisesse. – Retirou um cigarro da caixinha, e a recolocou em seu bolso. Mantinha-se virado para o espelho. – Escute, rapaz, tem algo de significativo a dizer? Como... Por que eu deveria lembrar de você, por exemplo?

- Sim. – Jensen respirou fundo. – Caso n. 263.

Ao pronunciar o número, a voz de Jensen sofreu uma oscilação. Tremeu um pouco. Ainda estava na mesma posição, o que se mostrou uma benção, pois suas pernas amoleceram. Não fosse pela parede, poderia ter caído.

Jared ouviu o número e quase vomitou na mesma hora. Engoliu seu ímpeto. "_Jensen"._ Colocou o cigarro nos lábios."_Meu Jensen_". Buscou o seu isqueiro no bolso. "_Como pode?_". Abriu o objeto, e encostou a chama na ponta do cigarro. "_De fato..._" Tragou para acender o cigarro. "_Como eu não percebi logo?". _Fechou os olhos e puxou o máximo de ar que conseguiu, com o cigarro na boca. "_Sim, eu percebi..._". Manteve a fumaça dentro de seu peito, e guardou o isqueiro. "_Mas pareceu tão surreal..._". Soltou a fumaça em partes, formando círculos escuros com ela. "_Seus olhos..."_. Abriu os seus próprios, e o observou mais uma vez, pelo espelho. "_Está ainda mais lindo..._". Virou-se para ele.

- E... – Como deveria se comportar? _"Parece tão bem..."_

- Nem isso te faz lembrar algo? – Falou com ironia, muito embora não fosse isso que sentisse. Ele tinha rendido um caso. Ele era um número na coleção. Devia representar alguma coisa, certo? Só os memoráveis rendiam casos. _"Nada?"._

- Um número? – Sorriu. Precisava fingir que não se lembrava dele. "_Preciso mesmo disso?"_ - Gira bem das ideias? Vejo que sabe quem sou eu, mas não me conhece. Como poderia lembrar?

- Talvez deva recorrer aos seus arquivos... – Estava desapontado? Queria mesmo ser lembrado como o mais idiota de todos? _"Não lembra mesmo do seu Irlandês?"_ – Ou sei lá como se refere aos seus casos...

- Certamente... – Tragou outra vez. "_Diga que se lembra dele, Jared..._" – 263, você disse? – "_Diga que jamais o esqueceu..._". – Onde foi? – "_Pra que fingir, em nome de todas as coisas?_".

- Na verdade, isso não interessa. – Estava triste. "_Idiota!". _

- Se veio tomar satisfação, acho que importa sim... – Sarcasmo, de novo. "_Imbecil!". _Andou em direção a ele, devagar.

- Não, não importa. Nem um pouco. – Mas importava. Jared não se lembrava dele. Talvez por estar tão diferente... _"Eu parecia um louco naquele tempo...". _ – Não chegue perto...

- Ou o quê? – Tinha medo de abrir a boca e seu coração pular para fora, porém, tinha que manter a pose. _"Diga que o ama, Jared...". _Continuou a se aproximar.

– É melhor manter distância... – _"Isso, seja firme! Quem sabe assim convence a si mesmo de que a proximidade dele é tóxica, ao invés de bem-vinda?"._

- Por que não me refresca a memória? – Ficou de frente para Jensen. _"Se eu dissesse que o amo, ele acreditaria?". _Olhou em seus olhos, mais uma vez. Sentiu-se fraco. _"Caralho, Jensen! Como faz isso comigo?"_

- Eu disse pra não se aproximar! – Jensen gritou, empurrando Jared, que perdeu o equilíbrio, quase caindo. O cigarro se desprendeu de seus dedos quando ele se segurou na pia. _"Eu odeio você. Não odeio? Não posso gostar de ter você tão perto..."._

- Hum... Pelo visto, eu fui bem ruim pra você... O que foi que eu fiz? – _"Sério, Jared? Depois de tanto tempo querendo reencontrá-lo, você fode com tudo? E ainda se pergunta se ele acreditaria em você!"._

- Você não fez nada. Veja com seus próprios olhos. Nada do que disse que poderia acontecer comigo, ocorreu de fato. Eu estou bem, _Danny. _Muito bem. Feliz. Como você achou que eu não seria. É por isso que eu queria que se lembrasse de mim, pra saber que eu superei você, e suas mentiras. Só por isso. – _"Era esse o motivo... Não era pra saber se tinha significado algo pra ele, de verdade..."._ – Você não conseguiu me fazer mal algum.

- Hum... – Um sorriso se apoderou de seus lábios. _"Graças a Deus! Se é que Ele existe!" _– Precisa vir aqui, esfregar isso na minha cara? Não é coisa de gente feliz... – _"Se ele está feliz, que permaneça. Mantenha-o longe."._

Jensen ia responder, mas a tal atriz que tinha falado com Jared antes entrou no local, visivelmente aborrecida. Olhou para Jensen, sem enxergá-lo de fato, virando-se em seguida para o moreno, apoiado na pia.

- Interrompo? – Perguntou a menina com sua voz anasalada.

- De forma alguma! – Jared se apressou em responder, agarrando a moça pela cintura. – Podemos começar a fazer o que me sugeriu mais cedo aqui dentro, numa dessas cabinas? São muito espaçosas!...

Jared saiu arrastando a mulher para a mesma cabina em que entrara antes, sob o olhar de Jensen. Ele sentia os olhos do rapaz queimarem as suas costas enquanto caminhava. Trancou-se com a garota, e ficou ali, parado e em silêncio, até que ouviu a porta principal do lugar se abrir, e ser fechada com força.

- Era mesmo Jensen... – Jared sorria ao falar. – Ele veio falar comigo... Está lindo, e parece que se deu bem na vida... Ele veio atrás de mim. Eu conheço o homem que amo. Sabia que era ele, mas esse meu hábito de racionalizar tudo me impediu de ver... É mesmo Jensen! E eu o deixei ir...

- O que está dizendo? – A moça estava agora ajoelhada diante dele, abrindo a fivela de seu cinto.

- O quê? – Jared olhou para baixo. _"Quem era aquela?" _– O que faz aqui?

- Você me colocou aqui, querido... Está chapado? – A mulher riu, abrindo o zíper da sua roupa.

- Com certeza... – Sem dúvidas estava chapado. Tinha deixado Jensen ir. De novo. _"Impossível ter sido mais burro!"._

- Olha, garota... – Vestiu-se novamente, antes que a mulher começasse algo. - Eu não posso ficar aqui com você. Gostosa como você é, vai arranjar um cara pra chupar bem rapidinho. Eu tenho um assunto pendente pra resolver.

Jared afivelou seu cinto e saiu correndo de dentro do banheiro. Hora de deixar de ser tão covarde. Quantas vezes a vida dava uma chance assim? Geralmente, nenhuma vez. Não poderia deixar a sua escapar. Sabia como era carregar a culpa de ter feito a coisa errada, já tinha feito isso antes. Acabara de fazer pela segunda vez. Mas, agora, ao menos, poderia tentar corrigir. Passou por muitas pessoas até avistar Jensen conversando com o dono do festival. Correu até eles. Seu raciocínio era ligeiro, sem que precisasse se esforçar para isso. Tinha tido uma ideia. Precisava executá-la antes que eles se separassem.

- Patrick! – Jared o abraçou. – Ainda bem que o encontrei! Já estou de saída!

- Tão cedo, rapaz? – Patrick lamentou. – Tudo bem. Jensen, querido, por que não tira uma foto nossa antes do convidado ir embora?

- Claro. – Jensen ficou aborrecido, ainda mais. _"Vai embora, pra foder aquela vadia... O que isso me interessa, porra?". _Clicou algumas vezes.

- Jensen é seu nome, rapaz? – Jared exclamou para o fotógrafo.

- Sim, ele se chama Jensen. – Patrick interrompeu. - Deixe-me apresentá-los. – O diretor fez as apresentações.

- Jensen é um nome bonito... – Jared comentou, apertando a mão ofertada a ele de mal grado. – Jensen... Sabe, eu conheci um Jensen, anos atrás... Eu o chamava de Irlandês. - Observava as reações de Jensen. O loiro parecia desconfortável com a menção, e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviado. – Tão bonito quanto você.

- Com certeza esse homem que conheceu era alguém bem diferente de mim. - Jensen largou a mão de Jared. "_O que era aquilo tudo, agora? Jared tinha subitamente se lembrado dele? Ou já havia se recordado antes e achou por bem brincar com ele, como fez no passado? Se fosse isso..."_ - O sujeito que conheceu não sou eu.

- Sim, eu sei! – Jared riu. - Não foi o que quis dizer. É que Jensen é um nome incomum. Não se esquece um _Jensen_ quando se conhece um. – Sorriu, e olhou para Patrick. – Não concorda?

- Acho que tem razão! – Tinha alguma coisa acontecendo ali, entre aqueles dois. Podia sentir. Mas o que seria? Detestava ficar à margem dos assuntos.

- Lógico que eu tenho razão! – Jared abraçou os ombros de Patrick. Voltou a sua vista para Jensen. – Bem... Estive pensando... Vocês sabem que eu não sou daqui, não é? Seria muito bom ter alguém pra me mostrar a cidade... Patrick, você poderia?

- Eu adoraria, Jared, mas sabe como é a vida de um ator e diretor... Sempre correndo... – Patrick pareceu ter uma iluminação. – Jensen, você poderia, não?

Jared sorriu ainda mais largo. Era perfeito quando ele conseguia fazer as pessoas acreditarem que as ideias tinham partido delas.

- Eu? – Jensen se assustou com a insinuação. – De jeito nenhum!

- Pois eu acho que seria muito bom! – Patrick falou. – Poderia ser Jensen, não poderia, Jared?

- Eu não me oporia. Na verdade, faço questão. Seria interessante. O outro Jensen, esse que eu conheci antes, foi meu convidado por alguns dias, em Amsterdã. Eu mostrei a cidade pra ele. Acho que seria engraçado um Jensen me acatar como convidado, e me mostrar New York. Não acha? – A pergunta foi direcionada para o loiro.

- Nada que sai da sua boca faz sentido. – Jensen respondeu rispidamente.

- Jensen, querido, que modos são esses? Só um minuto, Jared...

Jared viu Patrick puxar Jensen para uma área mais afastada. O moreno argumentava com o fotógrafo. Manipulara Patrick. Tinha usado a ocasião, as palavras, e a entonação certa de voz para influenciar os pensamentos do dono do festival. Fez isso porque achava que não conseguiria se reaproximar de Jensen pela vontade única do loiro. Assim, dizendo que já ia embora, fez com que as decisões do anfitrião se acelerassem. Sugerindo que ele próprio fosse seu guia, tinha feito com que o americano direcionasse a função para quem estava mais próximo dele, já que era muito ocupado. Ao mencionar que fazia questão de que fosse Jensen, carregou as palavras ao ponto de fazer Patrick entender que o patrocinador principal ficaria pessoalmente ofendido com uma recusa. Tinha certeza que daria certo. Era um excelente manipulador. Observou, por fim, Jensen concordar com a cabeça, entregar um cartão para Patrick, e sair contrariado. Patrick regressava até ele com um sorriso vitorioso. _"Sempre dá certo!"._

- Jensen vai sair com você algumas vezes! Tome, esse é o número do celular dele. Pediu para que você ligasse.

- Certo. Muito obrigado, Patrick! – Jared deu dois beijos no rosto do moreno. – Agora, preciso mesmo ir...

**padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles**

Jensen saiu do salão muito aborrecido, com tudo. Não conseguiu dizer não para o amigo de Rodrigo. O sujeito tinha ficado desesperado, como era de seu costume. Pediu, em troca, para ser liberado, e foi atendido. Deu um cartão seu para Patrick e sequer olhou para trás. Dizer não estava fora de cogitação, naquelas circunstâncias. Além disso, recusar-se demais levantaria questionamentos. Jensen não tinha atitudes assim. Sequer seria a primeira vez que faria algo nesse sentido. Muitos clientes de Rodrigo eram estrangeiros, e Jensen saía com eles, para mostrar a cidade. Gostava de fazer isso. Mas tinha que ser forçado a conviver com Jared mais uma vez? Pior, tinha que achar isso proveitoso, de alguma forma? Não tinha tido sucesso em odiar o rapaz por todos esses anos? O que era esse sentimento agora, essa saudade, essa necessidade de estar perto dele, assim, tão repentina? Por que esse homem sempre o jogava no paraíso e no inferno, para depois trancá-lo no maldito limbo? Pensar sobre isso era tão cansativo quanto tentar evitar os tais pensamentos. Precisava de uma zona neutra. Rodrigo. Precisava de Rodrigo.

Sabia onde ele estaria jantando. Falaram-se ao telefone antes de Jensen sair. Ironicamente, Rodrigo tinha ligado para desejaram-se boa sorte nos negócios. Entrou em seu carro e dirigiu até lá. Assim que chegou, entrou e solicitou ao maître que chamasse Rodrigo Albertoni. Pediram que aguardasse. Sentado em uma das cadeiras de espera, podia ouvir a música que vinha ali de dentro. Conhecia a banda. A original, na verdade. Não a que fazia o cover.

**_I should've known that it would end this way_**

**_I should've known there was no other way_**

**_Didn't hear your warning_**

**_Damn my heart gone there!_**

**_I shoulda known_**

**_Look at the shape you're in_**

**_I should've known_**

**_But I dove right in_**

**_One thing is for certain_**

**_As I'm standing here_**

**_I should've known..._**

Rodrigo apareceu na entrada em questão de minutos. Parecia nervoso. Não esperava ver Jensen ali, sem aviso, naquela hora.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, amor? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Onde fica o banheiro dessa porcaria? – Jensen disse grosseiramente.

- Er... O que você tem? – Rodrigo não via Jensen assim com muita frequência.

- Eu preciso de você agora, Rodrigo. Onde fica? – Falou no ouvido dele, para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir.

- Sei... – Era melhor conversar depois. - Vem cá. – Pegou a mão do namorado e o guiou para dentro.

**_Lay your hands in mine_**

**_Heal me one last time_**

**_Though I cannot forgive you yet_**

**_No I cannot forgive you yet_**

**_To leave my heart in debt..._**

**_I should've known_**

**_I was inside of you_**

**_I should've known_**

**_There was that side of you_**

**_Came without a warning_**

**_Caught me unaware_**

Assim que fez Rodrigo entrar no banheiro, Jensen chamou um garçom e pediu que ele providenciasse para que ninguém entrasse no local. Puxou algumas notas e as entregou ao rapaz, que sorriu e piscou para ele. Quando entrou no toalete, não falou nem pediu permissão para nada. Beijou Rodrigo com força e o virou de costas, contra a porta.

Abraçou Rodrigo, deslizando as suas mãos por seu dorso, sobre a roupa. Abriu os botões da camisa do namorado, tocando a sua pele, tão alva quanto a sua própria. Mordeu a nuca do brasileiro, arrancando dele um arfado longo. Fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar no momento, enquanto desabotoava a calça do outro, e a sua própria, abaixando-as.

- Jensen... – Rodrigo mais gemeu que falou.

- Fique calado... – O texano pediu, baixo, no pé do ouvido do rapaz, que estava totalmente dominado.

Rodrigo obedeceu.

**_I should've known_**

**_I've been here before_**

**_I should've known_**

**_Don't want it anymore_**

**_One thing is for certain_**

**_I'm still standing here_**

**_I should've known_**

**_Maybe you was right_**

**_Didn't want a fight_**

**_I should've known_**

**_Couldn't read the signs_**

**_Couldn't see a lie_**

**_I should've known_**

**_Though I cannot forgive you yet..._**

Tão logo se sentiu endurecido, começou a se roçar em seu amante, devagar para não machucá-lo. Conforme Rodrigo se inclinava até ele, Jensen o penetrava. Fez isso até estar todo envolvido pelo corpo do latino. Mexia-se, fincando-se naquele corpo que lhe fazia tão bem, em busca da satisfação costumeira, mas não a encontrava. Seu corpo se contorcia de prazer. A sua alma também se remexia, mas de agonia.

Achou que tendo um momento íntimo com o homem que lhe amava de verdade, poderia parar de pensar em Jared. Não estava surtindo efeito, todavia. A cada investida que dava, lembrava-se do rosto do moreno, nos anos idos, e nessa noite. _"Eu tô ferrado. De novo...", _pensou antes de gozar.

**_..._**

Jared encontrou Misha do lado de fora, aguardando por ele, como havia dito que faria. Conversaram alegremente por todo o trajeto de volta. Jared sentia-se feliz, como nunca. Iria ver Jensen mais algumas vezes. Se conseguisse fazer tudo certo, desfaria as burradas do passado. E se arriscaria com Jensen, se reconquistasse o loiro. Teve uma vida miserável depois de abandoná-lo. Aqueles anos foram muito mais insuportáveis que uma vida inteira de solidão e crueldade. Poderia, quem sabe, encontrar um pouco de felicidade.

Quando chegou ao hotel, insistiu para que Misha subisse com ele. O moreno de olhos azuis irresistíveis se negou no começo, mas Jared tinha um poder de persuasão inigualável. Anos de experiência.

Na suíte luxuosa, colocou o álbum de uma das bandas que mais ouvia para tocar. Era um tanto depressivo, mas considerava o melhor de toda a discografia dos sujeitos. Enquanto conversava e cantava, embebedava Misha. Estava contente. O que era melhor para comemorar que sexo?

- Essas músicas são tristes demais, Jared... – Misha reclamou. – Assim, eu fico desanimado...

- Quer animação, Misha? – Feito. Misha estava no ponto.

Andou até a mesa onde estava o seu laptop. Escolheu a música que mais apreciava na lista. Colocou no modo repetição. Sempre era melhor poder ouvir uma música favorita, em uma atividade predileta.

**_Sucker love is heaven sent you_**

**_Pucker up our passion's spent_**

**_My heart's a tart, your body's rent_**

**_My body's broken, yours is bent_**

**_Carve your name into my arm_**

**_Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed_**

**_'Cause there's nothing else to do_**

**_Every me and every you_**

Direcionou-se até Misha e o segurou pelos cabelos, de forma que pudessem manter os olhos em contato. Sem pedir permissão, começou a morder o lábio inferior do motorista.

- Pare com isso... – Misha falou quase num sussurro.

- Desculpa, a música tá muito alta, não consigo ouvir... – Jared tinha ouvido, claro. Apenas não se importava.

**_Sucker love a box I choose_**

**_No other box I choose to use_**

**_Another love I would abuse_**

**_No circumstances could excuse_**

**_In the shape of things to come_**

**_Too much poison, come undone_**

**_'Cause there's nothing else to do_**

**_Every me and every you..._**

Com a perícia que lhe era comum, Jared despiu o outro, sem lhe dar a chance de se afastar. A bem da verdade, se preocupar com o fato de Misha tentar sair dali era tolice. O chofer, apesar de protestar muito, se deixava desnudar. Não existe condição sexual que se mantenha de pé após algumas doses de Black Label. É uma verdade universal.

Jared tirou o paletó, a gravata e a camisa de Misha, jogando o homem na cama. Tirou a sua própria roupa, por completo. Pegou a sua carteira, que tinha deixado sobre a mesa de cabeceira, e retirou alguns preservativos. Pôs-se de joelho sobre o móvel, entre as pernas de Misha, e começou a retirar o restante das roupas que lhe cobriam.

- Eu vou ficar por cima... – Misha comentou.

- É claro que vai... – Jared não lhe deu muita atenção.

**_Sucker love is known to swing_**

**_Prone to cling and waste these things_**

**_Pucker up for heaven's sake_**

**_There's never been so much at stake_**

**_I serve my head up on a plate_**

**_It's only comfort, calling late_**

**_'Cos there's nothing else to do_**

**_Every me and every you..._**

Assim que Jared deixou Misha à vontade, vestiu a si mesmo com um dos preservativos e posicionou-se para iniciar o ato.

- Agora eu preciso que você seja homem o suficiente pra aguentar o que vem, porque não tô com paciência pra preparo, nem tenho lubrificante...

- Eu disse que ia ficar por cima...

- Uh-hum... Disse mesmo. – Jared sorria.

- Eu não sou gay, cara... – Misha estava preocupado com o que viria, mas não conseguia – ou não queria? – se mover da posição em que se encontrava.

- Foder com um cara não te faz gay... – Jared se encostou à entrada do motorista.

- Mas assim eu não... Caralho! – Misha gritou. Jared tinha _entrado _nele, e tinha doído demais.

- Seja homem... Suporte... Foi você quem disse que não era gay... Mostre a sua masculinidade. – Como negar o prazer que sentia ao fazer com os outros exatamente o oposto do que as pessoas queriam dele? Como não zombar delas nesse momento?

**_Like the naked leads the blind_**

**_I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind_**

**_Sucker love I always find_**

**_Someone to bruise and leave behind_**

**_All alone in space and time_**

**_There's nothing here, but what's here's mine_**

**_Something borrowed, something blue_**

**_Every me and every you..._**

Jared ia e vinha no corpo de Misha, arrancando do outro alguns gritos de dor. Durante todo o processo, seus pensamentos voavam para o ano de 2008, passando por tudo o que sofreu, e chegando nessa noite mágica em que revira Jensen, para então repetir o ciclo. Estava mesmo feliz, inegavelmente. Tinha uma nova oportunidade com o seu Jensen em mãos. Iria aproveitá-la. Primeiro, porém, iria fazer Misha gritar a noite inteira. Estava celebrando, do seu jeito especial.

* * *

**NOTA: **Acho que ficou longo demais esse capítulo. Sorry folks, my bad. Não consegui eliminar nem as músicas, nem os so called little lemons. Desnecessários? Provavelmente. Mas eu não quero viver em um universo alternativo onde eu jogue nas fuças de vocês Jensen Ackles e Rodrigo Hilbert – aqui Albertoni (como seria o nome desse ship?) -, bem como insinue Padacollins, e não os faça visualizar um pouquinho as coisas. E, claro, está aqui para me agradar, porque, sem querer parecer egoísta, eu escrevo o que gosto, e espero que vocês gostem também, e não o contrário. xD

A frase "_We are fated to pretend..._" que Jared pensa é um verso da música Time To Pretend, do MGMT, uma banda americana de rock neo-psicodélico, e faz parte do álbum Oracular Spetacular, de 2008.

A música que toca no restaurante é I Should Have Known, do Foo Fighters (dispensa apresentação, certo?), contida no álbum Wasting Light, lançado em 2011.

A música final chama-se Every You Every Me, do Placebo. Acho que ela é muito famosa, mas, por vias das dúvidas, esclareço que é uma banda britânica de rock alternativo. A música foi lançada no álbum Without You I'm Nothing, em 1998, e também faz parte da trilha sonora oficial do filme Cruel Intentions, lançado em 1999, sendo um dos temas do personagem Sebastian Valmont, interpretado por Ryan Phillipe.

Black Label é uma das variedades de uísque da marca Johnnie Walker. Que é uma delícia. _Keep Walking! _

Naty, acho que o capítulo esclareceu a sua suposição. Ou não. Eu nunca sei muito bem o que se passa na cabeça desse Jared. xD


	17. Columbia

**Capítulo 14 – Columbia**

_"There we were... Now here we are..._

_All this confusion... Nothing's the same to me..._

_I can't tell you the way I feel,_

_Because the way I feel is..._

_Oh! So new to me!"_

* * *

A segunda-feira apresentou-se fria e preguiçosa. Do jeito que Jared gostava. Manhãs assim eram hipnotizantes e sensuais, em seu conceito.

Ele olhava, agora, pela varanda de seu quarto, a cidade que nunca dormia. Ao contrário de Misha. Há horas Jared já tinha acordado, comido, fumado, bebido, comido de novo, e Misha mal se mexia. Chegou a pensar que poderia ter deteriorado demais o homem. Teve uma noite muito proveitosa com ele. Para si mesmo, apenas, mas era o que importava. Não é como se fosse Jensen, ali, no fim das contas. Quando tivesse o seu Irlandês nos braços novamente, se preocuparia com o prazer alheio. Para ele, guardaria o amor, a doçura, a entrega. Nada disso existia dentro dele, mas ele geraria todos esses conceitos em si, para o único que o amou verdadeiramente. E que parecia ainda sentir algo por ele. Pensava nisso, nesse momento. Não podia evitar. Precisava pensar em tudo, sempre.

As reações de Jensen na noite anterior pareceram muito com as de alguém que não tinha se esquecido do que viveu. Jared achava natural que fosse assim. É normal que as lembranças ruins sempre fiquem mais tempo ricocheteando na nossa mente. Muito mais do que as boas. Defesa do nosso cérebro, para nos manter longe de novas situações traumáticas, similares às anteriores. O que não está de acordo com a normalidade é desobedecer estas ordens neurológicas. Quando isso acontece, é sinal de ferida não cicatrizada. Jensen tinha ido confrontá-lo, e, com toda a sua linguagem e expressões, sinalizou mais do que queria dizer, por certo.

Ter ido dizer-lhe que tinha superado tudo seria condizente com a postura de quem pretendia mostrar superioridade, apenas. De orgulho, genuíno ou falso, Jared entendia bastante. Jensen, todavia, foi além. A primeira pergunta do rapaz foi se Jared se lembrava dele. Era o que ele realmente queria saber; se era, ao menos, recordado. Importar-se com isso significava que ele ainda conferia ao que aconteceu em Amsterdã grande importância. Mesmo depois de três anos, Jared não havia sido esquecido. Ele era uma lembrança viva. Isso era um ponto ao seu favor.

Depois, a raiva demonstrada por seu Jensen, quando ele, Jared, mencionou os dias na Europa, e, mais ainda, ao se ver forçado a estar com ele mais uma vez, indicava que, de fato, o corte estava aberto. Isso abria espaço para duas alternativas: uma, de que era mesmo ódio o que sentia; a outra, de que seria amor, ou paixão, do tipo que causa raiva por existir. Ambas poderiam ser verdadeiras, E, para alguém como o europeu, eram positivas, mesmo se parecessem negativas. Jared sabia como transformar o ódio alheio em amor. Sabia, também, jogar com as pessoas até que elas não aguentassem mais, e se curvassem ao inevitável. Talvez não fosse tão difícil ter Jensen para si, como antes tivera. Ou melhor do que possuíra antes, porque, dessa vez, Jared estava disposto a se entregar, de corpo, alma e coração abertos.

Não tinha se tornado corajoso de um segundo para o outro. Ainda tinha muito medo de se permitir amar alguém, e ter o amor dessa pessoa de volta. Continuava achando que sofreria demais, quando tudo acabasse. Porque ele sabia que nada durava para sempre. Nada que é bom durava para sempre. Apenas as coisas ruins têm força e peso suficientes para se perpetuarem. No entanto, o seu temor não conseguiu ser maior que a sua necessidade. Não dessa vez. Se antes ele não encontrou meios para se fortalecer ao ponto de lutar pelo o que lhe faria feliz, agora ele acreditava que tinha elementos para tanto. Não era somente o seu desejo de ter Jensen de volta. Era a certeza de que aquele homem loiro, que ainda era ruivo em suas memórias, queria o mesmo que ele. Poderia ser, de igual forma, sinal de amadurecimento; ou talvez estivesse sendo acometido de um surto de juízo. O que lhe parecia, na realidade, era que estava se deixando coordenar pelo completo desatino. O fato é que o que lhe ocorria dentro da mente não era de suma significância para ele, na atual conjuntura. Significante era Jensen. Tê-lo era importante. Nada mais. Se para isso fosse preciso abrir mão de seu autocontrole, de sua independência afetiva, e de seu amor próprio exagerado, ele abriria. Por Jensen. Por si mesmo. Essa era a única aventura que ainda não tinha se permitido: amar alguém, sem reservas. Já era um homem crescido. Hora de arriscar uma chance nesse campo.

Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso. Quase onze da manhã. Virou-se na sacada, para verificar Misha. O homem ainda dormia. Jared revirou os olhos. Como alguém pode dormir por tanto tempo? Qual era a grande graça de se passar tantas horas de olhos fechados, inconsciente e vulnerável, perdendo tempo e deixando de se divertir? Dormir é importante, mas tanto assim? Já estava na hora de seu motorista se levantar. Ele queria conhecer um pouco da cidade, antes de ser apresentado a ela por Jensen. Queria saber como funcionava a sistemática daquele país. E com Misha adormecido, não poderia realizar seus intentos. Ademais, estava ficando com fome, de novo. Cereais, leite, suco e panquecas não eram comida de verdade. A única coisa substanciosa que tinha sido servida em seu quarto, no café da manhã, foram os ovos mexidos e o bacon. Sentiu falta dos cogumelos, rins, linguiças e feijão que Sebastian preparava para ele. E, mais ainda, do café puro e forte, como se servia na Holanda, que o mordomo aprendeu a preparar. Acabou comendo a porção de Misha, depois de algumas horas. Agora, precisava almoçar.

Entrou no quarto, e se dirigiu até a mesa de refeições leves. Lá se encontrava o seu laptop, com a tampa levantada. Tinha aproveitado para escrever um pouco, depois de se alimentar. Uma nova trama se formou em sua cabeça, e tinha que anotá-la, antes de perder a inspiração. Aquilo poderia virar um roteiro. Sentou-se à mesa, e releu todas as palavras que produzira. Modificou algumas, acrescentou outras, fez tudo o que julgou necessário naquele momento. Em seguida, abriu a pasta de músicas, e ficou olhando uma por uma, tentando decidir qual delas era a mais oportuna. Depois de alguns minutos gastos nessa atividade, definiu a eleita. Sem conectar os fones de ouvido, colocou a faixa para executar.

**_The world was on fire_**

**_No one could save me but you_**

**_It's strange what desire_**

**_Will make foolish people do..._**

**_I never dreamed that_**

**_ I'd meet somebody like you_**

**_And I never dreamed that _**

**_I'd need somebody like you..._**

**_No I don't wanna fall in love!_**

**_This world is only gonna break your heart..._**

A sua intenção inicial era colocar uma música barulhenta aos pés dos ouvidos de Misha, para que ele acordasse assustado. Ao ver o arquivo, e clicar nele para abri-lo, Jared acabou acometido pela necessidade de continuar a escrever o que iniciara antes. Era sempre dessa forma quando escutava HIM. Algo na voz de Ville Valo o levava a outras dimensões. A tristeza elétrica contida nas notas de seu timbre estranhamente melodioso, bem como os acordes e arranjos criados pela banda como um todo, mexiam com o seu lado criativo. Aquele cover, em especial, era uma das suas canções favoritas. Começou a digitar tudo o que vinha em sua mente, para posterior edição.

Jared tinha perdido o hábito de escrever em folhas de papel. Fazia isso somente fora da residência em que estivesse morando, e passava tudo a limpo, para seu computador, na primeira oportunidade. Todos os seus arquivos de conquistas, entre outros, que estavam em folhas soltas, ele transformou em documentos eletrônicos. Salvara em vários lugares, e seu laptop era um deles. Sempre poderiam ser úteis. Um roteirista precisa saber se cercar de tudo o que lhe inspira. Seus casos ofereciam a ele boa base.

Os arquivos que envolviam Jensen tinham pasta especial. Continha não só o documento com a descrição do caso, como as fotos digitalizadas, o vídeo que fizera do rapaz, o roteiro adaptado que virou filme, uma cópia digital do mesmo, e várias anotações pessoais. Revia tudo isso, muitas vezes durante a semana. Jensen era a sua maior fonte de inspiração.

Empolgado com o que fazia, não percebeu quando Misha acordou, e o chamou. Mesmo que não estivesse tão concentrado, a música estava em volume tal que o impediria de escutar o chamado fraco do motorista.

**_What a wicked game to play_**

**_To make me feel this way..._**

**_What a wicked thing to do_**

**_To let me dream of you!_**

**_What a wicked thing to say_**

**_You never felt this way!_**

**_What a wicked thing to do_**

**_To make me dream of you!_**

**_And I don't wanna fall in love!..._**

**_This world is only gonna break your heart..._**

- Jared... – Misha falava ao se mover na cama. Não obteve resposta. Uniu todas as suas energias e gritou. – JARED!

- O que é? – O rapaz respondeu assustado. O grito do outro o tirou de seu transe criativo.

- Eu não tô me sentindo bem...

- E eu com isso? – Desligou o programa que reproduzia a música, salvou o documento e clicou para desligar o aparelho. Virou-se para o canadense. – Você é muito inoportuno, Misha! Quando era pra estar acordado, ficou dormindo, e quando era pra continuar pregado, vem me encher o saco!

- Acontece que eu tô assim por culpa sua! - Misha sentou-se com dificuldade na beira da cama. Ouviu a risada do garoto. – O que acha tão engraçado? Isso tá doendo pra caralho!

- Sabe que uma mulher reclamaria menos que você? – Jared se levantou e se sentou ao lado do homem, ainda rindo. – Uma mulher não estaria dando esses gemidinhos de dor que você está dando agora! Uma mulher é mais macho que você, Misha! Não tem vergonha de ser um frangote?

- Você ri porque não foi você que foi praticamente violentado! – O motorista se levantou. – Você não deve ter noção do que eu tô passando!

- Frouxo, é o que você é! – O jovem exclamou após parar de rir, mas sem seriedade. – Não sei o que você está passando, e nem quero saber! – Mentiu. – Vai tomar seu banho e se arrumar, quero sair daqui a dez minutos.

- Não sei se eu tenho condições de...

- Será necessário pedir um novo motorista ao hotel? – Jared se deitou no móvel onde estava.

- Isso implicaria em explicações, e eu não teria o que dizer... – O moreno de olhos azuis se dirigia com lentidão para o banheiro. - Pode me trazer problemas...

- Então esteja pronto em dez minutos, e ninguém se prejudicará!

- Jared Padalecki, you're a monster!* - Comentou antes de entrar no banheiro.

- Uma hora você iria perceber com que tipo de gente está lidando!

Jared se arrumou melhor na cama. Após alguns instantes, passou a ouvir o barulho da água caindo no box. Deduziu que Misha preferira tomar banho de chuveiro, ao invés de usar a banheira. Encarou o teto por alguns segundos, e se virou de bruços, agarrando-se a um dos travesseiros. Inalou profundamente o objeto, e percebeu que tudo ali fedia a sexo. Não achava o cheiro tão desagradável, mas estava longe de ser um odor leve e fresco. Abraçou-se ainda mais ao travesseiro, e pensou na situação de Misha. Talvez não devesse ter feito sexo com o sujeito daquela maneira. Fora, de fato, muito rude com o mais velho. Forçou-se contra o outro, mais de uma vez, sem piedade alguma. Aproveitou-se de seus reflexos lentos e de sua embriaguez para fazer com ele o que lhe deu vontade, sem respeitar os limites e a virgindade do parceiro de lençóis. Não lhe deu espaço para sentir algum prazer.

Ele sabia qual era a sensação de ter o corpo usado sem real consentimento, afinal. Sabia o quanto aquele tipo de situação feria alguém. Entendia o que era se sentir tão inútil e desprezível ao ponto de acreditar ter somente uma casca a oferecer. Lembrou-se, quase de repente, de como se sentira na primeira vez em que fora abusado, e em tantas outras que se sucederam àquela, quando trocava seus favores sexuais por dinheiro. Amar-se novamente depois disso foi um longo caminho. Achou aquela lembrança esquisita. Obviamente, aquilo ainda lhe machucava por dentro, mas ele não tinha o hábito de se recordar do que lhe acontecera. Há muito tempo as suas péssimas recordações nada mais eram que um borrão. Porém, mais espantoso do que puxar da memória as sensações de sua inocência perdida, era o surto de _semi-empatia_ que lhe envolvia. Associou essas situações ao fato de ter reencontrado Jensen. Era sempre o seu Irlandês que lhe provava, fosse como fosse, que ele ainda tinha um pouco de humanidade em si.

Deitado como estava, conseguia ouvir alguns grunhidos que Misha parecia se esforçar para abafar. Tentou continuar a ser solidário, de fato, mas começou a rir da visível agonia do chofer. Além da dor e do desconforto que ele estava sentindo, ainda procurava sofrer calado, provavelmente por conta de Jared ter zombado de sua condição atual. Não era tão empático, no fim. A constatação o deixou bastante à vontade, e até mesmo aliviado. Lamentar as dores alheias lhe dava preguiça. Cada um que sofresse por si, e todos ficariam bem. Mas precisava ser racional. Se queria transar com Misha outras vezes, era necessário que o outro visse vantagem nisso. Não poderia embebedá-lo e forçá-lo sempre. Tinha que mostrar ao sujeito, de alguma maneira, e logo, que uma relação sexual entre dois homens pode envolver muito prazer.

Levantou-se da cama, e se despiu completamente. Caminhou até o banheiro. Quando o dono dos olhos celestiais o viu sem traje algum, encaminhando-se ao chuveiro, implorou para que o rapaz mantivesse a distância. Jared o acalmou, e explicou-lhe que não o tocaria na região dolorida.

- Eu não vou penetrar você de novo, Misha. – Falava com calma. – Eu nem vou encostar no seu traseiro. Não agora. – Sorriu.

- E o que faz aqui, então?

- Quero me desculpar por ter sido grosso ontem a noite... – O jovem chegou perto do homem. – Por ter sido rude agora há pouco... – Fechou o chuveiro. – E te mostrar que onde tem dois homens pelados, pode ter muita diversão...

Jared se agachou em frente a Misha, e sem mais delongas, passou a língua na extensão de sua perna. Com dedicação, usou o músculo para massagear a região interna de sua coxa, e sem pudor, deslizou-o na virilha do motorista, antes de abocanhar o membro inerte do motorista. Com habilidade, chupou e lambeu aquele pedaço do corpo do outro, e Misha não demorou a demonstrar, com gemidos, movimentos e uma ereção, que estava apreciando o momento. Atingiu o seu orgasmo muito rápido, sem que fosse necessário retirar o seu órgão de dentro daquela boca máscula, quente e profissional.

- Viu como pode ser bom? – Jared falou após cuspir o que fora depositado em sua garganta.

- É diferente do boquete de uma mulher...

- Mulheres são maravilhosas, Misha. Adoro todas elas! – O holandês se levantou. – Mas elas não têm um pau no meio das pernas pra saber como funciona um... Elas podem ter boa vontade, e podem ser talentosas, mas nunca vão nos superar na arte de chupar um pinto, porque elas nunca vão ter certeza de como a gente gosta de ser sugado...

- Eu ainda prefiro a boca de uma mulher...

- Me dá três dias e eu te mostro que você pode ser feliz com ambos os sexos, sem preferências. Os dois têm suas peculiaridades, e é um puta desperdício escolher só um lado. – Sorriu e se dirigiu à banheira.

- Não acho que seja questão de escolha... – O motorista abriu novamente o chuveiro. – Você gosta de homens, ou de mulheres. Nasce assim.

- Concordo. – O outro enchia a banheira. - Não estou falando de amor, nem nada disso, Misha. Estou falando de tesão. Sexo puro, forte e gostoso. Isso é escolha, sim. – Jared se deitou na banheira. – E quem bem soubesse, aproveitaria ao máximo todas as fontes de prazer do universo.

- Você tem pensamentos esquisitos...

– É só o que me dizem, depois de me conhecerem um pouco melhor! – Riu alto. – Bom... Não pense que está livre de suas obrigações, só porque eu te deixei gozar na minha boca... Quando eu sair dessa banheira, quero você vestido e pronto pra rodar comigo pela cidade. Depois de almoçarmos, claro.

**padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles**

Jensen estava atarefado até os cotovelos naquela segunda-feira. Para poder estar disponível durante a semana, adiantou uma série de atividades para aquele dia, e reorganizou tantas outras, dividindo-as para que coubessem nas manhãs dos demais dias. Ele era profissional e responsável. Tinha prometido para Patrick que iria levar Jared para conhecer a cidade. Seus compromissos também não podiam ser negligenciados. Precisava estar preparado para atender satisfatoriamente ambas as circunstâncias. Sequer poderia sair para almoçar. Mas estava acostumado com esse tipo de situação.

Nesse exato momento, fazia algumas fotos para uma garota que sonhava em ser modelo profissional. Bom, isso foi o que ela disse, mas pelo olhar da menina, que tinha apenas doze anos, o sonho tinha sido projetado nela pela mãe. A senhora, muito bonita e cheia de classe, com seus enormes cabelos negros e olhos turquesa vívidos, vibrava muito mais que a bela filha, que apenas atendia aos comandos de Jensen com o semblante apático. Via muito disso em sua profissão. Muitos pais desejando que seus filhos fossem modelos, atores, cantores, qualquer coisa que lhes trouxesse status e fama. Não concordava com aquilo, mas também não se metia no assunto. E não dispensaria o cliente por essa única razão. Algumas vezes, ele se incomodava demais, ao ponto de se sentir mal com a situação que lhe era apresentada, e acabava indicando outro fotógrafo para realizar o serviço. Mas esses momentos estavam ficando cada vez mais raros. Não era questão de não se importar mais. Era inteligência emocional, misturada com profissionalismo. Ele não poderia resolver os problemas do mundo. Não teria poder para consertar todos os erros alheios. Aprendeu a não se envolver tão facilmente com as coisas que lhe remexiam os sentimentos. Assim, vivia muito melhor.

A sessão foi satisfatoriamente encerrada, com a ajuda de seu secretário e assistente, Leigh Parker. O rapaz era um jovem de dezenove anos muito prestativo e de aprendizado fácil. Começou como simples secretário, e hoje, já auxiliava Jensen na arrumação dos cenários e das luzes. O jovem tinha aprendido tudo somente por observação, o que fazia o loiro admirar ainda mais a capacidade do moreno. Com o tempo, sabia que o menino alçaria grandes voos, caso desejasse mesmo seguir uma carreira naquele ramo. Sentia-se orgulhoso por ser uma espécie de tutor para o garoto.

Assim que mãe e filha foram embora, Jensen se sentou, um pouco esgotado, em sua cadeira preferida. Ela ficava em frente ao seu computador. Leigh se sentou no chão, após acompanhar as duas até a porta.

- Caramba, Sr. Ackles! – O rapaz disse após um longo suspiro. – Hoje a coisa tá quente aqui!

- Está muito cansado? – O loiro perguntou com preocupação.

- Não senhor! Eu gosto muito disso tudo! Adoro essa correria, essa pressa, essa agenda cheia! É que eu não esperava essa mudança repentina na sua agenda...

- É, eu precisei que fosse assim. – Jensen respondeu, abrindo uma pasta em sua área de trabalho. – Devo ter algum tempo livre essa semana, pra outras atividades. Já viu se tem alguma ligação, algum email, alguma coisa pendente?

- Sim senhor! – O rapaz respondeu alegremente. - Nada!

- Então já pode sair para almoçar, se quiser. – Jensen começou a mexer em algumas fotos, melhorando-as.

- O senhor não precisa de mais nenhuma ajuda? – Leigh se levantou.

- Agora não, pode almoçar. – Puxou a sua carteira do bolso e retirou alguns dólares de lá. – Apenas traga algo pra eu comer. Sabe do que gosto, não é?

- Sei, sim! – Pegou o dinheiro e o guardou. – Vou primeiro comprar seu almoço, depois eu desço pra comer.

- Não, não precisa. – Voltou seus olhos para a tela a sua frente. - Coma primeiro, depois você traz o meu. Eu preciso terminar de editar essas fotos essa tarde, e quero fazer isso agora.

- Ok, então! Até mais, Sr. Ackles!

- Até daqui a pouco, Leigh!

Jensen ouviu a porta de sua antessala se abrir e se fechar em seguida. Voltou a sua total atenção para o que fazia. Tentou, pelo menos. Muito embora ele conseguisse trabalhar, o fazia de forma mecânica. Pensava, a todo o instante, no reencontro da noite anterior. Arrependia-se amargamente de ter ido atrás do rapaz que conhecera em Amsterdã. Odiava-se por tê-lo feito, essa seria a expressão correta. Agora, com os sentimentos e as ideias menos embaralhados, percebia que tinha cometido um erro. O melhor teria sido não se expor, ter deixado de lado. Ter abandonado aquele homem para trás, como ele tinha feito consigo. Mas Jensen sabia que não teria conseguido fazer isso. Conhecia-se bem. Precisava ter ido tomar satisfações. Era por isso que sentia raiva. Por ser como era. Por não conseguir, verdadeiramente, dar um passo adiante, continuar seguindo em frente com sua vida.

Por todos esses anos, ele odiou Jorren. Jorren, que fora Danny, e que agora ele sabia ser Jared. Ele sentia dores físicas ao se lembrar do rapaz. Isso que ele sentia, e que ele havia denominado como ódio, não o permitia alcançar a liberdade plena. O que sentia lhe corroía, lhe massacrava, lhe envenenava aos poucos. Isso no começo. Com o tempo, por jorrar de forma tão constante e ritmada, chegou o dia em que o veneno deixou de ser letal, para não mais causar reação em sua mente. Acostumara-se com o sentimento que dedicava a Jorren, e estava satisfeito por se dar conta de que era algo negativo. Era isso o que ele acreditava.

Ver o rapaz em sua frente virou a sua cabeça e o seu coração de cabeça para baixo. Não sabia mais o que sentia. Ele identificava algumas coisas. Julgava enxergar breves nuances de sentimentos que ele achava serem os corretos para a ocasião. Via a mágoa, a raiva e o rancor que seriam próprios. Mas ele percebia mais coisas além dessas, e isso o levava ao desespero. Tinha saudade. Necessidade. Curiosidade. Desejo. Vontades. E o pior de todos os sentimentos que poderia dedicar a Jorren, ou melhor, Jared. Doía-lhe tanto percebê-lo dentro de si, que não pronunciava, e nem pensava no nome do que sentia. Notava, nesse instante, que o tal veneno amigo, agora, estava reagindo em seu organismo. Não queria que fosse assim.

Precisava afugentar Jared de seu cérebro. Não queria ficar pensando nele o tempo todo, mas era somente o que acontecia. Desde que saíra da festa, até agora. Desde que fora injusto com Rodrigo, descontando nele a sua frustração. Aliás, ainda não havia se desculpado com o namorado. Depois do que fizeram dentro do banheiro, Jensen não conversou com o loiro, e nem tentou se justificar. Limpou-se, se vestiu, se despediu com um beijo ligeiro e disse que mais tarde ligaria, para explicar os motivos de seu humor bárbaro. Ligação esta que ainda não fizera. Queria ligar e conversar com Rodrigo, dizer a ele que tinha tido uma noite difícil, mas não sabia por onde começar a falar. Sentia-se envergonhado por seu comportamento.

Decidiu que iria parar de fazer o que fazia, e ouvir alguma música para relaxar, enquanto Leigh não retornava. Fechou a janela que estava aberta em seu computador, e clicou em sua pasta de músicas. Olhou para todas as subpastas e escolheu uma com músicas brasileiras, que Rodrigo montou para ele. Era um conjunto formado por músicas aparentemente românticas, Jensen não sabia dizer com certeza. O idioma natal de seu namorado era muito complicado para aprender. Algumas letras ele sabia o que diziam, porque o brasileiro tinha traduzido para ele, mas falar de fato o dialeto, o texano não conseguia. Escolheu uma de suas favoritas e colocou-a para tocar. Era lenta, melodiosa, relaxante. E muito bonita, segundo a tradução que seu amante lhe mostrou.

**_Eu queria ver no escuro do mundo  
Onde está tudo o que você quer  
Pra me transformar no que te agrada  
No que me faça ver_**

**_Quais são as cores e as coisas  
Pra te prender?  
Eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei chorando  
Por isso eu te liguei_**

**_Será que você ainda pensa em mim?  
Será que você ainda pensa?_**

Fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos atrás de sua cabeça, que estava em turbilhão. Gostava de como aquela música era cantada. Não sabia pronunciar muito bem o nome do cantor. Sabia que era _"Welbert"_, ou algo assim. Isso não lhe importava muito. O que interessava mesmo eram as notas que podia distinguir.

Jensen não entendia nada de música. Não no sentido de saber o que eram notas musicais, riffs, acordes, etc. Ele entendia de sentimentos musicais. Compreendia sobre o que uma melodia era capaz de trazer à tona em um indivíduo. E aquela, em especial, era muito boa. Peculiar, por alguma razão que ele não sabia definir. Fazia-o quase flutuar em suas ondas sonoras. Relaxavam a sua mente. E ele sabia que era disso que precisava agora. Porque Jared tinha aparecido do nada, e tinha, mais uma vez, bagunçado tudo, tirado o seu espírito de ordem.

**_Às vezes te odeio por quase um segundo  
Depois te amo mais!  
Teus pelos, teu gosto, teu rosto, tudo!...  
Que não me deixa em paz...  
Quais são as cores e as coisas  
Pra te prender?..._**

Pensou em Rodrigo, pela primeira vez com intensidade e doçura depois da noite de domingo. Seu namorado era um homem íntegro, maravilhoso, carinhoso e dedicado. E ele, Jensen, tinha tratado o homem como algo qualquer, porque não soube se controlar diante de seu passado virando presente. Devia ligar para ele, e faria isso agora. Quando pegou o seu celular sobre a mesa, o mesmo vibrou. Sorriu quando viu o nome estampado no visor.

- Oi Rodrigo. – Jensen atendeu a chamada com a voz suave. – Acredita que eu ia te ligar nesse exato minuto?

- Nós estamos em sintonia, baby! – Jensen pôde perceber que o namorado sorria. – Está melhor hoje?

- Sim, estou... – Jensen assobiou baixo. – Rodrigo, sobre ontem, eu...

- Não, Jensen. – O outro o interrompeu com energia, mas sem severidade. – Isso nós vamos conversar mais tarde. Pessoalmente. Agora, só quero saber se está melhor.

- Estou, sim. – Jensen suspirou. – Me perdoa por ontem, eu...

- Já disse que conversaremos mais tarde, não foi? Não tem nada que me pedir desculpas. A noite deve ter sido difícil. Patrick é complicado de lidar, quando está sob pressão.

- Nem me fale! – Jensen riu alto. – Ele já me ligou umas cinco vezes só esta manhã, pra saber como está o andamento das fotos!

- Típico de Patsy! – Rodrigo o acompanhou na risada. Calou-se por uns instantes, antes de continuar. – Está ouvindo Paralamas?

- É esse o nome da banda! – O texano exclamou alto. – Eu nunca consigo lembrar! Sempre acho que é Welbert...

- Herbert Vianna, você quer dizer. Ele é o vocalista, só. O nome da banda é Os Paralamas do Sucesso.

- Isso! É um primor a voz desse homem, Rodrigo! É suave, e ao mesmo tempo forte! Seu país tem muita coisa boa, no quesito musical!

- E muitas porcarias também! – O latino riu ligeiramente. – Mas é verdade, o Brasil é um país afortunado, e não só na música. Já almoçou?

- Não tenho como. Adiantei muitos serviços pra hoje, e não vou conseguir sair daqui até mais tarde. Tô esperando Leigh trazer minha comida.

- Hum... Patsy me contou que você vai ser guia turístico de um dos patrocinadores dele...

- Pois é. – Jensen coçou a nuca. – E você, já comeu?

- Dois hot-dogs ensopados de mostarda. Mas de noite eu como algo que preste. Tem chances de jantarmos juntos hoje?

- Com certeza absoluta! – Jensen se esticou na cadeira, arrumando-se melhor. – Vem me buscar, eu pego você?...

- Não. Vai direto pro seu apartamento, te encontro lá. A gente pede alguma coisa e conversa um pouco. Tá bom pra você?

- Perfeito pra mim. Vou te esperar.

- Quando estiver em casa, me liga. – Rodrigo bufou como se estivesse correndo. – Olha, a gente se fala mais tarde, tá? Tô chegando na Bolsa. – Respirou ruidosamente. - Não esquece que eu te amo.

- Você não me deixa esquecer. – O fotógrafo falou divertido. - Te adoro também. Te vejo mais tarde.

Desligou o aparelho sorrindo. Tinha gostado da coincidência. E foi bom ver que Rodrigo não estava zangado com o ocorrido. Conseguiu retomar as suas atividades logo em seguida.

Não demorou muito o seu assistente chegou com a comida. Alimentou-se, e prosseguiu com seus afazeres normalmente. Eventualmente lembrava-se de Jared, e do fato de, até agora, ele não ter ligado para marcar algo. Estava muito ocupado, todavia, para se deixar abater, ou comemorar a situação. Certamente o moreno estava jogando com ele. Não era isso que Jared fazia?

Quando tudo foi encerrado, pediu para que Leigh arrumasse o estúdio, e dispensou o rapaz. Antes de partir, o menino se despediu, e Jensen se viu sozinho em seu local de trabalho. Ligou para Rodrigo, e o outro lhe informou que ainda estava afogado em cálculos e tabelas, e que levaria, no mínimo, duas horas para se ver livre de tudo.

O loiro se sentou novamente em sua cadeira, e religou o seu computador. O seu apartamento não era tão longe dali. Poderia passar mais algum tempo editando as fotos da noite anterior. Patrick o ligava constantemente, e já estava se irritando com isso. Quanto mais cedo enviasse o lote para o ator, mais rápido conquistaria a sua paz. Seguiu trabalhando em várias fotos, até que uma das fotos de Jared apareceu. Ele as evitou todas as vezes em que abriu os arquivos, mas não poderia fazer isso para sempre. Olhou para ela atentamente. Tentou iniciar algum retoque, mas preferiu admirar as feições do outro primeiro.

O sorriso era idêntico ao que se lembrava. As covinhas estavam ali, presentes. O olhar, cândido e brilhante, não tinha abandonado o seu rosto. Jensen se recordava muito bem desse semblante. Aumentou o zoom da imagem, focando no rosto em si. Inclinou-se sobre a mesa, para olhar mais de perto. Passou um dos dedos no local onde se encontravam os cabelos, e quase pôde sentir a maciez dos fios em sua pele. Recordou-se de como eles eram, de fato, suaves ao toque. Seu corpo se recordou de como eram macias as pontas daqueles cabelos, quando roçaram em sua pele. Seus pelos reproduziram o arrepio que sentiu na primeira vez que se beijaram com mais calor e emoção. Sorriu ao notar, em sua língua, o sabor dos beijos trocados há anos atrás.

As memórias de 2008 invadiram a sua mente por completo, durante alguns segundos, levando-o a ter sensações que eram boas em suas naturezas, mas prejudiciais para o andamento de sua vida. Ao se dar conta da nocividade das lembranças que lhe acometiam, afastou-se da tela, um pouco sobressaltado. Com a respiração desarranjada, pegou o seu celular e o olhou. Nenhuma ligação, nenhuma mensagem, desde a última vez em que conferira. Sorriu em sinal de desgosto. Jared quis apenas brincar com ele, obviamente. Fez toda a cena na noite anterior para fazer troça dele, como no passado. Fez que não o reconhecera, e depois veio com aquelas palavras, indicando que sabia muito bem quem Jensen era. Ou, talvez, não o tivesse reconhecido de fato, e após se recordar, fez questão de mostrar a Jensen que sabia de quem ele se tratava, apenas para se satisfazer com isso. Fora tolo por refazer toda a sua programação semanal achando que, verdadeiramente, Jared o procuraria. Ele tinha apenas sido, outra vez, alvo de uma piada azeda, dentro do humor indecente daquele moreno.

- Que tipo de pessoa é você, Jared? – Começou a falar com a foto. – Que tipo de ser humano precisa tanto humilhar outros para se sentir bem? O que tem de errado com você?

- Se você descobrir, por favor, não se esqueça de me contar suas descobertas.

Jensen se levantou em um salto, e se virou para o lugar de onde a voz vinha. Apoiou-se na mesa, e não soube o que dizer de imediato.

- Desculpe por chegar assim, sem avisar, nem nada. – Jared estava escorado na porta que dividia aquele quarto do estúdio. – Bom, desculpa nada. Não sinto muito por isso. – Sorriu. - Tenho certeza de que se lembra de que não sou nada convencional. – Olhou para todos os lados, e voltou a encarar Jensen. – Se importa se eu fumar aqui dentro?

* * *

**NOTA:** *Referência àquela célebre fala do gag reel - que eu adoro muito!

Gente, vocês não têm ideia da saudade que eu estava de atualizar essa fic! Quase dois meses! Perdoem-me!

Juro que se eu lesse mais uma vez esse capítulo eu me mataria, então, relevem os erros, por favor! xD

A música que Jared ouviu é Wicked Game, versão da banda finlandesa de heavy-love-metal HIM – His Infernal Majesty. A versão original é de Chris Isaak.

A música que Jensen ouviu é Quase Um Segundo, do Os Paralamas do Sucesso.

Eu sei que isso está virando uma espécie de ópera-rock, mas é que essa fic, para mim, combina com música, poesia... É sempre mais fácil deixar os personagens fluírem com alguma composição, quando as explicações da narrativa falham.

Respostas aos reviews:

Silcoral: Bem vinda à luz! Haha Tudo bem com você? Bom, vou ser honesta, não tenho planos de final feliz, ao menos não um convencional. Isso vai depender muito do que cada um enxerga como tal. Mas eu acho que será satisfatório, independente de qualquer coisa. E muito obrigada!

Back b: Obrigada! Não se incomode com isso, eu também sou relapsa quanto às atualizações. Tento me disciplinar, mas não tem dado muito certo. =D Placebo também é uma banda que eu amo! A voz anasalada do Brian é um luxo! Ah, eu entendo! Acho bastante normal, até. Mas homens são mesmo mais de boa com essas coisas. Acho que a cultura facilita isso para eles. Obrigada de novo!

Naty: Preguiça, quem nunca? Haha O Jared é uma espécie de anti-herói. Eu acho fantástico, como ficwriter, um personagem assim. Mas não sei o que acharia na posição de vocês. Talvez eu o odiasse também.

Luluzinha: Passada? Vamos amarrotar! (De última essa! Piada com Selo de Aprovação A Praça É Nossa de Humor!). O que Jared quer de verdade? Ele acha que é reconquistar Jensen. Como, quando e por que, vai se apresentando aos poucos. Jensen agiu movido pelo impulso, coitado! Manipulador sádico... Eu ouvi esse Jared gargalhando ao saber desse predicado! Acho que ele se orgulha disso. E sobrou para o pobre do Misha! Rabos quentes e incautos levam trombadas hardcore, mesmo... =P Se Jensen vai ceder... Nada melhor que um dia após o outro, com uma noite intercalada no meio, já dizia mi madre! Veremos! E muitíssimo obrigada!

Rujilaj2: Semanas depois eu venho agradecer as suas felicitações! Muito obrigada, muito embora eu não comemore a páscoa! Obrigada mesmo pela lembrança!


	18. (Get Off Your) High Horse Lady

**Capítulo 15 – (Get Off Your) High Horse Lady**

_"Get off your high horse lady!_

_I don't need a ride tonight!_

_Lay down..._

* * *

Após terminar o seu banho, Jared pegou uma toalha e foi direto para o quarto, enxugando-se no caminho. Lá chegando, viu que Misha já estava vestido, aguardando por ele, de pé ao lado do piano.

- Como queria que eu estivesse logo pronto, vesti o mesmo uniforme de ontem. – Justificou-se. – Mas não está nas melhores condições.

- Hum... – Jared o olhou dos pés à cabeça. – Vocês pegam novos uniformes onde?

- No vestiário, que fica no subsolo.

- Então, vá até o vestiário e vista outro. Não tem como você transitar com esse. Devia saber.

- Mas você enfatizou que me queria pronto o mais rápido possível...

- Mudei de ideia. – O outro caminhou até as suas malas. – Posso esperar mais um pouco. O ideal é que você esteja apresentável, e com roupas limpas. Quando estiver pronto, me espere lá embaixo.

- Você não vale muita coisa, Jared... – Misha comentou baixo, enquanto andava em direção à porta. Não pretendia que o rapaz lhe ouvisse. Parou quando escutou a voz do jovem.

- Você está errado, Misha! – O europeu falou alto. – Eu não valho nada, na verdade. Talvez menos que nada. – Começou a rir. - Parte do meu charme!

- É mesmo um moleque!

O motorista disse com suavidade. Não podia deixar de concordar com o garoto. Um de seus atrativos era ser insuportável. Agradavelmente insuportável. Como ele conseguia? Retomou sua caminhada e saiu do quarto.

Jared esperou que a porta fosse fechada, e levou uma de suas malas até a cama. Jogou a toalha no chão. Puxou de dentro da bagagem uma boxer azul escuro, junto com um par de meias. Abriu outro compartimento, retirando de lá algumas peças de roupa, e acessórios. Arrumou tudo sobre a cama, colocando um objeto ao lado do outro. Passava a mão em cada um, tentando chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que deveria usar.

Seu _guarda-roupa_ seguia uma espécie de padrão. Era composto basicamente por camisetas, que podiam ser lisas ou não; calças jeans, inteiras ou rasgadas; e jaquetas, de couro ou qualquer outra coisa. Não fugia muito disso. A indecisão na hora de buscar o que vestir nunca partia do quesito estilo. Isso era bem definido. Escolher a vestimenta do dia dependia muito mais do seu humor do que de qualquer outra situação. Naquela manhã em especial, não sabia qualificar como se sentia. Se fosse se arriscar em um conceito, afirmaria, em clara dúvida, que seria algo como felicidade receosa, e ao mesmo tempo cheia de autoconfiança. Isso não o ajudava na pequena missão matinal a qual se propunha. Optou, por fim, por ser prático, uma vez que seu humor era indefinível naquele instante. Assim, olhou por um tempo para suas roupas, especulando o que poderia ser ao mesmo tempo confortável e relativamente quente.

Escolheu um jeans rasgado nos joelhos, e uma camisa preta com a Union Jack* estampada no meio. Sobre a estampa, estava o nome da banda _Sex Pistols_. Não era grande fã dos músicos, mas apreciava os conceitos de rebeldia e anarquia que eles representavam. Para fechar o visual, pegou uma jaqueta em canvas de cor cinza escuro, e guardou o restante na mala. Vestiu-se rapidamente, calçou os tênis que usara na noite anterior e voltou para o banheiro, onde estava o vidro de perfume que comprou em algum momento depois de sua chegada. Olhou-se no espelho, arrumou os cabelos, e ficou se admirando por longos minutos. Ele era, de fato, um homem bonito. Não possuía uma beleza extraordinária, porém, mesmo assim, não deixava muito a desejar. Ele complementava a sua aparência física com traços de charme e sedução. Ficava perfeito assim.

Lembrou-se, nesse lapso, de como Jensen estava diferente do rapaz que ele acolhera na Holanda. Tudo em seu exterior estava muito mudado. Seus cabelos exibiam, agora, a cor natural. Sua pele parecia mais pálida. Não usava mais brincos ou piercings. Nem mesmo a tatuagem ainda ostentava, pôde notar em uma das vezes que o outro se inclinou para fotografá-lo. Não fosse por aquela profundeza verde de seus olhos, ninguém poderia deduzir se tratar do mesmo indivíduo. Ele sequer conseguiu reconhecê-lo de imediato. Ou talvez tivesse apenas feito o possível para se convencer de que o homem que lhe bagunçara os sentidos não era Jensen, até que o loiro fora falar com ele, e fugir da realidade não era mais uma opção.

É claro que Jensen já era extremamente belo naqueles tempos, quando estiveram juntos na Europa. Os brincos, as roupas surradas, e os cabelos mal tingidos e desgrenhados não eram capazes de esconder a sua beleza natural. Jared se atreveria a dizer que aquela indumentária servia para potencializá-la, o que não ocorreria com tanta naturalidade em outra pessoa, possivelmente. Foi aquele conjunto de simetria e perfeição que lhe chamou a atenção, em primeiro lugar, deixando-o no limite do desejo, na hospedaria.

Encarando-se, ainda, deixou que seus pensamentos o conduzissem a antigas especulações acerca da aparência do Irlandês. Esse era um assunto que sempre lhe deixou intrigado no passado, e agora muito mais. Pelo tempo em que convivera com Jensen, seria certo determinar que todo o aparato rebelde em nada combinava com a personalidade do rapaz. Jensen era um homem bastante pacato, passivo, doce e tranquilo. Era um sujeito que gostava de se deixar manipular. Aquela forma de se apresentar, tão agressiva, não era algo que surgiria espontaneamente de sua natureza _macia_. Sabia que Jensen tinha sofrido alguns percalços na vida, mas não conseguia compreender em quê implicava se vestir como um punk sujo, se ele não tinha levado para a sua personalidade nenhum elemento que justificasse essa classificação para si. Nunca conseguiu entender qual era exatamente o objetivo de Jensen ao se mostrar como algo oposto ao que ele era, já que ele não havia assumido nenhum personagem, como Jared fizera. Agora que o conhecia em sua verdadeira aparência, entendia muito menos a questão. Mas ele conseguiria, um dia, compreender tudo. Um dia que não tardaria. Tinha confiança nisso.

Voltou para o quarto, e começou a juntar as suas coisas para sair. Pegou a sua carteira, e a abriu para conferir quanto tinha em dinheiro, se todos os seus cartões de crédito estavam lá, bem como se seu passaporte estava bem alojado ali. Mexendo nela, viu o cartão com o telefone de Jensen. Puxou o pedaço de papel e mais uma vez sentou-se sobre a cama, observando atentamente o que tinha em mãos. Levou minutos acariciando o pequeno cartão com seus dedos indicador e polegar, girando-o entre eles, imaginando o que deveria fazer. Ligar, ou mandar um e-mail, seriam as alternativas óbvias, mas quando pensava em ir até o telefone dentro da suíte, ou até seu laptop, isso soava incorreto. Não pareciam que essas eram as melhores formas de aproximação. Eram vias muito frias e secas para iniciar uma tentativa de reencontro. Olhou mais uma vez para o cartão, somente para ficar ainda mais indeciso sobre o passo a ser tomado.

Mais alguns minutos depois sem se mover da posição em que estava, Jared desistiu de agir naquele momento. Seu estômago doía de fome. Não se deve tomar decisões com a barriga vazia. Devolveu o papelzinho para a sua carteira, conferiu o conteúdo da pequena bolsa novamente, pegou o cartão-chave de seu quarto, e saiu dali. O ideal é sempre concretizar um objetivo de cada vez. Agora ele iria almoçar com Misha. Depois, pediria ao motorista para fazer uma espécie de tour por New York, sem que fosse preciso sair de dentro do Rolls Royce. Nesse passeio, ele pensaria em algo inteligente a ser feito.

**...**

Após fazer tudo como planejara, Jared achou que era a hora de procurar Jensen. Já era quase noite, e não tinha se manifestado. Por um lado, isso era bom. A demora criaria alguma expectativa no seu Irlandês. Independente de como isso se daria, e em que sentido, o fato garantiria a Jared o elemento surpresa, que dá para o agente uma boa vantagem sobre o outro. Seria ótimo se pudesse estar em vantagem em relação ao fotógrafo.

Com o auxílio de Misha conseguiu comprar, além de cigarros, um celular descartável. Pretendia ligar para Jensen, quando o moreno de olhos azuis viu o endereço escrito no cartão e comentou, sem real interesse, que aquele prédio era muito perto de onde eles estavam. Jared, então, guardou o aparelho adquirido em um de seus bolsos, e achou que seria mais interessante tentar falar diretamente com o rapaz, antes de telefonar.

De fato, em menos de cinco minutos estavam em frente à entrada principal do edifício em que Jensen trabalhava. Com instruções para esperar pelo europeu em algum lugar próximo, Misha deixou Jared ali, e seguiu caminho em busca de alguma vaga para estacionar. O jovem entrou no saguão, e pediu informações na portaria, para então ir até a área dos elevadores. Enquanto aguardava um deles atingir o térreo, idealizava a possível reação de Jensen ao vê-lo ali, sem que tivessem combinado algo previamente. Tentar calcular todas as possibilidades era vital para não dar um passo em falso. A situação era delicada. Não havia margem para erros grosseiros.

O elevador chegou, e não tão rápido quanto Jared queria, ele atingiu o andar onde ficava o estúdio de seu Irlandês. Muitas pessoas trafegavam ali, e o aparelho de transporte parou em quase todos os andares. Saiu de dentro daquele interior abafado e lotado com um sorriso ridículo nos lábios. Ao perceber a curvatura em sua boca, tratou de desfazer o tal sorriso. Não lhe caía bem sorrir de forma tão afetada quando estava sozinho. Caminhou até a porta indicada pelo cartão e pela secretária da recepção, no exato instante em que um jovem de cabelos escuros saía do lugar. Acelerou os seus passos, alcançando o menino antes que ele fechasse a porta. Foi preciso mentir para o garoto, afirmando que ele era um parente muito querido que tinha acabado de chegar da Europa, para que a sua entrada fosse autorizada sem anunciação. Jared mentiria se dissesse que fora difícil convencer o moleque, que não parecia ser tão mais novo que ele próprio. O rapaz era bastante crédulo. Em pleno século XXI, com toda a patifaria que estava espalhada por aí. Curioso.

Assim que entrou, percebeu a porta ser trancada atrás de si. Antes de se mover, passou os olhos na sala, ambientando-se. A antessala era um espaço bastante limpo. Nada muito exagerado. O lustre era de design simples e pequeno. As paredes eram cor de marfim, em tom opaco, o que se adequava aos parâmetros estéticos de Jared. Não gostava de paredes brancas, e que reluziam. Em uma delas, havia uma grande janela, que era emoldurada por pequenos pedaços de azulejos de cores frias e pouco chamativas. Nas outras, nada tinha sido pendurado. No encontro entre duas, uma planta artificial verde oliva se mostrava presente, e próximo a ela, estavam duas poltronas pretas com uma mesinha de centro. No extremo oposto, ficava uma mesa maior, com computador, telefone, e outros apetrechos. Certamente ali que trabalhava o menino gentil e ingênuo que o deixou entrar ali. Jared já não se recordava o seu nome. Não era uma informação importante, de qualquer forma.

Muito embora tenha apreciado a impessoalidade na decoração, o holandês achou aquilo muito estranho. Não parecia a entrada do estúdio de um fotógrafo, mas a antessala do consultório de um médico já cansado da vida, e de dar sempre os mesmo prognósticos. Frieza era o que Jared absorvia daquele meio. Jensen não era um homem frio. Não quando o conheceu, em 2008. Teria o seu Irlandês deixado o seu coração gelar depois de permitir que ele, Jared, tocasse nele, para em seguida despedaçá-lo sem dó? Esperava que não. Torcia para que não tivesse sido esse o destino do outro. Doía considerar essa vertente de raciocínio. Não queria ter transformado Jensen em alguém como ele mesmo. A vida de quem se afastava deliberadamente do que era bom e bonito não era uma vida plena. Era sofrida. E o pior nisso tudo, é que o coração calejava depois de certo tempo. Acostumava-se com o infortúnio. Não era algo proveitoso, hoje ele sabia.

Afugentou essa ideia. Ficar imaginando aquele tipo de coisa não o levaria a lugar algum. Estava no mesmo espaço que Jensen, e o melhor, agora, seria tirar a prova com seus próprios olhos. Andou devagar, com medo até mesmo de respirar e acusar, com o som de sua inspiração, a sua presença clandestina ali, antes da hora exata. Se ele fosse surpreendido, ao invés de surpreender, perderia o seu _elemento surpresa, _e isso não seria positivo.

O próximo cômodo parecia ser o estúdio em si. De certa forma, era bastante diferente do que ele vira ainda há pouco. Era grande, e nele se espalhavam cenários, araras com roupas, rolos de tecidos, luminárias, armários, e tantas outras coisas que se espera encontrar no local de trabalho de um fotógrafo. Ainda era um lugar sem personalidade, tal qual a recepção, mas era vivo. E era muito limpo. Até um tanto perfumado. Sentiu o cheiro daquele salão e se lembrou do cheiro da pele de Jensen. A associação de memórias não pareceu lógica, mas Jared pouco se importou com a falta de razão naquilo. Lembrou-se de que seu falso ruivo não usava perfume. A única vez que isso aconteceu foi quando Jared espirrou um pouco do líquido no corpo dele. Mas tinha sido um ato bobo; Jensen não precisava de cosmético algum para cheirar bem. Com os olhos fechados, inalou o ar ao seu redor, e não foi o odor do ambiente em que estava que se precipitou em suas narinas. Foi o cheiro do corpo suado de Jensen, movendo-se sobre ele, repousando sob ele, que Jared sentiu. Arrepiou-se, e adorou aquela reação de seu organismo. As memórias de seus cinco sentidos estavam se abrindo, e não podia negar a beleza disso. Abriu os olhos, e se deparou com uma porta aberta, que não tinha notado antes. Direcionou-se para ela.

Do recinto não saía um só som. Jared andava em igual silêncio. Sabia que Jensen estava naquele estúdio, e a qualquer momento se depararia com ele. Toda cautela era mínima. Quando chegou muito perto da linha da abertura que dividia os dois cômodos, Jared viu Jensen, finalmente. O loiro estava sentado de costas para onde ele estava. Mexia em algo na tela do computador em sua frente. O moreno aproximou-se um pouco mais, encostando-se ao batente da porta. Nessa nova posição, podia ver o que Jensen olhava. Eram fotografias. Jared não sabia de quem. Ensaiou mais alguns passos para frente, mas viu uma foto sua aparecer. Queria surpreender Jensen mais que qualquer coisa, mas a sua curiosidade o freou. O fotógrafo acreditava estar só. Nenhuma outra oportunidade seria mais providencial do que aquela, para Jared. Poderia observar o comportamento de Jensen, em relação a si, se tivesse alguma sorte.

E a sorte, de fato, veio lhe abraçar. Jensen reagiu. E o melhor: reagiu bem. Jared viu o outro se inclinar para tocar na foto. Percebeu a emoção titubeante que comandou o seu gesto. No instante em que Jensen pôs seus dedos com suavidade sobre os cabelos da imagem refletida na tela, foi quase como se Jared pudesse sentir, mais uma vez, o toque suave e firme de seu Irlandês nos seus fios castanhos, enquanto eles estavam perdidos em beijos e carícias. Não conseguiu evitar fechar os olhos, como fizera em relação à lembrança sensorial anterior, e se viu dominado pela recordação da sensação que tinha quando Jensen enrolava os dedos em seus cabelos, puxando-os com doçura, e uma dose de domínio. Sucumbiu a essa corrente de lembranças, e não percebeu quando levou suas próprias mãos à cabeça, como se assim pudesse intensificar a sua recordação.

Despertou do transe com a voz de Jensen o questionando. Jensen estava perguntando que tipo de pessoa ele era. Seus olhos se abriram em completo terror. Achava que tinha sido pego em um lapso de vulnerabilidade. Demoraria a encontrar uma forma de lidar com aquele flagra. Ao notar que, na verdade, Jensen falava com a foto, sorriu aliviado. Pôs as mãos dentro de seus bolsos, e dedicou total atenção à cena que se desenrolava a sua frente. O loiro continuou direcionando perguntas a _ele._ Finalmente, quando sentiu que o outro não iria prosseguir, resolveu se manifestar. Assumiu a postura de Danny, como tinha sido na Holanda. Fora Danny quem tinha conquistado Jensen; seria Danny quem o reconquistaria. Achou que era uma conclusão bastante lógica. Era a primeira vez que tentava uma reaproximação com alguém que magoara. Não sabia ao certo qual seria a atitude mais apropriada.

Respondeu às perguntas de seu Irlandês. Não verdadeiramente, claro. Fê-lo somente para ser notado. A atitude de Jensen ao ouvir a sua voz não o pegou desprevenido. Esperava que o rapaz tivesse um bom susto. Viu o fotógrafo se levantar em um pulo, e se apoiar na mesa atrás de seu corpo. Deixou que Jensen absorvesse um pouco a sua presença inesperada, e falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. Tinha dado a _deixa._ Passara a vez. Agora, precisava que a bola fosse lançada a ele de novo, para continuar no jogo.

**padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles**

Jensen permanecia mudo. Espantou-se em ver Jared ali, e não só pelos motivos mais claros. Ele tinha certeza de que estava sozinho no estúdio. Leigh sempre trancava tudo quando saía. Não tinha meios lógicos capazes de justificar a presença do holandês naquele recinto. E por quanto tempo estava de pé, observando-o? Teria o visto acariciando a tela do computador com a foto de si mesmo estampada no monitor? Teria visto a cena toda? "_Puta que pariu!_"

Jared o observava ansioso, aguardando pela primeira coisa que Jensen lhe diria. Estava um pouco nervoso. Riu internamente disso. Como o loiro nada falava, decidiu continuar o diálogo. Qualquer coisa serviria. Qualquer frase que matasse aquele silêncio indesejável.

- Então? – Jared perguntou sem parar de sorrir.

- O quê? – Jensen ainda estava esperando o sangue circular para que suas ideias fluíssem.

- Posso ou não posso?

- Pode o quê?

- Fumar aqui. – Desencostou-se do batente. – Está surdo, ou atordoado demais com a minha presença?

- É claro que não!

- "_Claro que não" _pro meu cigarro, para o fato de você estar surdo, ou por não estar atordoado?

- Todos. – Jensen respondeu após sentir o primeiro fio de raciocínio se jogar no seu cérebro, amarrando alguns neurônios.

- Certamente seria para todos... O que eu esperava? – Riu de forma irônica. Adentrou no recinto, aproximando-se do computador. – Então Irlandês... – Inclinou-se e olhou para a própria foto. – Sempre conversa com suas fotografias?

- Há quanto tempo está aqui? – Jensen se afastou um pouco dele.

- Tempo suficiente. – Virou-se para o loiro. – Eu vi o que você fez na foto, inclusive. – Voltou a sorrir, sentando-se na beirada da mesa. – É alguma espécie de ritual, tocar na foto digital antes de trabalhar nela? É normal falar com a foto?

- Como entrou no estúdio? – Jensen se mantinha sério, tentando não entrar naquele jogo de palavras. – Tenho certeza de que tudo estava trancado, e bem trancado.

- Com habilidade. – Jared respondeu sem se alterar. – Com imaginação. – Enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos e retirou sua carteira de cigarros de dentro dele. – Com inteligência. – Retirou um cigarro da caixa. - Com uma espátula e um cartão de crédito. Com...

- Arrombou a fechadura, então? – Interrompeu a explicação que ouvia.

- _Eureka_! – Jared riu como quem acha algo muito engraçado. Guardou a caixinha e pegou seu isqueiro. – Na verdade não. Teria sido mais divertido, mas não foi assim. Eu só precisei seduzir um pouquinho o seu funcionário. Aliás, você devia conversar com ele. Dessa vez fui eu, mas da próxima... Sabe lá que tipo de pessoa ele vai deixar entrar?

- Ele já deixou entrar o pior tipo.

- Ah, essa foi rápida! – Pôs o cigarro na boca e o acendeu. – Então já encontrou as respostas para as suas perguntas? – Tragou. Viu que Jensen franziu a testa. – Você estava questionando que tipo de pessoa eu sou. – Soltava a fumaça enquanto pronunciava as últimas palavras.

- Apaga esse cigarro. – O loiro não se moveu de onde estava. Falava em tom bastante grave, mas sem aparentar raiva.

- Não. – Jared respondeu após tragar novamente. – Acabei de acender.

- Eu disse que não tinha permissão pra fumar aqui dentro.

- Eu ouvi. – Voltou a sorrir. – E estou lhe desobedecendo.

- Apaga.

- Já disse que não. Não seja tão arcaico! Qual o problema de...

Antes que Jared pudesse concluir a frase, Jensen caminhou com passos fortes até ele, e com um movimento indelicado, tomou o cigarro dos dedos do outro. Jogou-o no chão, e apagou com o pé.

- Nada de cigarros dentro do meu estúdio. Não interessa se é arcaico ou não. Eu não quero.

O loiro puxou a sua cadeira para o meio da sala. Sentou-se e ficou olhando para o moreno, que lhe olhava de forma indecifrável.

- Ponto pra você, Irlandês. – Jared falou após alguns segundos calado. Levantou-se de onde estava, e juntou o cigarro pisado. – Mas ele não será somado ao seu placar porque deixou a sujeira no chão. – Jogou o produto no cesto abaixo da mesa. Sentou-se novamente sobre ela. – E ainda estragou um cigarro novinho em folha!

Agora, Jared podia afirmar que Jensen o surpreendera. Não muito, mas o fizera. Não esperava mesmo uma recepção calorosa, mas achava que o rapaz ainda fosse mais maleável, como antes. Mais cuidado era requerido. Pensamento ligeiro era bem vindo. E estavam ambos em falta. Ridículo.

- Pra quê veio, afinal?

Jensen se sentia esquisito ali, sozinho com o roteirista. Não tinha certeza do que lhe acometia. Queria ir embora. Precisava ficar. Desejava machucá-lo. Sentia urgência em abraçá-lo. Tentava odiá-lo. Ansiava por beijá-lo. Apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas. Esfregou os olhos e voltou a encarar o europeu. Pôs as mãos no rosto, para dar sustentação à sua cabeça. Ela parecia pesar toneladas. Ele estava uma bagunça por dentro. Mas não cederia aos seus impulsos. Não podia. Não agora. Ao contrário. Iria repudiar seus instintos.

- Você sabe muito bem por que eu estou aqui. Você é meu anfitrião em New York. Eu quero conhecer a cidade.

- Devia ter me ligado antes de aparecer. – O loiro se levantou, empurrando a cadeira para o canto mais distante possível. Sentou-se novamente.

- Por favor! É de mim que você está falando! Acha mesmo que eu me comportaria como deveria?

- Esperava que você tivesse amadurecido. Virado homem. Tempo você teve para isso. Mas deve ter lhe faltado a esperteza, pelo visto.

Jared olhou fixamente para Jensen. O loiro não se comportava como o esperado; não de forma exata. Seus pensamentos e ideias não estavam acompanhando o processo que se desenrolava diante de si. Esperava a raiva, a mágoa, até mesmo um soco no rosto. Maturidade, força e embate igualitário, não. Em nenhuma das equações que desenhara em sua mente, pôde ver aquilo vindo em sua direção. Arrumou-se melhor sobre a mesa, de forma que pudesse ver, com apenas um girar de cabeça, tanto Jensen quanto a tela do computador. Com o rosto virado para a máquina, modificou o rumo do seu discurso.

– Tirou uma foto muito bonita de mim. Talvez o modelo tenha ajudado, mas, realmente, você sabe captar um bom ângulo.

- Eu sou um profissional da área. – Relaxou no encosto da cadeira. - É minha função saber aproveitar o que de melhor a pessoa tem a oferecer numa fotografia, mesmo que ela não tenha muito.

- Parabéns por isso. Você é talentoso. – Jogou seu olhar para o rosto do loiro.

- Você não veio aqui pra me dizer que admira meu trabalho. – Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. – Pode parar com essas palavras idiotas.

- Não vim pra isso, mas um elogio sincero e descompromissado eu posso dar.

- Nada vindo de você é sincero ou descompromissado.

- Mágoa. – Jared abaixou a cabeça, a fim de esconder um sorriso bobo. – Está magoado comigo.

- Era de se esperar. – Jensen se levantou da cadeira. Apoiou-se na parede. – Mas não é isso. Eu não tenho boa impressão de você. Você não tem caráter. Esse é o ponto.

- Não acha que está me ofendendo com isso, acha? Porque...

- O que você pensa do que eu falo, ou do que imagino ao seu respeito, não é da minha conta ou interesse. - Jensen levantou a voz. - O que importa é minha visão da coisa. Você não presta. Simples assim.

- Está mudado, Irlandês.

- Jensen. Meu nome é Jensen. Não me chame de outra coisa.

- Eu sei. – Jared ficou de pé. - Jensen Ross Ackles. O meu caso n. 263. O Irlandês. Aquele que eu conheci em Amsterdã, numa hospedaria. Três anos atrás.

- Lembrou-se de todos esses detalhes por si mesmo? – Jensen sorriu ironicamente. – Ou precisou ler o seu arquivo escrito?

- Você adoraria saber, não?

- Não realmente...

Jensen olhou para baixo, perdendo um pouco da força que se esforçava para demonstrar. Tentou manter o olhar, mas não conseguiu. Era um homem transparente. Jared tinha invadido a sua blindagem com aquela pergunta tola. Mas arrumaria uma maneira de não se intimidar.

- Duvido Irlandês! Eu vejo que quer mesmo saber... A sua linguagem corporal me indica isso.

O moreno sorriu maliciosamente. Acabara de visualizar um ponto fraco na armadura de Jensen. Iria trabalhar em cima dele.

- Você está vendo onde não tem...

- Não é só questão de _querer_ saber... Você _precisa_ saber se eu me lembrei de você por mim mesmo ou não...

- Você está criando um circo, Jared...

- Ouso dizer que você faria qualquer coisa pra que eu lhe dissesse se tive que recorrer a algum arquivo ou não...

- Não tenho tempo pra essas bobagens...

- Mas a questão que vale cem milhões de dólares, Irlandês, não é como eu me lembro de você... E sim... Por que você não me esqueceu?...

- Não me chame disso, já falei! – Jensen se afastou um pouco mais, defensivamente, mesmo não tendo o moreno saído de seu lugar. – O que o faz pensar que eu não o esqueci?

- Vamos resolver a equação juntos _Irlandês_?

- Irlandês é a...

- Por favor. Em nome dos velhos tempos... – O holandês não o deixou concluir.

Jared caminhou até perto do outro. Viu que Jensen se afastava dele, e continuou andando, até que o loiro não pudesse mais recuar. Parou seus movimentos, e começou a falar, com as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta.

– Você está em uma festa. Ela não está tão divertida quanto você gostaria. Então, você entra no banheiro, para fazer algo que vai espantar o seu tédio. E quando você menos espera, um fotógrafo, vindo não sei de onde, chega e lhe pergunta se você se lembra dele. Assim, sem mais nem menos. Ele entra no local, se escora na parede, e pergunta a você se se recorda dele. – Curvou os lábios em um sorriso sardônico. – O que isso quer dizer?

- Você e seu teatro barato não...

- Alternativa A! – O outro continuou sem dar atenção. - Ele faz isso porque está com raiva do sujeito, e quer tomar satisfações. Alternativa B: ele faz isso porque ainda está apaixonado e quer saber se valeu alguma coisa na vida do sujeito. Alternativa C: Todas as anteriores. Alternativa D: Outros - discorra sobre o assunto.

- Deixa de ser imbecil...

- Qual seria a sua resposta?

- Babaca. – Jensen se afastou, deu a volta por Jared e se deslocou para a mesa. Ficou de costas para o visitante. – Você é um verdadeiro babaca! – Fechou todos os programas e arquivos de seu computador, e o desligou.

- Eu fico com a alternativa C. Acertei?

- Não posso sair com você hoje. – Jensen falava, agora, como se não estivesse ouvindo nada. Era o melhor. – Devia ter ligado. Teria evitado uma viagem à toa.

- À toa? Isso não foi! – Virou-se para o fotógrafo. – Você está muito bonito. Ficar admirando você por minutos a fio não foi perda de tempo... E saber que você ainda sente alguma coisa por mim...

- Então eu acho que é melhor você ir embora agora, porque eu preciso ir.

- Você não parecia precisar sair agora quando eu cheguei. Não minta pra mim.

- Ligue amanhã e marque alguma coisa com Leigh. – Jensen falava ao andar em direção a saída daquele espaço.

- Você não quer que eu vá mesmo embora. Você quer outra coisa. Você quer que eu pegue você e...

Jensen recuou em sua caminhada, e segurou Jared pela jaqueta. Começou a puxá-lo para fora, fazendo-o se calar. Parou na antessala, e largou a roupa do outro.

- Por um minuto eu achei que você fosse... – Jared começou a argumentar.

- Quem você pensa que é pra agir assim comigo? – Jensen não gritava, mas estava exaltado. – Você não deve raciocinar muito bem! O que te faz pensar que depois de tudo eu ainda teria algum real interesse em você? Por que você acha que eu ainda iria querer algo com você? Você acha que pode entrar assim na minha vida, depois de ter me prometido o mundo e ter me abandonado naquele caralho de hotel vagabundo? Tenho uma novidade pra você! Não pode! Aquele idiota, que você chamava de Irlandês, morreu no dia em que você o deixou pra trás! Aquele imbecil, cheio de vontade de agradar, implorando por uma oportunidade de ser útil, não existe mais, desde o dia em que você achou que era divertido brincar com os sentimentos dele! Daquele otário, não sobrou nem a cara, como você pode notar! Não pense que você tem algum direito sobre mim, porque você não tem! Não sou mais quem você pensa que eu sou!

O loiro não conseguiu mais se controlar. Jared ainda queria brincar com ele. Achava que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo decorrido, e após tê-lo tratado como algo qualquer, poderia chegar de repente e se aproveitar dele de novo. Isso o tirou do sério. O seu orgulho doeu naquele instante. Doeu por ser, ainda, considerado um otário. E doeu mais, por perceber que talvez ainda fosse.

- Devo lembrá-lo, _Jensen_, que foi você quem foi atrás de mim naquela festa, e não o contrário. – Jared falava com calma. – Eu sequer reconheci você! Quem me deu essa autorização toda foi você, quando foi me afrontar no banheiro, querendo saber se eu me lembrava de quem você era!

- Tem razão. – Jensen abriu a porta da entrada. – Eu dei abertura, e agora eu retiro. – Apontou para o corredor. – E você pode ir pra merda agora. Deve estar habituado a ela. Sai daqui.

- Não antes de definirmos como você vai me mostrar a cidade.

- Ainda não entendeu? A droga comeu a porra do teu cérebro? Eu não quero mais te ver. Não vou sair com você. Some da minha frente. Faz de conta que nós nunca nos vimos de novo! Vai embora!

- Eu não vou sair daqui. Nós vamos combinar o que foi estabelecido.

- Não vai sair? – Jensen passou as mãos nos cabelos. Olhou para o teto, coçou a nuca, e depois se virou para o moreno. – Está certo. Saio eu! – Jogou as chaves na direção de Jared. – Quando for embora, tranca tudo e deixa a chave na recepção.

- Como é? – Jared olhava para a chave que acabara de cair.

- E não me procura mais!

Jensen saiu batendo a porta. Correu até os elevadores, e quando viu que demorariam, optou pelas escadas. Desceu-as correndo. Precisava se afastar o mais rápido possível dali. Sabia o que queria, o que deveria querer, e o que deveria ter feito. E acabou fazendo o que não lhe convinha. Se Jared estava mesmo jogando com ele, tinha acabado de lhe atiçar os brios informando que não estava mais disponível. Jared não o deixaria em paz agora. Como ele faria para resistir? Queria resistir?

Tinha se lançado à contramão de tudo o que seria melhor para si próprio, porque não era forte o suficiente perto daquele moreno. Nem mesmo longe ele era. Com a distância, todavia, não tinha que enfrentar o rapaz, e nem a si mesmo. Podia fingir que não se abalava, que não pensava mais nele, que não o queria de volta. Conseguia se enganar, repetindo diante do espelho que esquecera, que superara, que era um homem bem resolvido e desprendido. Com ele por perto, a única coisa que podia fazer era assinar o seu atestado de idiota. Afinal, somente um idiota estaria tão mexido com os acontecimentos, e tão desejoso do homem que lhe humilhara e lhe pisoteara de forma tão vil.

Não conseguiria relaxar o resto da noite. Quando finalmente chegou até o seu carro, e começou a dirigir rumo ao seu apartamento, recordou-se de que tinha marcado um jantar com o seu namorado. Bateu com força no volante, ativando a buzina desnecessariamente. O encontro com Rodrigo estava arruinado. _"Por que ainda faz isso comigo, Jared?"_

**...**

Jared ergueu a cabeça, apenas para constatar que Jensen tinha realmente saído. Pegou as chaves do chão, e se sentou em uma das poltronas. Suspirou com pesar. Jensen estava mesmo mudado, e não só na aparência. Lastimável.

Jensen não o enganara com aquela pose toda. O holandês sabia que ele ainda sentia algo. O que era apenas uma suspeita ficou bastante claro. Aquele homem tinha sentimentos conflitantes dentro de si. _"Alternativa C, de fato."_, Jared pensou rindo. Mas, nessa etapa de sua vida, Jensen não se deixaria levar tão facilmente. Natural que fosse assim. Preferia que não fosse esse o caminho a trilhar, porém, se seu Irlandês era outro, o jogo deveria ser outro também. Levaria mais tempo, mas o que seriam algumas semanas para quem já tinha desistido? O que seriam meses de um pouco mais de dor para quem vinha morrendo durante anos, cada dia um pedaço? Não o deixaria escapar. Não mesmo. Só não sabia ao certo como proceder para lhe prender mais uma vez.

Escolhera a forma errada de investir. Tudo bem. Ninguém é perfeito. Não tinha como ter escolhido uma boa estratégia, em sua condição. A novidade de ter que reconquistar alguém justificava a falta de destreza no trato com Jensen. A desgraça da paixão turvara seu raciocínio. A surpresa nos modos do loiro não o deixara agir com a ligeireza adequada. Ele se perdoaria pela estupidez. Ou não. Mas passaria por cima dela. Não adiantava ficar remoendo o que não poderia ser consertado. Devia tirar os pés do passado, posicionar-se no presente, e lançar a vista para o futuro. Existem outras maneiras de fazer Jensen se entregar de novo, obviamente. Nada estava perdido. Ele pensaria em algum estratagema. Não era impossível. Só precisava descansar e pensar um pouco mais.

Deitou-se parcialmente, e começou a gargalhar. De repente, achou profunda graça de sua situação. Quem o visse, acharia que ele estava louco. Ria, mas seu semblante estava abatido. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo. Deduzira que Jensen ainda era o mesmo jovem inocente de antes. Fora prepotente. Quem não seria no lugar dele? Nunca tinha falhado desde que iniciara essa disputa infantil com o mundo. Por que acreditaria que iria errar nesse momento, justamente com quem jamais deveria ter cometido algum equívoco?

Engraçada essa vida. Se fosse religioso, acreditaria que estava sendo castigado por Deus, ou que estava nas mãos do Diabo. Mas não, nada disso. O que lhe fazia mal era ele mesmo. Não precisava buscar outros culpados para o que vivia. Ele era a causa de seus problemas, e a fonte de suas soluções. E, nesse exato instante, estava sendo um transtorno para si. Estava se ferrando em sua jornada por conta própria. Tinha cavado a sua própria cova. Rir de si mesmo era tudo o que podia fazer. Rir ou se matar. A segunda opção era facilmente descartável. Não o fizera antes, e não o faria agora. Jamais. Não privaria o mundo de sua vã existência. Isso era remédio para os fracos. Ele não se encaixava no perfil. Então sorria alto e despudoradamente.

Sentia-se esquisito. Parecia estar um pouco frustrado. Não era um sentimento tão comum para ele. Mais do que nunca precisava de sua _princesa_. Ela estimulava a sua mente, e balanceava os seus nervos. Pegou a sua carteira de cigarros e acendeu um. Nicotina jamais seria a substituta ideal, mas era um bom paliativo. Fumaria ali mesmo, e, saindo do estúdio, iria pedir para Misha levá-lo em algum lugar onde a venda de drogas fosse rotina. Ficar sóbrio, naquele resto de noite, estava fora de cogitação. Não conseguia se suportar naquele momento. Precisava se desligar de si mesmo. Logo.

* * *

**NOTA:** *Um dos nomes usados para designar a bandeira do Reino Unido.

Perdão pelo excesso de palavras e pelos possíveis erros que deixei passar. xD

Respostas:

Justine: Oi moça! Esse menino... Ame-o ou o odeie! Haha Ele vai ter que mudar de tática. Ele acha que vai ter que fazer isso, pelo menos. Eu também gosto desse jeitinho porra-louca do Jared aqui! Jensen também adora, muito embora fique com mimimi. Eu realmente acho que a reação do Jensen não foi o que se desejava dele, mas eu não visualizei outra coisa, vindo do loirinho. Ele é o que é. Jared o feriu, o fez ver o mundo um pouco diferente, mas não o modificou de fato. Vamos ver como as águas vão rolar a partir de agora!

Dels: Tudo bem, pode desabafar. Eu não estou aqui para defender o moço não! =P Assim como Jensen é o que é, Jared é o que é também. Querer mudar é o primeiro passo para tanto, mas é só o primeiro. Tem muitos outros pela frente. Eu gostaria que ele conseguisse, mas não sei. Eu torço junto!

Luluzinha: Menina socorro! Estou morrendo de rir! Hahahahahaha Sério! Mas enfim. Ele quer se redimir sim, ele só está começando! Jared é muito complexo em sua forma de lidar com a vida. Quanto ao Jensen, quem fala "eu te adoro" realmente não está seguro de que ama, não? Ele já não estava antes, agora que Jared voltou, ele sabe tudo e não sabe mais nada! Nas palavras de Raimundo Fagner: "_Tenho um coração/ Dividido entre a esperança/  
E a razão/ Tenho um coração/ Bem melhor que não tivera...". _Pobre Jensen... Ele só se ferra nesta merda! O que me lembra de outros versos, agora na voz de Altemar Dutra: _"Sentimental eu sou/ Eu sou demais...". _Mas chega!Não enfiei música no capítulo para enfiar nas respostas, credo! xD

Lalky: Ah, eu também! Gosto muito dela! Mas a aproximação deles, do jeito que eu acho que você se refere, ainda não foi possível. Mas será. Obrigada! =)


	19. See The Sun

**Capítulo 16 – See The Sun**

_"Trying to press w__hat you might be feeling..._

_Why suppress w__hat you might be needing? (...)_

_Why confess? __Well you wouldn't need to,_

_Because on your desk t__here's more to be seen to..."_

* * *

Jared acordou com a cabeça pesando quilos. Tentou abrir os olhos, sem sucesso. O movimento doeu mais do que conseguia suportar. Buscou o ar para preencher os seus pulmões, mas a tarefa foi difícil. Enviava ordens mentais para que seu corpo o obedecesse, porém ele estava rebelde. Ou seus neurônios estavam dormentes. Talvez puídos. Quase dez anos de vício justificaria isso. Poderia, ainda, estar preso em algum lugar, imobilizado. Muitas variáveis eram possíveis. A única coisa que sabia é que não estava morto. Mortos não tem consciência. Pensar significava que ele ainda vivia. Isso era bom, até onde podia ser.

Não sabia ao certo onde estava. Acreditava estar no seu quarto de hotel, mas não poderia afirmar. Perdera a noção de espaço em algum lugar. Tinha perdido a noção de tempo também. Não se lembrava de muita coisa. Tudo o que podia sentir, nesse instante, era uma dor um tanto familiar e bastante incômoda. A posição em que se encontrava, fosse lá qual fosse, favorecia essa condição. Sua respiração estava pesada, e seu estômago ardia um pouco. Sua boca tinha um sabor azedo insuportável. O cheiro era o pior que poderia imaginar. Enquanto criava forças para se mexer, esforçava-se para buscar o máximo de lembranças possíveis de dentro de sua cabeça. Devagar, foi conseguindo refazer seus passos.

Ele saiu do estúdio de Jensen assim que seu cigarro acabou. Conforme o loiro lhe ordenou, deixou as chaves na recepção e se encontrou com Misha, que o aguardava no saguão. Usou toda a sua persuasão para convencer o motorista a lhe levar em algum lugar onde o tráfico de drogas fosse constante. Isso o deixou muito irritado, porque não gostava de ter suas vontades questionadas, ainda mais quando era uma questão de real necessidade.

Assim que saíram de um caixa eletrônico, o canadense o levou a um desses lugares _barra pesada_, sem esconder o quanto estava contrariado por isso. Dizia que não queria problemas para si. Jared lhe assegurou que os problemas só teriam início se ele não conseguisse o que buscava.

O moreno não se recordava o nome do bairro que visitaram, mas podia ver em sua memória o rosto do sujeito com o qual negociou. Era um traficante eficiente, e bom comerciante, além de esperto. Vendia não só as drogas, como também os acessórios para que as mesmas fossem consumidas. O europeu chegou a elogiar o excelente tino para os negócios do homem. Jared subestimava vendedores de rua e seus produtos, nunca lidava com eles. Subestimava também os pobres usuários que eram forçados a comprar de gente assim. Estava pagando por toda a sua arrogância nos Estados Unidos da América. E estava pagando caro, bem caro. Literalmente, inclusive. Primeiro errara com Jensen, e agora estava tratando com um sujeitinho qualquer para obter um produto que certamente seria de última categoria, por um preço exorbitante. Triste sucessão de derrotas para quem não era mais derrotado há muito tempo.

Após agradecer as bonitas palavras ditas pelo consumidor, o rapaz lhe sorriu e disse que aquilo não daria ao _playboy _direito a descontos, ao que Jared respondeu que não fora a sua intenção. Estava mesmo admirado com a eficácia do outro. Saiu dali com a carteira vazia, mas com os bolsos cheios de papelotes com pó, além de uma seringa intacta. Nada do que ele comprou valia o dinheiro investido, mas estava longe de casa. Terra alheia, regras alheias. Se quisesse sobreviver, precisava obedecer sem se queixar. Tinha que comer do que lhe era servido. Jared estava faminto, logo, não era prudente discutir.

Seguiu para o hotel com Misha, que se calou a respeito dos insumos adquiridos. Melhor que fosse assim. Jared não estava disposto a argumentar mais sobre o assunto. Quando chegaram ao prédio, o rapaz dispensou a companhia do chofer, e seguiu sozinho para a sua suíte. Adentrou nela e se jogou na cama, tal qual estava. Fitou o teto por incontáveis minutos, sempre pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Imaginando alguma solução para o seu dilema, esvaziou os bolsos da calça, deitando os seus conteúdos ao seu lado. Puxou um papelote de cada pequeno saco, a fim de examiná-los de perto. Comprara cocaína e heroína. Não pretendia ter estoque de ambas, mas em sua atual situação o opiáceo poderia ser mais útil. Não queria se sentir alegre, e sua _princesa _o colocaria para cima. O que ele desejava era apagar, dormir por várias horas. Quando o vendedor lhe disse o que tinha, ele concluiu que não podia ter somente cocaína em sua _despensa_.

Olhou as duas pequenas porções de pó por alguns segundos, e sentiu um breve arrependimento. Algo parecido com dor na consciência seria uma descrição mais precisa do que se passou em sua cabeça. A julgar pela cor do conteúdo de cada trouxinha, deduziu que o nível de pureza das duas era bastante insatisfatório. Lógico, não esperava encontrar a droga em seu estado puro nas ruas, e nem queria isso. Seria a sua sentença de morte. Era inegável, porém, que talvez devesse ter procurado melhor. Não foi muito acertado realizar a sua compra com o primeiro cidadão que abordou. Outros estavam por lá. Poderia ter adquirido um produto de melhor qualidade. Se não tivesse sido precipitado, injetaria algo realmente bom nas veias. Contudo, preferiu se deixar levar pela destreza do traficante, e por seu espírito perturbado, tão desejoso de escuridão. Agora não tinha como reclamar.

Esticou-se até o telefone, discou o número do serviço de quarto, e pediu uma sobremesa qualquer acompanhada de água e suco de limão não adoçado. Com grande ansiedade recebeu a bandeja trazida por uma jovem loira e sorridente, que se derramou em olhares para Jared. Sorrindo de volta, o moreno lhe deu uma gorjeta e uma piscadela, entrando e fechando a porta em seguida. Pôs o objeto no chão, serviu um pouco de suco em um copo, pegou a colher e a água, e retornou para a cama. Deitado, preparou a heroína conforme se deve fazer, e com cuidado, injetou atrás do joelho, após falhar em encontrar uma boa veia no braço esquerdo.

O efeito começou muito rápido. Primeiro sentiu o torpor em todo o seu corpo. A respiração foi ficando lenta. Sua mente foi relaxando. As memórias da última conversa com Jensen foram ficando confusas e distantes. De repente, ele já não sentia coisa alguma. Nada e nem ninguém eram capazes de lhe fazer mal, sequer ele próprio. Antes de cerrar os olhos e cair em completa inconsciência, sorriu e pensou que a sua vida seria mais fácil se pudesse ficar nesse estado para sempre. Seria feliz de fato se pudesse ficar confortavelmente entorpecido* o tempo inteiro.

Dali até o atual instante, não sabia dizer o que aconteceu. Uma coisa era óbvia: exagerou na dosagem da droga. Ou foi a falta de costume com a heroína que lhe deixou estragado. Morfina e heroína são similares, mas não causam o mesmo efeito. A segunda é bem mais forte, e muito mais nociva. Ao menos para ele. Não poderia afirmar que era assim para todos os viciados. De qualquer forma, de todos os entorpecentes que ele já experimentara, a heroína era a que lhe cobrava o preço mais alto por seus serviços. As reações após o uso eram as piores possíveis. Por isso, e por ser uma droga de difícil acesso, ele a evitava. Contudo, a dor de ter agido sob o resultado de cálculos errados e as prováveis consequências disso se sobrepuseram ao seu bom senso.

Com o máximo de esforço abriu os olhos, lentamente. Deparou-se com um pouco de escuridão. Quando sua capacidade de entender o ambiente onde estava se manifestou por completo, viu que a sua cabeça estava pendurada, pendendo para o lado de dentro de um vaso sanitário. Seus cabelos chegavam a tocar o líquido do interior da louça. Resistindo bravamente à agonia de se mexer, ergueu o crânio e se afastou da latrina, deitando-se no espaço ao lado dela. Percebeu que tinha vomitado no chão antes de alcançar o vaso. Ele mesmo estava em um estado igualmente deplorável, e não só por conta do conteúdo violentamente despejado de seu estômago. Provavelmente passara mal durante o efeito da heroína e correra para o banheiro, mas não sem fazer sujeira, e por ali desmaiara de novo. Deu sorte dupla, afinal, podia ter se afogado em seu próprio vômito, ou na água da privada. Lembrou-se com humor da primeira vez que consumira a droga. Afobado, pediu para a dançarina do bar onde bebia lhe injetar uma dose, afirmando que já era viciado. Passou o dia seguinte inteiro vomitando, com calafrios e dores no corpo. Colocou a culpa na sopa que serviram como jantar na escola, causando a demissão de alguém da cozinha. Todos sabiam que não era esse o verdadeiro motivo, mas não fariam nada que colocasse em risco o pagamento em dia que os Van Manen faziam para deixar o garoto abandonado nas dependências do colégio.

Assim que se colocasse de pé, iria chamar o serviço de quarto para limpar aquela bagunça, tomaria um bom banho e pediria a Misha que ficasse com ele dentro do quarto. Não tinha a menor condição de sair, por enquanto. Daqui a pouco começariam os arrepios e os tremores. Talvez alucinasse um pouco, já tinha acontecido antes. Ficar sozinho podia ser arriscado. A heroína é um entorpecente dramático. Ela causa sérios desconfortos quando se vai do organismo. Faz isso até o último segundo. Jared não pôde deixar de sorrir ao se comparar um pouco com ela. Era exatamente o que ele fazia com as pessoas. Oferecia o paraíso, e depois o tomava de volta, deixando para trás o dobro do inferno correspondente. Sempre de forma teatral. Talvez devesse usar mais dessa _pequena. _Eram iguais.

**...**

- Não vai comer?

Misha perguntou a Jared enquanto terminava de destrinchar uma coxa de galinha. Estavam no quarto do rapaz. Já era alta tarde. Ele estava comendo sobre a cama, enquanto o hóspede estava sentado do lado oposto do móvel, de frente para ele, balançando as pernas e fumando.

- Não tenho fome. – Respondeu entre uma tragada e outra.

- Isso é estranho, menino. Você sempre quer comer. – Misha continuava comendo ao falar. – Hoje você está muito esquisito, em todos os sentidos.

- Isso incomoda você?

- Não. Só acho estranho.

- Bom que não se importa. – Jared disse sorrindo. – Seria complicado ficar me explicando, como tive que fazer ontem.

- O que me forçou a fazer ontem não foi correto. Não devo ser visto nesse tipo de situação.

- Não precisa se preocupar com nada, Misha. Eu estou bem, não vê? Você não vai ter problema algum.

- Se você chama de estar bem esse tremor que tenta disfarçar balançando as pernas, essa pele arrepiada como se estivesse andando nu pelo Alasca, e essa dor aguda no corpo que eu sei que está sentindo, então sim, você está ótimo.

- Conhece as reações, hein? – O rapaz se sentou ao lado do motorista. – Já usou?

- Não. – Misha disse tranquilamente enquanto mastigava. – Tive uma namorada na adolescência que usava algumas coisas que não devia. Ela ficava assim de vez em quando.

- Sei... Sabe o que aconteceu com ela?

- Ela encontrou Jesus e se libertou das drogas.

- Puta merda! – Jared gargalhou. – Trocou uma droga por outra! E não foi uma boa troca. Jesus é um cara muito intrometido. Vive dizendo o que é certo e o que é errado, sem ponderar nada. É um tirano absolutista carente de atenção. Fica tentando tirar o nosso prazer de viver, nos obrigando a respirar em função dele. Péssima troca!

- Não devia falar assim. – Misha respondeu sério, após engolir o que tinha na boca. – Não se desrespeita Deus dessa forma.

- É religioso?

- Sou. Frequento a Igreja Batista.

- Me perdoe por ofender seu deus então. É que eu nunca tive a chance de conhecê-lo, então fica um tanto impossível entender o lado dele.

- Você não parece levar uma vida de forma a deixá-Lo se aproximar.

- Tem razão. Mas eu acho que estamos numa boa assim, deus e eu. Cada um fica no seu canto, e nenhum dos dois precisa pedir perdão para o outro.

- Acha que Deus lhe deve desculpas? - Misha sorriu com ironia.

- Acho que _se_... – Enfatizou a palavra com um aceno de mãos indicando intensidade. - ...deus existe, ele deve um bom pedido de perdão não só pra mim, mas pra humanidade como um todo. – Terminou seu cigarro e jogou a guimba no chão. - Isso aqui é uma merda! O cara tendo os poderes que tem, podendo mudar o rumo das coisas, vai e resolve ficar só assistindo sem fazer nada... É bom que ele tenha uma excelente desculpa mesmo.

- O que de tão ruim aconteceu na sua vida pra que você pense assim?

A pergunta pegou o rapaz de surpresa, que emudeceu por algum período, sendo observado atentamente pelos olhos azuis e inquisidores de Misha.

- Vocês religiosos sempre acham que algo de ruim aconteceu com os incrédulos. – Iniciou assim que conseguiu se recuperar. - Pois bem. Eu acho que os crédulos é que tem problemas. Vocês deviam sair de seus casulos e passear pelo mundo real. O que de tão bom você vê no mundo pra sustentar a crença em um possível pai que muito embora _ame_ a humanidade, não tolera não ser reconhecido por isso, ao ponto de deixar crianças morrendo de fome e doenças na África só porque elas adoram outros deuses?

- Respondendo com outra pergunta? – Misha colocou a última garfada de comida na boca. - Deve ter sido algo terrível.

- Desviando do assunto? Seu deus é mesmo indefensável. - Falou sério. - O que quer que tenha me acontecido, se for o caso, não é da sua conta, e pare de me fazer perguntas como se eu tivesse lhe dado alguma liberdade pra isso, ou como se eu fosse seu igual. Eu sou seu patrão no momento, não se esqueça disso.

- Não me esqueço, garoto. – Colocou a mesinha com seu prato ao lado da cama. - Na verdade, eu tenho é que agradecer ao fato de você me deixar ficar por aqui. Não tenho muita chance de ter dias de bonança, de aproveitar as mordomias do patrão.

- Certo. Pense nisso quando quiser bancar o sabido pra cima de mim.

- Perdão pela insolência. – O motorista disse com falso arrependimento.

- Está perdoado. – Jared falou no mesmo tom. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao outro. - Abre as pernas.

- Olha, não é que eu queira ser petulante de novo, mas eu acabei de comer... – Respondeu Misha apreensivo.

- Não seja convencido! – Jared riu. – Eu quero me deitar no seu peito, e mais nada.

- Como?

- Isso que você ouviu. Eu quero me deitar no seu colo. – Afastou um pouco as pernas do sujeito com as mãos. – Anda!

- Você está mesmo estranho, garoto... – Exclamou o chofer ao obedecer.

- Eu fiquei com vontade de um abraço. – Sorriu de forma contida.

Jared se deitou sobre Misha, de costas para ele. Pegou uma das mãos do homem e a colocou em seu entorno. Estava passando por uma breve fase de carência sim, mas o que desejava realmente eram conforto e calor humano para continuar fingindo que não sentia dor ou incômodo alguns. Acendeu um novo cigarro, a fim de oferecer ao seu organismo uma dose de outro entorpecente, para que ele não sofresse tanto.

Ficaram nessa posição, em silêncio, por alguns instantes. O motorista se pegou pensando no tipo de situação a qual o menino em seus braços fora submetido no passado. Era triste ver alguém tão jovem com um comportamento tão autodestrutivo, e com ideias tão derrotistas. O que quer que lhe tenha acontecido era ruim o suficiente para justificar o fato de ele ser o que era hoje em dia. Sentiu pena, mas achou sensato não comentar sobre seus pensamentos.

- Quantos anos você tem, Misha? – Jared quebrou o silêncio com a pergunta feita enquanto a fumaça do cigarro saía de sua boca.

- Trinta e cinco. Por quê?

- Curiosidade. – Deu de ombros. - É casado?

- Não. Não mais.

- Divorciou-se?

- Também não. Fiquei viúvo.

- E faz tempo isso? Ela morreu como?

- Muito tempo. – Misha se arrumou melhor sobre o colchão, levando Jared a fazer o mesmo. - Minha mulher morreu ainda no começo do casamento. Éramos jovens demais quando nos casamos. Ela sofreu um acidente de carro.

- Hum... – Jared tragou o cigarro que tinha em mãos e soltou a fumaça para cima. - Depois disso ficou solteiro até hoje?

- Não, mas também não quis mais me casar. Por que está me perguntando isso? Pretende me pedir em casamento?

- Claro que não! – Jared respondeu baixo. – Já disse, é curiosidade.

- Entendo. Depois de me foder, você quer saber um pouco mais sobre mim. Não acha que inverteu a ordem das coisas, moleque?

Assim que terminou a pergunta, o motorista sentiu o rapaz tremer com força em seus braços, e arrepiar-se ainda mais. Sabia o motivo, e entendia que o garoto precisava de alento físico. Abraçou o roteirista com os dois braços, segurando-o com firmeza.

- Eu inverti mais do que a ordem das coisas, Misha! – O mais jovem riu alto. – Aposto que inverti a sua sexualidade também!

- Por que diz isso? – O chofer perguntou intrigado.

- Esse abraço que está me dando, é bem forte!

- Não se faça de engraçadinho, Jared. – Misha apoiou o seu queixo na cabeça do outro. – Sabe o porquê de eu estar lhe abraçando assim.

- Sei sim. Obrigado por isso.

- É só o que eu posso fazer por você. Não precisa agradecer.

Mais um instante de silêncio se fez no recinto. Era como se subitamente entre eles tivesse nascido um entendimento como de irmãos. Após alguns minutos, o corpo do mais novo pareceu retornar a um estado de tranquilidade, e Misha afrouxou o seu abraço. Esse foi o espaço de tempo suficiente para que Jared terminasse o seu cigarro.

- Creio que vou precisar ficar assim com você o resto do dia. – O europeu disse com vergonha.

- Eu não me importo, rapaz. Já te servi de jeito pior, não foi?

- Eu já pedi desculpa.

- Acha que o que me fez no banheiro valeu como pedido de desculpas?

Misha falou zombeteiro. Não estava totalmente à vontade com o que tinha acontecido, mas não conseguia sentir raiva real do menino. Não mais. Tinha algo no jeito e no semblante do garoto que o fazia quase esquecer do quanto ele era rude, mesmo quando Jared se esforçava para ser grosseiro. Era como se toda aquela arrogância fosse apenas uma armadura, e não devesse ser levada em consideração. Por isso, ele optou por ignorar os absurdos do rapaz.

- Eu não sou bom de pedir perdão, mesmo. – Jared sorriu fraco. – Mas é o que eu sempre tenho que fazer, o tempo todo. Não que eu faça, mas sei que devia.

- Como assim? Sai violentando todos à sua frente?

- Não! – O mais novo parou de rir para continuar. – Eu fazia coisa pior, na verdade. Eu violentava almas.

- Violentava almas?

- É. Eu magoava pessoas. Eu gostava de ferir a dignidade delas. Até o dia em que magoei quem não merecia de jeito nenhum, aí parei.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, Misha, para de ser burro! Já dá pra ter uma ideia do que eu quero dizer!

- Não de fato.

- Melhor então que não tenha entendido! – Começou a puxar devagar os pelos dos braços do mais velho. - Eu nem sei por que eu tô falando isso pra você, nem é da sua conta! Não é da conta de ninguém! Só minha. Não sei o que tá acontecendo comigo! Eu não devia ter dito essas coisas!

- Ei, eu não perguntei nada, você quem começou a falar! Não fale com esse tom acusatório! – Misha falava com calma. - Por que não fica calado e me deixa te dar algum cuidado enquanto essa porcaria que você colocou pra dentro some de uma vez?

- É o melhor, não é?

- É o que tem pra hoje. Melhor mesmo seria não precisar disso, mas a vida é sua, e...

- Isso mesmo, disse bem. – Jared interrompeu a lição de moral que estava por vir. - A vida é minha, e pode parar de se preocupar com ela. Você já tem a sua pra tanto.

- Quanta necessidade de ser bruto!... – Misha falou mais para si mesmo que para o rapaz.

- Você está correto, seria melhor pra mim. – Jared começou como se pedisse desculpas pela grosseria, após um longo suspiro. - Mas eu devo admitir que estar certo é tedioso demais. É mais proveitosa a estrada sinuosa do que a que segue em linha reta. Você nunca tem certeza de onde ela vai parar. Dá mais emoção. É bem arriscado, claro, mas o que é a vida senão um risco constante de morte? No fim, o risco maior não pode ser evitado. Pra quê ficar fugindo dos limites então? Medo de morrer não impede a morte.

- Você diz coisas engraçadas, Jared. – Misha sorria discretamente. – Já o faz sóbrio, chapado você se supera!

- É... Mas eu só falei verdades, por mais absurdas que pareçam. – Suspirou com vontade. – Bom, eu vou me calar. Preciso pensar. Tenho que arranjar um jeito de consertar uns erros do passado, e vai ser mais difícil do que eu supus no começo. Eu tenho que encontrar um ponto de partida, e é o que eu vou fazer agora.

- Se quiser conversar...

- Eu disse que vou me calar, e espero o mesmo de você.

Jared se aninhou para o lado, fazendo o outro se acomodar por trás dele a fim de manter o abraço. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou no barulho de sua respiração. Sentiu que Misha relaxou, e algum tempo depois foi possível ouvir o motorista ressonar. Sorriu e se agarrou a um travesseiro. Estava sofrendo alguns espasmos, mas tudo ficaria bem. Pelo menos a sua mente estava com o funcionamento perfeito.

Passou a reviver todos os momentos que tivera com Jensen, desde o primeiro instante até ali. Mordia o seu polegar direito e buscava relembrar todas as emoções que sentira, e todas as observações que fez a respeito do fotógrafo naqueles tempos e agora, para que pudesse visualizar um meio de tocar seus sentimentos outra vez. Não tardou para que criasse padrões e conexões entre palavras, gestos e fatos. Aos poucos, algumas ideias começaram a surgir. Quando as organizou, levantou-se com cuidado para não despertar o outro, e se botou a colocar em prática os seus pensamentos.

**padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles**

Jensen acordou bem cedo naquela manhã. Foi tomando consciência aos poucos, sem se mover, ou abrir os olhos. Não tinha certeza absoluta de onde estava deitado. Não parecia ser a sua cama. Só sabia que estava de bruços, e Rodrigo dormia abraçado a ele, em cima de seu corpo. Podia sentir a respiração do mais velho em seu ombro, e a sensação melada da saliva que ele jorrara durante o sono em sua pele. Aquela era uma das poucas vezes em que despertava antes de seu namorado. Rotina se modificando não era um bom sinal.

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, e percebeu que tinham dormido no sofá. Isso não era de seu feitio, também. Adorava o conforto de sua cama. Mesmo quando estava morrendo de sono, se arrastava para o quarto e dormia sobre o colchão firme e agradável que ali repousava. Não dessa vez, todavia.

Revirou-se sob Rodrigo, arrancando-lhe alguns sussurros, até que ele acordou. Pediu para que o brasileiro se levantasse, pois precisava ir ao banheiro. O rapaz se ofereceu para ir junto, mas Jensen dispensou a companhia. Queria ficar um tempo sozinho, e repensar a sua vida. Precisava avaliar a situação em que se encontrava, para descobrir uma forma de reagir ao que certamente viria lhe esmurrar no futuro. Aos trancos e barrancos conseguiu chegar ao banheiro de sua suíte.

A sua cabeça doía, e estava enjoado. Atribuiu as sensações ao fato de ter esvaziado duas garrafas quase inteiras de vinho tinto durante o fim do dia anterior. Uma seu namorado trouxera consigo, e a outra ele já possuía. Mais um fato que não lhe era rotineiro: beber tanto. Se parasse para pensar um pouco, notaria com facilidade que a sua noite fora uma sequência de acontecimentos raros, considerando-se o seu cotidiano. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e refez mentalmente o seu trajeto da noite passada.

Chegou ao seu apartamento tremendo. Seu coração parecia explodir a cada batida. As imagens a sua frente estavam todas sombreadas. Seus sentimentos e sentidos estavam fora de órbita. Jared tinha esse poder sobre ele. Sempre teve, desde que era Danny. Desde o primeiro momento em que viu o seu sorriso. Agora que estava sozinho, podia afirmar isso sem se sentir tão desgraçado. Não que a ausência de espectadores o tornasse menos imbecil, mas ao menos a sua dignidade poderia respirar aliviada por não ser desmontada e exposta perante outros. Perante Jared, especificamente.

Jared. Não era tão difícil se habituar a chamá-lo pelo nome verdadeiro, agora. Sempre se referiu a ele como Jorren, algumas vezes como Danny, quando se pegava pensando nele. Era uma cadeia interessante de pensamentos. Ele se recordava de todos os momentos que tiveram juntos, e gostava das lembranças. Gostava muito. Até se lembrar do último dia. Nesse instante ele entrava em colapso, e não era pelo motivo de ter sido ridicularizado. Ele ficava desestruturado porque, apesar das duras palavras contidas na carta, ele se mantinha firme no propósito de responder com alegria às lembranças que tinha com Jorren. Ele jamais se esqueceu de algum segundo do que viveu, e era isso o que lhe tirava a paz, porque as memórias tinham um sabor agridoce que lhe entorpecia a razão e aniquilava o seu pouco bom senso. Por que ele não conseguia simplesmente odiar de uma vez por todas aquele homem?

Sabia a resposta. Ela gritava e sapateava em seu cérebro. Fechou os olhos e levou as mãos à cabeça, desabando sobre o sofá. Sabia muito bem por que não odiava aquele homem por completo. Que perfeito idiota ele era! Não, ele era mais que idiota. Ele era um doente. Não dava para classificar de outra forma o que sentia. Devia ser um sujeito de mente atrapalhada, de espírito fraco. Quando foi que ele ficou tão vazio de força interior? Sempre fora assim? Não conseguia entender, nem achar um evento qualquer em sua vida que justificasse tamanha ausência de inteligência e amor próprio.

O que menos compreendia, todavia, era a razão pela qual Jared lhe tirava o chão dessa maneira. Quanto tempo viveu com ele? Uma semana? Cinco dias? Menos até. Nem se recordava ao certo. O que ele tinha de tão especial ao ponto de conseguir extrair todo e qualquer torpor relativo ao que sentira por Michael quando adolescente, e lhe impedir de sentir o mesmo por outro, ou pelo seu próprio namorado? Jared não era melhor que ninguém, era bem o contrário. Não era bom, nem era acolhedor, ou um sujeito ideal. Não o tratava bem no passado, e continuava a ser o mesmo rapaz mesquinho e egoísta de antes. Quem ama um sujeito assim, em nome de Jesus Cristo? Como ele, Jensen, uma pessoa tão afetuosa, tão apegada a momentos românticos e palavras doces, podia se manter amando um sujeito como esse Jared?

Passou as mãos pelo rosto, e ao se dar conta do que acabara de mencionar em seus questionamentos internos sua respiração ficou em suspenso. Ele amava Jared. Amava aquele holandês. Não foi a constatação do sentimento que lhe abalou, todavia. Entendia que aquilo era possível, apesar de incompreensível. Podia perceber, agora, ao analisar sua vida pregressa, que o tal ódio que sustentara nesses anos nada mais era que o próprio amor em um formato aceitável para sua condição. Amor e ódio são irmãos siameses, se não são dois lados do mesmo sentimento, Jensen sabia disso. Onde há um, inevitavelmente haverá o outro. O que lhe impediu de sugar o ar até os pulmões foi ter admitido, ainda que em pensamento, o seu amor por Jared. Isso não ocorria desde que chegara de volta aos Estados Unidos. Já estava se deixando dominar, e isso não acabaria bem para ele.

Levantou-se e foi até a sua geladeira. Tirou da porta uma garrafa de vinho tinto, que Rodrigo lhe dera. O vidro já estava aberto, mas o seu conteúdo estava quase intocado. Devia estar assim há uma semana, mais ou menos. Seu namorado dizia que não era bom guardar vinhos assim, mas Jensen não dava muita importância ao conselho. Não era muito afeito a esse tipo de bebida. A bebida nenhuma. Tomava cerveja de vez em quando, ou vinho quando a ocasião pedia, mas uns poucos tragos, sempre. Embriagava-se muito rápido, e não gostava de se sentir entorpecido. Não via muito sentido em perder a noção das coisas e o autocontrole, e não entendia as pessoas que recorriam a esse artifício. Para ele, parecia covardia. Até agora. Graças ao que sentia nesse exato momento, podia começar a entender o que ocorria na cabeça de quem se embriagava.

Sem se importar em pegar uma taça, voltou para o seu ponto de origem e deu alguns goles na bebida, diretamente no gargalo. Sentiu um gosto acre vindo do líquido, e se lembrou de que Rodrigo lhe dissera que isso era sinal de que o vinho tinha se estragado. Sorriu torto e continuou bebendo, sem receio. Inspirava com força e expirava com vontade antes e depois de cada golada. Enquanto bebia, ia pensando em Jared, e em todas as suas nuances, que ele nunca conseguiu compreender.

Jensen não era o tipo de pessoa que se questionava demais. Sentia o que sentia, vivia como podia. O feito não podia ser desfeito. As coisas são como são. As pessoas são o que são. Ele não perdia muito tempo em conjecturas. Exceto com Jared. Perdia-se em especulações que fossem capazes de desvendar quem era aquele europeu, em sua verdadeira essência. E buscava respostas para o fato de ele mesmo, Jensen, agir tão contrariamente ao que costumava ser, por causa do holandês. O moreno sempre o fez ir além do que ele era, na tentativa de chegar a algum lugar que ele jamais almejou alcançar. Precisava ser honesto e louvar isso no rapaz. Jared o levava a eventos inéditos, e ele mentiria se dissesse que não apreciava isso. Talvez fosse essa a característica que o fazia ficar tão apaixonado pelo outro. Jared o transportava por emoções e sensações ainda não experimentadas. Ele tinha sabor de coisas novas e desconhecidas. E esse sabor era doce e viciante. Tal qual chocolate.

Sorriu de sua comparação. Igualar Jared ao chocolate não estava tão distante da realidade. Pouca quantidade fazia bem; abusar era prejudicial à saúde. Mas uma vez tendo experimentado, como se controlar e parar de saborear cada vez mais, mesmo sabendo as consequências daquilo? Jensen abriu o seu coração para si próprio, pela primeira vez em anos, e se deixou levar pelo o que de fato sentia. Amava Jared. Amava Jorren também. Assim como amava Danny. Três faces de um único homem. Três personalidades que arrebatavam Jensen. Não tinha como negar. Não queria negar isso. Não naquele instante. Precisava encarar seus sentimentos.

Amava, pura e simplesmente. Por que, para quê, e se aquilo fazia sentido ou não, eram conceitos a serem considerados quando estivesse sóbrio. Ali, bêbado, ele não era Jensen Ackles, o fotógrafo de médio porte que em breve seria _the best new thing**_, se continuasse em seu bom caminho. Ali ele não era Jensen Ackles, o namorado de Rodrigo Albertoni, que se sentia contente nos braços quentes do brasileiro, apesar de não se sentir completo. Ali, embriagado e sem suas defesas, ele era nada mais que o Irlandês de três anos atrás, perdido no mundo e perdido de si mesmo, que cometeu a ousadia de se encontrar em um sujeito totalmente fora de padrão. Ele era aquele tolo e doce Irlandês, que adorava quem o tinha feito se sentir amado e desejado depois de muito tempo de aridez, ainda que fosse tudo uma grande mentira. Ele estava sem máscaras, sem enganações, sem explicações. Não era nada além dele mesmo.

Foi nessa altura de seus devaneios que Rodrigo chegou até seu apartamento. O seu namorado bateu à porta, munido com sorrisos, sacolas com comida tailandesa e uma garrafa de vinho, idêntica a que Jensen secara. Recebeu o rapaz tentando disfarçar o seu estado físico e emocional. O outro percebeu, e durante o jantar, conversaram pouco. Rodrigo era um homem de muito tato, e bastante perspicaz. Sentia no ar situações instáveis e sabia quando e como reagir a elas. Nunca, em momento algum desde que se conheceram, o brasileiro foi rude, invasivo ou desrespeitoso com ele. Jensen vinha se esforçando ao longo dos meses em que estavam juntos para retribuir à altura o amor que o jovem lhe dedicava, e tinha certeza que um dia conseguiria, se o destino fosse menos inoportuno. Com Jared de volta, ele não tinha muito acesso à sua não tão valiosa inteligência.

Passou a noite toda bebendo muito, comendo pouco, falando menos ainda, e pensando em tudo o que não devia. A todo segundo comparava o homem ao seu lado com o moleque da Holanda, e se corroía por preferir o segundo. Seu coração era um estúpido, um maldito vagabundo idiota. E sua mente era uma vadia que não sabia trabalhar direito. Xingando-se internamente e se odiando, ele avançou sobre o namorado, doando-se em beijos e abraços que nada tinham de românticos. Nesse clima de depreciação pessoal, entregou-se em preliminares e transas nem um pouco desejosas de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse se enganar. Buscara no álcool e no sexo o total esquecimento, mas eles tinham servido para o propósito contrário, e aquilo machucava tanto quanto lhe fazia bem. Esse foi o último pensamento que podia se lembrar de ter tido antes de cair no sono.

Agora, enquanto a água e o sabonete escorriam de seu corpo, ele sabia que a única maneira de se preservar era se manter distante de Jared, porém duvidava de sua capacidade para tanto. Mais que isso, questionava sua vontade de fazê-lo. Lamentou-se por Jared tê-lo abandonado em tão pouco tempo. Se o rapaz o tivesse usado por mais dias, levando-o ao amor extremo para só então fazer a sua saída bestial, ele, Jensen, poderia ter aprendido um pouco sobre como ser um canalha, e quem sabe, assim, ele seria menos babaca.

**...**

Assim que se recompôs, viu que Rodrigo o aguardava, já vestido, na sala. Seu namorado o informou que, muito embora desejasse mais que tudo ficar e levar Jensen para tomar café em sua confeitaria preferida, tinha que ir logo para seu apartamento se quisesse estar bem apessoado para trabalhar. Com um beijo apaixonado, Rodrigo se despediu e deixou Jensen sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Jensen comeu qualquer coisa que encontrou na geladeira, somente para não tomar analgésicos com o estômago vazio. Preparou um café muito forte e o tomou sem adoçá-lo, gemendo de desgosto a cada gole. Terminou de se arrumar, pegou seus pertences e saiu de seu apartamento, certificando-se de que deixava tudo bem trancado. Assim que atingiu o saguão de seu prédio, sentiu a claridade preguiçosa da manhã cinzenta arder em seus olhos, o que o levou a retornar ao seu lar e buscar seus óculos escuros, repetindo o mesmo ritual de verificação ao sair pela segunda vez. Caminhando sem muita pressa, atingiu o seu carro, que ficava estacionado na calçada, e tão logo se sentou no banco do motorista, desistiu da ideia de ir trabalhar dirigindo. Seus reflexos ainda estavam lentos e sua cabeça doía mais do que parecia ser suportável, além de ser impossível ficar sem seus óculos. Chamou um táxi e se dirigiu ao seu estúdio.

Nesse exato momento, preparava-se para almoçar. Não tinha fome, muito pelo contrário; a imagem de qualquer alimento lhe deixava nauseado. Não poderia, contudo, ficar sem comer nada. Admoestou Leigh pela enésima vez naquela manhã, e com grosseria, devido ao fato de ter permitido a entrada de um total estranho no estúdio sem anúncio, deixando o rapaz mais constrangido do que já estava. Era exatamente esse o efeito que Jensen queria causar em seu assistente. Culpava aquele jovem por estar em frangalhos, e tinha consciência do quanto sua atitude era injusta. Leigh tinha cometido um erro, sim, mas não merecia que ele descontasse nele a sua frustração e falta de juízo. Alguém, no entanto, tinha que pagar por seu estado de nervos, e o garoto era uma boa solução. O correto seria lançar tudo sobre Jared, mas ele não conseguiria, não agora. Estava de bom tamanho, ao menos uma vez na vida, vitimar um inocente. Espantou-se com a conclusão a qual chegou, mas que tudo fosse para o inferno. O Diabo podia anotar em seu arquivo aquele pecado, ele não dava a mínima para isso.

Saiu caminhando lentamente pelas avenidas movimentadas de New York, observando as pessoas ao seu redor. Isso o ajudava a não pensar em Jared. Perceber que tanta gente existia sem tomar conhecimento do moreno lhe dava uma abestalhada sensação de que ele poderia um dia viver como se jamais o tivesse conhecido, de igual forma. Lógica incoerente a sua, mas funcionava naquele instante. Parou em uma lanchonete, onde comeu um sanduíche de queijo acompanhado de suco de laranja. Finalizou seu "almoço" com uma xícara de chocolate quente e seguiu andando. Não tinha mais obrigações em seu estúdio durante o resto da tarde, e parecia que não teria mais o que fazer no restante do dia. Jared fizera o que lhe foi pedido; saiu do estúdio, trancou tudo, deixou a chave na recepção e até agora não o tinha procurado. Jensen tentou, mas não conseguiu definir o que aquilo significava. Melhor que fosse assim, mas estava desapontado, bem no fundo.

Deu-se conta, de repente, de que estava próximo da Catedral de São Patrício, uma das mais belas que ele já tinha visto. Resolveu que seria uma boa ideia conversar um pouco com seu _melhor amigo_. Era assim que se referia a Deus, agora. A imagem de um espírito de justiça e vingança contra os ímpios fazia parte de seu passado; ficou no Texas. Hoje ele enxergava Deus como um ser de muita bondade, capaz de servir aos seus devotos da exata maneira que eles precisavam. Era um Deus justo, sem dúvidas, mas Jensen não acreditava mais que Deus corrigisse com impiedade e rancor. Deus era, acima de tudo, amor. Era uma pena que tantos se atrevessem a usar o Seu Santo Nome para cometer as mais diversas atrocidades.

Adentrou no local santo, que estava bastante cheio. A Catedral mantinha as portas abertas durante o dia não só para os fiéis, como também para visitação. Jensen fez o sinal da cruz, benzeu-se com água benta, e se ajoelhou em um dos bancos de madeira. Com as mãos na cabeça, iniciou o seu discurso. Balbuciava as palavras, que eram uma profusão de agradecimentos, medos, receios, certezas, dúvidas e pedidos. Os pedidos de força e sabedoria para enfrentar o futuro eram os mais recorrentes. Quando sentiu que sua cabeça já não mais doía e que seu coração levitava, sentiu-se satisfeito e seguiu até o altar. Lá acendeu duas velas, e agradeceu a Deus, sorrindo, por ter lhe cedido tempo, conforto e conselhos. Virou-se para sair quando Leigh lhe telefonou, informando que o Sr. Dempsey já tinha ligado várias vezes para saber como estavam os trabalhos em relação às fotos. Jensen disse para o rapaz que voltaria para o estúdio e encerraria essa atividade ainda naquele dia, que ele poderia repassar essa informação ao outro. Aborrecido, mas grato por ter com o que se ocupar afinal, seguiu de volta para o seu ambiente de trabalho.

**...**

Jensen levou a tarde inteira para ajustar todas as fotos do evento de Patrick. Não sabia quem tinha feito a organização do salão, mas quem quer que fosse o responsável tinha falhado na escolha das luzes. As cores usadas na decoração pediam luzes em tons esbranquiçados, e tinham usado algo similar ao amarelo ali, que acabou por refletir muito mal nos tons de vermelho. Foi trabalhoso conseguir chegar ao ponto certo das imagens, mas o loiro era, de fato, um dos melhores em seu ramo, e concluiu seus trabalhos com perfeição. Enviou os arquivos digitais para o ator, imprimiu cópias simples de todas as fotografias, e assim que recebeu a lista de quais fotos deveria imprimir em melhor qualidade, o fez, encerrando as suas atividades extras na terça-feira.

Arrumou tudo em pastas, as guardou em caixas e pediu para que Leigh as enviasse o mais depressa possível, o dispensando em seguida. Sentia muita vontade de pedir perdão por ter sido bruto durante a manhã, mas achava que, assim, se desmoralizaria perante o funcionário. Viu o garoto sair quase correndo, despedindo-se com um aceno de mão tímido. Tão logo o seu assistente fechou a porta, suspirou com pesar e encaminhou-se para a janela, a fim de conferir o tráfego e avaliar se devia voltar logo para casa ou não.

Sem se surpreender, constatou que o trânsito estava totalmente caótico. Deixou-se observar os carros parados em filas rastejantes, soltando fumaças de seus escapamentos, como se bufassem a cada vez que eram forçados a estagnar. Pensou em como o ser humano é engraçado. Criou-se tanta tecnologia para que as pessoas pudessem avançar, mas a cada novo invento havia um retrocesso muito maior que o progresso. A humanidade era como o trânsito de New York: todos querem caminhar para frente e chegar o quanto antes, mas chegar aonde mesmo? E para quê? Qual a importância de se chegar primeiro, se você não sabe o que deve fazer ao alcançar o lugar mais cobiçado do pódio? Como vencer na vida se trocamos o amor e a paz de espírito por qualquer pedacinho de fama e sucesso?

_Efeito Jared, _sorriu ao pensar. Lá estava ele, Jensen, pensando em coisas que não lhe interessavam de verdade. Tudo por causa do rapaz enigmático e sacana que conheceu na Holanda. Puxou o seu celular do bolso, e viu que não tinha nenhuma ligação ou outro meio de contato que pudesse ter vindo do europeu. Não desfez o sorriso de seu rosto sardento. Deus escrevia certo sobre linhas tortas. No momento propício, o que tivesse que acontecer, aconteceria. Não importava quando, e tampouco importava se iria ocorrer algo. Estava mais tranquilo agora que tinha falado com Deus. Quando tivesse que agir, ele saberia o que fazer. Não devia se agoniar.

Ia sair do batente da janela quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Sua leveza transformou-se imediatamente em tensão. Estava mais centrado, porém nada o impediria de sentir o sangue gelar nas veias cada vez que houvesse a chance de ter que encontrar Jared. Teve prova disso quando editou as fotos do rapaz. E tinha mais uma, nesse momento. Podia ser Jared ali.

Nervoso, caminhou até a porta e olhou pelo olho mágico. Viu um jovem com boné e uniforme segurando algo em suas mãos, que não conseguiu perceber o que era. A única certeza era de que não se tratava do homem que lhe tirava o sossego. Sem retirar a corrente de segurança, abriu uma fresta da porta e o garoto se identificou como um entregador de uma floricultura. Jensen olhou para o conteúdo de suas mãos e viu se tratar de um buquê de rosas brancas e amarelas. Franziu o cenho, sem entender muito bem aquilo, mas decidiu receber a encomenda, que era direcionada para ele. Abriu a porta de uma vez por todas, pegou o tal buquê e assinou os papéis da entrega.

Trancou-se novamente no interior de seu estúdio e seguiu para a mesa de Leigh, depositando ali o ramalhete. Eram rosas deslumbrantes e incrivelmente perfumadas. Puxou uma delas, uma branca, e tocou em suas pétalas, sentindo a textura macia daquela flor. Rosas lhe traziam todo o tipo de boas lembranças, além de algumas saudades cortantes. Pegou mais uma vez o buquê e iniciou uma busca por algum cartão, ou algo que indicasse o remetente. Encontrou um envelope médio, com o seu nome escrito, somente. Sentou-se sobre a mesa, pôs as flores ao seu lado, e puxou o papel que tinha dentro do que segurava em suas mãos. Mediu a extensão do que estava escrito; eram poucas palavras. Só então começou a leitura.

Quando terminou, demorou a se convencer de que lera corretamente o papel. Deu mais uma lida, e como se ainda estivesse em dúvida quanto à sua capacidade cognitiva, leu mais uma vez. A quarta vez o fez em voz alta, como era de seu costume quando tinha dificuldade de absorver algum texto.

_"Imagino que você saiba o que essas flores significam, em se tratando de nós dois. Duvido que tenha se esquecido desse episódio. Naquele tempo eu não era bom em pedir desculpas, e não fiz questão de aprender, para ser honesto. Ocorre que isso não é motivo para que eu não o faça. Creio que lhe devo, não? Pelo passado, e pelo presente. Eu não me comportei bem, sei disso, mas ter seu perdão e vê-lo reconsiderar a decisão de ontem é importante para mim. Seria pedir muito que você ao menos pensasse a respeito?"_

Terminava ali. Após, somente um telefone, um nome de hotel e menção ao que devia ser um dos quartos do tal lugar. Não tinha assinatura, e nem precisava ter. Jared estava certo, ele não se esquecera da questão das flores. Não associou tudo de imediato, mas assim que leu a nota se recordou. Olhou para as rosas, tocou-as e sorriu mais uma vez.

- Boa tentativa, Jared... Mas não. Não por enquanto.

Dobrou a nota, guardou no envelope e o colocou cuidadosamente dentro de sua carteira. Balançou a cabeça e se levantou. Sem se dar ao trabalho de recolher as flores, caminhou para a porta de saída e partiu dali. Sentia-se bem e relaxado, e seria muito bom se pudesse dormir bastante, até o dia seguinte.

* * *

**NOTA:** * Musiquinha do Pink Floyd, Comfortably Numb. Linda e uma bela good trip. xD

** Eu não sei como traduzir essa expressão, e nem consegui um bom correspondente para o que eu queria dizer em português. Perdão pela desnecessidade.

Não tenho ideia se a Catedral de São Patrício fica mesmo aberta, nem horários, nem nada. Também não sei se é certa a informação acerca da iluminação da festa do Patrick.

Deixem-me esclarecer mais uma vez que não existe apologia ao uso das drogas nesse texto. Minha opinião sobre elas, e as de vocês, são irrelevantes em um país onde elas são ilegais. Não pode usar nem comercializar, ponto final. Mesmo assim, a partir do momento em que eu concebi um personagem viciado, passagens descritivas sobre uso e venda dessas substâncias apareceriam por aqui. Eu espero que isso não os ofenda. Se ofender, eu sinto muito, mas falta de aviso não foi, tem um alerta nas notas iniciais. Ressalte-se: não incentivo o uso, nem o comércio de drogas ilícitas. Por fim: isso aqui é ficção. As reações e os efeitos do uso estão romanceados, e muito. Na vida real, todo mundo sabe que o buraco é mais embaixo. No nosso mundo, Jared certamente já estaria morto, ou algo pior.

Outra coisa que eu acho interessante esclarecer: na Europa, a cocaína é mais difícil de comprar que a heroína, por causa da origem do produto, principalmente. A dificuldade que Jared enfrenta lá para adquirir esta segunda se dá pela fiscalização. Já na América, é a cocaína que é muito mais facilmente encontrada nas ruas.

Mais uma coisinha: não se ofendam com as palavrinhas de Jared sobre deus. Relevem. Garanto que ele nem ligou para isso. Deve ter achado engraçado. Ele tem senso de humor, e é apurado. Já viram o ornitorrinco? Não existe prova maior de bom humor que aquele bichinho! =)

Respostas:

Dels, não logou! Poder ele pode, mas eu tenho as minhas dúvidas se ele quer realmente, viu? Eu nem sei como adiantar a maneira com que Jared vai lidar com isso sem dar spoiler, então eu vou ficar quietinha! Obrigada! xD

Luluzinha, tire já esse ódio do peito que isso dá câncer! Haha Se essa fic acabasse e ninguém odiasse o Jared, ao menos um pouquinho, por um curto tempo que fosse, eu me sentiria frustrada. Não que eu queira que ele seja odiado, mas acho que é o natural. Não causar ódio pelo personagem significaria que eu errei na escrita. Pelos personagens, aliás. Enfim. E muito obrigada! Eu fico sem saber como agradecer elogios assim. Ainda bem que inventaram uma palavra para ajudar né? Obrigada!

Justine, nem esquente! O ffnet faz isso com a gente. O LJ também, já passei altos perrengues! Obrigada a você também! Os personagens surpreendem? Bom, eu espero isso do Jared, porque ele é estranho, mas não espero que o Jensen surpreenda tanto, já que ele faz mais o tipo do personagem linear. Fico contente por isso acontecer! Diferença em que sentido? =)


	20. Bring It On Down

**Capítulo 17 – Bring It On Down**

_"What was that sound ringing around your brain?_

_Today was just a blur, you've got a head like a ghost train..._

_What was that sound ringing around your brain?_

_You're here on your own, who you gonna find to blame?(...)_

_Bring it on down, bring it down for me!_

_Your head's in a fish tank_

_Your body and your mind can't breath..._

* * *

Misha acordou bastante satisfeito naquela manhã de quinta-feira. A despeito de todo mau humor e impaciência do rapaz para o qual estava à disposição, ele tinha seus momentos de prazer e alegria. Jared conversava sobre qualquer assunto, e sempre vinha com algo novo a oferecer em termos de conhecimentos gerais. Ademais, o menino sabia ser um bom parceiro na cama quando queria. A noite passada tinha sido espetacular, Misha não poderia negar nem mesmo se assim desejasse. O europeu apresentou ao motorista uma face muito diferente da que mostrou na primeira vez em que se envolveram daquela forma. Ele era bastante participativo e ousado, e até mesmo bem melhor que uma mulher, em alguns aspectos. Se todos os homens forem como Jared, não será nada difícil se divertir com eles também, podia prever essa situação. O jovem tinha razão desde o princípio: não há motivos para se manter preferências no campo sexual. Homens e mulheres são igualmente capazes de gerar satisfação, independente de se desejar apenas um gênero, romanticamente falando.

Olhou para o outro lado da cama e percebeu que estava sozinho sobre ela. Constatou, com um pouco de espanto, que reagiu de forma estranha ao fato de o seu _patrão_ não estar deitado ao seu lado. Antes que pudesse chegar a conclusões que poderiam ser preocupantes, sentou-se na beirada do móvel onde dormira e se espreguiçou rapidamente. Verificou ao seu redor para tentar encontrar Jared, e tendo falhado em seu intento, seguiu para o banheiro. Ao retornar de lá, viu que o rapaz estava sentado sobre o fino vidro da bancada que ficava junto à mesa de café de manhã, com as pernas balançando para fora do prédio. Misha notou, também, que ele bebia um líquido de cor castanha, certamente alcoólico. Checou em seu relógio as horas, e viu que ainda não eram sequer dez da manhã.

- Isso em seu copo é o quê? – Perguntou ao se sentar à mesa.

- Uísque. Jameson*. O meu favorito. – Bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo de uma única vez. – Já disse a você que tenho um apreço especial por coisas de origem irlandesa?

- Você já disse tanta coisa que nem me lembro... – Misha passou a tamborilar na mesa. - Não acha muito cedo pra beber álcool?

- Acho, mas uísque não me faz mal. Eu quase não sinto. E quem se importa se eu bebo de dia ou de noite? – Jared falou sem se virar para Misha.

- Ninguém. Se você não se incomoda, por que eu vou me incomodar? – Riu com ironia.

- Justamente. Me dá essa garrafa aí perto de você.

Misha se ergueu e entregou o vidro requerido. Jared o tomou de suas mãos, avaliou a quantidade restante no recipiente e entornou a garrafa, esvaziando-a por completo. Esticou o braço e entregou tanto o vasilhame quanto o copo que tinha em mãos ao motorista.

- Pode me dar meus cigarros agora? Estão em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama.

- Em um minuto.

O canadense abandonou os vidros no chão, e se dirigiu para o interior da suíte, trazendo consigo, ao retornar, o que lhe foi solicitado. Trouxe, ainda, o isqueiro, que era uma verdadeira pequena obra de arte, Misha notou. Entregou os objetos para Jared, que retirou um dos cigarros da carteira, o acendeu e devolveu tudo para ele. O motorista pôs o recebido sobre a mesa e se voltou para perto do rapaz, escorando-se no mesmo batente onde ele se encontrava sentado.

– É perigoso ficar sentado do jeito que você está aí, nesse vidro, ainda mais depois de tomar uma garrafa inteira de uísque.

- Se eu cair e morrer traz problemas pra reputação do hotel, não é?

- Sem dúvidas, mas não é pelo hotel que temo. Em dois dias eles dão um jeito de reverter o fato.

- Compreendo. – Fumava devagar. - Não precisa se preocupar com sua imagem também. Se eu cair, basta você sair correndo do quarto e nunca poderão dizer que você estava comigo. – Olhou de soslaio para o outro, sorrindo. – Se eu sobreviver, pode deixar que eu confirmo sua versão. Posso até deixar uma nota te livrando, basta...

- Já chega de bobagens, moleque. A questão é você. Nem eu e nem o hotel, mas você. Por que se dá tão pouca importância? Por que nunca leva nada a sério?

- Existem tantas perguntas que ficam sem resposta nessa vida... – Tragou. - Como essas suas ficarão. – Fez uma pausa longa antes de recomeçar a falar. – Dormiu bem?

- Você é um idiota mesmo. – Sorriu. – Sim, foi uma boa noite, em todos os sentidos. E você, como está?

- Se quer mesmo saber, estou bem. Muito bem até, pro meu próprio espanto. Achei que ficaria mais cansado.

- Mesmo? Digo, depois de tudo o que eu... Er... Mesmo tendo...

- O quê? – Jared riu alto em tom de troça. – Tá se referindo a... – Viu o outro sorrir de cabeça baixa. - Ah, por favor! Você obteve a sua pequena vingança ontem, mas veja, você não é tão grande ao ponto de me revirar inteiro!

- Não é uma coisa muito bacana de se dizer a outra pessoa... – Misha falou baixo.

- Não é nesse sentido que estou falando. Você tá bem servido! – Bateu no ombro do chofer. –Eu sou acostumado a fazer isso, essa é a questão. Pra me levar a ficar como você ficou da primeira vez é preciso que seja algo muito fora do comum, entende?

- Então isso é algo a que se acostuma, e depois não se sente mais nada?

- Também não é assim. Dê com frequência e saberá do que falo.

- Não sei se gosto de fazer desse jeito... Prefiro não me expor desse jeito.

- É o que todo passivo fala quando começa... Depois implora pra ser _explorado _dessa forma.

- Você fala sobre essas coisas como se não fosse nada demais, como se fosse bobagem...

- E é bobagem! Sexo é tão natural e humano quanto ter fome, ou sono. É tão essencial quanto respirar. Jogam um monte de tabus em cima do assunto, quando deveriam relaxar e se divertir.

- Você e seu jeito de levar a vida... – Misha se virou para encarar o rapaz. - Só por curiosidade... Quantos anos tem, Jared?

- Vinte e dois.

- Tudo isso? Parece ter menos...

- Menos quanto?

- Uns dezoito, dezenove no máximo...

- É, eu sei... Por que a curiosidade? – Jared prendeu o cigarro nos lábios e se moveu bruscamente, levando Misha a segurá-lo num impulso. – Ei, eu só vou sair daqui! Não é hoje que você vai ter a chance de presenciar um suicídio! Pode me largar!

- Não brinca com essas coisas! – O motorista respondeu ao soltar o rapaz. Esperou que Jared saísse de onde estava para continuar. - É que você sabe demais... Muito mais do que devia, em minha opinião. Isso me deixa bastante... – Pausou para escolher a melhor palavra. – Intrigado.

- Hum... – Jared passou a mão em seus pertences sobre a mesa e seguiu andando para o interior do quarto, seguido pelo outro. – Eu aprendi muito vendo televisão. Os programas de TV em Londres são significantemente educativos, Misha! Uma criança pode aprender qualquer coisa assistindo ao que colocam nos programas!

- Corta essa. Não se aprende as coisas que você sabe na televisão.

- É, você me pegou! – Riu alto. - A internet também é um recurso e tanto! E a escola... Misha... As escolas em Londres deviam ser fechadas pela comissão de direitos humanos da ONU!

- A Europa é mesmo tão liberal quanto se prega?

- Não. – O hóspede sentou-se sobre a cama, convidando, com um gesto, o mais velho a fazer o mesmo. – É bem pior, mas isso é uma conversa muito longa pra se ter de manhã. Aliás, qualquer assunto mais puxado agora será inadequado pra mim.

- Quer que eu saia do quarto ou...

- Não, ainda não. – Interrompeu o canadense. – Só um minuto.

Entregou o restante do cigarro ainda aceso para Misha, e pegou o telefone localizado na cabeceira da cama. Discou para a recepção a fim de checar se tinham algum recado para ele, ao que obteve resposta negativa. Pegou o seu novo celular de dentro da gaveta, e também não tinha nada para ser visto lá.

- Ele já devia ter se manifestado... – Falava para si mesmo, enquanto Misha o observava com o pedaço de cigarro se consumindo entre seus dedos. – Já devia ter me xingado, dado alguma resposta atrevida... Como esse filho de uma puta ficou tão imprevisível? É como se eu tivesse que começar do zero no meio da maratona, sem poder voltar para o ponto de largada! – Olhou para o motorista, sem o ver de fato. – O silêncio dele me deixa perdido! Não dá pra saber o que ele tá pensando à distância, e ele não reage! O que eu devo fazer?

- Bom, se eu soubesse do que você tá falan...

- Cala a boca, me deixa pensar!

Misha engoliu o que ia dizer, contrafeito. Jared se levantou de supetão e ficou de costas para o acompanhante, levando o dedo polegar até os dentes.

- Olha, eu sei bem qual é a hierarquia aqui, sei que lhe devo subordinação, mas isso não quer dizer que você pode me tratar de qualquer jeito! Um pouco mais de respeito não vai te fazer menos homem! Custa ser mais dócil, menos imbecil?

- Custa. Custa pra caralho! – Virou-se para o motorista. – Hoje você tá de folga. Levanta daí e some. Só me aparece amanhã.

- É assim que você resolve...

- Qual foi a parte da ordem que você não entendeu? – Jared não parecia zangado, nem gritava. - Vai ser necessário desenhar pra que você compreenda?

- Não senhor. – Misha se levantou. – A que horas eu devo me apresentar amanhã? – Perguntou com servidão forçada.

- A hora que eu chamar. Está de folga, mas sob alerta.

- Como quiser, senhor. – Fez um sinal de reverência e se dirigiu para a porta de saída.

- E vai chamar a puta que te pariu de senhor, Misha, não eu!

O europeu gritou somente para que o motorista o escutasse. Assim que se percebeu sozinho, deitou-se sobre a cama e colocou um travesseiro em seu rosto, apertando-o até perder o ar e não conseguir mais ficar sem respirar. Repetiu o procedimento algumas vezes, a fim de relaxar por completo. Parou quando conseguiu.

Não estava com raiva, e a despeito do que poderia parecer, nem mesmo estava exaltado. Estava preocupado. Não sabia mais lidar com Jensen, e isso era muito perigoso. Nada do que fazia dava os frutos que ele previa. Por que Jensen tinha que ter mudado tanto?

Virou-se sobre o colchão e colocou a cabeça para fora da cama. Deixou que seus cabelos caíssem ao redor de seu rosto, e começou a fazer rabiscos imaginários no chão do quarto, com a ponta do dedo indicador.

No fundo não acreditava que seu Irlandês estivesse tão mudado. Em sua cabeça, o loiro estava apenas tentando se preservar, o que era natural. Não podia culpá-lo por ser sensato, ainda mais levando em consideração o passado que eles dividiam. O que lhe deixava apreensivo é que, para ele, os quase dois dias seguintes ao envio das rosas eram suficientes para levar o fotógrafo a lhe dar alguma resposta, qualquer que fosse. Não contava com a inércia de Jensen.

Seu Irlandês era passivo, era co-dependente, gostava de comando. Não admitia, mas era assim que preferia ser conduzido. Apesar disso, jamais ficava sem se manifestar. Jensen era do tipo reacional; podia não ter ações autônomas, mas não deixava de reagir ao que lhe era apresentado. Não se muda características de personalidade tão intensas como essas, nem com o tempo, e nem com os traumas. No máximo, suprime-se. Sendo assim, o que ele estava fazendo de errado?

Quem sabe se fosse mais incisivo em seus métodos, ele obteria respostas mais ligeiras... Talvez precisasse forçar a sua presença de uma vez por todas na vida do loiro. Assim ele poderia ser claro e dizer a Jensen tudo o que sempre quis falar, mas não tinha como. Talvez ele devesse ser...

- Sincero. – Verbalizou em voz alta. – Talvez eu deva ser sincero... Ser eu mesmo... – Sorriu ante a estranheza do que estava se propondo. – Talvez eu precise voltar ao que eu era antes de tudo o que... – Pausou antes de falar o que não repetia nem em pensamentos. – Ser o pequeno Jorren de novo, depois de tanto tempo... Será possível?

**padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles**

- Leigh, suas fotos ficaram muito boas!

Jensen falava entusiasmado, enquanto via as primeiras fotos profissionais que seu assistente tirara. Tinham acabado de fazer uma sessão fotográfica simples de um bebê e seus pais, e o texano tinha permitido ao jovem que batesse algumas das fotos. Foi uma das atitudes que tomou como forma de se desculpar pelo péssimo comportamento na última terça-feira. O correto seria pedir perdão diretamente, porém algo lhe dizia que isso não seria proveitoso em sua relação profissional com o garoto.

- O senhor acha mesmo?

- Já me viu dar elogios vãos, moleque? – Jensen se virou para Leigh, que estava de pé ao seu lado, enquanto ele estava sentado em frente ao computador. – Estão muito boas, de verdade! Agora vem cá, senta aqui e trabalha em cima delas. Quero ver como você vai se sair!

- Mas, senhor Ackles... – Leigh falava devagar, num fio de voz. – Eu não sei...

- Leigh, você nunca vai saber se não começar a fazer! – Levantou-se e indicou a cadeira para o moreno. - Olha, faz cópias das fotos e começa a dar os retoques que achar necessários. Vou deixar ao seu critério.

- Mas... – Ainda tentou argumentar antes de se sentar.

- Sem _mas_, rapaz! Eu sou seu chefe e estou mandando que faça isso! – Olhou em seu relógio de pulso. – Já é quase meio-dia. Não tem mais nada agendado, então ninguém vai nos incomodar agora. Vou deixar você aqui trabalhando à vontade, e vou me instalar na sua mesa, certo? Daqui a pouco eu venho ver o que fez.

- Se o senhor prefere assim... – Leigh o olhou como quem implora por clemência, tão logo se acomodou na cadeira.

- É assim que quero. Faça.

Jensen afastou-se de seu assistente, impedindo que ele desse mais alguma resposta. O garoto, de fato, tinha feito um excelente trabalho. Leigh só precisava vencer a insegurança inicial para encontrar seu rumo e seu modo de realizar o que devia. Era isso que Jensen estava provendo para ele, nesse instante. De quebra, oferecia a si mesmo uma satisfação pouco conhecida: a de ensinar. Chegou à mesa da recepção e a primeira coisa que observou foram as rosas sobre a mesma.

Quando saiu na terça-feira, não se preocupou em jogá-las, ou colocar em algum lugar escondido, e ao entrar em seu estúdio no dia seguinte, deparou-se com as flores perfeitamente colocadas em um vaso com água; Leigh as havia arrumado, presumindo que deveria fazê-lo, posto que o buquê jazia em seu departamento. Jensen quis pedir para que ele o colocasse no lixo, mas por ainda estar embaraçado por tê-lo tratado mal injustamente, não disse nada. No fim das contas, apreciou a atitude do menino. As rosas eram lindas, e significavam muito para ele. Elas tinham os tons e a fragrância de Jared. Não podiam valer mais que isso, nem se as pétalas fossem cunhadas em ouro.

- Leigh! – Gritou da antessala, ainda de pé.

- Um minuto, senh...

- Não quero que saia daí! – Ordenou antes que o rapaz pudesse concluir sua frase. – Só quero que me diga se já trocou a água do vaso, e se cortou os caules como lhe ensinei.

- Sim senhor!

- Ótimo. Continue o que fazia.

Pousou novamente os olhos nas flores, aproximando-se delas. Admirou-as por alguns segundos, até sentir vontade de tocar nas mesmas. Com delicadeza, roçou as pontas dos dedos da mão direita em suas superfícies, esfregando-os uns nos outros em seguida. Percebeu que estavam muito secas. Foi para o interior de seu estúdio e retornou com um borrifador em mãos. Demonstrando muita perícia, espirrou água nas rosas, de forma a umedecê-las sem encharcá-las. Fazia isso e acariciava o veludo colorido delas, sentindo-se imensamente feliz com esse gesto.

Ao se dar por satisfeito, sentou-se na cadeira de seu assistente, e voltou a observar as rosas. Inclinou a cabeça para um lado e se embriagou nos tons alvos e amarelados das flores, lembrando-se de quando Jared lhe pedira perdão daquele jeito tão estapafúrdio pela primeira vez, e comparando com o pedido atual.

Aquele moreno era a peculiaridade em pessoa. Na primeira oportunidade, fez aquilo sem ter a menor consciência de seus atos. Não tinha sequer se arrependido do que fizera, mas, ainda assim, pedira desculpas. Agora fazia o mesmo. Jensen não conseguia se furtar de imaginar em quê exatamente Jared havia mentido para ele, e quando. Conhecia a sua verdadeira índole agora, e não sabia dizer ao certo quais das palavras que o europeu dizia eram as mentirosas de fato. Estaria o rapaz o enganando antes, ou atualmente? Nas duas vezes? Em nenhuma, talvez? Quais as razões para que ele agisse assim? Tinha muitas dúvidas. A pergunta que o deixava mais curioso, no entanto, não era nenhuma daquelas.

O detalhe do buquê era algo muito fugaz para ser tão bem recordado por alguém que não dera importância para o que havia acontecido. Saber as cores, os tipos de flores, o contexto... Eram minúcias demais para serem lembradas por quem tinha afirmado com tanta vontade de ferir que tudo aquilo que foi vivido seria esquecido logo. Além desse fato, forte por si só, muito tempo se passara desde que se envolveram na Holanda. Isso levava Jensen a se questionar se Jared olhou algum escrito sobre ele ou se realmente não tinha se esquecido daqueles poucos dias que fizeram toda a diferença na vida do loiro.

Lembrar-se significaria que Jensen era especial de alguma forma, e se assim fosse... O holandês tinha acertado em sua visita inesperada na segunda-feira; Jensen faria qualquer coisa para descobrir se era relembrando ou não, e de que maneira. Mas precisava pensar bem. Tinha que escolher seus passos com cautela. Não podia ceder tão facilmente, por mais que seu coração o levasse a esse desfecho. Se fosse precipitado, corria o risco de se machucar de novo, e ele não queria sentir aquela dor imensa outra vez. De súbito a sua mão foi até o telefone da mesa, mas se conteve antes de retirá-lo do gancho. Ainda não era momento de tentar um contato com o outro.

Fechou os olhos, inspirou com firmeza, e conforme ia expirando, soltava um som parecido com um assobio, coçando a nuca quase sem sentir. Fez isso algumas outras vezes, e quando se sentiu no controle de si mesmo, voltou ao seu estado costumeiro. Abriu os olhos, pôs os dois cotovelos na mesa e começou a se impulsionar para frente e para trás, em ritmo lento. Voltou a sua atenção para as rosas, involuntariamente. Apoiou o queixo em seus polegares unidos e estendidos, encostando o nariz nos indicadores.

Imaginava quanto tempo mais precisaria dar até procurar o roteirista. Pensava, também, se ele esperaria ou simplesmente invadiria o seu espaço, como sempre fez. Como ele gostava que Jared fizesse, a bem da verdade. Se tinha algo que se lembrava muito bem sobre o homem que amava era do quanto ele era autoritário, controlador e impaciente. Isso contrastava muito com o fato de o moreno ainda não ter feito outra tentativa de aproximação.

Pensava no que isso poderia significar quando bateram de leve em sua porta. Como se tivesse saído de um transe, ficou encarando a entrada por longos segundos até ter forças para se levantar e verificar quem era. Olhou pelo olho mágico e bufou ao reconhecer a visita.

- Surpresa! – O homem gritou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Oi Rodrigo. – Jensen respondeu com certa frieza, abrindo espaço para que o namorado entrasse. – O que faz aqui?

- Opa, tá mal humorado? Cheguei em hora ruim?

- Não, não é isso. – O fotógrafo fechou a porta e se virou para o outro. – É que eu não esperava a sua visita assim, do nada. Você quase nunca tem tempo durante a semana... – Tentou amenizar o impacto de seu desânimo inicial.

- Por isso se chama surpresa! – Rodrigo avançou sobre Jensen e o beijou com desejo. – Minhas atividades hoje já terminaram, e pensei em passar o dia com você. Sei que suas tardes estão livres essa semana, já que o tal patrocinador do Patsy não apareceu...

- Bem pensando... Mas você podia ter ligado. – Jensen sorriu fazendo pouco caso. – De qualquer jeito, eu não tenho mais compromissos, realmente. – O texano se afastou do brasileiro e foi andando para o interior do estúdio. – Eu só preciso ver como Leigh está se saindo no trabalho que dei pra ele, e então serei um homem liberto. Pode me esperar aqui por uns quinze, vinte minutos? Talvez menos, ou um pouco mais...

- Claro baby! – Rodrigo deu um sorriso amplo e se sentou em uma das poltronas. – Quanto tempo você quiser!

- Ok. Não saia daí.

**...**

- Muito bem... – Jensen analisava as imagens manipuladas por Leigh, que aguardava pelo veredicto com muita ansiedade. – Garoto... – Virou-se para o assistente. – Numa escala de zero a dez, eu lhe dou seis e meio, o que é espetacular para quem nunca fez isso antes e nem mesmo estudou para tanto!

- Parece bom... – Leigh disse sem muito entusiasmo.

- E é! – Jensen tentou animá-lo. – Para uma primeira vez, é! Agora me diga, tem vontade de se aperfeiçoar nisso?

- Muita, mas...

- Então você vai passar a me ajudar nisso, tudo bem?

- Senhor, eu...

- Apenas sim ou não, Leigh. Sem _mas_, ou _por quês_.

- Sim.

- Perfeito! – Olhou para o relógio. – Porra, gastei quase meia hora vendo isso! Ainda tem algo pra fazer aqui hoje?

- Algumas pessoas vem buscar lotes de fotos mais tarde, e...

- Sendo assim, não vou poder dispensá-lo, infelizmente. Mas já posso liberá-lo para o almoço, pelo menos. Anda! Ajeita tudo aí e vamos sair daqui!

O loiro aguardou que Leigh arrumasse tudo como deveria ser e seguiu com ele para a antessala. Assim que adentrou no recinto viu que Rodrigo conversava animadamente com outra pessoa. Tentou ver quem era, mas pela distância não foi possível. Quando chegou mais perto, viu que era Jared, e seu sangue congelou nas veias, paralisando o seu corpo.

- Puta que pariu! - O fotógrafo falou tão alto que atraiu a atenção dos dois para si.

- Jensen? – Rodrigo se levantou e foi até ele. – Tá tudo bem? – Virou-se para Leigh. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não aconteceu nada. – Jensen respondeu antes que o jovem o fizesse, olhando fixo para o namorado.

- Ah, é que você gritou... Achei que... Bom, deixa pra lá. Veja, Jensen! – Rodrigo segurou a sua mão e se virou para a visita. – Parece que mais alguém resolveu lhe fazer uma surpresa hoje! – Comentou sorrindo para o homem com o qual conversava há pouco.

– Há quanto tempo está aqui? – Jensen perguntou diretamente para Jared, mal refeito do susto.

- Uns dez minutos. – O moreno respondeu sorrindo. Levantou-se e caminhou até os dois. – Dez minutos muito agradáveis na companhia do Sr. Albertoni. Ou foram uns quinze? – Bateu de leve no ombro do brasileiro.

- Mais ou menos isso! – Rodrigo respondeu com animação. – Seu amigo é uma pessoa bastante interessante, Jensen!

- Amigo? – Leigh comentou sem querer.

- Amigo? – Jensen repetiu, encarando Jared.

- Eu disse que ele talvez não se lembrasse de mim! – Jared falou para Rodrigo. - Nos conhecemos na festa em que você foi fotógrafo, esqueceu? Você ficou de me mostrar a cidade. – Olhava agora dentro dos olhos de Jensen.

- Não... Claro que não! Não dá pra esquecer um compromisso desses. – Retribuiu o olhar que recebia.

- Eu disse que ele ia se lembrar! – O brasileiro falou. – Ele estava esperando o seu contato, na verdade.

- Desculpe pela demora! Eu sei que devia ter ligado antes, mas eu perdi o cartão com o seu número, então liguei pro Patrick e ele me fez a gentileza de me dar seu endereço. – Jared falava com calma, ainda para Jensen. – Aí pensei em vir aqui, verificar sua disponibilidade.

- Ah!... – Jensen mais suspirou que falou. Já tinha absorvido a presença de Jared ali. Tentava entender as circunstâncias agora. – Entendo.

- Pois é... – Jared emendou. – E fui muito bem recebido pelo Sr. Albertoni ao chegar! – Olhou para o latino. - Trabalham juntos?

- Rodrigo. – O loiro sorria sempre ao falar. – Senhor Albertoni é meu pai, eu sou só Rodrigo. Na verdade, Jensen e eu... – Olhou para o fotógrafo, como se pedisse anuência para revelar a natureza de sua relação.

- Somos namorados. – Jensen respondeu muito rápido, arrependendo-se em seguida.

- Namorados? – Jared se virou de repente para Jensen. – Namorados... – Franziu a testa. Tentou não demonstrar nada.

- Eu não ia dizer isso assim tão bruscamente, mas já que Jensen se adiantou... – Rodrigo olhava de um para o outro. – Espero que isso não seja um problema para o senhor.

- Por favor, me chame de Jared. Eu não tenho idade pra ser senhor. – Disse olhando para Jensen, e só depois jogou o olhar para seu interlocutor atual. – Por que seria um problema?

- Bom, não são todos os que veem com bons olhos um relacionamento homossexual, e...

- Ah, por isso? – O europeu pareceu se refazer de um lapso qualquer. – Imagine! Não tenho nada contra homossexuais, e nem poderia. Minha obra mais rentável trata de um relacionamento entre dois homens. Eu mesmo posso me considerar um de vocês. – Sorriu divertido. – Sou o que chamam de bissexual, quando precisam rotular minhas afetividades.

- Fico feliz por isso, então... – Rodrigo não sabia muito bem o que dizer ante a informação franca e desnecessária.

- Não mais feliz que eu, posso assegurar! – Jared falou em tom de brincadeira, levando o brasileiro a rir da afirmação. – Mas enfim... Se eu ainda sei perceber as coisas, acredito que os dois pretendem estar juntos hoje...

- Precisamente. – Jensen comentou.

- Minha visita foi muito inconveniente! Mil perdões, Sr. Ackles. – Sorriu como se pedisse desculpas de verdade. - Quando estará desocupado?

- Eu... – Jensen começou a responder.

- Pode nos dar um minuto, Jared? – Rodrigo falou antes que Jensen concluísse sua resposta.

- Por que não? – O moreno exclamou sem parar um só segundo de sorrir. – Tenham todos os minutos do mundo!

- Obrigado.

Rodrigo respondeu com educação e puxou Jensen para dentro do estúdio.

- Jen... – Começou seu discurso. – Esse é o tal figurão da Europa que deixa Patrick num estado de nervos horroroso, não é?

- Sim, é ele. – Jensen passou a mão na nuca. – Ele não disse quem era?

- Disse. Eu pensei, e...

– Sobre o que conversavam antes de eu chegar?

- Hã? – Ficou olhando para Jensen até entender a pergunta. - Sobre nada especial, sobre o festival do Patsy, sobre como ele quer conhecer New York, essas coisas. Não importa. Olha, eu estive pensando... E se nós o chamássemos pra almoçar conosco? Depois poderíamos...

- Não! – Jensen se apressou em cortar aquela linha de raciocínio. – Não, de jeito nenhum! Nós três juntos? Não mesmo!

- Acha muito ruim a proposta? Eu acho até uma boa ideia. Ele é um rapaz agradável, pelos poucos minutos que conversamos. Talvez um pouco direto demais... Mesmo assim, é uma boa companhia.

- Por que isso? – Jensen franziu o cenho. – Nós não íamos ficar juntos? Eu posso sair com ele amanhã!

- Porque acho melhor. Assim você se livra logo disso e fica tranquilo. O que me diz?

- Ah, Rodrigo... Eu não quero misturar as coisas... – Jensen estava se esforçando para não parecer desesperado. – Você é meu namorado, e ele... Não quero colocar vocês dois juntos.

- Percebo. Acha que é dar muita intimidade a ele, não é?

- É. É isso. E você merece ter um tempo de qualidade comigo. Ele... – Suspirou. – Pode esperar.

- Jensen, você é mesmo um achado no meio dessa gente tão ruim que circula por aí! – Acariciou os cabelos do outro. – Saia você com ele, então. Leve-o pra almoçar, mostre a Estátua da Liberdade, a Broadway, ou sei lá o que mais for útil, e termine tudo antes do anoitecer, pra ficar comigo.

- Já disse que ele pode esperar até amanhã...

- Não. Vai, sai com o sujeito, se livra dele e de Patsy, e volta a ser só meu de novo. Tudo bem? – Rodrigo dizia sorrindo.

- Por que insiste pra que eu saia com ele hoje? Você quase nunca tem folgas...

- Porque sinto que você precisa resolver logo esse problema, de uma vez por todas.

- Resolver esse problema? – Jensen o encarou confuso. Achou estranha aquela escolha de palavras.

- Sim! Sabe como Patsy é chato, não? – Sorria, como sempre. - Acabe com isso e pronto! Você poderá ser livre de novo!

- Sei... Ou isso ou ele se juntar a nós no almoço, não é?

- Infelizmente o destino só nos deu essas opções, amor...

- Certo, eu vou então.

- Muito bem. – Abraçou Jensen e deu nele um longo beijo, de tirar o fôlego. - Agora vai! – Disse ao se soltarem. – Mas volta logo. – Piscou para Jensen. – Posso usar seu banheiro?

- Nem precisa pedir. Sabe onde fica, né?

- Sei. – Abraçou e beijou Jensen outra vez. – Eu te amo. Me liga mais tarde.

- Eu também. Vou ligar. – Jensen respondeu antes de voltar para a antessala.

- Parece que você é muito sortudo, Jared... – O loiro falou ao alcançar a porta da saída. Virou-se para Leigh. – Assim que Rodrigo sair, você pode ir almoçar. Eu não volto mais hoje, mas você sabe disso. Se tiver urgências, me ligue. – Olhou para Jared – Vamos?

- Vamos pra onde? E o seu _namorado_?

- Só eu e você. Rodrigo precisa resolver algo de última hora. – Jensen tinha um tom de voz indecifrável. – Vamos fazer o que você quer. Vou te mostrar New York City! Não foi pra isso que você veio?

- Foi. – Respondeu da mesma maneira.

- Então não vamos mais perder tempo.

- Lindas essas rosas no vaso, rapaz! – Jared disse a Leigh, ao se levantar. – Presente de uma amiga? De sua mãe? Namorada?...

- Não senhor... – Leigh apertou os olhos na direção do holandês. - Na verdade elas não são minhas, elas...

- Vamos, Jared! – Jensen mostrou um pouco de impaciência ao falar.

- Oh! Achei que fossem! Desculpe. – Caminhou em direção à porta. – São lindas, não são? – Perguntou para Jensen.

- Rosas são somente rosas. – Jensen respondeu levemente aborrecido. – Se pretende ver algo de bom nessa cidade, sugiro que se apresse.

- Já estou saindo! – Jared falou antes de alcançar o corredor.

Leigh ficou observando o rapaz moreno sair e seu patrão fechar a porta. Estava bastante confuso. Aquele homem era o mesmo que tinha se apresentado como parente do Sr. Ackles, e que tinha sido o motivo de tanta fúria por parte de seu chefe. Aparentemente, agora, tinha se mostrado como um amigo, apenas. Quando o senhor Ackles o advertiu várias vezes, dois dias atrás, nunca mencionou quem ele era, ou desfez o fato de ele ser um familiar. Deixou transparecer somente um profundo desgosto em relação ao homem. E agora saía com ele. Nada fazia muito sentido ali.

- E o tal sujeito ainda fez que não me conhecia... – Pensou alto. – Quem é esse cara, afinal?

* * *

**NOTA: ***Jameson Irish Whiskey é a marca irlandesa de uísque mais famosa do mundo. É uma delícia, provem! Se não quiserem provar direto, coloquem uma dose no café e chantilly por cima – o que chamam de Irish Coffee. Não vão querer outra coisa! (Nem se nota que eu adoro uísque! E irlandeses. Pena que eles me deixem bêbada tão rápido... Tanto o uísque quanto os irlandeses. =P).

Respostas:

Luluzinha, ainda bem que você não me odeia, porque eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Haha Eu só retrato a vida de dois caras que um dia surgiram na minha mente, mas eu não comando nada! (Vai que cola...) Poor Jared! A _branquinha_ dele sempre foi tão amiga... Uma amiga sem vergonha, mas uma das poucas que ele tem. Só ela para socorrê-lo! O Misha, caramba! Cá entre nós, eu jamais, do latim _nem fodendo MESMO,_ ainda estaria trabalhando para o Jared depois de tudo, mas cada cabeça é uma sentença... Arre, sobrou até para o Jensen "anjo-bobo-do-senhor-eu-não-sei-o-que-fazer-coitad o-de-mim" Ackles? A coisa está feia aí hein? Hahahaha E sabe o que é pior? Gente como o Jensen existe. E como o Jared também. Como o Misha então... Tudo errado nesse mundo! E obrigada! xD

Justine, entendi! E eu adoraria falar um monte de coisas sobre isso, mas eu não quero influenciar – muito – os feels nem a percepção de vocês. Vou guardar para dizer no final, se for o caso. Se for um filme britânico com o Ewan McGregor sei qual é, vi um bom tempo atrás. É ótimo mesmo! Quer dizer, a temática é meio pesada, mas vale a pena. Que bom que está gostando do Jared! Eu disse em algum lugar antes, ele é só um menino triste que não sabe ser feliz. Jensen, apesar de agir feito uma moça virgem e suspirante com seus sentimentos, é um sujeito muito forte, e com certeza seria perfeito para ensinar sobre felicidade para o Jared. O problema é que, como você disse, eles são muito diferentes, e amor nem sempre é o bastante. Mas vamos ver como tudo se desenrola! Obrigada!


	21. Angel Child

**Capítulo 18 – Angel Child **

_"Won't you take me?..._

_Won't you take me to the edge of night and make me?..._

_Won't you make me walk into the light?(...)_

_And there'll be no eyes..._

_No eyes that see such beauty could lose their sight..._

_And there'll be no lies..._

_No lies that you could tell me to make things right!_

_Cos I gave all my money to people and things,_

_And the price I'm still paying for the shit that it brings_

_Doesn't fill me with hope for the songs that you sing..._

_Tonight this is your life..."_

* * *

Jared e Jensen aguardavam o elevador sem conversar. O loiro não olhava para o visitante, e não se manifestava. O moreno, por sua vez, estava respeitando o momento do outro, e nada dizia. Até quando faria isso, o europeu não tinha como precisar. Ficar em silêncio era algo que realmente o incomodava. Em situações como aquela, era ainda pior. Barulho era um recurso que usava desde criança para não se sentir só, e tinha se habituado a isso. Ausência de sons o deixava angustiado.

Ia abrir a boca quando o transporte que esperavam chegou ao andar. Estava um tanto cheio, mas tinha espaço para ambos. Entraram sem trocar palavra, e assim prosseguiram, até atingirem o térreo do prédio. Jensen caminhava na frente, e Jared o seguiu até a calçada. Foi quando não suportou mais e decidiu começar alguma interação.

- Pra onde vamos?

- Pra onde quer ir? – Jensen respondeu sem se virar para o interlocutor.

- Eu não sei. Eu nunca estive aqui, não conheço nada. O que você acha que vale a pena ver nessa cidade?

- Depende do que você busca. – Jensen parou de andar e se alojou embaixo de uma marquise. – Eu preciso comer, ainda não almocei. Vai me acompanhar no almoço ou prefere ir embora? – Perguntou sério.

- Quer que eu fique ou quer me ver pelas costas? – Jared parou ao lado do loiro, de forma a não perder o contato visual.

- O que você acha? – Jensen sorriu irônico. – Mas eu sei que as coisas vão correr como você quer, porque você vai dar um jeito de me forçar a andar na sua trilha, então talvez seja melhor eu simplesmente ceder de uma vez e me livrar da sua presença.

- É sempre bom lidar com quem já nos conhece. Poupa rodeios desnecessários. E não aja como se não gostasse do meu jeito de lidar com você. – O europeu buscou retrucar no mesmo tom que o outro. – Eu também não almocei. Onde vamos comer?

- Não fale sobre mim como se soubesse do que gosto e do que desgosto. – Jensen apontou para o estabelecimento que ostentava o alpendre que lhes servia de abrigo. – Eu sempre como aqui. É uma lanchonete simples, mas serve tudo rápido e é muito bem feito. Objeções?

- Nenhuma. – Jared saiu na frente do loiro, entrando no local. – Quando se está com fome, qualquer comida é boa. E eu confio no seu bom gosto.

O texano entrou logo em seguida ao rapaz. Suas grosserias não tinham outro objetivo a não ser manter certa distância do moreno. Não era questão de não querer a proximidade que teriam naquele dia, ou de estar aborrecido com a situação. Queria ter se preparado melhor para o evento, e não ter sido pego de surpresa como foi. No entanto, ele sabia que cedo ou tarde as coisas aconteceriam dessa exata maneira. Não se tratava de alguém ordinário, afinal; era de Jared que ele estava falando. O senso comum e as regras de trato social não se aplicavam a ele. Gostaria que tivesse sido um pouco mais tarde, todavia. Preferia ter tido mais tempo para se fortalecer. Conhecia o potencial daquele moreno, e definitivamente precisaria de mais força.

Escolheram uma mesa no canto mais distante possível, e se sentaram um de frente para o outro. Sem demora, uma jovem ruiva veio atendê-los, trazendo consigo dois cardápios. Jensen pediu para si uma porção de linguiças com cebolas empanadas, batatas fritas, bacon, hambúrguer e salada, tudo acompanhado de suco de laranja. Jared pediu o mesmo, acrescentando dois ovos fritos, e substituindo o suco por cerveja.

De fato, os trabalhadores eram ligeiros e competentes. Entre a finalização dos pedidos e a entrega dos mesmos, não se passou tempo suficiente para que Jared formulasse uma reles frase de efeito, ou comentário ardiloso. O roteirista imaginou que tinham um verdadeiro exército trabalhando naquela cozinha; somente isso explicaria tanta rapidez. Dado essa circunstância, só entabularam alguma espécie de conversa durante a refeição, por iniciativa do loiro.

- Então, o que interessa você? – Jensen perguntou após mastigar lentamente a porção de cebolas que tinha na boca e engoli-la.

- Em que sentido? – Jared não demonstrou a mesma preocupação de somente falar depois de engolir.

- Turismo, obviamente. O que mais seria?

- A pergunta foi ampla. O assunto poderia ser qualquer um.

- Para de bancar o engraçadinho. Nós temos um objetivo aqui, um único foco. É claro que seria sobre ele.

- O turismo é consequência do passado que temos em comum. – Jared falava olhando para o prato. – Não fosse por isso, não estaríamos aqui agora.

- Passado comum que seria mais proveitoso deixar onde está.

- Então nós vamos fingir que não nos conhecemos, que não temos nada em comum, e que essa é a primeira vez que nos falamos? É assim que você quer que eu proceda?

- Seria pedir demais a você, imagino. – Falava sério, entre uma garfada e outra. – De qualquer maneira, é quase verdade isso, não é? É como se realmente não nos conhecêssemos.

- Baixa essa guarda, Jensen. – Jared falou depois de alguns minutos. – As coisas são diferentes agora. Você está no seu território. Nada sairá do seu controle. Só será assim se você quiser. Mesmo antes, nada nunca aconteceu sem que você desejasse.

- Tá brincando, né? – Jensen parou de comer e se fixou em Jared, sem perder o equilíbrio. – Como você pode dizer isso com tanta tranquilidade?

- Porque é verdade. – Jared dizia enquanto mastigava, e em poucos segundos nada mais restaria em seu prato. – Eu nunca prendi você, nunca amarrei, nunca ameacei sua integridade física. Não o forcei a ficar perto de mim. Você sabe, assim como eu sei, que gostava de estar comigo. Você queria tanto quanto eu aquilo que tivemos, daquela forma precisa.

Jensen subitamente perdeu o apetite. Não era exatamente mentira o que o rapaz afirmava, mas a frieza e desfaçatez com os quais o fazia eram lacerantes. Um misto de sentimentos lhe tomou conta do peito, sendo nenhum deles virtuoso. Tomou o restante de seu suco com os olhos focados no moreno, que parecia não ter percebido o peso de suas palavras.

- Não tem como dar certo. – O fotógrafo falou por fim. – Não dá pra ficar ao seu lado. Não posso sair com você.

- Por que não? – Jared terminou de comer e elevou o seu olhar para Jensen.

- Eu não vou conseguir ouvir você falar de forma tão calma sobre sua falta de caráter, e ainda jogar em cima de mim a culpa por tudo!

O mais jovem olhou para o outro e percebeu que ele estava aflito. Anormal seria se não estivesse. Ele, Jared, tinha um jeito seco de dizer o que lhe passava na cabeça. Muito tempo sozinho sem precisar dar satisfação para ninguém, ou ser educado com as pessoas, tinha feito dele um homem no limite do nível do cinismo. O fato é que o holandês não falara nada por mal, ao contrário do que poderia parecer. Para ele, era simples dizer a verdade, quando se tratava de terceiros. A realidade só era sufocante quando ele a protagonizava, o que não tinha sido o caso. Por isso a naturalidade em seu modo de explanar suas ideias.

– Nós podemos fazer de conta que não estivemos juntos, como você quer que façamos, se for melhor. Eu posso agir como você quiser que eu aja, não me incomodo. – Bebeu sua cerveja até o fim. – Qualquer coisa pra não perder a sua companhia. Quero passar meu dia com você.

- O que quer provar com isso? – Jensen começava a dar sinais de que perderia a compostura. - Que pode me manipular de novo, que me tem quando quer? O que pretende?

- Eu não quero provar nada. Eu quero que me desculpe, só isso. – Levou uma das mãos até os cabelos enquanto deixava escapar um sibilo quase inaudível. - Eu fui muito ruim com você, e não devia ter sido. Não foi justo.

Um breve instante de silêncio se fez entre eles. Olhavam-se com claro desejo de dizer algo um ao outro, mas seus lábios estavam selados.

Jensen tentava absorver o que ouvia, e as expressões que acompanhavam cada palavra assinalada pelo maior, numa tentativa de verificar o que era verdade e o que não era. Em parte, acreditava no que lhe era dito; mais que isso, queria acreditar. Queria crer que o sujeito a sua frente não mentia, porque isso lhe fazia feliz, e muito. Todavia, um alerta vermelho em sua mente não o permitia aceitar o que escutava. Jared sempre pareceu muito verdadeiro no passado, e era quase certo de que jamais o fora. Não deveria se deixar enganar novamente, se fosse esse o caso. Precisava usar a inteligência emocional que adquirira com suas experiências.

Jared buscava a melhor maneira de ser franco com o loiro sem soar falso, porém achava que seu intento não estava se concretizando. Representar era infinitamente mais fácil que ser sincero, concluía nesse minuto exato. Empatia não era o seu forte, mas era capaz de se colocar na posição de Jensen, e, pensando como ele, jamais aceitaria qualquer afirmação vinda de si mesmo como honesta, no lugar do outro. Perguntou-se, por um átimo de segundo, se seu Irlandês valia tanto esforço, para logo em seguida perceber que aquela tinha sido a pergunta mais imbecil que já se fizera. Jensen valia tudo, e mais um pouco.

- Não espera que eu compre seu arrependimento, espera? – Jensen disse ao voltar a si.

- Não, claro que não. – O europeu passou a admirar a paisagem que se apresentava às costas de seu anfitrião. - Quer dizer, eu esperava que sim, mas entendo que não seja dessa forma. – Tomou fôlego e retomou a palavra, como se estivesse só. - Preferia que você fosse como antes, quando tinha aquela ternura no seu jeito de reagir a mim, de falar comigo, quando você me olhava, e... – Sorriu de leve. - ...o verde dos seus olhos cintilava pra mim, como se ainda fosse um menino que... – Olhou para Jensen e se deu conta de que estava falando mais do que pretendia. Calou-se.

- Poupe a nós dois de sua atuação, Jared. – O loiro falou com falsa segurança. - Eu não tenho mais tanta ingenuidade pra confiar em você outra vez. Não sou mais tão inexperiente ao ponto de crer na pureza de seus sentimentos. Eu não sou nada parecido com o rapaz que você conheceu em Amsterdã. Aquele homem... – Baixou a cabeça. - ...não sobrou nada dele. E não tem como ele voltar.

- Eu sinto muito por isso. – O moreno começou a dobrar um lenço de papel. – Eu queria ter agido de outra maneira, mas não se pode escapar daquilo que você é, ou daquilo que você acha que precisa ser. – Subiu a vista para encarar o outro. – Eu realmente sinto muito. Acho que fui um pouco mais cruel com você do que com os outros. Espero que isso não o tenha afetado de forma negativa, no sentido de tê-lo feito desistir do lado bom da vida.

- Tanto faz se sente muito ou não, na verdade. – Jensen pareceu se perturbar com o que viu dentro dos olhos de Jared. - Você não pode ser outra pessoa além de você mesmo. Eu devia ter percebido, os sinais eram claros. Mas nada do que se faça no presente modifica o passado, certo? É melhor deixar isso pra trás. – Chamou a garçonete e pegou a sua carteira. – Como bom anfitrião, eu pago a conta. Saímos daqui, eu te arrumo um taxi e podemos continuar vivendo normalmente.

A mesma moça ruiva aproximou-se da mesa e, após ouvir a solicitação, providenciou a conta. Quando retornou, antes que Jensen pudesse verificar os valores, Jared pegou o papel, puxou sua carteira, retirou algumas notas e as entregou à jovem.

- O troco é a sua gorjeta. – Disse sorrindo para a jovem, que lhe sorriu de volta e despediu-se dos dois com um aceno de cabeça.

- A conta era minha! – Jensen protestou. – Não precisava ter...

- Eu gostaria de ir ao Central Park agora. – Jared falou como se não estivesse ouvindo. – Pode me levar? Dizem que é bastante bonito, mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas. Quero ver de perto.

- Não. Eu disse que...

- Você me dá o prazer da sua companhia hoje, e nunca mais precisará fazer isso de novo, se não quiser. – Sorriu de forma ampla, evidenciando suas covinhas. – Prometo.

O roteirista tinha voltado à velha e conhecida sobriedade de antes. Deixou-se levar por seus sentimentos e estava falando muito mais do que seria possível para Jensen absorver naquele instante. Precisava voltar a agir como sempre fizera, mas deixando algumas rachaduras em sua armadura de guerra. Foi essa a solução que seu pensamento rápido lhe deu para tentar prolongar seu tempo com o loiro. Daria a Jensen os dois lados de quem ele era, nos momentos oportunos. Ao menos pretendia fazer dessa maneira.

Sentia-se um tanto ferido com isso. Cortou-lhe por dentro deixar Jorren respirar um pouco na superfície, porque o garoto que ele abriu mão de ser anos atrás era bom demais para esse mundo, e ele se machucaria, como antes. Permitir que Jared novamente o levasse para as profundezas fez com que sentisse nova pontada em seu interior, porque ser esse rapaz que causava dor não o tinha levado a lugar algum. Seu bálsamo era pensar que, nessa espécie de gangorra, teria chances que trazer Jensen para perto de si.

Jensen observou que Jared mudara seu olhar. Minutos antes seus olhos tinham algo tão dolorido que pareciam doer somente por existirem. Agora, o que o loiro via era uma chama estranha e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. Era o olhar de Danny, cheio de alegria e festividade. Franziu o cenho involuntariamente. O europeu era seu enigma pessoal. Ele era um desafio constante, e Jensen se sentia impelido a tentar resolver a charada que era aquele homem.

Olhou para os lábios entreabertos do jovem e não conseguiu não se entorpecer com o sorriso que lhe foi apresentado. Era muito bonito, e impossível de ser ignorado, ainda mais estando estampado no rosto de quem se ama. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. "_Deus, já que o Senhor não me livrou, me dá ao menos sabedoria._". Ergueu as pálpebras e passou a mão direita no pescoço.

- Suas promessas não tem valor, mas eu vou pagar pra ver, mesmo sendo uma decisão burra. Levanta, não tenho muito tempo.

**padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles ∞ padackles**

O mais irritante para Jared era o silêncio, com certeza. Chegava a doer em seu âmago. Ali, dentro do carro de Jensen, era pior do que quando estavam esperando pelo elevador. Sentia-se enlouquecer por conta disso.

O veículo era pequeno, se levasse em consideração o seu próprio tamanho. Até mesmo para o proprietário parecia ser pouco espaçoso. Tal pequenez fazia com que sentisse em sua pele, parcamente coberta por uma camiseta estampada com uma pintura de David Bowie e um jeans qualquer, o calor que vinha do corpo de Jensen, e isso somado ao desalento de seguirem viagem sem conversar era torturante. O loiro não demonstrava nenhum interesse em quebrar o tal silêncio desesperador, e Jared não sabia mais como fingir estar imune. Resolveu desfazer aquilo.

- Podíamos conversar um pouco.

- Não tenho muita vontade.

- Sei... – Tamborilava em seu joelho. - Pode colocar alguma música, então?

- Gosto de quietude pra dirigir. – Jensen prestava atenção no trânsito. – Isso o incomoda?

- Muito. Odeio silêncio prolongado. Acho ensurdecedor, de tão gritante que me parece.

- Isso acontece com frequência quando se tem a consciência pesada. – Fez uma curva e parou o carro em seguida. O tráfego estava congestionado, como sempre. – A pessoa se sente tão mal consigo mesma que não consegue aguentar nem a sua própria companhia. – Olhou para o passageiro. - Cansa muito viver assim, Jared? – Perguntou com acidez.

- Gostaria de elucidar a sua questão, porque aprecio exibir meus conhecimentos, mas dessa vez não posso. – Jared respondeu um tanto irritado. – Não tenho _know-how._ Pergunte a quem tem consciência.

- Achei que você tivesse uma, pra vir com essa conversa de pedir desculpas... Ou você mentiu pra mim quando as pediu, ou mente agora.

Jensen esperou que Jared dissesse algo, mas o estrangeiro apenas virou o rosto e ficou olhando para o lado de fora.

- Qual das duas?

- Você já tem todas as respostas pras suas perguntas, não vou perder meu tempo rebatendo suas certezas. – Virou-se para o motorista. – Falta muito pra chegar?

- Não. Mais alguns minutos e estaremos perto do conservatório de água. Acho melhor ficar por lá do que dar a volta. Talvez você veja pouca coisa, por causa do horário. Tenho compromisso.

- Compromisso. – O moreno cruzou os braços. – Com seu namorado? Como ele se chama mesmo?

- Rodrigo. Não que seja da sua conta. – Jensen sorriu. – E sim, meu compromisso é com ele.

- Estava louco pra jogar isso na minha cara, não? – Jared riu alto. – Precisa enfatizar que me superou, não é?

- N- não se dê tanta importância. – O texano gaguejou sem querer. – A massa vive sua vida independente da sua existência. Eu também.

- Eu nunca me dei importância, Jensen. – Voltou a observar a cidade. Não desfez o sorriso. – Não me dou nada. São as pessoas que me conferem o que acham que devem. A importância, agora, é você quem está me dando, não eu. – Ficou calado por alguns segundos. – Você o ama?

- Que pergunta é essa? – Jensen riu com ironia. – É claro que eu gosto dele, é meu namorado.

- Gosta dele? – Jared perguntou como se não tivesse entendido.

- Sim. Gosto bastante dele.

- Gostar não é amar. – Passou a morder o polegar. - Interessante a sua escolha de palavras pra definir o que sente.

- Os significados são iguais. – Jensen comentou após bufar. – Pare de enxergar além do que se apresenta a você!

- Não mesmo! Amar é uma coisa, gostar é outra. Devia pensar sobre o que isso quer dizer. Dizem que a boca fala do que está cheio o coração. Talvez o seu não esteja assim tão repleto de amor por esse Rodrigo. Se o amasse, usaria o verbo amar, e não gostar.

- O que quer dizer com esse discurso de que eu não amo meu namorado? – Perguntou com irritação. - Que amo outra pessoa? – Parou para fazer o recuo a fim de estacionar. – Que amo você, por exemplo? – A última pergunta foi irônica.

- É você quem está dizendo, não eu. – Olhou sorrindo para Jensen. – É melhor parar de falar e se comprometer. Cada vez que tenta consertar, você piora tudo pro seu lado.

- Você tem muito talento para criar situações. Não é a toa que se tornou roteirista. – Parou o veículo. – Chegamos.

Jared saiu do carro, e a primeira coisa que percebeu é que o lugar era uma espécie de floresta real no meio da selva de pedra. Tudo ao redor do Central Park era concreto, alicerces, tijolos, vidraças. Ali, a natureza provava sua beleza e seu valor. Achou imensamente belo. A fama fazia justiça à realidade. Não é como se estivesse vendo algo assim pela primeira vez; estava surpreso por encontrar um toque de sensibilidade tão grande em um país onde isso parecia ser impossível. Sentiu que Jensen parou ao seu lado.

- Qual sua primeira impressão? – O loiro perguntou.

- Impressionante. – Jared respondeu olhando os arredores. – Poético. Genial.

- Devo concordar. Aqui tudo é muito bonito. – Jensen inspirou ruidosamente. – Eu adoro lugares amplos e abertos. – Começou a andar, sendo acompanhado pelo outro. – Me lembra de quando eu era criança... De quando eu cavalgava nas terras da família...

- Por que decidiu vir morar aqui, Jensen? – Interrompeu as lembranças do fotógrafo.

- Em New York? – Pensou um pouco. - Não sei... Depois que eu me vi sozinho em Amsterdã eu... – Parou de falar. – Por que quer saber?

- Fico me perguntando qual o motivo de você ter decidido vir pra América. É longe, e muito diferente da Europa. Eu não conseguiria viver nesse país.

- Bom, eu nasci aqui. Nada mais natural que voltar pra cá.

- Você nasceu aqui? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Sim. Quer dizer, não em New York. Nasci no Texas, num condado pequeno.

- Eu jamais poderia supor. – Jared parecia falar sozinho. – Texas... Eu achei que fosse europeu. Você me disse que tinha nascido na Irlanda.

- Naquele tempo eu ainda tentava descobrir quem eu era... Mentir sobre meu passado e sobre minha origem, era comum. Mas não é como se você tivesse tido tempo ou vontade de me conhecer melhor, certo? Também não pode reclamar.

- Eu cheguei até a cogitar que fosse dinamarquês, mas nunca americano... – Falava relativamente baixo. – Procurei por você em tanto lugar errado...

- Dinamarquês? Procurou por mim? Do que você tá falando?

- Oi? – Jared sacudiu a cabeça como se tivesse acabado de acordar. – É. – Respondeu quando entendeu a interrogação. - Seu nome tem origem dinamarquesa, sabia? Eu pesquisei.

- Por que pesquisou meu nome? – Jensen parou de andar. – Me procurou também, é isso?

- Sim, é isso. Pesquisei porque eu... – Olhou ao seu redor e sorriu. - Jensen, essas flores... – Correu e se posicionou a frente do loiro, tomando distância devagar. Deixou a resposta pela metade.

- Você não me respondeu. – Jensen permanecia parado.

– Elas te lembram de algo? – Jared abriu os braços bem no meio da passagem, atrapalhando algumas pessoas em suas caminhadas. – Hein? – Começou a sacudir as mãos, como se tentasse alçar voo.

- Pare de se comportar feito criança! – Jensen riu, e pela primeira vez desde que estavam juntos, foi uma risada solta e espontânea, de real divertimento. – Está atrapalhando os outros!

- Isso não lembra você dos parques que visitamos na Holanda? – O mais alto se aproximou do americano. – Lembra-se dos moinhos? De quantas flores tinham por lá? Você ficou fascinado! Achei que fotografaria cada uma delas individualmente!

- Eu lembro... – Encarou admirado para o seu _convidado. _- Você... Se lembra disso?

- De algumas coisas, sim... – Recordava-se de tudo, mas não falaria isso agora. - Lembro que você não queria entrar no moinho, do que fizemos na loja, do nosso passeio de barco, de você cuspindo fora o haring... Algumas coisas, como falei. – Virou-se de costas para o loiro e continuou andando. – Esse local é diferente do resto... É especial?

- É o Shakespeare Garden. – Acompanhou os passos do outro. – Passamos por uma placa informando, se você tivesse prestado atenção saberia.

- Eu tenho outras coisas pra olhar aqui... – Girou seu corpo e ficou de frente para Jensen. – É uma pena que você não tenha uma câmera agora! Fotografar tudo isso... – Andava de costas para o caminho.

- Não ande assim, você pode tropeçar. – Recomendou em vão. - É mesmo uma pena não poder tirar fotos... Mas já fotografei bastante esse lugar. Tony gosta quando o trazemos aqui, e já fiz alguns trabalhos por essas bandas. Noivos adoram tirar...

- Quem é Tony? – Jared continuava a andar ao contrário. – Bichinho de estimação?

- Não seja idiota! Tony é uma criança. Filho do Rodrigo.

- Ah! – Jared parou de supetão. – Filho do seu namorado. – Retomou seus passos de forma normal. - E vocês o trazem aqui... Vocês são uma família?

- Sim. Somos como uma família. – Respondeu sem rodeios. - Vamos até o conservatório e depois voltamos. Não gosto dessas nuvens se aglomerando. Pode chover.

- Como quiser.

Caminhavam calados, lado a lado, absortos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Jared estava imaginando como seria para Jensen ter uma espécie de família. Recordava-se que o rapaz tinha dito que gostaria de ter filhos. Esse tal Rodrigo tinha um garoto, que era um filho comum, certamente. Ele, Jared, não entendia de famílias. A que teve não era uma de verdade; eram tão somente familiares, e ele próprio não era um membro puro. Era filho apenas de sua mãe, que nunca o perdoou por ter nascido. "_Como se a culpa fosse minha..._". Perguntava-se se seria capaz de dar a Jensen o que Rodrigo lhe proporcionava. Ele não tinha nenhuma base para tanto, mas se necessário fosse... Ele poderia tentar, se Jensen desejasse. Nunca teve apreço por crianças, mas não tinha nada contra os pequeninos. Por seu Irlandês ele se arriscaria nessa nova aventura. Jensen conseguia arrancar de dentro dele o que havia de melhor, concluiu. Como não amar esse homem?

Jensen pensava sobre os fragmentos de revelações que escutou, desde a lanchonete até ali. Jared parecia sincero quando falava que sentia muito por tudo. Não conseguia determinar se suas memórias estavam ruins, ou se estava enxergando somente o que queria ver, mas parecia para o fotógrafo que sempre existiu sinceridade nos olhos do maior, quando falava de seus sentimentos. Por alguma razão ele, Jensen, estava convencendo a si mesmo de que em todos os momentos que Jared falou de sentimentalidades, no passado e agora, ele tinha sido verdadeiro. Era ilógico e surreal pensar assim, mas a sua intuição era forte e persistente. Além disso, tinham as malditas lembranças que o holandês possuía. As rosas em primeiro lugar, e agora o que ele tinha revelado sobre os passeios que fizeram nos Países Baixos. Se Jared estivesse sendo verdadeiro, valeria a pena o risco de se envolver com ele. Mas só saberia se passasse mais tempo com o rapaz. Era melhor ter certeza do que permanecer na dúvida, não?

- E aquele monumento? O que é? – Jared perguntou ao avistar uma estátua, de longe.

- Aquele adiante? – Jared confirmou com a cabeça. – É Alice In Wonderland. As crianças sempre ficam por lá nos finais de semana.

- Sério? – Jared sorriu. – Precisamos ir pra lá!

O mais novo segurou a mão de Jensen e o puxou para que corresse junto com ele. Foi um ato inconsciente, do qual somente se deu conta quando chegaram até a tal estátua, ambos esbaforidos. Ficaram de mãos dadas, recuperando o fôlego, até que o texano se soltasse.

- Não sou mais tão jovem pra esse tipo de corrida! – Jensen comentou. - Não faça mais isso!

- Vinte e cinco anos não são muita coisa! – Jared andou para próximo da estátua. – Eu fumo, posso ficar exausto. Qual sua desculpa?

- Fala como se fosse motivo pra se orgulhar! – Chegou-se ao outro. – Você não tem vinte e cinco anos. Ou tem?

- Eu, não. É você quem tem. Ou me enganei? – Dizia sem olhar seu companheiro.

- Não, você acertou. Vinte e cinco anos. – Ergueu a sobrancelha. - Por que o desespero pra vir aqui?

- É que eu gosto da Alice. – Jared começou a girar ao redor do monumento, passando a mão em tudo o que podia alcançar.

- Gosta de desenhos infantis? Quem diria...

- Às vezes eu gosto. – Deteve-se no gato que estava retratado junto da heroína da história. - Alice foi a primeira animação que eu assisti, é especial. – Acariciava o animal de metal. – Eu tinha uns quatro anos, acho. Foi quando eu me apaixonei por gatos. – Olhou para Jensen. - Sabe o gato risonho? Eu queria ter um.

- Sei. Eu assisti esse desenho com mais idade que você, e aquele bichano me arrepiou os pelos. Achei estranho. Chegou a ter um? – Jensen perguntou divertido.

- Tive, por quase uma semana. Ganhei do meu pai. – Caminhou até um dos banquinhos que ficavam ao redor da estátua. – Eu o chamava de Meow mesmo, não sabia dar nomes na época. Era todo preto, menos no nariz, que era branco. Eu fiquei decepcionado quando percebi que gatos de verdade não sorriam como o Cheshire de Wonderland! – Riu, levando Jensen a sorrir como resposta. - Pode fumar aqui, né? – Perguntou quando o loiro se sentou ao seu lado.

- Pode. – Esperou que Jared acendesse seu cigarro. – Por que só teve o gato por uma semana? Cansou-se dele?

- Não! Ele era meu melhor amigo. Dormia comigo, e vivia me seguindo pela casa, ronronando e se esfregando em mim. Não conte pra ninguém, mas ele comia no mesmo prato que eu. – Deu um sorriso matreiro. – Foi só uma semana porque... – Tragou e pensou no que responder. Não precisava dizer a Jensen que seu irmão matara o animal e o deixara sobre sua cama dentro de uma caixa de presente. – Ele correu pra rua e acabou sendo atropelado.

- Nossa! Tão pouco tempo... Deve ter sido difícil perder o bichinho assim...

- Foi, mas isso aconteceu há anos atrás. Não me afeta mais.

- Entendo. – Algo na fisionomia do jovem dizia o contrário, mas Jensen não questionou nada. - Olha, quando acabar esse cigarro, nós vamos embora. Quero evitar o trânsito mais pesado, e se dermos sorte, escaparemos da chuva também.

- É você quem manda. – Jared se virou para frente, a fim de soltar a fumaça de seu peito. – Você decide quando devemos ir.

Mais uma vez, pararam de falar. Jensen ficou observando o cigarro se consumir na mão de Jared, enquanto ele o tragava pacientemente. O americano diria que o outro estava fumando da forma mais vagarosa possível, somente para retardar a partida. Vinha resistindo para não fazer questionamentos mais profundos acerca dos dias que viveram, mas sua força de vontade estava fraca. Sabia que não aguentaria por muito tempo.

- Jared... – A voz de Jensen parecia ter medo de sair de sua garganta.

- Sim? – Jared tinha os olhos fixos na estátua de Alice.

- Er... – Coçou a nuca e se ajeitou melhor no banco. - Por que eu?

- Por que você o quê?

- Você sabe bem. Não faça seus joguinhos comigo. Não agora.

- Certo... – Apagou o cigarro no espaço vago entre eles. – Nenhum motivo em especial.

- Você escolhe a esmo, então? Não tem nada que chame a atenção e faça você preferir alguém? É como... – Parou para pensar em uma ilustração para seus pensamentos. – Como se pegasse um item de uma prateleira no supermercado?

- Não dessa forma. – Esmigalhou o restante do cigarro. – Se não fosse você, teria sido outro. Ou outra. Não tenho preferências certas.

- Ocorre que não foi outro, e sim eu. – Virou-se inteiramente para o moreno. – Por mais que você não prefira isso ou aquilo, tem que ter um motivo. Eu parecia tão bobo quanto você disse que eu era? Foi por isso?

- Não, nada disso. – Sentou-se de frente para o loiro. – Você era bonito, e parecia rebelde. Foi o que me prendeu a atenção, logo que eu desci as escadas e vi você tentando falar com a dona do albergue. Depois eu percebi que você não falava neerlandês e... – Mordeu o lábio inferior. - Eu achei que você seria ideal porque estaria indefeso. Estava num país estranho e não sabia se comunicar. Imaginei que se apegaria rápido a mim, e que logo eu poderia... – Arrumou os cabelos. – Me divertir com você.

- Direto... – Jensen exclamou. – E foi divertido? – Não conseguiu disfarçar a mágoa que sentia. – Foi mesmo divertido me usar, não foi?

- Jensen... – Suspirou silenciosamente. - Eu queria ter uma resposta melhor pra dar, mas essa é a única que possuo. A verdade é que os fatos não foram como eu fiz parecer. Tem tanta coisa que você precisa saber sobre aqueles dias, tanta! Mas eu não posso dizer assim, sem mais nem menos, é...

- Ir embora daquele jeito... – Tentava falar sem parecer idiota. – As coisas que você escreveu... Depois de tudo o que tivemos... Sabia exatamente o que causaria, não é? Sabia que eu estava doido por você, eu não medi esforços pra dizer e demonstrar...

- Olha... – Jared olhou para cima e balançou a cabeça. – Eu faço isso. Fazia, melhor dizendo. Fazia sempre, com qualquer um. Como eu disse, se não fosse você, seria outro. Eu confesso, peguei mais pesado com você, mas...

- Por qual motivo sua mão pesou mais sobre mim? – Jensen era a expressão da dúvida e do receio. - Eu merecia uma punição maior por ter sido mais ingênuo que os anteriores? Ou por não ser interesseiro como a maioria das pessoas com as quais você deve ter topado na vida? Por acatar seus desmandos com alegria porque te fazia bem, e de alguma forma eu me achava na obrigação de fazer isso por você? Por eu ter me apaixonado como num passe de mágica? Por...

- Chega! – Jared falou alto, virando-se para a estátua novamente. – Eu fiz porque...– Fechou os olhos, abrindo-os antes de continuar falando. - Eu fiz porque eu podia. Porque nada me impediria, nem ninguém. Porque era o que eu gostava de fazer. Porque eu só me sentia bem magoando os outros, e você era tão... Bom e nobre... – Olhou de volta para o loiro. – Porque eu me apaix...

- Nada do que vivemos foi real, então? – Interrompeu a frase do outro. - As coisas que você disse no hotel, e depois, no albergue... Você...

- Você não me deixou terminar. – Jared olhou para cima e notou que o céu estava muito encoberto. A chuva se precipitaria a qualquer instante. – Vamos pro seu carro, a chuva não vai ser moleza. Conversamos lá. De antemão, saiba que eu não menti quando disse que estava...

- Quer saber? Deixa pra lá! – Jensen se levantou. – Foi só um momento de fraqueza, uma dúvida boba que eu tive. Eu vou te levar pro teu hotel. – Começou a andar. – Vamos!

Jared acompanhou o outro, sem nada mais comentar. Queria dizer muitas coisas, mas saber calar na hora certa era uma virtude. Jensen precisava estar aberto e preparado para ouvir tudo, e ele claramente não estava nem um, nem outro.

Durante a viagem de carro, a chuva cumpriu a sua promessa, e caiu sem piedade sobre New York. Jensen optou por ouvir música dessa vez, porque a relação entre tempo e distância tinha se dilatado devido a tempestade.

Conversaram sobre amenidades, e sobre música, depois de o roteirista ter confundido Soundgarden com Pearl Jam. O pequeno equívoco levou o texano ao limite da indignação, afinal, as vozes de Chris Cornell e Eddie Vedder poderiam ter timbres similares, mas Pearl Jam era superior à outra banda, para o fotógrafo. Ainda debatiam sobre o fato quando o loiro atingiu a entrada do hotel. Era como se tivessem se esquecido da conversa tida antes de voltarem ao veículo do loiro.

- Espero que me perdoe pelo deslize em relação à sua banda favorita! – Jared falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Não se perdoa uma coisa dessas! – Jensen sorria ao falar. – Você deve descer agora.

- Eu sei... – Olhou para o motorista. – Eu prometi que não o procuraria de novo, se você não quisesse, e vou cumprir. Eu só preciso saber se você pretende...

- Pretendo. – Disse com pressa. – Acho que nossa conversa no Central Park precisa continuar, eu só não quero que seja hoje. Eu te procuro. Tenho seus contatos.

- Tudo bem. Eu espero. Mas não leve muito tempo.

Jared desceu do veículo e subiu para seu quarto. Não iria chamar Misha para ficar com ele, preferia a solidão. Tomou seu banho, vestiu o roupão do hotel e se deitou. Ligou a televisão e ficou zapeando os canais, até encontrar algo que lhe prendesse um pouco a atenção.

Observou o que acontecia na tela e sorriu. Conhecia aquele programa, já tinha visto alguns episódios em suas noites de insônia. Era uma novela, ou seriado, sobre dois irmãos que caçavam fantasmas, vampiros, demônios, duendes, fadas, Jared não sabia ao certo. Só sabia que tinha uma tensão sexual enorme entre os rapazes que interpretavam os protagonistas, e que aquilo era engraçado porque não deveria ser perceptível, posto eles interpretarem irmãos. Se transparecia, era por ser forte o bastante. Imaginava como devia ser a relação daqueles atores nos bastidores, caso estivesse certo sobre suas suspeitas. Até onde sabia ambos eram casados, mas cada um com uma mulher, e não entre si. Sem dúvidas, era complicado manejar todos os interesses envolvidos naquilo.

- Talvez um dia eu escreva um roteiro sobre dois atores que trabalham juntos e precisam viver uma relação de mentira, porque o mundo não pode saber que se amam, que são amantes... Parece bom... – Olhou mais uma vez para a TV, e ficou analisando os dois em cena. - Tenho que anotar isso!

Pegou o seu laptop e escreveu um resumo do que idealizou. Após, clicou na pasta de Jensen e criou um novo arquivo de texto, no qual começou a relatar o dia que vivera. Não sentia vontade de beber, nem de se drogar. Nem mesmo queria acender um cigarro, o que lhe pareceu a coisa mais estranha que já tinha lhe acontecido, depois de se apaixonar pela primeira vez. Acabou adormecendo.

No dia seguinte, depois de tomar café e beber um pouco, decidiu verificar se tinha algum recado para ele na recepção, tendo resposta negativa. Ordenou que Misha ficasse pronto, pois pretendia sair. Queria visitar os museus da cidade. Somente na hora de ir embora pegou seu celular novo e viu que tinha uma mensagem. Sorriu. Só Jensen tinha aquele número. Leu e sorriu mais uma vez. Seu Irlandês tinha marcado para ir buscá-lo no hotel às 20h de sábado. Dizia que conversariam nessa oportunidade. Seu dia acabara de ficar mais bonito.

* * *

**NOTA: **Antes de qualquer coisa, quero informar Vossas Senhorias de que a música título desse capítulo é uma das minhas muito favoritas do Oasis – porque é assim para mim, tem as muito favoritas, as favoritas, e as menos favoritas – e eu acho importante que saibam, mesmo não sendo do interesse de ninguém. =D

O Central Park é enorme, tipo ENORME, e é cheio de jardins, monumentos, lagos, etc. Dá para agendar visita com guia e tal. Tem um site oficial que eu não vou colocar porque nunca aparece direito, não importa a gambiarra que eu faça, mas é só googlear. =)

_Jensen_ é variante britânica de _Jens_, que é o correspondente dinamarquês para João. Também é usado como sobrenome.

Respostas:

Luluzinha, obrigada de novo, e sempre! Misha foi apresentado ao lado bom da vida boêmia! Haha Acho que seria difícil não acabar gostando. Mas como assim sabe que eu vou sambar em cima do Jensen? OK, tenho precedentes, mas ele sofre na medida das ações dele. Tá, ele sofre mais do que devia, só que a culpa é dele! =P Vejamos o que acontece. Ah, não arranca os cabelos sedosos, castanhos e brilhantes do Jared não! Que dó! Isso sim é maldade, viu? xD Imagina, cê disse tudo o que era necessário!

Justine, hello lady! Mais uma para o grupo dos que amam o Jared! \o/ Olha, o Misha foi apresentado para o lado arco-íris da força, e não quer mais parar! Hahaha Agora, apaixonado pelo Jared, acho que não muito... Um pouco, talvez? Nem sei! Dizem que rola aquela paixãozinha pelo primeiro homem que toca mais fundo e tal... Vai saber? xD Jared é meio infantil não? Moleque sem juízo! Ainda bem que tem o Misha pra dar um help pro rapaz! Você tem razão! Ninguém conversa nessa bagaça! Hahaha E nem se comunicaram de novo como deveriam! Como que se entenderão assim? Mas já estão caminhando para o desfecho. O Rodrigo... Legalzinho só se ferra! Hahaha Eu não dou muita chance pra bonzinho, pelo visto! =P Ah, obrigada! Nem precisa ficar sem graça com nada não! E eu também adoro o Ewan! =D


End file.
